


Trapped In You

by exoprincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 85,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoprincess/pseuds/exoprincess
Summary: Kyungsoo had always been so sure of what he wanted out of life. He had his whole future planned out. Unlike some people that need a little more of a push (or motivation) to continue what they want, Baekhyun was one of those people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) I just got an idea and started to write and this was born lol It was supposed to be short, but turned out to be much longer than I had anticipated, there will be more chapters soon ^ ^
> 
> I would also like to say that I put alot of side characters in the story (some from different groups). I may put other side ships I like, I haven't decided yet, but probably not? Idk haha. This will be multi chaptered, 'cuz the story is much longer than I thought it would be. 
> 
> In future chapters, there will be mentions of past abuse. I wont emphasize on it, but I can't make any promises either.
> 
> I think that's it. Any other questions, you can message me on Twitter: @exoprincess456 or IG: @_exo_princess_

Kyungsoo cleaned up the kitchen as he let out a yawn. He wiped down the counter as he turned around and saw that it looked clean enough now. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly opened them again. Work had been a little more stressful than usual today. He had to stay a little later because the flow of customers began to increase when they least expected. He was just the baker at the little coffee shop he worked at, but it had gotten so busy. He had no choice but to help the baristas with the orders, he wasn’t as fast as them, but could still manage. Eventually, the flow died down and he was able to come home. He came home exhausted and hungry which lead to making himself something to eat. But, now that the kitchen was cleaned up, he could head straight to bed. He had immediately jumped in the shower once he arrived home and quickly into his pajamas shortly after.

He let out another louder yawn as he put away the rag. He had a habit of needing everything to be clean, he was a person that needed his things to be organized. The fact that he and Minseok had decided to live together was more than perfect. The both of them liked when things were tidy and in place. They both got along very well, not only because of the fact they wanted everything to be clean all of the time, but because they were both introverts. They both didn’t need it to be loud all of the time and didn’t mind if there was a comfortable silence. If anything, Kyungsoo preferred it to be quiet instead of obnoxiously loud. They got hired at the same time, Kyungsoo always made the pastries while Minseok was assigned as a barista. Now, the both of them are supervisors at the little place. He washed his hands quickly and headed towards the living room where Minseok sat on a desktop. He was typing away rapidly, probably finishing a last minute assignment for the class he needed to take.

Kyungsoo leaned in slowly on Minseok’s shoulder, his chin resting gently on top of it as he looked at the screen. “Almost done?” Kyungsoo asks, voice soft.

He felt the corner of Minseok’s mouth tilt upwards. Minseok stopped typing and instead hit “save” on top of the screen. “I just finished.” He said with a smile. Kyungsoo smiled as well and straightened up. “You can go to bed then, right?” Kyungsoo had noticed that Minseok’s sleep schedule had been getting very messed up lately. He spent a lot of time awake and not enough time sleeping.

Minseok looked up at him with half lidded eyes. “Yeah, I’m just going to—“Minseok got cut off as they heard a small vibration from the desktop. Kyungsoo’s eyes dart towards the sound and they see Minseok’s phone trembling slightly as it alerts that someone is calling him. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow a bit. It’s already late at night, to be calling someone this late was usually because of an emergency.

Minseok stares at the phone and slowly raises an eyebrow. “Jongdae?” he mutters loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear.

Kyungsoo didn’t know much about Jongdae. All he knew was that Minseok had a couple classes with him back when he still attended university. Apparently Jongdae had graduated earlier and Minseok needed just one more class to finish. He saw as Minseok answered the call and put the phone by his ear.

“Hello?” he answered.

There was silence and Kyungsoo simply looked at Minseok.

“No, I’m not busy.” Minseok responded. “I actually just finished typing up a report for tomorrow.”

There was silence again as Minseok processed what the person on the other line was saying.

“I’m not sure, but I can check for you.”

Kyungsoo took the folder by the desktop and began putting Minseok’s things away. He was never one to pry into someone else’s business. Plus, he was tired.

“You know someone that wants to move?” Minseok inquired.  

Kyungsoo placed the folder on the desk and Minseok looked up at him giving him a gentle smile as he listened to the other end. “Well, I’ll let you know by tomorrow for sure.” Minseok replied. “Bye Jongdae.”

Minseok clicked and took the folder. “Thanks.” He said as he looked over at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nodded slightly, “I’m going to bed now, I feel exhausted.”

“Oh, Soo. Before you go, is the apartment next door still for sale?”

Kyungsoo bit his lip as he thought. He passed by it this morning, but he isn’t sure if he saw the sign by the window or not. He used to see it all of the time a couple of weeks ago when the elderly couple had barely moved out. He would pass by and notice the big red “For Sale” by the window. But, as time went on, it just became a regular thing. He can’t remember the last time he actually looked by the window.

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo replied honestly. “Is your friend looking for a place?”

Minseok shrugged. “I guess so. He just said he wanted to know if it was for sale.”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly. “Well, you can ask Junmyeon tomorrow.”

Minseok smiled at him as he placed the folder into his bag, “Yeah, I’ll call him tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo felt exhausted and with that, he headed towards his room and shut the door behind him. The darkness in his room was calming. He enjoyed being able to live in a place where he could have his own personal space. He threw himself on his bed and buried himself under the covers. He loved the solitude he had right now. It was nice to know that he could have peace and quiet in his home. The only noise that could be heard were the cars outside that were driving by and Kyungsoo didn’t mind. He let the bustling of the city rock him to sleep.

***

Kyungsoo woke up to his alarm going off in the morning. He let out a groggy sigh as he reached out to shut it off. He curled up a little more into the covers as he wrapped himself like a cocoon. He didn’t feel sleepy, if anything, he felt so much more refreshed than the night before. It was nice to be able to fall under a routine. He would wake up, go to work with Minseok and come back. Soon, the both of them would own their own café and be their own bosses. The thought made Kyungsoo smile. He already had his degree in business management, but Minseok and he had always decided to run it together. He didn’t mind waiting for Minseok to finish his last class.

After a short while of staring at the ceiling, he decided to get up. He quickly got into his work clothes, which was simply a plain, formal, white, shirt, and made his bed. He made sure to smooth out every single crease to keep it just the way he likes it, neat.

Kyungsoo walked out into the hallway and saw Minseok’s door, right across his room, was still closed. He let out a pout, Minseok must be exhausted from last night. He probably didn’t sleep when he told Kyungsoo he would. He needed to wake him up, but he felt bad doing it, considering that Minseok had been working so hard lately. With a heavy sigh, Kyungsoo knocked on the door, “Minseok.” He said in a deep voice.

No answer.

Minseok must be very tired and Kyungsoo hated having to wake him. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside, but there was no Minseok. The bed was already made and Minseok’s work clothes weren’t there. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he walked inside. They both usually went over to the café at the same time. They would wait for each other and go together, maybe Minseok was in the kitchen already.

Kyungsoo got out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. He stood by the counter as his eyes darted around, but there was no sign of Minseok. The kitchen still looked exactly like it did when he cleaned it last night. It was a little odd, but Kyungsoo decided that he shouldn’t make a big deal of it. It wouldn’t be the first time that Minseok had forgotten to tell him he was heading somewhere. There was just once that Minseok needed to head earlier than him to work. Maybe one of the employees that opened this morning had called Minseok for help. Yeah, that’s probably what happened. Kyungsoo simply shook his head as he began heating up oatmeal for himself. Getting worked up over Minseok going to work a little earlier is pointless, he would see him soon enough.

After the young man finished his breakfast and made sure he looked presentable enough to start his day, he headed out the door towards the little café. It wasn’t far from where they lived, it was actually really close. It was a five minute drive and fifteen minute walk and Kyungsoo preferred the exercise, plus he saved a little gas this way. Where he lived wasn’t a place where someone rich would reside, but it wasn’t run down either. The streets were clean and the stores had what they needed for low prices. He wouldn’t mind living in a place like this even after his income got a little higher, but for now, he liked living with Minseok in their small apartment.

He opened the door to the café, the bell hung on it swung as it made a gentle sound.

“Welcome to-…oh, hi Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo smiled at the barista behind the counter, his brown apron over a light sweater.

“Did you set up the pastries yet?” Kyungsoo asked as he walked behind the counter next to Yugyeom.

The younger shook his head. “Not yet, the door was locked so I needed to come from behind. I just got in.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow as he tied a black apron around his waist. “Where’s Minseok?”

Yugyeom shrugged. “I thought he was coming in with you. He always does.”

Kyungsoo bit the inside of his cheek. If Minseok had left earlier than him, he assumed it was because he was going to open up the shop.

Yugyeom began to put the macarons behind the glass. “I’m sorry, I’ll come earlier next time.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, it’s not your fault.” He went towards the back to check everyone’s schedule for the day. The log shows that Yugyeom signed in 30 minutes ago, Minseok’s signature is nowhere to be found.

“Is Minseok coming in today?” Yugyeom asked as he grabbed coffee beans from the back.

“He should.”

“He’s helping me with the coffees today. No one is as good as Minseok hyung.”

Kyungsoo looked up to see Yugyeom with a cheeky grin on his face.

Kyungsoo smiled at him. “Go check if there’s a customer.”

Yugyeom smiled wider and walked away. “Ok.” He replied cheerfully as he was halfway through.

Kyungsoo looked back at the log and wrote his own name in it. At this point, Kyungsoo had no idea where Minseok was. Minseok was very punctual and if not, he would always call to tell what was going on. Kyungsoo shook his negative thoughts away. Thinking bad things wasn’t going to help him and now he had to find someone else to help Yugyeom with the coffee. Kyungsoo needed to bake the pastries, he didn’t have time to help today. He let out a sigh and looked at his phone, maybe he could call Kunpimook to help out Yugyeom.

The day at the coffee shop consisted of Yugyeom and Kunpimook fooling around. But Kyungsoo didn’t mind, as long as they got their work done and didn’t bug him as he finished the small errands that needed attending. Jeongguk and Lisa came by later to take the afternoon shift, Yunhyeong came by a little after them, which was Kyungsoo’s cue to clock out.

“Hey Soo.” Yunhyeong told him with a smile as he put on an apron.

Yunhyeong was a shift leader at the little place. Minseok had offered him the position after they had noticed how much of a leader the younger was. He was a very responsible person that they could both rely on.

“Hey Yunhyeong.” Kyungsoo replied as he hung up his black apron.

“How was it today?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Not too bad.”

Yunhyeong looked behind Kyungsoo and raised an eyebrow. “Where’s Minseok?”

Kyungsoo looked up at him. “He couldn’t make it today.”

“Yunhyeong,” Lisa called from behind them. “We have a big order, could you help us?”

Kyungsoo patted his shoulder as he walked by him, “I’ll let you go.”

Yunhyeong nodded and quickly turned around to face Lisa. “What am I making?” He told her with a smile.

“Good luck guys.” Kyungsoo called out as he exited the coffee shop and headed into the street. He looked up at the sky, then slowly let out a sigh. He took a step forward and picked his phone out of his pocket.

_Something came up, sorry. I’ll see you at home later._

He had received the message from Minseok at noon. At least now Kyungsoo knew that Minseok was alright. Before that, Kyungsoo had been thinking the worst. It wasn’t like Minseok to just suddenly disappear without a trace and that was exactly what had happened today. One thing was for sure, Minseok needed to explain what happened.

He walked into his apartment a little tired and hungry. He had been craving stew all day at work, now he decided that was exactly what he was going to cook once he got home. But, once he got closer to the kitchen, his craving changed from stew to something else. He tilted his head a little to the right as he stepped in and took one last whiff—dumplings.

Minseok heard footsteps approaching and turned around. He smiled as he met Kyungsoo’s eyes, his cheeks going up slightly. “Want some?”

Kyungsoo smiled and walked next to him. His eyes darted to the little balls on the steamer. “They smell really good.”

“Well, I just made them.” Minseok answered, pleased. “We can just wait a couple of minutes for them to cool down if you want.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he set himself down on the table and ruffled his hair. He stretched his legs out under the table as he let his body settle into the seat. Minseok had been missing all day and now it seemed as though nothing was wrong. It was as if Minseok was simply waiting for him at home.

“Where were you today?” Kyungsoo asked. He wasn’t about to let Minseok off the hook that easy.

Minseok turned to look at him again. “An emergency with a friend came up.” He quickly turned around again to grab something from the refrigerator.

Kyungsoo hummed in response. He knew Minseok very well, he would tell Kyungsoo what happened. But, at his own pace.

Minseok came back to the table with a liter of juice in his hand. He placed it down on the table next to a cup he had placed there earlier. He pulled the chair in front of Kyungsoo out and sat himself down. Kyungsoo continued to look as Minseok began fumbling with his fingers, he looked the other way then back at Kyungsoo.

“He…I was walking to the store to place an order on coffee beans, but instead I see someone I know getting beat up by an alley.”

Kyungsoo was slouching in his seat, but immediately sat up straight.

“I drove him home and stayed by his side until I knew he was going to be okay.”

“Is he?”

Minseok nodded, “Yeah, now he is.” Minseok shook his head and smiled. “Sorry, you must have been worried about me.”    

Kyungsoo rested his chin on his hand “A little, yeah. But it’s okay, next time though, text me right away.”

Minseok’s smile faltered a bit. “Next time?”

“Yeah, if you ever need to miss work. Tell me ahead of time.”

Minseok let out a forced chuckle, “Oh yeah.” He quickly got up to grab plates from the cupboard. “How much dumplings do you want?”

Kyungsoo smiled, “As much as you want to serve.”

Minseok smiled wider. “You’re eating them all.” He proceeded to pile them on Kyungsoo’s plate.

He quickly served the both of them and sat himself down on the chair from before. Kyungsoo didn’t know how hungry he was until he bit into the dumpling. It tasted so good, he noticed he began eating them quicker than he had anticipated.

“I forgot to check if the apartment next door was still for sale.” Minseok said as he took a sip of juice.

Kyungsoo looked up at him, eyes wide. He swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped himself with a napkin. “I think this morning there was still a “For Sale” sign by the window. But, you might want to double check it.” Kyungsoo thought for a bit then spoke up. “You can call Junmyeon, I don’t think he would be sleeping yet.”

Minseok nodded. “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Maybe he can give us a good deal on it.”

Junmyeon was the real estate agent in charge of getting the apartment sold. But, he was also friends with them. Knowing him, they would probably be able to get it for a lower price. When the elderly couple that lived next door moved away, Minseok referred them to Junmyeon.

“Your friend, Jongdae, wants to move in?” Kyungsoo asked as he poured himself juice.

Minseok nodded, “Yeah, him and his roommate want to move out of their home.”

“The area here is really nice. I don’t blame them.”

Minseok bit into one of the dumplings before he spoke. “It’s safer than where they’re at too.”

 Kyungsoo let out a small hiccup as he covered his mouth. “Hopefully Junmyeon can help out.”

Later in the evening, after the kitchen was clean, Minseok called Junmyeon. Apparently, the place next door was still for sale and he would be more than happy to give them a tour of it. Minseok looked extremely pleased as he told Kyungsoo the news. Kyungsoo smiled as Minseok picked up his phone. “I have to call Jongdae.” He said as he walked off to his room.

Kyungsoo looked after him until the door shut. He adjusted his glasses as he looked back down at the book he was reading. He hopes that whoever this Jongdae was, would be able to move in next door. He and his roommate seemed as though they needed to get out of where they were as soon as possible.

***

Sundays are supposed to be considered a day to relax and enjoy with loved ones. But, that couldn’t be said for Kyungsoo. Sundays were one of the busiest days at the coffee shop.

“What happened?” He asked as he looked over a receipt that a customer had given him.

“One of you didn’t get my order right!” She yelled as Kyungsoo eyed the receipt.

“I apologize. We can make you whatever you want free of charge if you—“

“No! I want my money back!” She yelled at him.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo responded as smoothly as he could. He wasn’t usually in the front. He would stay in the back making pastries and would only come out if he went to drop them off at the counter. This lady had begun yelling at him though, he couldn’t just ignore her.

He quickly went to the cash register and took out the refund. He looked up and handed it to her. “I apologize for the—“She snatched the money before he could even get the chance to finish his sentence and stormed out the door.

Kyungsoo sighed as he headed towards the back, but was caught by Jeongguk. “Kyungsoo, I swear she said she wanted the green tea cold, not hot, we all heard it.”

Kyungsoo looked over at him and nodded. “I believe you, just ignore that.” He patted his shoulder and gave him a smile before turning back around.

He walked back into the kitchen to find Lisa placing more cookies into the oven.

“Did you place the oatmeal one’s in too?”

Lisa nodded quickly, “Yes, I’m going to the front to see if they need help with drinks.”

Kyungsoo chuckled before answering, “Yes, they do.” He began placing the flour on the counter to start making more macarons.

The rest of their work day consisted of being busy. To help get him through the day, he told himself that he just needed to wait for Minseok to finish the final class and then they could start looking for their own little place for their café. That way, they could be their own boss and not have to tolerate rude customers.

“Today was annoying.” Minseok said as he cracked his neck.

Kyungsoo got into the car next to him as he agreed. “That lady pissed me off.”

Minseok started the engine as he looked on ahead. “You think Junmyeon will mind if we’re late?”

Kyungsoo pouted then released it. “No. He knows us.”

The evening that Minseok called Junmyeon about the apartment, he made an appointment to meet with him. He said he would give him the information needed for the two people that wanted to move in. Kyungsoo didn’t understand why they couldn’t come themselves, but he wasn’t going to question Minseok about it. He knew that Minseok was a reliable friend, whatever the reason behind it, he knew it was a good one.

 _“Can you come with me on Sunday to Junmyeon’s?”_ Minseok had asked him a little after he had made the appointment.

Now, the both of them were on their way to go see Junmyeon and discuss the apartment next door.

“I hope it’s not too expensive.” Minseok said as he took a left.

Kyungsoo shook his head, “I doubt it. Junmyeon tries to make it as affordable as possible for others.”

In about twenty minutes, they were parked outside of the office and heading into it.

Junmyeon stepped out in a suit and tie, he looked much different than what they were accustomed to. They don’t go out as much as they used to, but when they do, Junmyeon wears simple clothing. But while he worked, he looked like such a professional. He had dyed his hair again, a light brown this time.

“Hey guys!” He waved as he held the door open for them.

Kyungsoo gave him a smile as he shook his hand in a friendly manner.

“You dyed your hair again.” Minseok said playfully as he rubbed Junmyeon’s head.

“Yeah, I got tired of blonde.” He said as he smiled at Minseok.

He led the both of them to his desk and they all sat down.

“Do you guys own the coffee shop yet?” Junmyeon asked as he rummaged through a folder to find paperwork.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Not yet, but we’re getting close.”

Junmyeon’s bottom lip went downwards and he nodded. “Well, I hope you get it soon.”

He placed paperwork onto the table and Minseok eyed it.

“Ok, so” Junmyeon began as he gestured to papers in front of him. “I calculated the price that the home would go for every month.”

Kyungsoo saw as he circled a number at the very bottom of the paper work.

“And that’s with utilities?” Minseok asked.

Junmyeon nodded, “Yeah, everything is included in that price already. And the inside is exactly like the one you live in, two bedrooms, one bath, kitchen, and living room.”

Kyungsoo eyed the price, it was very low and actually cost a little less than what they were paying for their own home. Their home wasn’t very big, but was perfect for two people. If the one next door was exactly like theirs, then two people would definetly enjoy it.

Minseok nodded. “Is it okay if I take these?”

Junmyeon handed them to him with a smile on his face. “Of course. These are yours.”

Minseok smiled as he looked over the paperwork. “I’ll show these to my friend.”

Junmyeon spun around in his chair to grab something from behind them, then turned to face the both of them again.

“Tell them to call me if they want to see the house or want to get additional information.” Junmyeon told them as he gave Minseok his business card. “Give them that too.”

 “I’ll tell them when I see them tomorrow. Do you want to jot their names down, so that when they call you’ll know who they are?”

Junmyeon’s lips turned into a little “o” and he quickly grabbed a pen and notepad. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle at how frazzled Junmyeon could be sometimes.

“Ok, one of them is Kim Jongdae.”

Junmyeon scribbled down the name as he muttered it quietly to himself. “Ok. So he is the one that will be calling?”

“Most likely, but his roommate might call too.”

Junmyeon put the pen on paper again. “Ok, can you tell me his name too?”

Minseok nodded. “Yeah, I doubt he’ll call, but better to make sure.”

“Yeah, better to be prepared.” Kyungsoo agreed.

“Byun Baekhyun.”

***

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Kyungsoo went over to his neighbor’s house. Apparently, Chanyeol wanted to make his boyfriend, Jongin, a cake for their anniversary. But, none of the recipes he found online looked “good enough” for him. Therefore, he called Kyungsoo and asked him—more like begged—to come over and help him make a cake perfect for Jongin. Kyungsoo decided he could spare an hour or two helping Chanyeol out with his cake.

“What kind of cake are we making again?” Chanyeol asked as he poured the batter into a cake pan.

“It’s called a zebra cake.” Kyungsoo told him as he wiped down the counter with a wet paper towel. “It’s like a marble cake, but a zebra design instead.”

Chanyeol nodded in understanding. “Does it taste good?”

Kyungsoo flinched and looked at up at him. “Why the fuck else would I make it, if it didn’t?”

Chanyeol let out an embarrassed laugh, shutting the oven door with the cake inside it. “You said 20 minutes right?”

Kyungsoo smirked at him then went back to cleaning his mess. “Yeah.”

Chanyeol grabbed a seat and plopped himself down in front of Kyungsoo. “Thanks Soo. This means a lot.”

Kyungsoo shrugged at him without lifting his gaze. “Don’t mention it. I enjoy coming over.”

Chanyeol smiled wider. “We should go out sometime. You, me, Minseok and Jongin.”

Kyungsoo looked up at him, still smiling. “And listen to you talk all night?”

Chanyeol laughed. “It’ll be fun!”

“I don’t know about that.” He responded in a playful tone.

“Unless…you finally met someone and are getting lucky every night.” Chanyeol suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo laughed and punched Chanyeol’s arm. The taller one grabbed onto it as he dramatically got on the floor and let out a yell.

“You have a big mouth Yeol.”

Chanyeol used the chair he was sitting on for support and lifted himself onto it. “So, you do?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “No Chanyeol. And I gotta go.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “Already? But we haven’t decorated it yet.”

Kyungsoo was already walking out towards the front door. “You have the icing, you just need to let your creativity take control.”

Chanyeol looked at the oven then back at Kyungsoo. “But, what if I mess it up?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “You won’t, just do your best.” Kyungsoo opened the front door. “Plus, Jongin’s gonna like it either way.”

Chanyeol pouted. “Why can’t you stay?”

“Laundry day.”

Kyungsoo shut the door before Chanyeol could ask any more questions. He hadn’t washed in a couple of weeks now and he was starting to run out of clean clothes. Since Wednesday was his day off, this is when he usually did his washing.

“I’m sure you’re going to love it here.” A cheerful voice from ahead of him said.

He turned his face towards the voice to find Junmyeon opening the door of the apartment that was empty. He was wearing a suit and tie which meant he was working. There were two people next to him, one with light brown hair that had a cat like smile. The second person had dark black hair and was biting on his thumb as he looked at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon entered the apartment first and the one with the brown hair followed quickly. The one with black hair must have seen Kyungsoo from his peripheral vision, because he suddenly turned around to face him. He had tender brown eyes and a childlike innocence to him as he looked directly at Kyungsoo. He wore a long sweater that covered the other hand as it rested at his side. The guy seemed as though he may be the same age, if not a little younger.

Kyungsoo was never much of a talker and was actually known to be a bit shy, but he felt inclined to say something, even if it was just a simple greeting. He opened his mouth, but suddenly saw the one with brown hair come out from the apartment. He gently pulled on the guy’s shoulder and he easily leaned into the touch. Kyungsoo looked over at the one with brown hair to find his eyebrows furrowed into a glare. It wasn’t menacing, but it did make Kyungsoo feel a bit uneasy. Then again, who was he to judge? He wasn’t wearing his glasses right now and maybe he was doing that scowling thing.   

The gaze that was glaring at him earlier suddenly softened as he looked over at the one with black hair. “Baekhyun, go see the inside. It’s really nice.”

The one he referred to as Baekhyun simply nodded and walked inside.

Kyungsoo gulped and decided he should go into his own home and gather his clothes to go wash them. It wasn’t any of his business who tours the place, his business begins when the neighbors move in. He placed his hand on the door handle, but before he could turn it, he heard a voice break his thoughts.

“Hello.”

Kyungsoo looked up, now in front of his own apartment. A mere couple of feet from where the other guy was standing. He cleared his throat, “Hello.” He replied.

“Do you live there?” The guy gestured with his finger towards the front door of Kyungsoo’s home.

“Yeah.” He replied.

“Oh, so you know Minseok?” He asked, a hint of curiousness in his voice.

Kyungsoo nodded. “He’s my roommate.”

The other guy’s cheeks went up as he smiled. “I’m Jongdae, Minseok and I are actually friends.”

So this was Jongdae.

“I’m Kyungsoo.”

Jongdae’s smile got friendlier, “We might be neighbors.”

Kyungsoo smiled back at him. “Minseok actually mentioned that one of his friends wanted to move in next door. I’m sure you’ll like it here.”

Jongdae’s eyebrow went up in a playful manner. “Yeah, the price is right, we’ll talk about it when we get home.”

Just then, Baekhyun came out from inside the apartment. Junmyeon followed behind, rambling on about what a nice neighborhood the surrounding area was.

“Oh, Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon looked over in his direction as he gave him a wide smile. “Are you making friends with your future neighbor already?” He sent a wink over in Jongdae’s direction and Kyungsoo mentally face palmed. Junmyeon could be a little (very) cringey sometimes.

Jongdae chuckled, “Yeah, we were bonding over Minseok.”

“Minseok?” Baekhyun looked over at Jongdae, a small smile on his lips.

Jongdae smiled. “Yeah, apparently he’s friends with him.”

Baekhyun’s eyes flickered over to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo gave him a slight quirk of the lips.

“All of the neighbors here are really friendly!” Junmyeon suddenly burst out. “Not only that, but the location is close to markets for your convenience.”

Jongdae smiled, “Baek and I will definetly talk about it tonight.”

Kyungsoo decided this was his cue to leave. This was not a conversation that he should be hearing. If anything, them contemplating whether they want the place or not is their private matter and he had no reason to be eavesdropping.

He turned the handle and opened door slowly. “It was nice meeting you.” He said before he went inside.

Jongdae turned away from Junmyeon to look at him. “Nice to meet you too.”

Kyungsoo gave him a final smile before closing the door. He walked into his living room, the sofas were the color of coffee with milk, while the curtains matched. Minseok and him had purposely wanted their home to be welcoming for others, but most of all for themselves.

He walked through the living room into the hallway that lead to his room, made a quick right and entered into it. His room was spotless, except for the laundry basket in the corner that was full of dirty clothing. He sighed and picked it up without making much of an effort.

He needed to go to the laundromat a couple of blocks down, he would definetly need to take his car for that.

He made his way down the stairs to his car quickly. He placed the dirty clothing in the back and walked over to the driver’s seat, but not before seeing Junmyeon with the two from before in front of the apartment. They were all smiling brightly, that probably meant good things for Junmyeon. He started the engine and drove off towards the laundromat. From the rearview mirror, he saw the three of them getting smaller and smaller until they ultimately disappeared as he made a left.

Later on in the evening, Minseok returned home to find Kyungsoo watching television in the living room. He was sitting across from it with a bag of popcorn in his hand.

Minseok chuckled as he shut the door. “LaLaLand again?”

Kyungsoo looked up, eyes wide and mouth full. He nodded briefly before returning to the task at hand.

“I made Jajamyeon, it’s in the kitchen.” Kyungsoo told him after he swallowed.

Minseok was loosening his shirt before he smiled wide. “That’s good, I’m starving.”

Kyungsoo saw as the elder made his way towards the kitchen, but his eyes went back to the movie. Minseok came back with a bowl of jajamyeon and plopped himself next to Kyungsoo. He was slurping the noodles and shut his eyes as he chewed. “So good.” He muttered at one point.

“How was the café today?” Kyungsoo asked.

Minseok shook his head as he chewed. “I was teaching the new girl the ropes. She got it pretty fast.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Imagine when we own our own place.”

Minseok looked over at him and gave him a small smile. “Actually, I was talking to Yunhyeong about that. He said he would quit to come with us.”

Kyungsoo smiled. “What did you say?”

“I told him I would hire him right away.”

Kyungsoo smiled wider. “We could make him manager.”

Minseok’s smile widened. “I was thinking the same thing!”

Kyungsoo loved having these conversations with Minseok. Kyungsoo has been dreaming of owning his own place to sell pastries and it was nice to know someone else shared the same dream. They would make the best drinks and baked goods the world would ever see! People from everywhere would come to get a taste. It would be like a bakery/coffee shop, Kyungsoo could see it now. All of their friends would come to support them, he already knew that much.

“Oh!”

“Hm?” Minseok questioned.

“I just remembered, your friend came over to see the apartment next door.”

Minseok’s eyes widened. “Jongdae?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Him and someone else, I’m assuming his roommate.”

“Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows as he concentrated. “I think that was his name.”

“He has black hair? Unless he dyed it.”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly. “I’m guessing that’s the one.”

Minseok smiled and looked down at his noodles. “That’s good. I hope they move here.”

Kyungsoo plopped some popcorn in his mouth before looking at the screen. It made Minseok happy to know his friends would move here, so he hoped they would.

“Wouldn’t it be cool to date someone who does musicals?” Minseok suddenly said as the two leads danced and sung together.

Kyungsoo laughed. “I guess.”

“Or maybe they would be too cheesy huh? Sing to you all of the time.”

Kyungsoo shrugged. He couldn’t imagine himself dating someone who did musicals, they would probably be very extroverted. But then again, you never know what life will throw at you.

They spent the rest of their evening finishing the movie, then heading off to bed to get ready for tomorrow, just another typical day.

 

***

It was a Friday morning when Minseok got up to visit his parents. He had decided the night before that he would visit them for the weekend. He usually had to work weekends, but the day prior, something had gone wrong with the pipes at the cafe. Kyungsoo called the owner immediately and told them that there was a big problem. Everyone was lead outside and it was revealed that it would take the whole weekend to fix what was wrong. All of the employees headed home and had a whole weekend off. Minseok immediately decided he wanted to see his mom and dad.

“Are you gonna pack anything else?” Kyungsoo asked as he looked over the suitcases in the back of the car.

Minseok shook his head as he brought a water bottle out with him. “No, that’s it. I locked the front door already.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he shut the trunk. “Ok, I’m ready too.” 

Minseok got in the front seat. “I think we’ll get there at like two if we leave now.”

Kyungsoo quickly climbed into the passenger seat and glanced at his phone for the time. “It’s 9:54, if there’s no traffic, then yeah.”

Minseok put the car in reverse and left their home for the weekend. The both of them were excited to be able to visit their family. Minseok and Kyungsoo had met when they were in their first years in school, Minseok was three years older than Kyungsoo, but that didn’t stop the both of them from getting close. They became friends after they met, then later they became inseparable. When Minseok graduated high school he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. All he really liked was coffee so while he decided what to do with his life, he got a job at a coffee shop. He quickly realized that he loved making it. He wanted to somehow make a living doing this, he wanted to find a way to make his passion into a lifelong career. About two years after working there, he didn’t just want to be a regular employee, he wanted to own his own coffee shop. He had a talent that drove people in, ideas he knew would work better, but most of all, he had the drive to accomplish his goal. Kyungsoo’s dream had always been to own his own bakery, so when Minseok told him he wanted to own a coffee shop, Kyungsoo got the idea that they could own it together. Minseok loved the thought and quickly agreed to it. That day was when the both of them decided to work hard to achieve what they wanted. Kyungsoo and Minseok enrolled at the same time to universities and got accepted to the same one.

“There’s hardly any traffic.” Kyungsoo told him as he looked out the window.

Minseok had on his sunglasses as he sped on the road. “We might get there earlier if it keeps up like this.”

Kyungsoo smiled as he looked on ahead. “Remember how scared we were when we drove on this road for the first time?”

Minseok smiled at the memory. “Yeah, I was terrified. I didn’t know if I was making the right choice.”

Kyungsoo’s chuckled. “I didn’t know either. I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to find a job to help you pay for the bills.”

Minseok smiled as he reminisced about the memory. The both of them were still so small back then. They didn’t know what to expect. It was true that Minseok had some money saved from working at a coffee shop, but he would still need to work as he went to school at the same time. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to do it. But now, he is taking the final class necessary to get his degree.

Kyungsoo wasn’t much better, he was an eighteen year old fresh out of high school. He had never held a job before and hoped that he would be able to find one, he would have taken anything. But, he got lucky and got hired at a café, where he could exert his talent. Now, he has his degree and just needed to wait a couple more months for Minseok and they would finally be able to buy a place for their café.

It was a comfortable ride as they both talked about how scared they were leaving home for the first time. Throughout the car ride, however, they would stop talking and instead sing along to whatever song was playing. They arrived a little after two to their destination, Minseok’s parents were waiting by the door with big smiles on their faces.

“Minseok!” His mother called out with her arms open wide.

Minseok ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

She grabbed her son’s face and patted it. “Minseok, you’re getting so skinny. Are you eating?”

Minseok laughed, “Yes eomma.” he whined.

She looked over to see Kyungsoo walking towards them. “Make sure he eats, okay Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo nodded as he gave them a big smile. “I will.”

She immediately took him in her arms as she squeezed him gently.

Kyungsoo wasn’t their son, but they did see him like one. They have known him for as long as Minseok has and treated him like their second son. They loved him as if he truly was Minseok’s brother, not only that, but Kyungsoo and Minseok’s parents got along as well. They were all like a big family.

She patted Kyungsoo’s face softly with her hand. “Kyungsoo, you have gotten so handsome. Is there any lucky lady in your life yet?”

Kyungsoo looked down in embarrassment as he let out a soft chuckle.

“That’s a yes, isn’t it?” She squealed in delight.

Minseok’s dad wrapped an arm around his wife. “You’re embarrassing the boy. Let them both unpack first then you can ask all the questions you want.”

Minseok and Kyungsoo both brought their suitcases into the home. Kyungsoo placed his in the spare bedroom, where he usually stayed when he slept over at Minseok’s house. The room was exactly as he last remembered it. The walls were still a light yellow and the floor still had the same carpet as years ago. It was nice to come back to it, welcoming and secure.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Kyungsoo, the food is ready.” Minseok’s father told him through the closed door.

“Thank you, I’ll be right down.” He responded.

Kyungsoo made his way downstairs, following his nose as he walked. The smell of meat filled his nostrils as he got closer, it smelled like home.

The table was already waiting for him as he sat down, the four of them sitting together.

“The seollangtang is really good.” Kyungsoo said as he looked down at his soup. “Did you let it simmer all morning?”

Minseok’s mom looked up at him. “I did. I know you both loved it when you would come from school.”

Kyungsoo looked up at her, giving her a genuine smile. “It tastes exactly like back then.”

Her eyes crinkled upwards as she smiled wider at him. “You always had a passion for cooking, Kyungsoo. Remember when Minseok and you would play in that little toy kitchen your parents got you?”

Minseok and Kyungsoo began to laugh as they remembered the silly games they would play in Kyungsoo’s room.

“He always HAD to be the chef.” Minseok said.

“It’s too bad your parents are out of town Kyungsoo. They would have loved to see you.”

Kyungsoo looked over at Minseok’s dad, who had an apologetic look on his face. Kyungsoo merely shot him a small smile. “It’s okay.” He knew it wasn’t really okay. He wanted to see his parents more than anything in this world, but there was no use crying over something that was beyond his control.

“Next time, we can visit them too!” Minseok exclaimed excitedly.

Kyungsoo looked over at him. The elder was smiling at him with bright eyes. “I wanna see them too.”

“Maybe by then, you both would have achieved that dream of yours, huh?”

The both of them smiled ear to ear once they heard Minseok’s dad say that. Their parents were so supportive of what they wanted to do. Kyungsoo felt like one of the luckiest guys in the world. He had everything he could ever want—family and friends that loved and supported him and a best friend who shared the same dream as he did.  His life couldn’t be any more perfect.

Minseok’s mom pouted. “But don’t forget that you two also need to think about finding someone that you can spend the rest of your life with.”

Kyungsoo mentally rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his stew. That “special person” could wait. He had bigger things to worry about.

***

 The weekend passed by in the blink of an eye. Before Kyungsoo knew it, the sun was shining in his room on a Monday morning. He loved the fact that he was able to visit his hometown, he just didn’t like how time went by so fast. He left a note for Minseok on top of the kitchen table as he took a quick bite of something.

_Had to leave early._

_Need to help Lisa make cookies and cake._

Now, at seven in the morning, he locks the door behind him as he exits his home. The wind is cold as it nips at his nose. He debates taking his car to work, but it seems like such a waste of gas to drive when he could walk and get there in fifteen minutes. He walks by the window belonging to the apartment next door and turns his head, preparing to see the “For Sale” sign placed on it, but is instead greeted with something else.

Instead of a sign, there are curtains draped over the windows. Kyungsoo stops in his tracks and stares at them, curtains? He stayed staring at them for at most five seconds before he sees a slender hand pull them back. He holds his breath as he met with brown eyes. Kyungsoo realizes how weird this may seem, opening your curtain to find some guy staring at your window.

The guy holding the curtain open is the one from last week. The one with black hair only this time, he has on a long gray shirt, now Kyungsoo can see how tiny this guy is. The guy seems like he lets out a small gasp before he shuts the curtain again.

Kyungsoo gulps and quickly makes his way to leave. Did Jongdae and his roommate move in already? It would seem so. That was not how he wanted his first impression as a neighbor to go.

Kyungsoo arrived to work trying to push away his awkward encounter from this morning away. Luckily, he could keep himself busy with baking instead of worrying about how his new neighbor probably thinks he is some weird stalker.

Minseok came in later at opening time, Yugyeom trailed behind him. The coffee shop opened at 9 am, so once Kyungsoo heard Minseok’s voice, he knew it was time to take the pastries out for display.

“Lisa, have you finished cutting the cake into slices?”

Lisa nodded as she held a tray full of slices of carrot cake. “They’re ready to go, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo smiled as he held the door open for her. “Okay, you know where they go.”

Lisa smiled at him as she walked out. “Kyungsoo, your recipes always taste so good. When you have your café, people are gonna go crazy.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Just do your job, Lisa.”

She pouted as she set up the display. “I’m serious! Maybe you can hire me?” she turned around and gave him her best aegyo. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re gonna scare the customers away.” Yugyeom told her as he passed by with a wet rag to clean the tables.

Lisa scowled at him, “Just wait until we get out.” She threatened.

Kyungsoo shook his head at their playful antics before disappearing into the kitchen to pick up the next batch of pastries. The only pastries the coffee shop sold were cakes, cookies, and macarons. Kyungsoo wasn’t able to add more to the menu because it wasn’t his own. If it were up to him, he would add cake pops, sandwiches, egg tarts, and so much more flavors of cake.

He came out with the tray full of macarons and Yugyeom quickly circled him, like the way a vulture circles their meal before they attack. “Those look good.” Yugyeom told him.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have to mop the floor?”

Yugyeom pouted as he made his way towards the mop. “Yes, hyung.”

He heard Lisa giggling from behind him and he turned swiftly to look at her. “The bathroom needs cleaning too.”

Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed the key for it. “I’m on my way.” She scurried over to the far end to get to the restroom.

Minseok chuckled from his left as he poured coffee beans into the grinder. “You’re so harsh.” He said teasingly.  
Kyungsoo shrugged as he placed the macarons in the display. “It teaches them responsibility.”

The bell chimed as the first customer of the day entered the shop.

“Welcome to—“Minseok began but suddenly stopped. “Oh, Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo looked up from his display to see the guy walking towards the counter. He had on a brown jacket and black beanie over his black hair. A red scarf slung over his neck and he had on black pants. He quickly went back to putting macarons on display before Baekhyun could see him. Kyungsoo wasn’t very good at social interaction and he made things worse when he was caught staring at his neighbor’s window.

 Baekhyun loosened up his red scarf, “Hey Minseok.”

“What are you doing here?” Minseok asked with a smile to his voice.

Baekhyun shrugged. “Jongdae told me you worked here as we passed by yesterday. I wanted to see for myself.”

“Passed by?”

Baekhyun nodded. “We moved in next door to you on Saturday. We knocked a couple of times on Friday to tell you, but you didn’t answer.”

“Ah…Kyungsoo and I went out all weekend.”

Kyungsoo saw from the corner of his eye Minseok leave the counter to go over to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo watched curiously as Minseok hugged Baekhyun tight. “I’m glad you left Baekhyun.”

He let him go and looked at Baekhyun with gentle eyes. Baekhyun merely smiled at him. “Yah! I’m okay hyung, really.”

Minseok chuckled and walked back behind the counter. “Get whatever you want, no charge.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “I can pay for my own stuff. Thank you though.”

Minseok wrinkled his nose before answering. “Don’t worry about it, Baek. Consider it my gift to you as your new neighbor. What can I make for you?”

Baekhyun smiled and looked at the carrot cake on display. “Well…I was eyeing the cake.”

Minseok nodded. “Kyungsoo give him the biggest slice please.”

Kyungsoo looked over at Minseok and nodded as he grabbed the biggest slice there and placed it on the counter.”

He heard a gasp from the other end and did his best to not look over at Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo, are you feeling okay?”

Kyungsoo looked up at Minseok. “Yeah? Why?”

“You’re getting a little red.”

Kyungsoo held his breath and heard a tiny giggle. This time he looked over to see Baekhyun giving him an amused smile.

Minseok looked at Baekhyun. “What did you do, Byun?”

Baekhyun shook his head as he took his cake. “I didn’t do anything.”

“I—I was looking for the For Sale sign by the window and instead saw him open his curtains.” Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun stared at him, there was something in Baekhyun’s eyes that he couldn’t quite read. It seemed guarded, as if there was something he didn’t want to be seen.

His eyes immediately crinkled upwards. “It’s okay. Thank you for the free cake.”

He sat down on one of the empty tables and enjoyed his dessert. It was a little too early for sweets, but it wasn’t Kyungsoo eating it.

“Hello?”

Kyungsoo turned to see that Baekhyun was on the phone with someone.

“I went to where Minseok works at.”

Kyungsoo continued wiping off the counter to keep it clean.

“I am!”

…

“I’m going home right after this to look.”

…

“Yah! I know! I’ll see you later.”

Baekhyun hung up and stood quickly. “It was nice seeing where you work hyung.”

Minseok looked up at him. “You’re leaving already?”

Baekhyun nodded. “I have stuff to do, thanks again. I’ll see you later.”

“Be careful Baekhyun.” Minseok called after him.  

Baekhyun took one last look at Minseok, giving him a small smile before shutting the door.

Kyungsoo gave a soft chuckle. “So, they moved in, huh?” His eyes darted to look over at Minseok who was biting his bottom lip.

Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow up. “Hey, you okay?”

Minseok looked over at him. “Hm?”

“You seem…distracted.”

Minseok shook his head. “No, no. I was grinding beans, right?” He turned around and placed more coffee to grind.

The customers came soon after Baekhyun had left and it became a normal day for everyone until it was time to clock out for Minseok and Kyungsoo.

“Are the people in charge of the late shift here yet?” Kyungsoo asked Minseok as he put away the baking supplies from the kitchen.

“Yeah, Yunhyeong just clocked in and Bam and Jeongguk are coming in now.”

Kyungsoo nodded and shut the drawers. He made sure to leave the kitchen clean, they shouldn’t need to use it, but if they did, Yunhyeong would be there to monitor.

“Not even a greeting today?” Yunhyeong asked as the supervisors walked by him. A mocking tone in his voice.

Minseok laughed. “I have an essay due tomorrow night that I’m barely gonna start now, don’t start with me.”

Yunhyeong made a little “o” with his lips, but bit his bottom lip, a smirk played on his lips quickly after. “You’re not that scary Minseok. You look way too cute for that.”

Kyungsoo laughed while Minseok sent him a scowl. “Next time you and me are on the same shift, you’re washing toilets.” Minseok told the shift leader.

“Ha! You’re on toilet duties!” BamBam piped in out of nowhere.

Yunhyeong looked over at him. “No, you are.”

The younger’s smile quickly faded as realization hit him; he had just teased his shift leader.

Minseok and Kyungsoo left the duo as they began to bicker playfully. The walk home wasn’t too bad, they had each other for company and that was enough. They passed by the little clothes stores and markets until they finally arrived to the residential area and into their own building.

Kyungsoo’s stomach growled as they both stood in front of their apartment. Minseok laughed as he fumbled for the keys. “You skipped lunch huh?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I’ll whip something up right now.” Kyungsoo was so hungry, he’ll probably just make himself a sandwich and call it a delicacy. 

Minseok simply smirked as he put the key into the keyhole.

“Minseok, Kyungsoo!” A cheerful voice greeted them.

The both of them turned their heads to see their neighbor, Jongin, looking over at them. He was carrying a bag full of sodas in one hand. Judging by the sweats and flip flops, he probably ran to the store by the corner in a hurry to pick something up. Kyungsoo noticed he had gotten a haircut. His once long black locks were now dyed a brown and didn’t drape over his eyes anymore. He has been their neighbor for about two years now. Chanyeol and he had needed a place to stay after they came out as a couple to their parents, Kyungsoo isn’t really sure how their relationship with them is, but he isn’t one to pry.

“Hey Jongin.” Kyungsoo said with a smile.

“Did you guys just get home?” Jongin asked, his lips turning into little pouts as he spoke.

Minseok nodded. “We just got home from work.

Jongin’s smile widened even more. “Have you guys eaten?”

“Not yet, I’ll probably make something right now.” Minseok responded.

“That’s great! Chanyeol made me run to the store to get sodas.” He gestured towards the bag in his hand. “He made way too much food, would you guys like to come over?”

Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol was a really good cook. At first, he thought the giant was all talk only, but after he got to know him, he saw he was actually a very talented person. Cooking was one of Chanyeol’s many talents.

Minseok twisted his mouth to the side. “I actually have an essay to work on.”

Jongin pouted and furrowed his brows. “You can just eat and leave hyung. I promise, I won’t make you stay.”

Kyungsoo smiled and looked over at Minseok who was contemplating. Jongin was a really cute kid, there was no way Minseok would be able to say no to him.

“That way you won’t be hungry and you can focus on your writing.” Jongin beamed as his eyes shined. He was smiling wide and Kyungsoo laughed as he heard a sigh from Minseok. 

“You win.” Minseok said with a sheepish smile on his face.

Jongin let out a laugh as he wrapped his arm around Minseok’s. “Follow me, hyung.”

Kyungsoo followed behind as Jongin opened the front door to his apartment.

“Chanyeol, I brought the soda and two more friends!” Kyungsoo shut the door behind him and saw Chanyeol turn his head from the kitchen. His eyes were wide as he took in the two guests. He let out a smile, “Hey guys.” He said in a cheery voice.

Kyungsoo smiled and noticed two more people behind Chanyeol.

“Jongin convinced us to come.” Minseok responded as he walked towards the table.

Kyungsoo trailed behind him, getting closer to the table. He had forgotten to wear his contacts, so he couldn’t make out the two figures sitting at the far end, but as he got closer, he saw it was Jongdae and Baekhyun.

Chanyeol gestured towards two empty seats. “It’s good that you guys came. I made way too much food.”

Jongin set himself in between Jongdae and Chanyeol. “See, I told you.”

The two new guests sat down at the circular table. Minseok sat next to Chanyeol, while Kyungsoo took the seat in between Minseok and Baekhyun. Kyungsoo’s eyes scanned the table, it had an assortment of colors everywhere. There were sides and meat placed right in the center. There was definetly enough food for at least a couple of days.

“Oh, guys, this is Jongdae and Baekhyun. The new neighbors.” Chanyeol said in between a bite of pickled radish.

Kyungsoo turned his head to see Baekhyun was looking at him, but quickly looked the other way once they made eye contact. It didn’t surprise him that Chanyeol invited the new neighbors to eat with them. Chanyeol had always been a friendly person. He always wanted to make friends with everyone, he had actually done the same thing when he moved in two years ago. He invited Kyungsoo and Minseok over for dinner.

Minseok smirked over at Jongdae. “I know them, don’t worry.”

Jongdae flashed him a smile, as he reached for some beef. “Do you really, Mini?”

“You guys met already?” Jongin asked curiously.

“Well, kind of.” Kyungsoo replied. He hadn’t actually introduced himself to Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun who was placing Kimchi on his plate. He cleared his throat, “I’m Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun’s eyes flickered over to Kyungsoo. He looked him up and down before answering, “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun seemed tiny, with his oversized sweater and round glasses. But was Kyungsoo really one to talk?   

Baekhyun gave him a soft smile, “Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo gave him a smile back then turned his head to reach for some meat. “It’s nice to officially meet you too, Baekhyun.”

If Kyungsoo was being completely honest, the meal that Chanyeol prepared was delicious. He got the flavors just right on each dish and he could tell Baekhyun liked it too by the soft moans he would give out after every bite. Kyungsoo tried to keep a poker face, but at one point he couldn’t help it and spat out some of the water he was drinking. Baekhyun and Jongdae were basically the clowns at the table and Chanyeol would join in on their antics.

Kyungsoo had a good time laughing along with everyone, he could tell Minseok was also having a good time by the way he screamed along. At one point, Baekhyun was imitating someone and brushed his shoulder against Kyungsoo’s. He quickly apologized, but Kyungsoo didn’t see it as such a big deal. It was just an accidental brush of shoulders, nothing to worry about.

“Honestly, I would love to stay longer.” Minseok said as he stood up. “But I really need to get going.”

Kyungsoo stood along with him. “Thanks so much for everything, Chanyeol.” His eyes moved over to Jongin. “Thanks for the invitation Jongin.”

Chanyeol stood up and placed his hand on Minseok’s shoulder. “Don’t mention it. We had fun! When can you guys come over again?”

“For sure, when we have time.” Minseok replied.

Jongin stood up. “We can all go bowling sometime or hiking.” A genuine smile was plastered on the younger’s face.

Chanyeol nodded as he smiled wide. “Yeah, all six of us!”

Jongdae stood up and stretched. His eyes looked down to meet Baekhyun’s. “You down Baek?”

Baekhyun smirked at him and used Jongdae’s hand to stand up. “You know I’m down for anything.”

Chanyeol beamed. “Ok, it’s settled then. Next time we all go out somewhere.”

Kyungsoo and Minseok left home shortly after that. Minseok went over to his room to start typing out his essay or at least an outline for it. Kyungsoo walked into his room to finish up a book he had just started. Today, he must admit, was a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo walked around his kitchen to find that there was nothing to eat. He opened every single cupboard to find that they needed to restock on food. The refrigerator was empty too, they didn’t even have any vegetables to make a salad for later. Kyungsoo sighed as he turned his head towards the window. The forecast had said that there would be rain, as of right now, it was just cloudy.  

He rubbed his temples as he considered his options. He could stay in and order pizza for later, then be foodless for the rest of the week. Or he could walk out, risk getting wet, and get food for the week and not go out for the rest of his day.

He sighed, unfortunately, the second option was much more logical. He wishes he could just text Minseok to stop by the market while he orders pizza, but Minseok is at his professor’s office hours. He doesn’t know how long Minseok will stay on campus. He might even stay all day to study.

Kyungsoo sighed as he walked to his room to put on a jacket and boots. He placed the hoodie over his head and grabbed the umbrella by the door. He had planned to stay in for the day, maybe sleep since his week so far had been so stressful. But, no, instead he is walking towards the closest supermarket in the cold. The good thing is, that everything was close by his home. Most of the places were walking distance and took no longer than twenty minutes to get to.

He arrived at the supermarket and quickly went into the produce aisle. He made sure to grab vegetables and meat that could be used for the week. He quickly walked into the other aisles and went into the one that contained baked goods, the mocha bread quickly caught his eye. He smiled and put some into his basket, Minseok would appreciate that. He put some juice in too, but didn’t really get more than what he needed. He passed by every aisle, just to make sure that he wasn’t missing anything.

He walked into the candy aisle and saw a familiar face as he got closer to the chocolate. The familiar face was looking over the sweets, face in obvious concentration over what he should get.

Kyungsoo gently tapped his shoulder and the younger turned around in surprise. Once he saw it was Kyungsoo, his smile began to show. “Hyung!” The younger greeted him happily.

“Sehun, I haven’t seen you since I graduated.”

Sehun had met Kyungsoo a year before he was set to graduate. Kyungsoo thought the younger was so lovable, he couldn’t help but get attached to him.

“I know! Why haven’t you called me?” Sehun responded.

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I been busy. How about you? Still going to school?”

Sehun nodded. “Yeah, I still dorm there too. I need one more year to graduate, then I’ll probably go back home.”

“Do you still wanna be a lawyer?” Kyungsoo asked.

Sehun smiled. “Yeah, I actually have an internship right now.”

Kyungsoo smiled wide at him. “That’s great to hear!”

“How about you? Do you have your café yet?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Not yet, but Minseok and I have been saving up for it. Once he graduates, we’re going to start looking for a place to set it up.”

Sehun bounced up and down. “I’ll be cheering for you.”

Kyungsoo laughed at the younger’s antics. He was still just as cute as he remembered.

“It was great seeing you, but I need to go.”

“Yeah, I want to go too before it starts to rain.”

Sehun gave him a little wave as he walked out of the aisle with two boxes of chocolate in his hand.

Kyungsoo put a bag of gummies into his basket then walked over to the cash register. He quickly paid for his items and placed them into the bag he brought from home, luckily everything fit well. He walked out of the store and quickly opened up his umbrella. It had begun raining while he was inside the store. It wasn’t too hard, but hard enough to get one very wet if not using something to keep dry.

He was ten minutes away from home when he noticed someone in front of him had been going the same route ever since he walked out of the store. As he looked closer, he couldn’t help but feel as though he knew this person. He began to quicken his pace to catch up with the individual and immediately recognized the brown jacket. His head was facing down to try to shield his face from the rain. He didn’t have a hoodie or umbrella and was getting soaked. Kyungsoo quickly caught up with the person and stood next to him, allowing the umbrella to shield the both of them from the rain. Baekhyun’s eyes looked up quickly to Kyungsoo, who merely gave him a small smile.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked. He took a step a small step to his right, putting some distance between him and Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo took a step closer to try and shield Baekhyun again. He didn’t want to see someone he knew catch a cold.

“Baekhyun, it’s me, Kyungsoo. You’re getting really wet.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and quickened his pace. He got out from under the umbrella and into the soaking rain. Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, he wasn’t one to invade privacy, but it was also in his nature to care for others. He didn’t like seeing Baekhyun shiver as the rain drops hit his head. He matched paces with Baekhyun again, walking next to him. 

“We’re both going home. You’re getting soaked.”

Baekhyun looked ahead as he furrowed his brows. “I can take care of myself.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t understand why Baekhyun was behaving this way. Just a couple days ago, the both of them had gotten along so well at Chanyeol’s apartment. It was like a switch had been turned and the fun, bubbly Baekhyun was replaced with someone that he couldn’t even recognize.

“I never said you couldn’t. You just don’t have an umbrella and it’s raining really hard. ”Kyungsoo’s eyes went down to look at Baekhyun’s hands. He had some papers in them that he hadn’t noticed before. They were a little moist from the rain. “Your papers are getting really wet too.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he lifted them up towards his face. He shook them as if that would suddenly get them completely dry. Kyungsoo noticed that they were job applications, although he couldn’t read for what.

“You’re looking for a job?”

Baekhyun pressed them into his chest, trying to keep them away from the rain. “Yeah, why?” Baekhyun turned his head to look at Kyungsoo. “You hiring or something?”

“No. What did you major in? Maybe I can help you.”

Baekhyun continued to stare at him as they walked home. “Not to be mean, but that’s none of your business.”

Kyungsoo kept his poker face, then looked ahead. If Baekhyun was going to be putting up walls, he wasn’t about to try and tear them down. “You’re right.”

They both walked in silence, Kyungsoo noticed Baekhyun was getting a bit fidgety. “What I meant earlier,” He suddenly blurt out of nowhere. “Is, that there is no work around here for my major, so I need to improvise.”

“Mmmmm.” Kyungsoo mused in response.

“I…didn’t mean to come off as rude.”

“Too late for that.”

Baekhyun flinched and looked down. “I…I’m sorry. I—“

Kyungsoo’s eyes slowly traveled towards Baekhyun. He was holding his papers tighter against his chest.

Baekhyun looked up at him and smiled. It wasn’t genuine, it looked broken. “I’ve just been a bit stressed. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

Maybe the move had a bigger toll on Baekhyun than he was letting on. He looked tired, as if there was something eating at him.  Maybe when all of them were together, it helped ease some of the tension he had been feeling. But now, he has job applications in his hand that he was willing to go through rain to get. Kyungsoo was never a mean person, a little on the tough side, but not mean.

“Don’t worry about it Baekhyun. We all go through shit sometimes.” Kyungsoo sent him a smile.

Baekhyun’s smile grew a little smaller as he looked down. “Sometimes we gotta go through hell and back.” He said it just above a whisper. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if it was meant for him to hear, but he acted as if he didn’t.

The rest of the walk was quiet. Neither of them said anything until they finally reached their apartment. The both of them took the walk up the stairs and ultimately ended up at their front doors. Kyungsoo was about to enter his home, but a voice called out to him.

“Thank you for walking with me home.”

Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun who was opening his own door.

“You’re welcome. Next time, take a scarf and umbrella, ok?”

Baekhyun let out a tiny chuckle. “Noted. Thanks again.” He walked into his apartment and Kyungsoo did the same.

***

“Am I making it right Kyungsoo?” Lisa asked as she poured the chocolate chips into the cookie batter. Kyungsoo looked over her shoulder and saw that she was following the owner’s recipe perfectly.

“You’re doing fine.” He replied. “Just try to distribute it evenly.”

“But aren’t we going to stir it anyway?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, we’re going to fold it in. That way, the cookies come out softer.”

Lisa nodded then quickly did as she was told. “How are you so good at this?”

Kyungsoo squeezed lemon juice into the cake batter that he was making. “Practice and passion.”

He heard the door to the kitchen open and Yunhyeong walked in. He had recently dyed his hair an ash gray and it was taking some getting used to.

Lisa looked over at him then looked away. “You’re here early.” She said in a happy tone.

“Minseok told me he wouldn’t be coming in.”

Lisa smirked. “You’re gonna make girls come in the day time now. You practically have your own fan club.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, he had to admit, some customers did come in just to see Yunhyeong. It wasn’t a bad thing, it meant more business for them.

Yunhyeong just shook his head as he tied on his apron. “You know that’s not true.”

Lisa looked over at him, giving him a mischievous smile. “I’m telling Jisoo.”

Yunhyeong laughed. “Tell her what? That I’m doing my job?”

Kyungsoo looked over at him. “I don’t think your girlfriend would like knowing that a handful of our customers come to look at her boyfriend.”

Yunhyeong let out another laugh. “They come to look at you too!”

Kyungsoo chuckled and went back to his task.

Yunhyeong looked at Lisa, “Tell Jisoo and I’ll tell Jeongguk you’ve been crushing on him.”

Kyungsoo burst out laughing and let himself lean against the counter.

Lisa’s jaw dropped. “You wouldn’t dare.”  

Yunhyeong smirked as lifted up his eyebrow. “Try me.” He walked out of the kitchen and into the front to help Yugyeom make the drinks.

Lisa turned to look at Kyungsoo trying to regain his composure. “Kyungsoo, it’s not funny.”

Kyungsoo looked over at her. “It’s a little funny.” Her crush on Jeongguk was very obvious. He had noticed it a couple of weeks ago, but didn’t say anything about it. There was no point in bringing it up since it didn’t interfere with work in any way.

Lisa sighed as she placed the cookies she had just made into the oven.

“Hey, could you swap with Yunhyeong?” Kyungsoo told her. “I need you to help in the front while Yunhyeong can help me out here.”

She nodded as she walked out towards the front. Yunhyeong came in a couple of seconds, leaving Lisa to make the drinks with Yugyeom. Kunpimook should be coming in soon to help them with the drinks too. The new girl, Jeongguk, and Minseok will be taking the late shift, while Kyungsoo would be taking the day shift with everyone else. The eldest had a midterm today that would take place on campus. He couldn’t afford to miss it and had been studying for it since last week. As a result, he could only show up during the late shift and not the day. 

Kyungsoo didn’t mind working alone, he actually enjoyed it. But, if he were being honest, he liked working with Yunhyeong. He had the same passion as he did in cooking. Yunhyeong loved to cook and he was taking classes in culinary arts to become a chef. The both of them bonded quickly, Yunhyeong was eager to learn everything about baking in the kitchen. Kyungsoo was more than ecstatic to show him the recipes.

“Have you thought about your café yet?” Yunhyeong asked as he rolled some dough on the counter next to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo smiled. “Everyday.” He admitted, he placed the batter into a cake pan to put it in the oven.

“It must be cool to be so close huh?”

Kyungsoo looked over at him. “It’s really exciting. But, we still haven’t even found a location.”

Yunhyeong raised an eyebrow. “Really? Have you researched?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, we have money saved up to leave a deposit, but we can’t find a place in our price range.” Kyungsoo looked up as he finished pouring the batter in the pan. “We’re barely getting started, after all.”

Yunhyeong grinned wide, “You know, by where I live, there is actually a little place that’s for lease. I don’t know if you would be interested to look, but its right in front of a school.” Yunhyeong lived in Seoul, that alone would be a reason to check out a space for lease.

“They’re selling a place in front of a school?”

Yunhyeong nodded. “Yeah, it’s in between a pizza place and a clothes store. I think it used to be like a shoe store or something.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Sounds interesting.”

Yunhyeong nodded. “I can give you the realtor’s number if you want. You can call and get more info on it. It’s also a couple blocks from a music hall thing.”

Kyungsoo laughed. “Like where they do concerts?”

Yunhyeong shrugged. “Kind of, they focus more on musicals and stuff.”

If Kyungsoo could get a place in front of a school, it would be more than perfect. Students would come out of class wanting coffee and Kyungsoo’s café would be right in front to quench their thirst. Or maybe, they would skip breakfast and want to grab a quick bite, they could go to the café and get a bagel or toasted sandwich. Kyungsoo practically squealed in delight at the thought.

“Can you give me the realtor’s number?”

Yunhyeong smiled wide at him. “Yeah! I’ll walk by it today and send you the number.”

Kyungsoo got home a couple of hours later. He hadn’t noticed how busy the day was because he had been too busy daydreaming. He spent the rest of his day researching other locations for sale on his laptop. He found another one close to the one Yunhyeong was talking about. It was in front of the musical hall he had mentioned, but in front of a school was a much better location. He didn’t notice how much time had passed until he heard the front door unlock. His eyes traveled down to the bottom right of his screen. “11:02” was he really on for that long?

Kyungsoo climbed onto his feet, his glasses practically falling off in the process. He slipped on his slippers and scurried to Minseok’s room. He sat on the bed and sure enough, Minseok walked in with his hair in slight disarray.

“How was it tonight?” Kyungsoo asked.

Minseok shook his head. “People started coming in 10 minutes before closing time. Most of them were big parties, we couldn’t just kick them out.” Minseok unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off quickly.

“How about your midterm?”

Minseok shrugged as he unbuttoned his shirt. “It was okay. I hope I did well.” He threw himself onto his back on the mattress and shut his eyes as he took an inhale.

Minseok must be exhausted. He had woken up early to squeeze in a little more studying, took a midterm, and then had to go to work. Kyungsoo looked at Minseok as he took steady breaths.

“You hungry?”

Minseok shook his head. “Jeongguk and BamBam bought me food. I think they could tell how tired I was.”

Kyungsoo laughed. “Yeah, they’re good kids.”

Minseok nodded, the pillow gently moving beneath his head. “It’ll be worth it though.”

Kyungsoo laid down next to him as he smiled. “I actually been meaning to tell you something.”

Minseok opened his eyes and turned his head to face Kyungsoo. “Hm?”

“Yunhyeong told me that there was a spot that’s for sale by where he lives. It’s right in front of a school.”

Minseok’s eyes widened. “A school?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah! He texted me earlier the number of the realtor.”

Minseok sat up quickly, smiling wide. “We can call tomorrow. If the price is good, we can leave a deposit and start using up our money to buy supplies.”

Kyungsoo quickly sat up with him. “We can start small, just buy a small stove and coffee supplies, then later, get bigger and bigger.”

Minseok smiled even wider, “Ok, we’ll call tomorrow. Maybe they can give us a good price on it.”

Kyungsoo threw himself back on Minseok’s bed, he looked up at the ceiling as he imagined his future.

Minseok laid down again as he let out a yawn. “I’m halfway through the semester.”

Kyungsoo shut his eyes. “We’re getting close.”

Minseok shut his eyes too. “Very close.”

The both of them fell asleep on Minseok’s bed. Kyungsoo wasn’t very used to sleeping with others, he actually avoided it all costs, but he didn’t mind if it was family. Minseok was just like his brother, so falling asleep next to him was comforting.

***

Kyungsoo woke up the next morning almost late to work. Minseok and he ran down the street to make sure that they could clock in on time. Just the thought that the supervisors would be late was a strange concept for Kyungsoo. They both clocked in with five minutes to spare, luckily.

Lisa and Yugyeom came in a couple of minutes afterwards. They didn’t get to see their supervisors panting for breath as they leaned against the counter. The day went on as usual, as customers walked in and out of the café. Some ordered pastries, while some ordered coffee. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Kyungsoo took the last batch of cookies out from the kitchen and placed them onto the display. He was about to return to the back, when he saw familiar faces enter into the café. The four that walked in laughed and joked as they teased each other. They walked up to the counter and yelled out for Minseok. “Mini!”

Minseok’s back was towards them, but turned around once he heard his nickname. He scrunched up his nose as he smiled. “What do you guys want?” he asked, teasingly.

Kyungsoo smiled as Jongdae spoke up first. “Is that any way to speak to customers?”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “What do you want?” He asked again.

Chanyeol laughed and walked in front, shoving his way through Baekhyun, Jongin, and Jongdae. “Yeah, let me have a grumpy little midget known as Kyungsoo.”

The three in back began to snicker, Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped and he walked in front of the counter. “You might want to watch yourself Park, I live right next door to you.”

“Who said that, it sounded like Kyungsoo, is he here?”

Kyungsoo threw a punch at the giant, but he dodged it quickly and ran behind Jongin. “Ah, Kyungsoo! There you are.”

Jongdae had a mischievous smile on his face and walked in front of the trio. “I actually do want a coffee though.” He said as he relaxed his features.

Baekhyun swiftly stood next to him, arm slinging around Jongdae’s “He needs it, he is addicted.” Jongdae gave him a look and Baekhyun smiled as he leaned into him. Jongdae rolled his eyes and looked back at Kyungsoo, who was still standing in front of the counter. “Can I have an Americano, please?”

Kyungsoo nodded and input the order. “Just black?”

Jongdae nodded. “Yeah.”

“Kyungsoo, can I have another cake please?”

Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun, eyes shining and smile wide. “It was really good last time. Where do you guys get them?”

Minseok stood next to Kyungsoo. “They’re not bought. Kyungsoo makes them every morning.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “He does?”

Kyungsoo looked down at the register as he input the order. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes it is.” Baekhyun suddenly responded with a bit of a cutesy tone to his voice. Kyungsoo looked up to lock eyes with him. “They’re really good! You like to bake?”

“They want to own a bakery. Kyungsoo hyung is amazing when it comes to cooking. He can make anything!” Jongin suddenly burst in out of nowhere.

“Really?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol nodded. “He makes the best cakes when it’s his own recipe. When he follows recipes they come out good, but his own recipes are amazing!”

Jongin suddenly tugged on Chanyeol’s sleeve and pointed to one of the cookies on display. “Chanyeol, I want that one.” He was using that “voice” he used when he was trying be cute towards his boyfriend. It made Kyungsoo inwardly cringe.

“Hm?” Chanyeol looked at Jongin then at the cookie. “How much for the cookie?” He reached for Jongin’s waist and pulled him in. 

“You guys are getting too loud.” Kyungsoo said just above a whisper, he was scowling in Chanyeol and Jongin’s direction. He grabbed the cookie and gave it to Jongin. “Consider it a gift to stop talking.” Chanyeol gave Jongin a triumphant smile as his boyfriend bit into the cookie with glee. 

“Maybe, I can try your recipe sometime, yeah?”

Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun who had his lips pressed tight into a smile.

“Uh…sure maybe.” Kyungsoo shrugged.

Kyungsoo saw Jongdae nudge Baekhyun and Baekhyun sent him a small glare. “I want to try a good cake.” He told him in a snarky voice. He shook his head and shut his eyes in a teasing manner.

Jongdae scoffed and looked back at Kyungsoo. “How much is it again?” Jongdae quickly took out his wallet and paid for the coffee and cake. But not before telling Baekhyun that he owed them the next one.

“Hey guys, that reminds me, what are you doing this weekend?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed Minseok had given him an iced coffee. He was now holding it in his hand and taking small sips.  

Jongdae looked over at him. “I’m off work, why?” He took a sip of the Americano and looked down at it smiling.

“How about you three?” He gestured towards Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Minseok.

“I’m not doing anything.” Baekhyun said.

“We have work.” Kyungsoo answered.

“But, get out at four.” Minseok was quick to add.

“We can go bowling on Saturday, then out to eat. What do you guys think?” Jongin asked with a smile.

Minseok smiled. “We can go.”

Kyungsoo looked over at him. Since when did he say he could go?

“We can go too!” Baekhyun answered.

Chanyeol nodded. “Okay! We meet at my house at five. Then I’ll drive all of us there, deal?”

Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically. “Deal!”

How did Kyungsoo get dragged into something without even saying a word?

 

“Did you really drag me into something without asking me first?” Kyungsoo asked as he leaned on Minseok’s doorframe.

Minseok laid in bed as he tucked himself in. “It’s not the first time, remember the carnival?”

Kyungsoo shuddered as he remembered the carnival. Kyungsoo had been crushing on a girl for months and Minseok set the both of them to ride the carousel together, without asking Kyungsoo how he felt about it. Needless to say, it was a horrible idea, he had eaten too much carnival food and had felt nauseous even before he went on. The spinning didn’t help and he threw up all over the horse he was riding. The girl never hung out with Kyungsoo or Minseok again after that.

“Don’t remind me.” Kyungsoo pouted as Minseok let out a laugh. “Next time I crush on someone, I am not letting you come with us somewhere.” Kyungsoo said as he let out a light chuckle.

Minseok looked at Kyungsoo from under the covers and slowly began to take them off to reveal a soft smile. “I actually…I been talking to someone.”

 Kyungsoo straightened up, “Oh?”

Minseok let out a light giggle, “It’s nothing serious,” he shrugged, “just getting to know each other.”

“Where did you guys meet?” Kyungsoo asked.

“In school, there was a group of Chinese students that transferred and one kept staring at me so I went up to say hi and got their number.”

“You’re barely telling me now?” Kyungsoo teased.

Minseok laughed. “Well, it’s nothing serious. Besides, we have bigger things to worry about, like how we got an appointment with the realtor.”  

Kyungsoo smiled. Once they arrived home from work, they called right away. Luckily she set up an appointment for next week.

“Plus, now we can look forward to Saturday after work.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and looked over at him. “Fine, you win.”

Minseok smiled as he reached for the lamp by his bed. “Night, Soo.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he walked into his room. He shut the door behind him and placed his glasses by the bedside table. He undid his bed and got under the covers. He reached for the lamp and shut it off, shrouding his room in darkness. He sighed, shut his eyes, and thought about today. How he got pulled into going out on Saturday and how they would be looking into their first place. He even thought about how a customer had been hitting on Yugyeom and instead of confronting her, hid in the back until she left. That kid was way too shy. His mind wandered until it suddenly got to Baekhyun. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Baekhyun had acted so friendly today. He had been playful and even used a bit of aegyo. It was so different from the Baekhyun that he had helped out in the rain. That Baekhyun had a big wall up and seemed so nervous. Today’s Baekhyun was silly and practically an open book. Kyungsoo shrugged it off and turned to his side. Maybe he had just caught him on an off day. He had probably been stressed over needing a job and had probably recently gotten one. He hoped that things were looking up for Baekhyun. No one deserved to be as broken as he had looked that day.

***

Kyungsoo never really considered himself an outgoing person. He didn’t mind staying indoors and keeping to himself, he was actually a little fond of the idea. But instead, he is stuck in the car with five guys who were singing their lungs out. He found it a little interesting how quick Jongdae and Baekhyun were assimilating with everyone else. He also found it a little cute how Baekhyun’s eyes lit up whenever a new song would start playing. This guy really loved to sing.

“Kyungsoo, sing along.” Baekhyun tugged on his sleeve as he looked over at him. “It’s more fun when everyone does it.”

Kyungsoo smiled, rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

“I bet you sing really nice.”

Baekhyun was also very persistent and persistence pays off. Kyungsoo later joined the rest of them in harmonizing to whatever song was playing on the radio.

“Ok guys, party’s over.” Chanyeol said as he shut the car off.

“Nope.” Baekhyun responded as he climbed out of the backseat. “Party is just getting started.”

Chanyeol climbed after him and did a weird pose behind him.

The rest of them got out and couldn’t help but laugh at the stupid antics. “Why did you guys meet?” Minseok asked, a playful tone to his voice.

They all walked into the bowling alley, it looked like an arcade with flashing lights everywhere. Kyungsoo saw there was only people his own age around, there was no one who was older. There weren’t any kids or parents and he can see why. The atmosphere had a young vibe to it, not really a family friendly place.

“Ok guys, let’s make this interesting.” Chanyeol said as they each put on their bowling shoes. “Let’s make teams.”

“Teams?” Jongdae inquired as he stood up.

Chanyeol nodded. “Teams of two. The winners don’t have to pay for their meal. The other four do.”

Minseok smiled. “I’m intrigued, how do we pick teams?”

“We close our eyes and reach our hands out. First person who we hold hands with, is our partner.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “How will that work? Besides, you’re just going to aim for Jongin.”

“I have never heard of a method like that, sounds interesting.” Jongdae said as he smiled at them.  

“I won’t. I’ll just close my eyes and walk around until I feel someone’s hand and squeeze.”

“This isn’t going to wo—“

“Go!”

Next thing Kyungsoo knew, the five of them were walking around reaching their hands out for something to grab. Kyungsoo wasn’t really sure how he got friends like them, but he’ll admit, they made his life interesting. If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em. Kyungsoo shut his eyes and extended his arm for someone to grab. He suddenly felt a hand gently slide into his and Kyungsoo grabbed on tight. The hand did the same thing, their fingers meshed in between each other’s easily.

“Does everyone have their partner?” Chanyeol hollered out.

They all responded with a “yes” and opened their eyes at the count of three.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes to find Baekhyun looking at him wide eyed. He looked down at their hands together and pulled away. Baekhyun looked up at him and gave him a crooked smile. “I guess we’re partners.”

The six of them headed towards the bowling alley and sat down. There was six chairs for the rest to watch. They each sat according to their team, which meant Kyungsoo sat next to Baekhyun. Minseok went up first and Chanyeol cheered for his partner as he threw the ball. The game had officially started and they all began to get a bit rowdy as their competiveness began to kick in. Baekhyun got a lot of strikes, while Chanyeol got a lot of gutter balls.

“You’re really good.” Kyungsoo told Baekhyun as he sat down.

Baekhyun looked over at him. “I used to play a lot in my teens.”

“I never really bowled before.” Kyungsoo admitted.

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side. “I’m assuming your hobby is cooking?”

Kyungsoo scrunched up his nose a bit. “Yeah, basically.”

“Jongin mentioned you want to own a coffee shop?”

Kyungsoo nodded as he his eyes crinkled a bit. “Yeah, it’s just a dream Minseok and I have had since we started University.”

Baekhyun smiled wide at him. “That’s cute.”

“Do you have a dream?”

Baekhyun tried to hide the falter in his smile, but Kyungsoo caught it. He caught how he forced it to go up again.

“I did, kind of. But as of now, I got hired as a secretary.”

“That’s great! Congratulations.” Kyungsoo genuinely told him.

“Thanks. It pays really well.”

“Did you get your degree in business or something, that’s what I have mine in.”

Baekhyun shook his head as he grinned. “No, I have it in something else.”

“Soo, you’re up.”

The both of them had been so into their conversation, they didn’t notice it was Kyungsoo’s turn. They didn’t even notice Chanyeol getting closer. The ball was shoved in Kyungsoo’s face and he took it from Chanyeol’s hand. “Thanks, Yeol.”

Baekhyun cheered him on as he walked to the front, he got closer and the ball slid off his fingers easily. It rolled down and he got a strike. Baekhyun jumped off his seat letting out hollers of excitement. He bit his bottom lip as he smiled and jumped up and down.

Kyungsoo walked over to him smiling and rolled his eyes.

Baekhyun sat down, “We’re you hiding your talent this whole time?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I guess I was.”

“Have you ever bowled before?”

Kyungsoo shook his head as he let out a chuckle. “This is my first time.”

Baekhyun’s mouth opened and he tilted his head a little to the left, his black hair followed with it. “Maybe you have a hidden talent.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I doubt it, I just like to bake.”

“Do you really want to open up a café?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shined as he spoke. “Yeah, Minseok and I are getting really close too.”

Baekhyun’s smile widened. “Then I’ll be cheering for you.”

The game continued for about another hour. Chanyeol claimed to be good, but kept on getting gutter balls. Jongin would get unlucky most of the time and the pins would disappear before he was even able to throw the ball. “It’s not fair!” He would yell out. “Your turn is over!” Chanyeol would yell back. He was very competitive, but in the end, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo won.

“Where do you guys wanna go?” Chanyeol asked as he drove on the street.

“Winners get to decide.” Kyungsoo responded a little smugly.

“Can we get Japanese food? I really like it.” Baekhyun answered. Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. “Japanese food sounds good.”

Chanyeol nodded as he took a left.

They all arrived at a little Japanese restaurant, famous for its sushi. The six of them walk inside after climbing out of the car. The smell of food wafted in the air and Kyungsoo couldn’t help that his mouth began to water.

“The sushi is really good here.” Jongin told them as he looked over the menu. His hand was placed over the table as he used the other to glance at the menu.

“The ramen is pretty good too.” Chanyeol said as he placed his hand on top of Jongin’s and interlocked their fingers.

“I’m getting sushi.” Minseok responds as he puts the menu down. “I haven’t had it in a while.”

“Me too.” Baekhyun exclaims, excitedly. “I love sushi.”

Kyungsoo is still looking through the menu. They have a lot of good food here, he can’t decide what he would like to get. He could try the sushi, or poke, or maybe get some tempura.

“Are you gentlemen ready to order?” Kyungsoo looks up to see the server staring down at them. He had on his uniform with a little tie and had blonde hair. It was obviously bleached, Kyungsoo could see the roots coming in.

Everyone ordered one by one, then it was Kyungsoo’s turn. “Uh…I’ll have…” He looked over the menu again.

“I can go if he isn’t ready.” Baekhyun responded, Kyungsoo mentally thanked him.

The server looked at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo didn’t miss the tiny glint that suddenly appeared in his eyes. Baekhyun looked up at him and he saw the server suddenly look a little nervous.

“I want sushi please.” Baekhyun told him calmly, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Of…of course.” The server responded with a friendly smile.

Kyungsoo smirked and wanted to burst out laughing. “I’ll have sushi too.” Kyungsoo said.

The server didn’t take his eyes off Baekhyun, even though Baekhyun had already turned around and had struck up a conversation with Jongin.

“I can take your menus.” The server took each of the menus one by one, but his hand lingered a bit on Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun retracted his hand quickly as he looked up at the server, eyes a bit wide. The server gave him a wink and Kyungsoo mentally face palmed.

Baekhyun leaned into Minseok as he looked away. The server walked away, but Kyungsoo didn’t miss how Jongdae stayed staring at him. He brushed it off and continued talking with Chanyeol. He can’t really blame the server. He had to admit, Baekhyun was attractive looking, but like in a friend way. He had noticed it right away when he had first seen him, he had a slender face and cute smile. It was no wonder the server was attracted to him. He could see why anyone would be attracted to him, except himself of course. It's not like Kyungsoo hadn't been attracted to guys before, but Baekhyun just wasn't his type. Besides, it was rare that he fell for a guy, it had only happened twice in his life and he never spoke about it, not even to Minseok.

The server returned with their food in about ten minutes. He placed each plate on the table. They all thanked him as he did so.

“And last but not least” He got the final plate of sushi and placed it in front of Baekhyun.

“I told the chef to make it extra special for you.” The server sent a wink in his direction again. Baekhyun merely thanked him and continued looking at his food.

“If you need anything, you can just tell me, okay?” Kyungsoo assumed that the server meant that for everyone, but his eyes didn’t leave Baekhyun. Baekhyun merely twisted his mouth to the side.

Minseok placed his arm around Baekhyun, smiling at the guy. “We’re fine. Thanks.”

The server bowed as he walked away.

“This looks good.” Chanyeol exclaimed as he dug in.

It felt weird having a server hit on someone he knew right in front of him. Especially since the person he knew was obviously not interested. That thought aside, the sushi was really good. He had never come to this Japanese place before, Chanyeol had made a good choice in picking it. They all laughed and conversed as they enjoyed their meals. Kyungsoo didn’t mind being alone at home, but he also didn’t mind being out with friends. It felt nice to be able to hang out with others. He could ease his tension through conversation and laughs.

“Ah…I’m full.” Chanyeol remarked as he held his belly.

Minseok leaned back in his chair and took a glance at his watch. He let out a sigh, “I hate to be that guy, but it’s getting late and Kyungsoo and I have work tomorrow.”

Jongin stretched, “Yeah, the meal made me sleepy.”

Chanyeol called one of the servers over, she briskly walked towards them. “Your server is actually off shift, would you like something else?”

“No thank you, can we please just have the check.”

“Of course.” She walked towards the kitchen and came back very fast. Kyungsoo wondered if maybe they already had their check ready to go and they were just waiting for them to ask for it. Now he’s wondering how long they were here for.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun smile as they see the other four split the bill. It was amusing to see how Jongin would try to weasel his way out of it by saying Chanyeol would pay for him too. Chanyeol’s mouth dropped open. “I’m not made out of money, Jongin.” Jongin smiled at him and that’s all it took for Chanyeol to drop in Jongin’s half. Chanyeol was so whipped, it was sometimes unbelievable.

The server came back in and took their receipt and money.

“Have a nice day.” She said as she waved them off.

They sent her a smile and walked out of the restaurant.

“It’s colder than I thought.” Baekhyun said as he shivered a bit.

“I didn’t park too far.” Chanyeol responded.

Kyungsoo would say they were halfway through the parking lot when they heard a voice suddenly call out to them.

“Hey!”

They all turned around and saw a guy approaching them. He wore a black hoodie and beanie.

Kyungsoo didn’t think he knew him and judging by how everyone else just stood there, he doesn’t think anyone else did either. It wasn’t until the guy got closer that he recognized him. It was the guy that had served them before, his blonde hair was now hiding underneath a beanie. Baekhyun stood motionless as the guy stopped in front of him.

“Um… I don’t usually do this, I swear, but it’s just…you’re really cute.”

Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he looked away.

Kyungsoo had to admit, the guy had guts. Going up to Baekhyun while five of his friends watched.

The guy took his phone out and held it towards Baekhyun. “Would it be cool to get your number?”

Kyungsoo wasn’t really sure if he should continue watching, but he did.

Baekhyun let out an awkward laugh. “I’m not really interested right now, sorry.”

“Oh, that’s fine. Could I ask you out on a date then?”

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped, but he shut it. “I’m sorry.”

The guy pouted, but tried again. “Could I just have a quick kiss then?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and so did Kyungsoo’s. This guy was pretty bold.

“I…no.” Baekhyun responded.

“Just one and I won’t bug you anymore.” The guy said as he approached him.

Baekhyun took a step back, but the guy took a step forward. “Just one—“

Kyungsoo has seen things fast forward before, after all, he loves watching movies. But, he has never actually seen it in real life, until now anyway. Jongdae was in front of Baekhyun in seconds, while the guy lay on the floor, hand pressed on his cheek.

“He said no asshole!” Jongdae yelled at him.

Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae by the shoulders. “Jongdae!”

“Next time I see you try to do something after he says no, I won’t hesitate to kick your ass!” The rest of them ran over to Jongdae to try and calm him down. “Jongdae, let’s just go, okay?” Chanyeol soothed.

Minseok grabbed Baekhyun by the shoulders and pushed him towards the car, Jongin held Baekhyun’s wrist and gently tugged him. Minseok turned around to face everyone else, “Guys, let’s just go.”

“Is he your fucking boyfriend or something?!” The guy yelled back at Jongdae.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had just gotten Jongdae to start walking towards the vehicle when he spun around again. “None of your fucking business, dipshit!”

“Jongdae, just let it go.” Kyungsoo told him as he and Chanyeol held him back.

“Getting all protective and shit over a friend. Bet you can’t even get laid with him huh?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Chanyeol yelled at him. “Get the fuck out of here!”

Minseok shut the door of the vehicle once Baekhyun and Jongin were inside and walked towards them. “Just let it go guys.”

Chanyeol clammed up quickly, but it was obvious he was beginning to lose his temper. Kyungsoo had never seen Chanyeol mad before, but he could imagine that it would be a scary thing to see.

Kyungsoo lead the both of them towards Minseok, his back towards the guy. Jongdae was obviously riled up, Kyungsoo could see it in his face and the way his fists were clenched. The guy behind them kept yelling obscenities, but Minseok and Kyungsoo kept a tight grip on Jongdae to make sure he wouldn’t do anything crazy. Jongin had gotten out to keep Chanyeol from running back and doing something to the guy.

Eventually, they all got into the vehicle and the guy walked away with a bruised cheek. Jongdae and Chanyeol were the most heated, the rest of them sat in silence. Their evening had just been ruined by an asshole who couldn’t take no for an answer. Kyungsoo let out a small sigh as he looked out the window at the buildings passing by. No one said anything, it was silent. He looked over at everyone else and saw tension written on their face. Baekhyun looked the worst, he eyed the features on his face and saw that it was there again; that broken look he had when he saw him that rainy day. His eyes no longer held that brightness, they held fear. Kyungsoo had always been someone who wanted to care for others. He didn’t like seeing others sad, he was known as a caregiver or someone that could be relied upon. He couldn’t do much for Baekhyun, not now in such a heavy atmosphere, so he did the only thing he could possibly do in this situation. He gently placed his hand on top of Baekhyun’s waiting for a response. If Baekhyun retracted, he would place his hand back on his own lap. But Baekhyun didn’t retract, instead he slowly flipped his hand over, their palms meeting. Their eyes met and Kyungsoo gave him a small smile and slight squeeze of his hand. Baekhyun gave him a smile back, it wasn’t real, and Kyungsoo could see that. But, at least he looked a bit reassured, at least now he can know that Kyungsoo was there for support.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to upload I know T.T but finals had me stressing!!! But now it's summer vacation! The other chapters are currently in progress as we speak ^ ^

Kyungsoo could say he felt a little nervous when he exited work that Tuesday afternoon.

" _Don’t be nervous, you’re just getting information on it.”_ Yunhyeong had told him as Minseok was in the back.

Yunhyeong was right. He was just getting information on the place, nothing was set in stone. Minseok and he would simply get information and decide when they get home.

“She said to meet her at 6 pm in front of the address right?” Kyungsoo asked as he drove around the buildings.

“Yeah, it’s…right there!”

Minseok practically stood out of his seat as he pointed to a little spot in between a clothes store and pizza place.  A lady stood in front of it with a clipboard in hand.

“Is that her?” Minseok asked as Kyungsoo looked for a parking spot.

Kyungsoo parked across from the building, he got out of the car and saw the lady looking around the street. He assumed it was her by what she was wearing, a black suit with a white shirt underneath, her hair was styled nicely and reached her shoulders.

Minseok walked over to Kyungsoo. “You ready?”

Kyungsoo gulped. He suddenly felt nervous, this would be the first place they look at for their café. “Yeah.”

The both of them crossed the street as they made their way towards the woman.

“Excuse me?” Minseok asked as they got closer. She looked up at the both of them. She was shorter than them and looked much older.

“Are you the real estate agent?”

She smiled and Kyungsoo saw slight wrinkles by her lips. “Yes, are you Kyungsoo and Minseok?”

Minseok nodded. “Yes.”

Her smile widened, “It’s so nice to meet you two! You both are so handsome, I didn’t expect that.”

Kyungsoo and Minseok both let out a light chuckle.

“Ok, so,” She lead them both towards the door of the place as she took out a key. “What interested you about this place?”

“Well, I’m getting my degree in business, we want to start our own.”

The lady turned around, still smiling wide, “Oh, that’s wonderful! Two young entrepreneurs. Imagine when you find your dream place and set up.”

She opened the door and gestured for them to go in. “Do you know what this place was before?”

“I think, was it a shoe store?” Kyungsoo answered as his eyes looked around.

She nodded. “Yes, it was! You both are more than welcome to look around.”

Kyungsoo walked in and his eyes scanned the area. It was small and not too flashy. The walls were painted brown and the floor was brown as well. It seemed like a shoe shop from the 1800’s. But, Kyungsoo could fix it up. He could add a bit of color to the walls and put a couple of decorations to spruce the place up.

“We would need to buy a stove.” Minseok whispered to Kyungsoo.

That didn’t even cross his mind, but it was true. He always knew they would need to buy kitchen essentials, but this seems like too much.

“So, what do you guys think?” the lady asked as she stepped in between them.

“It’s really nice.” Minseok replied. “But, I don’t know if it’s what we’re looking for.

“Well, what kind of business are you boys trying to run?”

“We want a coffee shop.” Kyungsoo answered. “Combined with a bakery.”

“This place is perfect for that! It’s just the right size for it.” She walked over to the center of the space. “The tables and chairs could go here,” She then paced towards what Kyungsoo imagined was the back area of the shoe shop. “The kitchen could be here and the counter just a bit up ahead. You boys could put decorations on the walls, and all you need to buy is an oven.”

Minseok chuckled. “You make it seem easy.”

She shook her head, “You and I both know it won’t be easy. Both of you are extremely bright to know it will take a lot of hard work, it is very admirable to know that you two have this all planned out.” She gave them a tender smile, “But, I guarantee that you won’t find a better place than here. Imagine all of the students that will want to come down here for coffee.”

She gestured out the window, Minseok and Kyungsoo followed her finger. There was the school that Yunhyeong had told Kyungsoo about. It was a high school, meaning teenagers would want coffee.

“How long have you two been having this dream?”

Minseok and Kyungsoo chuckled. “For a while now.” Kyungsoo answered.

“A while? More than a year?”

Minseok and Kyungsoo nodded, smiling.

“And you two are going to let this opportunity go to waste?”

She placed a hand on both of their shoulders, “As a mother myself, I would tell my son to take advantage of this. You can for browse for more spaces after this, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

She smiled sweetly at them and tilted her head, “Could you imagine people passing by and saying they want to get something to eat from your café. You two would be your own boss, doing whatever you please.”

Kyungsoo envisioned what she said, tables lining up the area outside. He would have his own kitchen, make his own recipes. He wouldn’t have to rely on someone else’s pastries, they would finally be his own.

“Unless, you boys aren’t that interested. Actually, there have been a couple of people I have seen throughout the week. They all want to have something related to food or beverages.”

Kyungsoo and Minseok looked over at her as she spoke. Their eyes had wandered to the walls, but she garnered their full attention when she mentioned other people.

“They all knew that this place is a once in a lifetime opportunity, because of the area and low price.” She looked up as she pondered, “Now that I think about it, they were going to give me a deposit by tomorrow.”

“This place will be sold by tomorrow?” Minseok asked.

“Yes…unless one of my other clients were to pay me today.” She sighed. “But what are the chances in that right?”

Minseok and Kyungsoo looked at each other, then back at her. “What if we meet you in your office now and discuss it?”

She smiled wide, “Of course! Are you done looking at the place?”

Kyungsoo and Minseok nodded, “Yes, we would prefer to speak with you in your office about it.” Kyungsoo said as he smiled at her. The three of them walked out into the street, she locked the door quickly. “Would you boys like to follow me to my office? Or would you like the address so you can get there yourselves?”

“We can follow you, I think that would be easier.” Minseok responded honestly.

She smiled again. “Wonderful!”

Kyungsoo and Minseok gave her a slight bow before walking towards their own car. They climbed inside, “What do you think of the place?” Minseok asked as he put his seatbelt on.

“The area is really good, we have enough to make a deposit.”

Minseok nodded, “We can ask her about it, but it would make sense to get it here.”

“We can pay it off little by little, and when you graduate, we can begin moving our stuff in little by little too. Then when it’s fully paid off, we can set up completely.”

Minseok smiled wide. “This is really exciting!”

Kyungsoo followed the lady down the street as she made swift turns through them. “It is.” Kyungsoo was very enthralled by the thought of finally having a spot. The area was good and the place was a perfect size for their dream. Things could not get any better.

They parked in front of a little office by the edge of a curb. It wasn’t the nicest of areas, but they just needed to talk quick business, nothing more. They let themselves inside, the place was a little messy, with papers scattered all over the desk. “Have a seat.” She motioned towards the chairs in front of the desk. “Please excuse my mess, I was doing paperwork for clients all day.” She got the papers and settled them in manila folders, then placed them in storage bins behind her. “Ok, so,” she took out a paper from on the storage bins and placed it in front of them on the desk. “This is the contract for it, but before I get into details, did you boys like it?” The “contract” seemed more like a pamphlet. It was very thick and held a lot of pages that were stapled together.

“Yes, we were discussing it in the car, we both found it to be what we’re looking for.” Kyungsoo responded eagerly.

Minseok agreed quickly, “The area was also to our liking.”

The woman smiled as she nodded. “Excellent, do you have any questions before I discuss prices?”

“That’s what we wanted to talk about.” Minseok answered.

She began to speak to them about how they would need to leave a deposit first, to prove they are interested. She also explained that the price was set in stone and could not be negotiated. She calculated how much the space alone was in total and that utilities would be separate. She also emphasized how they can’t technically begin working on it until at least half of it was paid off.  At the very bottom of the paper that she had been using as scratch paper, she circled a number. “This would need to be the minimum deposit that should be given for it to be yours.”

Kyungsoo and Minseok looked over it, it was in their price range. They had been saving up money ever since they both had begun working specifically for their cafe.

“All you two would need to do, is sign the contract,” she flipped to the last page, “and it will be finalized.”

Minseok looked over at his friend. “What do you think?” he asked.

Kyungsoo looked back at him. Everything sounded good, great even. They could pay off half of it and move in their stuff in a couple of months. By this time next year, they would have their coffee shop. He smiled at Minseok. “I say we do it.”

Minseok bit his bottom lip in anticipation. “I was thinking the same thing.”

The lady took a pen from her drawer and handed it to them. “All you need to, is sign the dotted line.”

Minseok sighed and put his full name on the bottom, Kyungsoo quickly did the same.

“Congratulations!” She said as she took the contract from the both of them.

***

Kyungsoo placed his dirty laundry in the washing machine. He hadn’t had time to wash the last couple of weeks because he had been so busy, his clothing had turned into a pile of dirty clothes in his room. He pressed the button to have the machine start. It began to spin as it washed them. He placed the soap all on the top, meaning he would just need to wait until the clothes were done to set them in the dryer.

Form the corner of his eye he saw the washing machine next to his stopped turning, someone ran up to it and opened it wide. He recognized the black hair right away.

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun turned around, a cookie was halfway in his mouth and he slowly lifted his hand towards his mouth to bite it off.

“Hey Kyungsoo.” He said, a slight smile fighting his lips.

“You wash clothes on Wednesday?”

Baekhyun swallowed the cookie, “Yeah. Well no, I don’t have a set day, but my clothes were dirty.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him, “You don’t work Wednesdays?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “The company I work at gave the day to all of the employees.”

Kyungsoo nodded and looked at his washing machine. Baekhyun continued pulling out his wet clothes.

“You…I haven’t seen you.” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun, Baekhyun was now placing his wet clothes in a dryer.

“No, I been busy lately.” Kyungsoo replied earnestly.

Baekhyun smiled over at him. “They don’t get our mail mixed up anymore?” He asked him in a playful tone.

When Jongdae and Baekhyun had just moved in, Kyungsoo needed to constantly knock on their door because of the mail. Their mail would always be in Kyungsoo’s mailbox, but that was three months ago.

Kyungsoo chuckled, “No, not anymore.”

Baekhyun sat down next to him as his clothes dried. “Are you busy today?”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow up a bit. “Not today, I just need to wash, why?”

“I have yet to explore, can you be my tour guide?” Baekhyun’s full smile came out, soft and sweet. Kyungsoo didn’t have anything planned today and he wouldn’t mind hanging out with Baekhyun. He was a really fun person to be around and was beginning to open up more and more as time passed.  

“Sure, where do you wanna go?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “I don’t go out much. Surprise me.”

“You don’t? I would have imagined you would. You’re so outgoing.”

Baekhyun laughed. “Jongdae and I stay home most of the time.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him, “Really? You both seem outgoing.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “We just…get busy.”

Kyungsoo nodded. He understood that things could get hectic out of nowhere, it happened with him all of the time.

“Yeah, I can show you around after this if you want. Do you have a place in mind?”

Baekhyun pouted and looked up at the ceiling as he pondered, “Mmmmm…not really.”

After Baekhyun’s clothes dried, Kyungsoo put his in the dryer. Kyungsoo helped fold Baekhyun’s clothes, he didn’t mind at all. They were both just making conversation as they folded, time was going by very fast. It turns out that Baekhyun and Jongdae were the same age and had met when they were fourteen. Baekhyun told him that they were best friends and got along right away when they had just met. Kyungsoo told him about how he met Minseok and how they were best friends too. Baekhyun’s clothes were eventually done being folded and Kyungsoo’s were next. Baekhyun was easy to talk to. He listened and kept the conversation going when it would begin to die down. Kyungsoo wishes he could be a little like that.

“Ok, we’re done!” Baekhyun said excitedly. Kyungsoo laughed at how happy Baekhyun looked.

“We can drop these off at home.” Baekhyun said as he scooped up the bag that his clothes were in.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “You don’t need to, the parking lot is for the plaza. We can just leave them in the trunk of the cars and I’ll show you around.”

“Oh, I um…I took the bus here.” Baekhyun admitted sheepishly.

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Well, you can leave them in the trunk of my car, and then we can go home when we’re done.”

Baekhyun had been looking out the door, but his head suddenly flung around to meet his eyes. “I—I don’t know.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him. “Don’t worry, it’s no problem really. We live right next door to each other.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip. “You…we’re friends right?”

Kyungsoo stared into his eyes and that look had just appeared, that wall had just been built up again. The guard had been completely down, but now, judging by Baekhyun’s stance and gaze, it was up full force. Usually, Kyungsoo wouldn’t push and instead give space, but now, curiosity was getting the best of him. What was Byun Baekhyun hiding behind that wall?

“I thought we were friends.” Kyungsoo answered. “I assumed you thought the same.”

Baekhyun continued to stare, walls high.

“But, if you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to.”

The tension was beginning to leave Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you to do anything you don’t want to.”

The wall that was up before was slowly coming down, his eyes getting friendly again. “I just don’t want to be a burden.”

Kyungsoo lifted up his hand, “You’re not a burden Baekhyun, we live right next to each other.”

Baekhyun smiled and the wall was completely gone now. “Ok, thanks Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both left their clothes in the back of Kyungsoo’s car. Kyungsoo put Baekhyun’s on top of his to make it easier for them to take it out when they arrived home.

“Ok, so where first?” Baekhyun asked as they walked away from the car.

Kyungsoo shrugged. “What do you like?”

“I’m a little thirsty, do they sell drinks around here?”

Kyungsoo lead him towards a smoothie shop across the street. “Yeah.” He answered enthusiastically.

They both walked inside the smoothie shop that Kyungsoo mentioned. The smoothies were really good and only used natural fruits. A lot of places used syrups to get the flavor, but not this place. One could taste the difference right away.

They both got their smoothies quickly, another reason why Kyungsoo liked it.

Baekhyun settled himself on a table by the back, Kyungsoo followed after him.

Baekhyun took one sip and smiled wide before going back to drinking it.

Kyungsoo smiled at Baekhyun, he did a lot of things that were really cute.

“This place is good, have you been here before?” Baekhyun asked as he looked up at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo swallowed, “Yeah, Minseok and I used to come here all of the time.”

Baekhyun smiled. “I want to go out and explore, but Jongdae is always busy.” He pouted.

“You can explore alone, can’t you?” Kyungsoo suggested.

Baekhyun laughed, “No way. It’s not fun alone.”

“But, you went to the laundromat alone.”

Baekhyun twisted his mouth to the side. “Well, that was a necessity. I would have preferred to go with Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo smirked. “Are you guys dating?” He teased.

Baekhyun flinched and nearly spit his drink out. He began to cough and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “Are you okay?” He stood up and began to pat Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun reached for a napkin and Kyungsoo kept his hand placed on Baekhyun’s back even after his coughing fit.

“I am not dating Jongdae.” He responded.

Kyungsoo laughed and sat back down. “Ok, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t even consider that, it won’t happen.” Baekhyun said, making a disgusted face.

Kyungsoo laughed harder. “Ok, ok. Change topic then.”

Baekhyun took another sip of his drink, “Are you dating Minseok?”

Kyungsoo chuckled as he covered his face. “I get it Baekhyun that was a dumb question.”

Baekhyun smiled. “I actually met Minseok in University.”

Kyungsoo uncovered his face and looked at him. “You went to the same University as Minseok?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, I met him ‘cuz of Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo sipped his drink as he nodded.

“I went to the University across the street.” Baekhyun said proudly.

Kyungsoo thought about it. He never paid much mind to it, but there was a University in front of theirs. The one he went to specialized in business and accounting the one across the street focused on…

“Doesn’t that specialize in acting and stuff?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah, I have my degree in musical theater.”

“Really? You do musicals?”

Baekhyun grinned in happiness. “I love it, singing on stage.”

Kyungsoo smiled. “Have you been in any?”

“Of course! I have come out in a couple. My dream is to make it to Seoul.”

Kyungsoo smiled. “Seoul isn’t far from here, why don’t you try going?”

Baekhyun had been beyond happy before. But now, Kyungsoo noticed the happiness was beginning to escape away from him.

“Sometimes, our dreams get shattered before we can reach them. We realize that there are certain instances in our life that won’t let us achieve them no matter how much we may want them.”    

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say. Did he just cross a line? He remembers how defensive Baekhyun had gotten when he asked him about his major that rainy day. Baekhyun was beginning to show himself to Kyungsoo at his own pace, he didn’t want to jeopardize the trust that was beginning to build between them. Baekhyun was looking out the window, eyes locked on something outside. Kyungsoo doubts he was actually staring at something, there was something going on in Baekhyun’s mind.

“Life is shit. It’s how we grow from the experience that matters.” Kyungsoo finally responded.

Baekhyun looked over at him, his smile was small, but visible.

Kyungsoo stirred up his drink as he looked down at it. “Dreams are like clouds, sometimes they change and we don’t notice it.” He looked up at Baekhyun. “And there is nothing wrong with that.”  

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, taking little sips of his drinks. “Maybe I can make a new dream huh?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes got gentle and his smile grew tender as it began to show. “Of course. You can do whatever you want Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun smiled wide at him and looked down into his lap before his eyes peeked up again.

Kyungsoo chuckled and stood up from his chair, smoothie in hand. “I want to show you around. We can walk, drink, and talk.”

Baekhyun stood up shortly after. “Okay, I’m free all day.”

They walked through the plaza, Kyungsoo was supposed to be the tour guide, but spent most of his time following Baekhyun around. He went into clothing stores and would look at clothes, but never bought any.

“Is window shopping normal for you?” Kyungsoo asked playfully.

“Yeah, I’m more into video games.”

Shortly after saying that, the both of them stepped into a video game store. Baekhyun walked through what Kyungsoo assumed was League of Legends. He was never really into videogames himself, but he had seen commercials sometimes.

The both of them were enjoying each other’s company, so much so, that they didn’t notice that the sun had begun setting. It was the cue that they needed to get home, Minseok was probably wondering where Kyungsoo had gone off to.

“We should hang out together again.” Baekhyun told him as they both made their way towards the car.

Kyungsoo nodded, “We should, it was fun.” Kyungsoo answered as he took a quick glance at him.

There was many things that Kyungsoo still didn’t know about Baekhyun, he got a hint of one of Baekhyun’s secrets that night.

“Excuse me?” A voice called out from the side Baekhyun was walking on.

They both turned towards the voice, Kyungsoo saw how Baekhyun quickly took steps back to hide behind Kyungsoo.

“Do you guys have the time?”

Kyungsoo pulled out his phone and took a glance at it. “8:32.” He responded.

“Thanks,” the guy replied.

Baekhyun took a peek from behind Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looked up at the guy to see he hadn’t moved at all. “You’re welcome.”

Baekhyun tugged on Kyungsoo’s sleeve. “We need to leave.” Baekhyun whispered.

Kyungsoo looked over at him, Baekhyun’s eyes never left the guy. He felt Baekhyun’s fingers intertwine with his and he squeezed hard.

Next thing he knew, they were sprinting in the parking lot. Baekhyun lead Kyungsoo towards the car, his head never turning back.

“Unlock it!” Baekhyun yelled as they got closer.

Everything was going so fast, Kyungsoo was confused and lost but did as he was told. He fumbled the keys out of his pocket and clicked on the button that unlocked the door.

“Get in, get in!” Baekhyun ordered as he let go of his hand.  Kyungsoo quickly got into the driver’s seat while Baekhyun climbed into the passenger’s side. Baekhyun quickly clicked on the button that locked all four doors in the car, then Kyungsoo heard someone fumbling with the handle on his side. He turned his head to see a guy trying to open the door.

“What the fuck!?” Kyungsoo yelled out.

“Kyungsoo, we need to go, please!”

Kyungsoo started the engine and took a quick glance at Baekhyun who had a frightened look in his eyes. He put the car in reverse and quickly made his way out of the parking lot. They were on the street and Kyungsoo stopped at a red light. “Will they—“

“They won’t follow us.” Baekhyun answered before Kyungsoo could ask.

Kyungsoo let out a sigh as he looked ahead. “What the actual fuck.” They stayed at the red light for a little while longer, until it turned green. Kyungsoo allowed the road to distract him from his thoughts, taking in the landmarks as he passed them. They stopped at another red light.

“One serves as the decoy, while the other sneaks behind with a lead pipe, piece of wood, a bat, whatever they have.”

Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun again, eyes wide. “What?”

Baekhyun looked at him, the broken smile was back on Baekhyun’s face, there was hardly any light, but Kyungsoo could see it. “I know these things from experience.”

“You been mugged before?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yeah.” He threw his head back on the chair. “Not one of my nicest memories.”  

Kyungsoo let out a sigh as he pressed on the gas. The light had just turned green.

“Well, I’m glad you were with me. I would have been mugged.”

“You were put in the situation because of me.”

Kyungsoo flinched and his hands tightened on the wheel. “Don’t say that.”

“It’s true. If I didn’t convince you to show me around, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Kyungsoo pulled over to the side and put the car in park. His eyes quickly went over to Baekhyun, eyebrows furrowed.

Baekhyun was looking down at Kyungsoo’s hand that was gripping the shift gear. His eyes darted up to look into Kyungsoo’s, “I—I’m sorry. Please don’t…” Baekhyun gulped as he pierced his lips together. “I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo’s features quicky softened after seeing the fear in Baekhyun. He had never seen someone look so scared, “Baekhyun, don’t apologize. This isn’t your fault.” Kyungsoo told him, voice tender. “We both had fun today, don’t ruin this.” Kyungsoo’s heart shaped smile began to show as his lips quirked upwards. “You saved me Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun had been tense, but began to ease up. “You…you’re not mad?”

Kyungsoo shook his head slowly. “No, a little shaken, but not mad. There’s no reason to be mad. I had fun today, okay?”

Baekhyun stared into Kyungsoo’s eyes, searching for something. He tilted his head a little to the left, then gave him a small smile. “I had fun too.”

Kyungsoo gave him a slight nod as he placed both hands on the steering wheel. “Good, let’s go home now.”  

The ride was silent. There wasn’t much to say. Kyungsoo knew that there was more to Baekhyun than meets the eye. How much more, he wasn’t sure. But, if Baekhyun could see him as a friend, he would be content.

“Did you have like the plaza?”

Baekhyun looked over at him, “Yeah, thanks for being my tour guide.”

Kyungsoo parked the car in the parking lot of the apartment. “Next time, we can invite more people.” Kyungsoo told him as he opened the trunk of his car.

Baekhyun smiled at him, tension beginning to lift. “Yeah, that would be fun. Jongdae can go too.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he shut the trunk, “Yeah and Minseok, maybe Jongin and Chanyeol too.”

They both walked up the steps towards their home. The tension that they both felt before was beginning to ease. Instead, it was being replaced with fond memories of their day at the plaza.

They made it to their floor to see Jongdae by the front of their home. He was shutting the door behind him, as if he was getting ready to step out.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun walked towards him, “Hey Dae.” Baekhyun greeted him. Jongdae turned around and stress was overwritten with relief as he looked at them.

“Baekhyun, where have you been?” Jongdae asked as he approached him.

“I was out with Kyungsoo.”

Jongdae gave Kyungsoo a quick glance then looked back at Baekhyun.

“Doing what?”

“We explored the plaza, right Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun looked over at Kyungsoo, who was carrying a bag full of clothes. “Yeah, I showed him around.” Kyungsoo answered.

Jongdae let out a sigh as he looked at Baekhyun.

“Don’t worry so much.” Baekhyun told him cheerfully.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, “Maybe if you answer your phone, I wouldn’t need to.”

Baekhyun playfully rolled his eyes at him. “It died. You know I won’t do anything stupid.”

Kyungsoo wanted to interject, but it felt as though this was a conversation between Jongdae and Baekhyun only.

“Thanks for showing me around.” Baekhyun told Kyungsoo.

“No problem,” Kyungsoo looked over at Jongdae, who was giving him a strange look. His eyebrows were furrowed a bit, but he didn’t look mad. He looked as though he was looking Kyungsoo over, scanning him as if he was a computer that needed to be checked for viruses. “Maybe you can come  with us next time?”

Jongdae’s eyes widened in surprise. “Next time?” Jongdae questioned.

“We can invite more people right?” Baekhyun added.

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, “Sure.” He said carefully.

“I gotta get going, I need to put my clothes away and get ready for tomorrow.” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll be seeing you Baekhyun. Night Jongdae.”

“Goodnight Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun responded.

“Night.” Jongdae replied.

Kyungsoo shut the door behind him and made his way towards his room to put away his clean clothing. He quickly got into his pajamas and settled himself in bed. He laid down and shut his eyes, taking in a heavy breath. He thought about his day as he began to drift off to sleep, the laundromat, the plaza, his almost mugging, his last thought before he slept was of Byun Baekhyun.

***

Kyungsoo sat at the kitchen table as he reached over for the fruit in the center. He had woken up early and couldn’t go back to sleep, so he made breakfast for his roommate and himself. He had peeled fruits and placed them in the center. An assortment of colors were in the center while his oatmeal sat in front of him on a bowl.   

Minseok sat with him on the table. He was placing peaches in his oatmeal with a big smile on his face. The elder loved to experiment with things that Kyungsoo recommended. He took a bite of the peach and chewed like a little hamster. Kyungsoo thought it was kind of cute.  

“Where were you yesterday?” Minseok asked suddenly. He wasn’t even done chewing on the peach when he asked.  

When Kyungsoo had arrived home yesterday, he went straight into his room. He put his clothes away and went to bed shortly after. He didn’t see Minseok at all yesterday.

Kyungsoo used a napkin to wipe his lips before he answered, “I went to wash and I bumped into Baekhyun.”

Minseok’s chewing suddenly stopped as his eyes widened a bit. “Baekhyun?” Minseok’s tone had a question to it and a perplexed look on his features.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Mmm hm. He was washing at the laundromat.”

Minseok raised an eyebrow. “By himself?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, then we went to the plaza.”

Minseok chuckled. “That’s weird. He usually doesn’t go to places alone.” He began pouring juice into a cup that was in front of him. “It’s also rare for him to accept invitations when Jongdae won’t be going.”

Kyungsoo swallowed an apple that he had just plopped in his mouth, “I didn’t invite him. He asked me to give him a tour.”

Minseok was sipping the juice when he suddenly began to choke on it. He sputtered and Kyungsoo gave him a napkin.

“He…what?” Minseok looked up at Kyungsoo, eyes wide in surprise.     

Why was Minseok so surprised? Baekhyun was a grown man, he could do whatever he wants.

“He invited me to the plaza.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “We hung out for a while, then it got dark and we—“A flash of what had happened last night came into his mind. How they had almost gotten mugged and how if Baekhyun hadn’t been there, who knows what would have happened to Kyungsoo.

“And you…?”

Kyungsoo blinked as the memory of last night began to fade away. Minseok was his best friend he could tell him, in fact, he probably should tell him, “We went home in my car.” but he didn’t. Kyungsoo didn’t keep secrets from Minseok, but this felt private. There was no reason for Minseok to worry when nothing happened.

Minseok’s mouth dropped. “Baekhyun went in the car alone with you?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t quite understand the tone in Minseok’s tone. He sounded surprised and the way he worded that sentence was strange. He was acting as though being in a car with someone was a big deal. “Yeaaaah…what of it?”

Minseok shook his head. “Nothing, It’s just…well” Minseok put his lips in a straight line before he opened his mouth again. “He doesn’t usually do stuff alone with others. He only really trusts Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “Really? He seemed fine when we were alone.”

Minseok let out a soft laugh. “Well, he must think you’re a trustworthy person.”

Kyungsoo merely let out a soft chuckle as he continued eating his breakfast. He didn’t really know what to make of what Minseok was saying. He didn’t really see Baekhyun and him hanging out as such a big deal, he simply saw it as two friends wanting to get to know each other better.

“Oh, that reminds me, I have plans after work.” Minseok told him as he washed his dishes.

Kyungsoo licked his lips as he finished his meal. “Alright, school again?”

Minseok turned his head to look at him. “Kind of. Remember that person I was talking to?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “You got a date?”

Minseok’s hands were up in seconds and waving them in the air. “No, no! It’s just a tutoring session.”

Kyungsoo laughed as he stood up and placed his plate in the dishes to wash. “Yeah, sure. Is she pretty?”

Minseok turned slightly red and looked away, “Maybe a little, but I’m just helping with their Korean.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he scrubbed his bowl. He can’t remember the last time Minseok had a crush on someone, much less, when he had blushed. To say that he was happy for his friend was an understatement, he was glad that Minseok might have found someone who he could have a relationship with.

“Have fun Minseok.” Kyungsoo teased as he continued scrubbing.

Minseok let out a chuckle, “We’re just studying.”

The both of them headed to work shortly after and were confronted with a lot more customers than usual that morning.

“They’re here because they heard the barista here is really talented.” Yugyeom said as he began pouring coffee into a mug.

Kyungsoo smiled as he placed pastries on the display. “You’re alright.” He teased.

Yugyeom snickered, “Not me, Minseok!”

Kyungsoo looked up at him. “Minseok?”

“Yeah, word is spreading quick that Minseok is a really good coffee maker.” Lisa responded from behind the both of them.

Kyungsoo knew that Minseok was talented. He had a passion for what he did and loved it. It was no surprise that he was beginning to get recognized for it.

Work seemed to go by quick because of how busy it was. The crowd slowly began to die down just as Yunhyeong entered the cafe and clocked in.

“Busy today?” He asked as he placed an apron around himself.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, I had to put a lot of new batches in just to catch up with orders.”

Yunhyeong let out a chuckle, then a playful sigh “It’s my turn now.”

Kyungsoo laughed, “It died down, don’t worry.”    

Yunhyeong smiled at him. “Minseok seems in a rush to leave today.”

Kyungsoo gave him a half smile. “Yeah, we have stuff to do today.” That was a lie, only Minseok had something to do. Kyungsoo was free for the rest of the day. Earlier his roommate had claimed that he needed to meet someone, Kyungsoo didn’t imagine he wanted to meet this person that bad.

“Do you need me to make batches for tomorrow? I can freeze them overnight.”

Kyungsoo looked over at Yunhyeong as he put his apron, “Yeah, that would be a good idea. Is there enough people to make drinks?”  

Yunhyeong nodded, “Yeah, its Jeongguk and Bam with me today. And the new girl is coming in about thirty minutes.”

Kyungsoo had almost forgotten that they had hired a new girl. He was mostly around in the day, it was no wonder that he hadn’t seen her. “Alright, see ya Yunhyeong.”

Yunhyeong waved him off as he headed towards one of the ovens. “See you tomorrow hyung.”

Kyungsoo walked out of the kitchen and proceeded towards the counter. He looked up to find Minseok with his apron off and sitting on one of tables from the café. He was sitting with Jongdae who was obviously telling him something funny. Minseok was laughing as he threw his head back in his seat. Kunpimook was standing behind the counter and crept next to Kyungsoo. “Who’s that with Minseok?” he asked.

Kyungsoo looked over at Kunpimook who was looking back at Kyungsoo with mischievous eyes.

“That’s our neighbor.”

Kunpimook smiled mischievously. “Are you hiding stuff from me?”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, “No…?”

“ ‘Cuz Jeongguk and I heard him talking to someone on the phone then later he showed up.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and playfully punched the younger’s arm.

Kunpimook grabbed his arm and laughed. “Ok, ok. I won’t ask anymore.”

“Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo turned his head to see Minseok waving him over. “You ready to go?”

Kunpimook quickly punched Kyungsoo back playfully then hid behind Jeongguk. Kyungsoo merely looked over at him smiling as he shook his head. He quickly turned back around to face Minseok. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

The younger walked over to Minseok and Jongdae who were now standing up. Minseok had on the usual uniform, a simple white collared shirt. While Jongdae had on a t shirt and cap. Jongdae looked like he was dressed simply, he probably didn’t need to go to work today. “Hey Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “Hey, you were in the mood for coffee?” he asked as he eyed the cup in Jongdae’s hand.

He smiled wider as he took a sip. “Yeah, i was walking by and suddenly craved it.”

“Jongdae needs help finding the post office.” Minseok told him as he held the door open for them to walk through.

The trio began walking down the street, “It actually isn’t too far from here.” Kyungsoo said as he looked on ahead.

“I knew it was close, I just couldn’t pinpoint it.” Jongdae responded.

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Yeah, it can be a little difficult to spot ‘cuz it’s so small.”

Minseok was walking along them when he looked down at his watch, “Guys, I actually need to be somewhere.” Minseok looked up to lock eyes with Kyungsoo. “Would it be cool if you show him where it’s at?”

Kyungsoo and Jongdae both looked over at Minseok who had stopped in his tracks. Kyungsoo didn’t mind showing him around. Jongdae was a really nice guy and the both of them were beginning to get closer, not just as neighbors, but maybe even as friends. “I can show him around.”

Jongdae looked over at Kyungsoo then back at Minseok, “Nice to know I have friends that won’t ditch me.” He told him, a playful demeanor in his voice.

Minseok laughed. “I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you guys.”

Kyungsoo waved him off, “Bye Minseok, ditch your friends for someone else.” He smiled.

Minseok pouted as he took steps back. “I’ll see you guys later.”

The three of them parted ways. Kyungsoo and Jongdae walked towards the post office while Minseok went somewhere else. Kyungsoo just realized that Minseok didn’t actually tell him where he was going. But, he didn’t care too much, he wasn’t his babysitter or anything like that.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae both made small talk as they walked to the post office, sometimes even making an occasional joke. Kyungsoo found Jongdae to be really nice company, he could see why he had become friends with Minseok so quickly.

“Have you been friends with Minseok since you guys were kids?” Jongdae asked as the both of them walked ahead.

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah, we met really small.”

Jongdae chuckled, “That’s really cool. So, I’m assuming, you guys are best friends?”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

Jongdae nodded, “Makes sense.”

“Is Baekhyun your best friend?” Kyungsoo asked. The post office was just up ahead, the both of them had gotten to it much faster than Kyungsoo had originally thought they would.

“Yeah, he is.”

The both of them walked up the steps and Kyungsoo opened the door for them. “It’s easy to see. Baekhyun always wants to be around you.”

Jongdae chuckled as he dropped off his envelopes in the mailbox. “Yeah, hey Kyungsoo, I actually want to ask you something.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes were on the mailbox, but they looked up once Jongdae said that. “Hm?”

“When you hung out with Baekhyun yesterday, what did you guys do?” Jongdae looked at him smiling.

“We just walked around the plaza.”

Jongdae held the door open for the both of them this time. “You invited him?”

The tone in Jongdae’s voice had Kyungsoo feeling a little uneasy. “No, he asked me to show him around. Why?”

Jongdae shrugged as they walked down the steps. “Just curious.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “It was fun. He’s easy to get along with.”

Jongdae’s eyes flickered to Kyungsoo, something unreadable flashed in them, but quickly disappeared. “Oh yeah?”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly, Jongdae’s reaction was unsettling him a little bit.

Jongdae smiled that feline like smile. “Baekhyun is sensitive, be careful with him, yeah?”

Kyungsoo wasn’t really sure how to respond to that. He knew that Baekhyun was hiding things. What those things were, he didn’t know. But the way that Jongdae was responding to him being alone with Baekhyun was getting him a little curious.

Jongdae looked ahead. “Anyway, are you hungry?”

“Um, I could eat.”

Kyungsoo and Jongdae ended up a small fast food place that was known for its hamburgers. Kyungsoo didn’t realize how hungry Jongdae was, but once their food came, it was practically gone.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh at how exaggerated Jongdae was eating it.

“Oh, sorry.” Jongdae replied. “I was hungry.”

Kyungsoo’s hand went up as he shook it gently in protest, “No, no. It’s fine.”

“I didn’t really get a good breakfast today, I was busy doing something for work.”

Kyungsoo picked up a french fry and plopped it into his mouth. “No, it’s fine. I didn’t know you worked from home.”

“I don’t work from home.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo replied, a stunned tone in his voice. He didn’t mean to assume, but by the way Jongdae was dressed he would have never imagined he would go to work like that.

Jongdae let out a laugh. The reason for Kyungsoo’s stunned state was very easy to recognize, considering the flip flops Jongdae had on. “Today was my day off of work, what I meant was, I’m going on a trip to Japan soon for work. I needed to turn in a quick report this morning.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “That makes sense. You have your own office?”

Jongdae nodded. “Yeah, I’m a video game designer, so they’re sending me off to a meeting in Japan.”

“That sounds fun. You get to travel.”

Jongdae laughed. “Yeah, but no sightseeing. I’ll be gone for a weekend and come back on a Monday.”

“Baekhyun told me he was a secretary. Does he work with you?”

Jongdae shook his head. “No, he works for another company. He says he likes it just fine.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he took a quick sip of his drink. “He told me he wants to do musicals, so it’s probably just a temporary thing, huh?”

Jongdae’s eyes quickly looked into Kyungsoo’s. “He said he wanted to do musicals again?” It came out quickly and rash.

Kyungsoo picked up his hamburger with his hands, “Yeah, why doesn’t he audition if he used to do them? Seoul isn’t too far from here.”

Jongdae opened his mouth then clammed it shut. “He…” Jongdae bit his lip and looked out the window. “Is that a double decker bus?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes looked out the window and sure enough there was a double decker bus. It was common to see them around here, but probably strange to someone who hadn’t been in this area.

“Yeah, sometimes they make stops in the city.”

Jongdae looked over at him, a wide grin on his face. “Would you go on one with me?”

Kyungsoo laughed as he covered his mouth with his hand. “Sure.” he responded.

Kyungsoo went home later that evening, after Jongdae and he enjoyed themselves on a double decker bus.

***

Wednesday had started off as such an easy day. Kyungsoo woke up a little later than usual, then made himself breakfast as normal. Shortly after that, he went to pay off his bills for the month, as well as, pay off a little bit of the space for their cafe. A little smile crept up on his face as he dropped the envelope in the post office.

He walked back to his apartment and put on his comfortable black slippers. His blue shirt and beige pants were already comfortable enough on their own, so he kept them on at home. He was home alone again, but Minseok would be home later. That meant, that he would need to cook later today, but he didn’t need to worry about that yet. For now, he can catch up on the episodes he had been missing. His shows had been updated and he had been behind because of work. He laid in bed and turned on his phone, quickly going on his shows to watch what he had missed.

Kyungsoo loved watching movies and shows. It felt like an escape from reality, as if he could be stress free instead of worrying over things in his real life. He could spend hours like this and he still wouldn’t notice how much time passed, that is, until his stomach began to growl. He adjusted his black glasses and looked on the upper right of his phone screen. It was about time to start cooking for later. He was beginning to get hungry, he could only imagine how hungry Minseok was going to be when he got here.  

He quickly exited the app he was using and sat up in bed. His slippers were left next to his bed and he slipped his feet into them, pondering what he should make for later. He bit his bottom lip as he placed his phone on the bedside table. He thought and then had the perfect idea. He hadn’t had doenjang stew for a while now. He could make buchimgae and rice as a side dish for it. He had all of the ingredients and knew his mother’s recipe by heart. He smiled fondly as he reminisced on the many times he had helped his mother when he was a kid. He did his best to help her in the kitchen and as a result, he acquired all of her recipes by memory.

It was settled, that is what he would be making. He walked over to the kitchen and began taking out all of the vegetables from the refrigerator, carefully placing each one on a cutting board. He took out the beef and placed it on the sink for it to defrost a little bit. He put his gray apron over his head and washed his hands thoroughly before he began to mince the vegetables.

A little while later, as he was cooking the beef, he heard the front door open. A high pitched laugh flooded the home as Minseok walked in. Another voice accompanied the laugh, a voice that didn’t belong to Minseok. Kyungsoo wiped his hands on the apron and walked towards the living room. Minseok was there with grocery bags in his hands, Baekhyun was next time holding a paper bag full of items.

“Oh, hey Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun responded, a full smile spreading on his face.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile back at him. Baekhyun just had a natural way of being able to light up a room.

“Hey Baek, you got Minseok to show you around today?”

Baekhyun chuckled, “If you mean helped him carry the groceries from his car to here, then yeah.”

“Thanks Baekhyun, you can just put it on the table by the refrigerator.

Baekhyun nodded quickly before placing the bag on the table.

“What did you get?” Kyungsoo asked as he peeked in the bag.

“Mostly yogurt.” Minseok responded as he placed the bag he was carrying on the table.

“Are you cooking?” Baekhyun asked, slight anticipation in his voice. Kyungsoo’s eyes traveled to him, curiosity evident in his smile.

“Yeah, I’m making doenjang stew.”

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled as his grin got bigger. “It smells really good!”

Kyungsoo chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. “You’re more than welcome to stay so we can all eat it.”

Baekhyun’s mouth opened wide in surprise. “Really? I can?” He asked.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Sure. I actually need to get back to it because I left the meat cooking.”

“I need to finish up a writing assignment, then I can come help you Soo.” Minseok spoke up from a couple inches away.

“I can help him!” Baekhyun yelled enthusiastically. This caused Minseok and Kyungsoo to turn their head to look over at him.

Baekhyun puffed up his cheeks and made a slight pout with his lips. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile at him. Who thought that a guy could be this cute?

“I mean...if you’re okay with it?”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “I’m fine with it.”

Baekhyun smiled again and grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist, “Show me.” He said before he gently tugged Kyungsoo into the kitchen. Maybe if Kyungsoo hadn’t been focusing on how pretty and warm Baekhyun’s hand was, he would have noticed the stunned face that Minseok was giving the both of them.

They both entered the kitchen and Kyungsoo quickly went to stir the meat that was in the frying pan. It was almost cooked thoroughly.

“What can i do?” Baekhyun asked from behind him.

Kyungsoo stirred around the meat as he spoke, “Well first, you can wash your hands. Then you can cut up the tofu I have on the cutting board if you want?”

Baekhyun nodded and headed towards the sink. The water landed on his hands softly as he lathered the soap into them. He turned off the sink quickly and used a towel hanging by the sink to dry off his hands. He headed towards the tofu and grabbed the knife next to them, gently cutting it into tiny squares. Kyungsoo looked over at him and saw he was missing something. He headed towards one of the drawers and pulled out one of Minseok’s aprons. Kyungsoo wouldn’t want Baekhyun to get dirty as he cooked the meal.

He walked towards Baekhyun, “Look at me.” He told him.

Baekhyun’s curious eyes wandered over to him. “Hm?”

“I’ma put this apron on you, ok?”

Before Baekhyun could say anything, Kyungsoo was placing it over his head. HIs black hair bounced out first, then soon his head. His eyes were looking down at the apron as it covered his chest and belly. His face bolted upwards and Kyungsoo never really noticed how pretty Baekhyun was, he also didn’t realize how close they were until now.

Kyungsoo took a step back as he saw Baekhyun begin to realize the same thing, it was evident by the slight pink color in his cheeks.

“Thanks Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun told him as he went back to cutting the tofu.

Kyungsoo simply nodded. “You’re welcome.” He quickly went back to cooking the meat.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo worked together to finish the meal. Baekhyun was such a fun person, he got along really well with Kyungsoo. He was even able to bring out the funny side of him. Baekhyun would do funny antics, causing Kyungsoo to laugh hysterically, but he didn’t let Baekhyun have all of the fun. He would also try to make Baekhyun laugh and would smile in success when he did.

“Are we done already?” Baekhyun asked as he looked over the stove.

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah, just let it simmer for a little while.”

“It smells really good Kyungsoo.”

“It’s my mom’s recipe.”

Baekhyun sat on the chair by the table and Kyungsoo followed after him. “Can you cook?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun chuckled. “Only in emergencies.”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Better than nothing.”

Baekhyun smirked playfully. “I can’t wait to try it! You probably cook amazing food, huh?”

Kyungsoo hummed in response. “Not really, it’s just average.”

“That’s a really cool hobby, I mean it’s a life skill.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Well what’s yours? I’m pretty sure yours is cool too.”

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side as he smiled, “Singing.”

Kyungsoo gave him a not bad face as he nodded. “So, that’s why you did musicals? Makes sense now.”

Baekhyun tilted his mouth to the side, “Yeah, but mine...isn’t like yours. My hobby is..useless and--”

Minseok walked in the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his neck. His hair was wet from the shower he had just taken and he didn’t have any shoes on.

“Are you guys done already?” He asked as he ruffled his hair with the towel.

Kyungsoo stood up. “Yeah, it’s ready. You want some already?”

Minseok walked over to the pot on the stove, “Don’t worry Kyungsoo, I can serve myself from here.”

“You sure hyung?” Baekhyun asked.

Minseok nodded. “Yeah, I can serve both you guys too.” He reached for the bowls that were on the cupboard above his head.

Kyungsoo stood up and grabbed the side dishes that were placed next to Minseok.

“You guys made sides too?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah.” He walked towards the table and placed them in the center. “You can start if you want Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo told him. Minseok placed a bowl full of stew in front of Baekhyun, along with a spoon and chopsticks.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun replied as he straightened up in his seat.

The both of them quickly joined him as he blew on the stew. Once he took a bite of the meal, his eyes opened wide in delight. The flavor was unlike anything he ever tasted before. He looked over at Kyungsoo. “You have a gift.” He told him.

Kyungsoo looked up from his stew at Baekhyun, “We made it together, so you deserve just as much credit.”

“Well yeah, but you have a passion for this.” He gestured towards the food and smiled. “It’s really good.”

Kyungsoo smiled in embarrassment. He was never good at this kind of thing. He wasn’t really sure how to handle the situation in front of him.

“Thank you.” He told him as he looked up. Maybe if he wasn’t so busy looking at Baekhyun, he would have noticed Minseok’s eyes looking at the both of them. His suspicious eyes wandered to Kyungsoo then to Baekhyun and they both didn’t seem to be aware of it. Maybe if Kyungsoo would have been a little more attentive, he would have noticed the vibes that Baekhyun and he were giving off towards  each other, the atmosphere that Minseok was picking up on.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo put on his shoes as he placed the envelopes down by his feet. Minseok and he had been paying off the space for lease little by little each week. It wasn’t much, but any little bit helped. When they paid it off fully they would begin to move everything in and soon open it for the public to see. He smiled as he got up with the envelopes in his hand, maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself. He needed to focus on other things first, like the check that was written to the realtor in the envelope. He sighed as he walked out of the door to the bright sunny day. It had been rainy the days prior, but now the sun was shining down on him and he felt more energetic since it was his day off. 

Minseok usually got the day off with him, but he had missed yesterday and needed to make it up today. that meant that Kyungsoo was alone for the day. He woke up a little later than usual because his alarm didn’t go off, but that wasn’t a problem, he had no plans for the day anyway. The only thing he had planned for today was giving his parents a call. He had been planning on visiting them next month, he had already called his parents to set up the date and they happily agreed to welcome him and Minseok. He smiled wider as he thought about his mother’s smiling face as she would embrace him in her arms. He hadn’t seen them for a while and he was excited to finally be able to have them in front of him again. 

He eventually got to the post office, a small but remodeled building. He quickly dropped off his mail and walked out, but bumped into a familiar face as he exited. 

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” Sehun asked as he had on formal attire. His hair was in slight disarray, but he looked professional nonetheless. 

Kyungsoo tilted his head to the left as he smiled. “Nice greeting.” 

Sehun laughed at Kyungsoo’s sarcasm. “Hi hyung.” He replied sheepishly. 

Kyungsoo laughed as his face scrunched up. His black cap staying secure on his head. “Hi Sehun. I was dropping off my mail. What are you doing?” 

Sehun gave him a pout, “The lawyer I’m interning for wanted a fruit smoothie.”

“You’re buying him drinks? Does he pay you?”

“Well, I’m using his money to buy it. I don’t get paid for this, I’m just an intern and dont work very much.” Sehun fluttered his eyelashes in a sassy manner. “Some of us still need to go to school.” 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, “Still the same sassy kid huh?” 

Sehun chuckled loudly. “No, I calmed down a bit.”

Kyungsoo walked towards Sehun, “Are you going to the smoothie place by the plaza? I’m walking there too.” 

Sehun flung his arm around Kyungsoo’s, “We can go together.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Sure.”

Sehun stayed with his arm wrapped around Kyungsoo’s as they both made their way towards the shop. It was nice to be able to talk to Sehun. It wasn’t a long walk to the smoothie place from the post office, but they both enjoyed it while it lasted. 

“Do you have a girlfriend yet, hyung?”

Kyungsoo elbowed him in the ribs. “Ask me important things, not that.”

Sehun chuckled as he held his side. “Ok ok. But there is nothing wrong with being in a relationship.”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I know that. I just haven’t found the right person yet.”

Sehun opened the front door of the smoothie place as they both walked in. “Maybe the right person is right in front of you and you don’t even know it?”

Kyungsoo let out a huff. “Maybe, I don’t know.”

“Yeah, like you and MInseok have been--”

Kyungsoo gave him a punch straight in the arm for that comment. He could handle Sehun’s curious ways, but he can’t tolerate someone thinking Minseok and him have something going on. The both of them are brothers, there is no way they would ever see each other like that. 

Sehun rubbed his elbow as he mouthed a silent “ow”. He looked over at Kyungsoo a feigned look of pain on his face. “Ok, ok. I get it.”

Kyungsoo let out a small scoff, “I’m glad the message came across.” 

Sehun snickered as he put his hand by his side and glossed over the menu behind the counter. “Loud and clear.” 

Kyungsoo looked up at the menu and began to look over at it. He didn’t want anything, in reality he simply wanted to accompany Sehun so they could catch up. His thoughts were distracted by the bell that rung behind him. It rang everytime someone entered, his eyes stayed glued on the menu, but he heard a familiar voice from behind him. 

“Kyungsoo?” 

Kyungsoo quickly averted his gaze to the one behind him, Sehun followed as well. Baekhyun stood there with his black hair slicked up and a smile plastered on his face. He wore a white button up and tight dress pants that fit him nicely. 

“I didn’t think I would see you here.” Baekhyun said as he made his way towards Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo felt his chest fill up with a soothing warmth and he began to smile just as wide as Baekhyun. “I’m accompanying a friend. What are you doing here?”

Baekhyun stood next to Kyungsoo, eyes looking at him, “Isn’t it obvious? I want a smoothie.” Baekhyun’s eyes lifted themselves behind the counter to look over the menu. “What should I get?” Baekhyun pondered.

Kyungsoo was a little distracted by Baekhyun, but was quickly brought back into reality when he heard Sehun clear his throat next to him. “Oh,” Kyungsoo began as his eyes darted between the both of them, “Baekhyun, this is Sehun.”

Baekhyun looked over at Kyungsoo, then at the taller one by his side.

“Sehun, this is Baekhyun. He’s my neighbor.” Kyungsoo gestured to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sent Sehun a warm smile, “Hey, nice to meet you.”

Sehun gave him a small bow, “Hello, I’m Sehun.”

“Your Kyungsoo’s friend?” Baekhyun asked. 

Sehun nodded, “Yeah, we met in University.”

The three of them ordered and quickly received their drinks as Baekhyun and Sehun got to know each other a little better. Kyungsoo would join in the conversation too every once in a while, but mostly listened as the two spoke. 

“I would love to stay longer,” Sehun glanced at his watch then back up at the two guys in front of him. “But, my lawyer is waiting and I still need to organize some of his papers. 

Baekhyun waved a hand in front of his face, “Don’t worry about it. Let’s all meet up sometime.”

Sehun smiled big, “Yeah, it can be the three of us, see ya Baekhyun.” the youngest looked over at Kyungsoo, a mysterious glint in his eyes. “Have fun, I’ll see you later.” 

Kyungsoo waved him off, “I’ll see you Sehun.” 

The youngest scurried out the door, leaving Kyungsoo and Baekhyun standing alone in the smoothie place. 

“Are you heading home after this?” Kyungsoo asked as he eyed Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was nibbling on the straw and turned to face Kyungsoo. “Yeah, I was on my way home when I craved a smoothie.”

Kyungsoo smiled, his mouth forming into a heart and his eyes beginning to squint. “Maybe we can walk home together?”

Baekhyun smiled, “Sure.”

The both of them walked out of the smoothie place and headed towards the exit of the plaza.

“I actually got out of work.” Baekhyun remarked as the both of them walked.

“Really? You must work pretty close then.”

Baekhyun let out a small giggle. “Well…I took the bus to work, but got off here.”

Kyungsoo smirked, “You got off on the wrong stop?”

“No, I wanted a smoothie.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Yeah, sure.”

Baekhyun let out a loud laugh. “That’s the truth! I’m saving up for a car though. So I can go wherever I want.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “I’m honestly surprised you don’t have one.”

Baekhyun pouted, “It’s a long story.”

They walked until Baekhyun stopped in his tracks to stare at a building. Kyungsoo noticed after he took a few steps ahead. He turned around to find Baekhyun looking up at the sign on the building. In big yellow letters it read, “Karaoke”. Kyungsoo walked back to stand next to Baekhyun. “You wanna go in?” he asked him.

Baekhyun glanced quickly at Kyungsoo, then back at the sign. “I…no.” he responded.

Kyungsoo chuckled, “I don’t mind. I’m free for the rest of the day.”

Baekhyun’s head turned towards Kyungsoo, “You…would go in with me?”

Kyungsoo laughed, “Of course idiot! We’re friends right?”

Baekhyun’s eyes looked intently at Kyungsoo, scanning him. It was as if Baekhyun was a hacker and Kyungsoo was the program. He was trying to figure him out, the same way that Kyungsoo had been trying for weeks now.

“I can trust you, right?”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow at this. Usually he would answer something sarcastic, but the sincerity in Baekhyun’s features had him hesitating.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo finally responded. If there was something Kyungsoo had learned, it was that Baekhyun just seemed like an open book. He was hiding things and Kyungsoo wanted to know more than anything what they were. Why he wanted to know: Kyungsoo couldn’t answer that.

Baekhyun finally smiled at him, leaving behind the cautious face he had on earlier. “I used to go to karaoke all of the time.” Baekhyun said as he opened the door. Kyungsoo smiled as he walked in. “Why did you stop?”

Baekhyun shrugged as he shut the door behind them. “Just got busy.”

To say that Baekhyun was good at singing would be an understatement, in reality, Baekhyun was amazing at singing. Kyungsoo couldn’t help that he would gawk every time Baekhyun sung something. At first the both of them were being silly, choosing songs that required them to jump up and down. But later, they chose ballads and that was when Kyungsoo heard Baekhyun’s gift.

Baekhyun would hold the microphone in one hand tightly and close his eyes as he got passionate. Kyungsoo stared at the elder as his pink lips parted and then shut. He traced his facial features with his eyes, Baekhyun really was handsome, was that little mole always above his upper lip? He continued to eye him even after Baekhyun’s eyes began to open slowly, were they always that pretty shade of brown?

Kyungsoo looked away at the screen as Baekhyun’s eyes opened completely. His eyes quickly darted towards Kyungsoo, but back at the screen again. “100” it read.

“Wow, you’re really good.” Kyungsoo told him.

Baekhyun let out a small giggle as his eyes would look at Kyungsoo then back at the ground. “I told you that I like to sing.”

Kyungsoo turned to look at him, “I honestly don’t know what I was expecting but I’m impressed.”

Baekhyun let out a loud laugh as he handed Kyungsoo the microphone. “You’re getting way too cheesy. Not that I mind.”

Kyungsoo shoved him playfully as he grabbed the mic. “That’s the only compliment you’ll get from me.”

Baekhyun laughed obnoxiously then began to stretch. “I’ll take what I can get.”

Kyungsoo shook his head as he typed on the keypad. “You seem spoiled.”

Baekhyun shook his head as he rested his hands on the side of the sofa. “Maybe a little.”

Kyungsoo looked up at the screen as he chose his song. “A lot.” His hand squeezed the microphone as the other he placed next to him on the sofa. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s hands met as Kyungsoo sang his song, he felt a little surge radiate throughout his body, but neither of them did anything to separate.

They didn’t want to leave yet, but their hour had eventually been up and Baekhyun needed to clean his room.

“ _ How long has it been since you last cleaned your room?” _ Kyungsoo had asked after they had paid at the counter.

_ “Some things are better left unsaid.” _ Baekhyun answered innocently.

Kyungsoo scoffed as they walked home. Being with Baekhyun was nice, he was funny and had a spark to him whenever he got into a story. 

“Have you always been loud?” Kyungsoo asked as they both made their way up the stairs to their apartments.

Baekhyun laughed, “Yeah, ever since I was a kid. I love lightening up people’s mood.” 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him, “You must go on a lot of dates.” 

Baekhyun smirked, “Not really, I tend to fall for introverts so…” He trailed off as he looked at Kyungsoo. “I mean like I tend to, I dont always though.” 

Kyungsoo saw what looked like Baekhyun getting embarrassed, it was funny seeing the loud mouth tripping over his words. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped, “Why so nervous?” 

Baekhyun laughed along with him, “I...I dont know.” He replied. 

The both of them were practically in front of their apartments when they saw a woman they had never seen before walking towards them. She had dark, short hair and her eyebrows furrowed. The wrinkles by her eyes showed that she was at least somewhere in her 40’s, if not 50’s. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but stare, not because he had never seen her before, but because she was holding onto Jongin’s wrist tightly as she pulled him away from their home. 

Chanyeol trailed behind them and grabbed Jongin by the other wrist. The woman turned to glare at Chanyeol, “Let my son go.” she said in a calm voice.

Jongin yanked his arm away and pressed himself into Chanyeol. “Eomma, you’re making a scene again.” 

The lady looked at Jongin, then turned her head to look at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who were stunned to say the least. 

“Jongin,” She replied calmly as she looked back at her son. “I just want to talk to you.” 

Jongin shook his head, “If it’s about Soojung, then I don’t want to hear it.” 

It grew silent and Kyungsoo didn’t think it was his place to listen, it seemed Baekhyun had the same idea by the way he was trying to walk slowly towards his apartment.

“Jongin, please listen,” his mother began.

Jongin got out of Chanyeol’s grip and walked towards her. “I love you mom, so much.” Kyungsoo saw Jongin’s eyes get shiny and he wanted nothing more than to comfort him. “But if you can’t accept me the way I am, then please don’t come around.”

She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek, “Jongin, I love you, please come home.” 

He took a step back and took Chanyeol’s hand, “Do you accept him?”

It grew silent once again and Kyungsoo wanted  nothing more than to leave, but she was so close to his front door.

She eventually sighed and turned around, making direct eye contact with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s stunned faces. her eyes were watery and it broke Kyungsoo’s heart. “Excuse me,” She said as she walked passed them. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun bowed to her until she was out of sight. 

They both turned their heads to cries by Jongin. The younger had buried his face in Chanyeol’s shirt and was clinging onto him tight. Chanyeol rubbed the back of his head, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Kyungsoo gulped and immediately looked towards the ground, he wanted to do something, but wasn’t sure what. 

“I’m sorry you guys had to see that.” Kyungsoo looked up to see Chanyeol giving them a sheepish smile. Jongin had separated from him and was looking at the floor, he had his hand covering his eyes. 

“Sorry, but we have to go back inside.” Chanyeol said. 

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Don’t worry, we understand.” 

Baekhyun stayed silent but slowly began to walk carefully towards Jongin. The elder placed his hand on top of Jongin’s and slowly began to remove it from his eyes. Jongin let out a sniffle as his eyes looked down at the ground. 

“Hey, look at me.” Baekhyun told him in a soft voice. 

The younger looked up to lock eyes with Baekhyun. His eyes were a bit a swollen and Baekhyun gave him a small smile. “Everything will turn out fine, I promise.” 

Jongin gave him a small smile, but looked down again. 

“It gets worse before it can get better.” Baekhyun told him. Jongin chuckled and looked back up. He was smiling a little wider, “Thank you.” He told him.

Kyungsoo can’t really explain it, but Baekhyun had a way to make others feel comfortable around him. Maybe it was the aura that emanated from him or maybe it was how he had a tendency to care about others so much, either way, he can understand why he would use that power to make Jongin feel better.

Chanyeol took Jongin’s hand, “We’ll see you guys another day.” He told them.

Kyungsoo nodded, “See you guys.”

They both disappeared inside their apartment and shut their door quietly. Kyungsoo hoped that whatever had happened would be resolved quickly. Seeing his friends in such a sad state made his heart clench.

Baekhyun let out a sigh as he walked towards Kyungsoo, “I hope Jongin’s mom comes around.”

Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. “I hope so too.”

Baekhyun smiled at him. “It must be hard for him when his parents don’t support him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, isn’t it obvious? This is about his choice in partner, specifically how it isn’t a girl.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. Of course it did seem like that, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. “Well maybe his mom just doesn’t like Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun scoffed, “It’s not.”

“You shouldn’t be so quick to judge when you’re not sure.”

“I’m sure, trust me.”

Kyungsoo didn’t want to linger on the topic any longer, Baekhyun sounded too sure of himself and it was making Kyungsoo question. Does Baekhyun have personal experience with this kind of thing? Maybe Baekhyun himself has had to go through being neglected because of his sexuality. Something about that thought had Kyungsoo feeling a small butterfly form in his stomach, but he ignored it.

Baekhyun scratched the back of his head, “Ah, never mind. Let’s just hope that they get better soon.” He smiled wide and just like that, the conversation was dropped.

Kyungsoo smiled back at him, “Yeah, that’s all we can really do right now. Give them space and hope for the best.” He noticed that Baekhyun’s hand began to come down and he was getting a little pink on his cheeks.

“You feeling ok?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Me? Yeah. Hey Kyungsoo, I had fun with you, we should hang out again sometime, yeah?”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Sure, I don’t mind.”

Baekhyun tilted his head a bit as he smiled, “Ok, I’ll see you. Jongdae is probably worried.”

Kyungsoo unlocked his front door and opened it wide. “I’ll see you Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun walked in his home first, then Kyungsoo walked into his own. Is it possible that Baekhyun liked the same sex? Something about that had Kyungsoo feeling a little nervous, although he doesn’t really understand why. He shook the thought away and instead called his parents. They discussed how Kyungsoo would be visiting them soon and how Kyungsoo’s life was going. It wasn’t until he hung up on them that Jongin crept up in his mind, his mom had looked so upset. Is it possible that it was because of his sexuality? Kyungsoo would like to think not. He can’t imagine a parent rejecting a child for choosing to be with the “wrong” gender. What if he were to be with a guy instead of a girl? Would his parents reject him? In reality, he didn’t know the answer, he would hope not, but he couldn’t say that for sure.

***

It was a Friday morning when Kyungsoo woke up in a good mood. In all honesty, he had woken up knowing that today would be busy at the café, but he didn’t mind it. Maybe it was because Minseok’s enthusiasm had been rubbing off on him lately. His roommate had been very happy lately and Kyungsoo could only guess it was because of that Chinese girl he had been seeing recently. Not only that, but they were almost halfway done with paying off the space for their own coffee shop, at the rate they were going at, the space would be paid halfway by Minseok’s graduation.

Kyungsoo walked into the kitchen to find Minseok in his work attire, he was seated at the table eating the breakfast he had just made. “Morning.” He greeted him.

Minseok looked up from his meal and smiled, “Morning. How’d you sleep?”

Kyungsoo walked over to the pot on the stove. The oatmeal had peaches that Minseok had mashed into it. “Good, no dreams this time.”

Minseok scoffed, “You didn’t dream you were being chased by our old professor?”

Kyungsoo laughed as he poured the oatmeal into his bowl, “That was one time.”

Minseok shrugged, “Doesn’t make it any less amusing to tease you about it.”

Kyungsoo sat himself down with his oatmeal. He ate it quickly as Minseok began washing his dishes in the sink.

“Yunhyeong is helping me in the back.” Kyungsoo said as he stood up to wash his own dish.

“Oh really? I haven’t seen his schedule.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he scrubbed, “Yeah, he asked if he could work the day shift, so Lisa and him are swapping today.”

Minseok picked up their lunch bags and walked towards the living room, “That’s nice of her. You ready?”

Kyungsoo dried his hands with the towel hanging by the sink. “Yeah.”

They both got out of their apartment and walked towards the coffee shop, the walk seemed shorter than usual and next thing they knew, they were at the coffee shop behind the counter. Kyungsoo quickly made his way to the back and began making the dough to make pastries. Yunhyeong came in shortly after to help him.

“Need help?” He asked as he put on his apron.

Kyungsoo gave him orange slices, “Yeah, start squeezing.”

Yunhyeong took one and began squeezing the juice into the dough. “What does this do again?”

“It gives the bread a better rise when it’s put in the oven.”

“Did the boss tell you to do it like this?”

Kyungsoo laughed, “No, I experimented and found out.”

Yunhyeong laughed afterwards, “Why don’t you make your own recipe today?”

Kyungsoo blinked repeatedly then turned to face him.

Yunhyeong turned to him and smiled, “Just make a pastry using a recipe you made. You want to have your own cafe right?”

“Well, yeah. But I never let a stranger try something I made.”

Yunhyeong shrugged, “You don’t have to, but it would be a good idea. I can make the recipes by the owner and you can work on just one pastry by you.” 

Kyungsoo bit the inside of his lip as he thought. Maybe this is what he needed to feel more confident about his baking. He could get the public’s opinion over what they thought about his pastries. But then again, he was a little nervous to have someone try something he made. It would be the first time ever.

“You don’t have to.” Yunhyeong said, interrupting his thoughts. “It was just a comment.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “Fine, I’ll make a small batch of brownies and put them on a plate outside. They’ll be cut into small squares and they’ll be free samples.”

Yunhyeong smiled wide, “Ok, I’ll help in whatever I can.” 

Kyungsoo smiled as he reached for the ingredients to make brownies.  “You can finish making the macarons.” 

“Yes sir!” he replied playfully. 

Kyungsoo took his time making the brownies, he wanted them to come out perfect. The coffee shop had been open for about two hours when he finally took them out of the oven. Yunhyeong was standing behind him and took a big whiff as he closed his eyes. They smelled of chocolate and delight, Yunhyeong couldn’t wait to try one. 

“Want me to help you cut them?” Yunhyeong asked.

Kyungsoo gave him a knife, “Sure, make little squares.” 

Yunhyeong nodded as he began to trim the pastry carefully, Kyungsoo observed to make sure that he wouldn’t make them too big. They came out just the way he envisioned them. 

“They look good.” Kyungsoo complimented as he placed the squares onto a tray.  

“Before you take them, can I try one?” Yunhyeong asked just as Kyungsoo lifted it off the table. 

Kyungsoo smiled and gestured towards the brownies, “Go ahead.” 

Yunhyeong eagerly took one and plopped it in his mouth, he chewed slowly and smiled. “It’s really good.” He said as he reached for another. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but allowed the younger to take it. “How good?”

Yunhyeong plopped the second in his mouth. “Very good.” He replied. 

Kyungsoo chuckled as he picked up the tray, “I’m going to take these outside now, okay?”

Yunhyeong nodded, “Take them before I eat them all.” 

Kyungsoo walked out to the front with all of the brownies on his tray. Once he stepped out, Yugyeom turned his head quickly to face Kyungsoo, then his eyes landed on the brownies. “Brownies?”

Kyungsoo placed the tray on the counter, “They’re free samples for the customers.” 

“I didn’t know the owner had a recipe for brownies.” Minseok said as he wiped one of the blenders clean. “Kyungsoo shook his head, “They don’t, it’s my recipe.” 

Once Kyungsoo said that, Yugyeom was in front of the brownies like a hungry scavenger. He quickly picked one up and put it into his mouth. He shut his eyes as he chewed. The smile spread on his features quickly as the flavor began to spread in his mouth. 

Minseok grabbed Yugyeom by the shoulder and pulled him back a bit, “It’s for the customers.” Minseok told him as he let out light chuckles. 

“But it’s so good!” Yugyeom replied, eyeing the brownies.

Minseok hugged him from behind and lead him towards the tables, “Yah! clean the tables.”

Yugyeom whined but ultimately began wiping them down as Minseok walked back behind the counter.  

“Such a kid.” Minseok said as he placed the blenders back in their place.

Kyungsoo smiled. “Yeah, but I’m going to miss him when we leave this place.”

“Yeah, unless he comes with us?”

Kyungsoo laughed, “One step at a time.”

The bell that was hanging by the door rung, causing Kyungsoo’s head to turn towards the sound.

“Welcome!” Yugyeom greeted with a smile at the two customers that approached the counter.

Jongdae looked at Yugyeom and gave him a small smile before looking over at Minseok and Kyungsoo.

“Hey guys.” Jongdae waved.

Minseok face palmed and pretended to be annoyed, “Aish, here come the blabber mouths.”

Baekhyun let out a loud laugh as he stood in front of the counter. “Nice to see you too Minseokkie.”

His eyes looked over Kyungsoo, who smiled in return. Kyungsoo wasn’t aware that Baekhyun wore glasses, they were of thin lenses and circular. He had on a loose white T shirt and he had bleached his hair blonde. He looked really cute and younger than he actually was.

“Hey Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun told him, a small smile on his lips.

“Hey Baek, you want hot chocolate?”

Baekhyun giggled and his eyes looked down then back up. “You know me so well.” His eyes looked at the brownies on the counter. “And a brownie.”

Kyungsoo quickly picked up the tray and held it towards Baekhyun. “They’re free, take as much as you want.”

Baekhyun’s hand reached for one and he quickly picked it up, the smile never leaving his face. “Thanks.”

Kyungsoo nodded and held it towards Jongdae, “You too, take one.”

Jongdae took one, thanking Kyungsoo with a smile.

Baekhyun put it in his mouth and his cheeks puffed up as he chewed, Kyungsoo wanted to nothing more than to squeeze them. Baekhyun’s eyes began to widen.

“That’s Kyungsoo’s own recipe, he made it from scratch.” Minseok said as he began making a design on the hot chocolate he knew Jongdae and Baekhyun were going to order.

“You made this?” Jongdae asked, eyes wide.

Kyungsoo shrugged, “It’s just something I created in the kitchen, it can be a lot better.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “It’s perfect!”

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks go a little red and he looked down, “Not really.” His hand scratched the back of his head, “It isn’t that good.”

Baekhyun took another, “Your café is going to be amazing with recipes like these.”

Kyungsoo chuckled before straightening up, a serious look on his face. “I need to check on the pastries in the back.”

He quickly retreated to the back, revealing Yunhyeong wiping down the counter from the mess that had been made by the pastries.

“Done?” Kyungsoo asked.

Yunhyeong turned his head towards him, “Yeah, It’ll be another 5 minutes until we need to take the cookies out.”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Okay, I can clean the mess up. It’s pretty slow today.”

“Alright, I’m going to take my ten outside.”

Kyungsoo smiled in acknowledgement as Yunhyeong placed the apron in the usual spot. There wasn’t much customers despite it being Friday, but he knew that once everyone came off work and school, it would begin to pick up.

5 minutes passed by quickly, next thing he knew, the timer to let the cookies out was going off. He quickly put on the oven mitt and reached inside to take out the warm desserts. They smelled heavenly and Kyungsoo took them out carefully so he wouldn’t burn himself. He waited for them to cool down before placing them on the tray. He loved being able to make baked goods that customers loved, the smile on their faces is all he needed to feel accomplished.

He headed out to the front with the cookies on the tray and began to set them in one by one on the display. Baekhyun and Jongdae were sitting across from each other on one of the tables, enjoying the hot chocolate that Minseok made for them. They were both laughing and being a little loud, but it was alright. The only people inside were Yugyeom, who was mopping, and Minseok who was grinding coffee beans.

Kyungsoo was kneeling down to make sure he put the cookies on display perfectly but quickly stood up straight when he heard what sounded like something falling. He looked towards the direction of the noise to see Baekhyun standing with his hands placed over his mouth, he looked surprised as he stared at a guy that had just walked in the coffee shop. It didn’t take long for Kyungsoo to realize that Baekhyun must have somehow gotten hot chocolate on the guy. The guy had on a black t shirt that was covered in hot chocolate, he was shooting daggers at Baekhyun.

“I---I’m sorry.” Baekhyun said as he quickly reached for napkins that were on the table.

“Can you watch it next time?!” The guy replied angrily.

Baekhyun turned around, napkins in hand, and tried to dry the guy off. “I’ll pay for your order, I’m so sorry.”

“Fuck off!” The guy yelled as he snatched the napkins from Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, let him wipe himself, come here.” Jongdae instructed as he reached out an arm towards him.

“You’re such an idiot!” The guy yelled at Baekhyun again.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry…I didn’t see you…I—“

“No shit!”

“I’m so useless…”

“Fuck yeah you are.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed and he practically sprinted in between the guy and Baekhyun. “Get out.” He told the stranger sternly.  


The stranger narrowed his eyes at him, “What?”

“I can’t have you insulting other customers. Leave, now.”

“The fuck?! This dumbass dropped it on me—“

Kyungsoo isn’t really a violent person, if anything, he does whatever he can to avoid fights. But for some reason, he didn’t control the way his hand reached out and grabbed the guy by the shirt. He felt angry and it showed on his face. “Listen to me you little shit,” his face was inches away from the guy, “If you ever insult him again, I won’t hesitate to beat you to a pulp. Now, leave!”

Minseok was by Kyungsoo’s side in a heartbeat, quickly putting some distance between him and the guy. “Please leave.” Minseok told the stranger. “Like my coworker said, we can’t have people antagonizing other customers.”

The guy let out a scoff before shaking his head and leaving. Yunhyeong stood by the door, a shocked expression on his face, and held it open for him. 

Kyungsoo sighed and turned around, Baekhyun’s eyes were wide in shock. “You okay?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun nodded slowly.

“You sure?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Don’t ever let anyone call you useless.” He placed his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, his eyes locked onto his. “You aren’t useless Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes, mouth slightly open and glasses falling off.

Kyungsoo smiled as he adjusted Baekhyun’s glasses, “You’re worth the world Baekhyun.” He said just above a whisper.

Baekhyun closed his mouth and swallowed, he wasn’t sure what to respond, but Kyungsoo had made him feel so much better about this whole situation and if he was being honest, about himself.

Jongdae grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist gently, “Hey, maybe we should leave.”

Baekhyun looked away from Kyungsoo’s eyes and instead at Jongdae. “Yeah.” His eyes quickly averted back to Kyungsoo. “Thank you, really.”

Jongdae tugged him away from Kyungsoo as he lead him towards the exit. “Thanks and sorry for making such a scene.”

Minseok shook his head, “It was the guy that made a scene, accidents happen.”

Yunhyeong held the door open for Jongdae and Baekhyun who walked away briskly. Kyungsoo didn’t take his eyes off Baekhyun until he was out of sight.

“That was…wow.” Yugyeom said from behind, Kyungsoo quickly turned around to look at him. “I never seen you act like that.”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Well no one deserves to be treated like that.”

Minseok placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “Yeah, but you have never acted like that before, even I was surprised.”

Kyungsoo chuckled and got away from Minseok’s grip. “It’s nothing really.” He walked towards the counter, “I didn’t even finish putting the cookies away.” He quickly got the tray he had placed on the counter and began to put them in the display.

Kyungsoo has noticed that the most random quotes can appear in one’s mind spontaneously, but he didn’t expect for the comment Sehun had told him last week to appear in his mind.

“ _ Maybe the right person is right in front of you and you don’t even know it?” _

He stopped as he held the last cookie in his hand. He didn’t like Baekhyun, he didn’t. Baekhyun was just in trouble and he stood up for him. Sure, Baekhyun was attractive, but he wasn’t Kyungsoo’s type. Besides, he had only fallen for guys twice in his life, he fell for girls mostly.

He placed the last cookie in the display and shut it.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say Kyungsoo likes him.” Yugyeom whispered to Minseok, loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear.

Kyungsoo knew Yugyeom was teasing him, he heard it in his voice. But that didn’t stop the glare that he sent the younger, he quickly stormed into the back. He placed his hands on the counter as he looked down at it. The veins in his arms were protruding by how hard he was gripping the edge. Baekhyun was just a friend, that’s all he was.

***

Kyungsoo remembers when he first met Chanyeol and Jongin, the both of them were very careful with who they showed PDA in front of. It wasn’t always safe for a same sex couple to be so open about it, but when they got to know their neighbors, that cautiousness was quickly replaced with hand holding. Then later, they began to use their pet names in public. Kyungsoo was happy that they felt so comfortable around him, but he didn’t want to feel like a third wheel either.

“I’ll have the steak please.” Kyungsoo told the waitress as she took their order. “Excellent choice,” she told him as she took the menus.

Kyungsoo didn’t have anything else to do this evening and was going to be home alone, which is why he agreed to accompany Chanyeol and Jongin to eat. But the couple was getting a little too handsy for his liking, specifically Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin said in between laughs as he took Chanyeol’s arm off. “Kyungsoo is right in front of us.”

Kyungsoo waved his hand, “It’s fine, I love feeling like a third wheel.”

Chanyeol let out a loud laugh and straightened up as he began to keep his hands to himself. “I’m sorry, I’m just comfortable with you.”

Kyungsoo took a sip of his drink, “That makes me happy, but chill, you’re so thirsty.”

Jongin let out a loud laugh as Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “Not even!”

Kyungsoo laughed along with them, “I’m kidding.”

Kyungsoo enjoyed hanging around Chanyeol and Jongin. They were funny and such kind people, it upset him to think that others would never be able to give them a chance simply because of their sexuality. He couldn’t understand why it was so despised by others, just one look at the way Chanyeol looked at Jongin should be all people need to understand that there was nothing wrong with it.

“Hey Soo, I actually have a question for you.”

Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol. “What?”

Chanyeol looked at Jongin, a mischievous smile on his lips, then back at Kyungsoo. “Jongin and I have been debating this for a while and we want your opinion.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Alright.”

“Who is the best looking in Super Junior?”

Kyungsoo contemplated as his eyes looked up at the ceiling, “Between who? Just all of them in general?”

Jongin punched Chanyeol’s arm, “Tell him between who. Last time we asked Baekhyun, he said Heechul.”

Kyungsoo laughed, “Baekhyun said Heechul?”

Chanyeol nodded as he rubbed his shoulder, “Yeah, no hesitation, began to drool over him too.”

Kyungsoo laughed harder. “Drool?”

“Yeah, I guess Baekhyun has a type and Heechul is it.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow after his laughing fit had passed, “Baekhyun’s gay?”

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and nodded, “Yeah, he was telling me the other day he figured out in middle school when he kept gawking at the new kid.”

Kyungsoo felt his heart race but kept his poker face. There was no reason to get excited over this type of news. If Baekhyun was gay, then that was his business, it didn’t matter to him. He twisted his mouth to the side and looked away, unsure of what to say. He didn’t want to care, but for some reason, he did. His mind wandered to the day he had stood up for Baekhyun. It was normal for him to care for others, but it wasn’t normal for him to react the way he did. He grew so angry seeing someone yell at Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked so vulnerable and defeated...he didn’t control his emotions after that. The question was: why? Why did seeing Baekhyun like that get him so riled up? 

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo looked over at his friends who had curious expressions on their faces.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine…uh, who am I supposed to choose between?”

“Oh, um Yesung or Ryeowook?”

“Ryeowook.” Kyungsoo answered quickly.

Jongin raised his hands in triumph, “I told you!” He exclaimed towards Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shook his head, “Kyungsoo’s opinion is half a point, he’s straight.”  

Kyungsoo looked at the table cloth in front of him, he wasn’t paying attention to the conversation. Baekhyun likes guys, he sighed quietly. His heart wouldn’t stop racing, this made things more difficult. If Baekhyun was straight, then he could simply ignore the feeling in his chest and let it disappear. But now, it gave him a sudden hope,  _ maybe,  _ his mind kept repeating over and over. Did he like Baekhyun? No, he was just confused, there’s no way.

He looked up at Jongin and Chanyeol who were teasing each other lovingly. A sudden flash of him and Baekhyun acting like that appeared in his mind and he quickly willed it away as his ears turned a slight red.

Luckily, the waitress came back with their food at that exact moment. He didn’t have to linger on the thoughts, but even as he ate, it stayed in the back of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is out early! :D I finished it early! ^ ^ More chapters are being written and will be up soon ^ ^

It was a rainy Saturday evening when Kyungsoo walked home from work. The coffee shop had been very busy and he had no choice but to stay in late.

_“You can leave now Kyungsoo, you been here since 8.”_ Minseok had told him as he laid against the counter. Luckily, when Kyungsoo clocked out at 6:04, the crowd had died down and he didn’t feel bad leaving Minseok with the night shift. This week was finals week for Minseok and he decided to take his online final today, despite the deadline for it being tomorrow at midnight. Because of this, he missed the day shift and had to take the night shift with everyone else. Kyungsoo knew that Minseok did well, he had spent the whole week studying for it and spent the day doing nothing but the final. Minseok’s graduation wasn’t until two weeks, but Kyungsoo was still excited. They could finally focus on solely their café and the supplies they would be bringing in after they paid off the space halfway.

Kyungsoo briskly walked towards his apartment, umbrella beginning to blow away as the wind howled. He held it tightly and stood his ground until the wind calmed down a little bit, but to no avail. He didn’t like running in the rain, but he had no other choice. He had on sneakers with jeans and a hoodie, he was freezing and had to get home fast. He splashed through puddles and got some water in his eyes as he ran, he stumbled twice, but continued to run. Once he got to the stairs of his apartment, he ran up those too. The only thing on his mind as of right now was to get home as soon as possible.

He walked towards his home, trembling, he didn’t realize how wet he had gotten until now. He would definetly take a warm bath once he got out of his clothes. He was walking towards his apartment, when he saw a small ball huddled up by the apartment next to his. He hadn’t worn his glasses, so he couldn’t see exactly what it was, but from what he saw, it was a black pile of clothes. He got closer and he realized, it wasn’t just a pile of dark clothes. He heard sobbing and began to quicken his pace towards it, he got near enough and finally saw what it was: Baekhyun. His head was buried in his arms as his shoulders trembled. He had his knees pressed against himself as he tried to control the sobs escaping his lips.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he dropped his umbrella as he ran and kneeled next to him. “Baekhyun?” He reached out and placed his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, but got pushed away by the elder. Kyungsoo was astonished by how defensive Baekhyun had gotten, but he couldn’t blame him, he had no right to simply put his hands on him. Baekhyun looked in horrible shape. His hair was drenched and so were his clothes. He was shivering and Kyungsoo noticed the slight purple on the elder’s lips.

Once Baekhyun saw who was next to him he tried to put a smile on his face. His lip was still quivering as he tried to lift the corner of his lips up, but to no avail.

“Hey.” Baekhyun managed to say.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo knew it was a dumb question, of course he wasn’t. But he didn’t know what else to say, he needed to choose his words carefully.

“I…I’m fine.” Baekhyun said as he stood up, Kyungsoo quickly stood up with him. He eyed him from head to toe, he seemed fine physically. It didn’t seem like he was hurt.

“It’s raining and cold, go inside.” Kyungsoo told him as he began to take off his jacket.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he shook his hands in denial, “Kyungsoo don’t, I don’t need it.”

Kyungsoo placed the jacket around Baekhyun, “You need to get out of those wet clothes. Open the door.”

Baekhyun looked at the door handle then down at the ground. “I…cant.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

Baekhyun quickly looked up at him, eyes watery, but smile on his face. “I forgot to bring the key with me. I’m…” his voice cracked and he swallowed to prevent the tears from falling.

Kyungsoo instinctively placed his hand up on Baekhyun’s cheek, his thumb rubbed just below his eye. His face was very cold, “Hey, it’s okay. That’s not a reason to be sad, it happens to everyone. Just call Jongdae so he can open the door for you.”

Baekhyun shut his eyes as he let out a soft chuckle. “Jongdae is in Japan for work. He’s not coming back until tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought. He couldn’t leave Baekhyun out here, judging by the way he’s reacting, he has nowhere to go. “Don’t worry, you can stay with me.” Once the words were out, Kyungsoo felt his heart race. He couldn’t let a silly crush get in the way, this was simply helping a friend out when they needed it. This had nothing to do his own wants.  

Baekhyun mouth twisted to the side, “I don’t want to be a burden.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “You’re not. It’s just one night and Minseok wouldn’t mind either.”

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun was still trembling and he looked as though he had just endured a blizzard.

“Yes, I’m positive.”

Baekhyun’s mouth began to turn upwards into a genuine smile, it reached his eyes and they practically shined. “Thank you.”

Kyungsoo smiled back at him as he walked to his front door, “You been in my house before right?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah, we cooked together, remember?”

Kyungsoo chuckled as he opened the front door, “Yeah, you almost burned yourself, but it was okay.”

Baekhyun walked in after Kyungsoo, “We learn from mistakes.”

Kyungsoo locked the door behind him and turned to face Baekhyun. He was worried about him and he wanted to know what happened to make look so miserable, but he also knew that rushing him wasn’t going to do anything. He trusted that Baekhyun would tell him at his own pace.

“You need to get out of those clothes Baekhyun.”

“I don’t have any other clothes.”

Kyungsoo passed by him as he gestured for him to follow, “I’ll let you borrow some then.” Kyungsoo lead him to his room. Baekhyun waited by the door as Kyungsoo took out a pair of pajamas from one of his drawers. “I have a new pair of boxers you can have too.”

“Thanks Kyungsoo, I don’t know how to—“

“I’ll teach you how to work the bath too.”

“Wait, what?” Baekhyun questioned as he followed the younger into the restroom.

“You need to take a warm bath so you won’t get sick.” He handed Baekhyun the clothes as he let him enter the restroom.

 “The clothes is already enough.”

Kyungsoo turned on the hot water, “There are towels under the sink to dry yourself off.”

Baekhyun gave him a small smile, “Kyungsoo, letting me stay and borrow clothes is enough, really.”

Kyungsoo looked over at him and gestured towards the knobs, “Turn this one left for cold water, turn this one left for hot water. If you want to turn them off, turn right.”

Baekhyun chuckled as he shook his head, “You’re not letting me have a say huh?”

Kyungsoo smiled and walked towards the exit, “No, you’re in my house. What I say goes.”

Baekhyun sighed as he smiled playfully. “Thanks.”

Kyungsoo gave him one last glance before he shut the door. He walked towards his room, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. Baekhyun was a friend, just a friend. He quickly got out of his own clothes and into warm pajamas, he slipped on his slippers and brushed his damp hair. He was supposed to have taken a bath when he got home, make himself some ramen, then relax cozy in bed until he fell asleep. But his plans changed. He had seen Baekhyun and wanted nothing more than to make sure he was okay. Kyungsoo wanted, needed, to make sure that he was safe. He was now taking care of Baekhyun until Jongdae came back and if he was being honest, he didn’t mind. Perhaps that made him a little selfish, wanting to keep Baekhyun for himself one whole night. His heart skipped a beat at the thought.

He quickly shook his thoughts away, Baekhyun was his friend. He can’t be having such weird thoughts about a friend, his friend needed someone there for him right now. As long as Baekhyun was safe and happy, that’s all that should matter. They were only friends after all.

He took one last glance in the mirror and headed for the kitchen. He looked through his cupboards and found uncooked macaroni. He could make chicken noodle soup with the cooked chicken and carrots in the refrigerator. It wasn’t anything extravagant, but it was simple and warm.

With the recipe in his mind, he got to work on it. He minced the carrots as the macaroni boiled in the pot, it didn’t take long to make. He mixed all of the ingredients together in about 20 minutes and let them all boil together to have the flavors combine. He added a few spices to make the taste stand out and before he knew it, it was ready. He smiled at his creation as he took a whiff, it was ready to be served.

“Kyungsoo?” A soft voice called out to him and Kyungsoo turned his head towards it.

Baekhyun was wearing the clothes he had given him for sleeping. It was a long t shirt that fit him very big with black sweats and black slippers so his feet wouldn’t get cold. The pink had returned on his cheeks and lips. His eyes were no longer puffy and red, instead they looked just like always.

“Hey.” Kyungsoo smiled at him. “I made soup. Sit down so you can eat some.”

“You made food?” Baekhyun asked, a bit of shock in his voice.

“Yeah, I assumed you would be hungry.” He poured some soup into a bowl and placed it on the table. “Are you still cold? I can turn on the heater.”

Baekhyun shook his head quickly, “No, I’m fine. I just need a bag to place my wet clothes.”

“Oh, you want a plastic bag?”

Baekhyun nodded, “That would be perfect.”

Kyungsoo went to where Minseok would save the bags from groceries. You never knew when you may need one to carry something. He took one out that was all black, that way he could place his clothes in without thinking someone could see it.

“Is this one fine?”

Baekhyun nodded, “That’s perfect.”

Kyungsoo smiled as he handed it to him, “You can place it by the door so you won’t forget it tomorrow.”

Baekhyun nodded as he reached for it, “Yeah, thanks.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes darted down and Baekhyun quickly took the bag and began stuffing his clothes in them. Kyungsoo continued to stare and he noticed something on Baekhyun’s arms that he didn’t notice before. He furrowed his eyebrows as he began to focus more on what was on them.

“Baekhyun, what’s that?”

Baekhyun looked up at him as he tied the bag, “Hm?”

Kyungsoo walked towards him and grabbed his arm, Baekhyun pulled away. “There’s nothing.” He smiled.

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, “I know bruises when I see them.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he lifted his arms up, “Oh, these? I was at work and a box fell on me as I was putting it away. No big deal.”

Kyungsoo continued to stare at them, “They look like handprints.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Well my coworkers tried pulling me out of the way.”

Kyungsoo knew a lie when he heard one and this was obviously one. “Baekhyun, don’t lie to me.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he let out a sigh. He looked down at the ground as his mouth twisted to the side. He was contemplating about something.

“Baekhyun, you can tell me anything.”

“I trust you.” Baekhyun looked up at him, “I really do. So I’ll tell you the truth.”

Kyungsoo nodded, waiting for Baekhyun to continue.

“I’ll be completely honest with you, which is why I’ll tell you that I don’t want to talk about it, yet.” Baekhyun’s eyes looked completely sincere, “I had an altercation tonight, one day I’ll tell you the whole truth, I promise. But as of right now, I don’t think I’m ready to tell you.”

Kyungsoo studied Baekhyun, this time he was telling the truth. He could tell that Baekhyun was being honest. Did he want to know what happened: yes. Was he going to get the answer tonight: no. Baekhyun trusted him and that’s all that should matter. He would let Baekhyun open up to him in his own time.

“I guess, I can be content with that answer.”

Baekhyun smiled, “I trust you Kyungsoo, I promise.”

“Just answer these questions, are you okay?”

Baekhyun chuckled, “Yes.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yes.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “Are you scared of whatever happened last night?”

At this Baekhyun hesitated, he gulped before opening his mouth then shutting it again, “Yes.”

Kyungsoo bit the inside of his cheek, “I’m here for you Baekhyun.” He reached out and took Baekhyun’s hand. “I promise.”

Baekhyun eyes were on the ground and he looked back up at Kyungsoo, his eyes looked watery again but he quickly shook his head as if to make it go away. “I know and I really appreciate that. Anyways,” Baekhyun looked at the table that still had two bowls of soup on top of it. “I’m hungry, you want to start eating?” Baekhyun lead the both of them to the table and they sat down. It astonished Kyungsoo how quickly Baekhyun could lighten the mood. It was as if the conversation they just had had taken place a week ago. Maybe it was because Baekhyun really was hungry, he was slurping the soup as though it was his last meal.

“You eat like an animal.” Kyungsoo teased.

Baekhyun looked at him, “Well maybe if you didn’t cook so well, then I would eat boring like you.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, “Boring? You mean like a normal human being with manners instead of an uncivilized savage?”

Baekhyun’s mouth gaped open, “Savage?” he asked playfully. “I’ll have you know my mother put me in etiquette classes.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Not only are you a savage, but unteachable too.”

The rest of their meal was peaceful as they conversed and teased each other. Baekhyun quickly got comfortable and began to tease Kyungsoo like there was no end. He would imitate him every once in a while earning a chuckle from him, sometimes, even a gentle hit on the shoulder. This didn’t stop Baekhyun, instead it fueled him to keep going, Kyungsoo didn’t mind. He enjoyed Baekhyun’s presence, everything about him filled the younger with a warm feeling.

After they finished eating, Baekhyun took Kyungsoo’s bowl. “I’ll wash, don’t worry.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, “You’re the guest, you can’t wash.”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him as he turned on the water, “Watch me shorty.”

Kyungsoo burst out laughing, “Shorty? We’re practically the same height.” Kyungsoo stood up and walked towards him.

“Yeah, practically, but I’m taller.” Baekhyun retorted back.

Kyungsoo walked next to him and splashed some water on the elder’s face, Baekhyun let out a squeal as he stood there, face wet.

Kyungsoo laughed harder, Baekhyun looked over at him, full smile and mischievous eyes. He placed the clean dishes on the drying rack and turned off the water, but not before scooping up water in his hands. He raised his hands but Kyungsoo grabbed onto his wrists to avoid the attack. They both struggled to pour the water on one another, laughing as they avoided it. Kyungsoo raised Baekhyun’s hands high, Baekhyun did his best to avoid having it over his own head. Both their eyes were glued above their heads, it wasn’t until Kyungsoo heard a gasp that he looked down at Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked at him with bright eyes, their faces were mere inches away from each other. They both looked at one another unable to find the right words to use. Kyungsoo felt that his heart was about to burst, he hoped his face didn’t give it away. “Um,” Kyungsoo put Baekhyun’s hands by the sink and poured out the water, “Nice try.” He said as he looked away. He couldn’t allow Baekhyun to see how flustered he felt.   

Baekhyun slowly retracted his hands, but not before rubbing Kyungsoo’s cheek with one. He giggled and Kyungsoo chuckled at how Baekhyun managed to wet him after all.

“It’s getting late Baekhyun.” He told him, as he grabbed a paper towel. “We should get to sleep.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah, I’m getting sleepy too.”

Kyungsoo motioned for him to follow, “You can sleep in my room.”

Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow up as he followed behind, “Your room?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah,” The younger walked inside and looked at his bed, “You can sleep here. It’s clean don’t worry.”

Baekhyun smiled. “I can see that, but where will you sleep?”

Kyungsoo looked over at him, “I’m sleeping on the pull out couch.”

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped and he shook his head, “I can sleep there, you shouldn’t have to.”

Kyungsoo waved his hand in protest, “You have no say, remember? If you need anything just tell me, ok?”

Baekhyun sighed and crossed his arms, “Fine. Goodnight.”

Kyungsoo gave him one last smile before he shut the door, “Goodnight Baekhyun.”

Just as the door shut, his phone vibrated. He blinked twice then walked towards the couch where it was. It was a message from Minseok:

[ Minseok: _The storm is really bad, I’m staying at Kunpimook’s place ]_ 10:43 PM

Kyungsoo read the message and sent him a reply quickly:

 [ Kyungsoo: _Ok, see ya tomorrow ]_ 10:45 PM

He took a quick glance towards his room and realized he didn’t know what time Jongdae got home tomorrow. He couldn’t leave Baekhyun alone.

 [ Kyungsoo: _I can’t go to work tomorrow. I’ll explain when I see you ]_ 10:46 PM

Kyungsoo placed the phone on the smaller sofa as he looked out the window. The storm had gotten worse, he could hardly see anything outside. He’s glad that he found Baekhyun when he did. Who knows what Baekhyun would have done if he wasn’t here safe with Kyungsoo. He shut the curtain and began to make the bed. Baekhyun was fragile, he could see why Jongdae seemed to be so protective of him. His thoughts were of Baekhyun even as he laid in bed and placed blankets over himself. Baekhyun’s walls were coming down, weren’t completely down, but were almost. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Baekhyun. He didn’t know what secret he was hiding, but he was certain it had to do with those bruises. He didn’t want to think about them, but it killed him to think that someone had grabbed Baekhyun so hard, it caused bruises. He shut his eyes and willed himself to think about something else, but it just caused the memory to come back even clearer. He sighed and turned the other way around. He eventually began to doze off with Baekhyun on his mind.

It was about one in the morning when Kyungsoo heard a scream, specifically, when he heard Baekhyun’s scream. He thought he was dreaming at first, when he suddenly heard it again. The second time he sat up in bed and looked around. When he heard it a third time, he got out of bed and ran towards his room. The only thing on his mind was Baekhyun, was he ok? What happened? Please be okay. He flung the door open and saw Baekhyun with his eyes shut tight, beads of sweat were rolling down his face and he was gripping the blanket tight.

“Baekhyun?!”

Baekhyun’s mouth suddenly opened wide and he let out another scream. This one wasn’t as loud, but it still broke Kyungsoo’s heart. He quickly climbed onto the bed and shook him gently. “Baekhyun, wake up.” He shook him again, “Baekhyun, please.”

Baekhyun’s eyes shot open as he scurried to sit up, he was panting and making puppy like noises.

“Baekhyun, Shhh.” Kyungsoo soothed as he dug his hand into Baekhyun’s hair softly. “It’s me, it’s me.” He rubbed Baekhyun’s cheek and wiped some of the sweat off. “It was a nightmare.” Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes, Kyungsoo placed his hand on Baekhyun’s cheek, he waited to see if Baekhyun would retract. When he saw that Baekhyun instead leaned into the touch Kyungsoo caressed him. It was his way of soothing him.

Kyungsoo reached for the lamp on the night stand and turned it on. The room quickly lit up and he could see Baekhyun better now. His eyes were moist and he was somewhat pale. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and buried himself in Kyungsoo’s chest. He gripped onto Kyungsoo like a lifeline and his panting began to stop as he took in normal breaths. Kyungsoo placed his arms around him, “It’s ok, I’m here.” Kyungsoo was here and he was planning on always being there. He rubbed his back softly until Baekhyun’s shoulders stopped shaking.

They both sat in comfortable silence until Baekhyun finally separated himself. He wiped a tear and swallowed.

“You want me to get you something?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun shook his head.

“Do you need anything?”

Baekhyun nodded as he looked up at him, eyes still a bit moist.

Kyungsoo smiled tenderly, “Just name it, I’ll get you whatever you want.”

“You.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and his heart did a little flip. “What?”

“Sleep with me,” Baekhyun took Kyungsoo’s hand and placed it on his cheek. “Please.”

Kyungsoo flipped his hand over so his palm could caress Baekhyun’s cheek. “Okay. If that’s what you want.”

Baekhyun nodded and scooted to make room for him. Kyungsoo climbed in next to him, turned off the light, then laid down.

Baekhyun laid next to him and snuggled on him. Baekhyun placed his head on top of Kyungsoo’s chest, he’s pretty sure that Baekhyun could hear his heart about to explode, but he didn’t care. As long as he was comfortable, nothing else mattered. Kyungsoo looked at the top of Baekhyun’s head, and decided he would test the waters by slowly putting his chin on top of it, if Baekhyun reacted, he would retract. Slowly he crept lower until his chin was resting comfortably on top of Baekhyun’s head. The elder didn’t retract, instead he snuggled in closer. Kyungsoo inhaled slowly, Baekhyun had a light scent of strawberries. It was soothing and made Kyungsoo feel more comfortable than if he were sleeping alone. The only people Kyungsoo slept next to was family, but Baekhyun wasn’t family. Maybe he loved him as much as his family, but it wasn’t the same type of love, Baekhyun was different. Kyungsoo let out a sigh as he finally accepted that the right person was right in front of him and he didn’t even know it.

***

Kyungsoo woke up with the sun in his eyes, he opened them slowly and was met with the ceiling. He let out a sigh as he tried turning over, but felt a weight on top of him. His eyes adjusted and he looked down, suddenly remembering the events of last night. Baekhyun was laying on top of him, eyes still closed. Kyungsoo could feel little breaths as the elder inhaled and exhaled slowly. When Baekhyun was sleeping, he looked so peaceful, unlike the Baekhyun he had seen last night. The memory of last night in the rain made Kyungsoo bite his bottom lip. He never wanted to see Baekhyun like that again.

Baekhyun suddenly stirred in his sleep, just before he opened he eyes.

Kyungsoo chuckled, Baekhyun was just like a puppy, curled up and eyes beginning to wander.

“Good morning.” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun shut his eyes and yawned, arms stretching out. He brought them in and smiled before looking up at Kyungsoo. “Morning.”

“How’d you sleep?”

“I slept great.” He responded with a smile, “Better than I have in a while.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Get up, I gotta make breakfast.”

Baekhyun sat up, hair in disarray, “Breakfast in bed?”

Kyungsoo sat up and laughed, “Don’t push your luck.”

Baekhyun giggled as he stretched again, “Worth a shot.”

Kyungsoo climbed off and headed towards the kitchen, Baekhyun quickly followed behind.

“What are we making?” Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo shrugged, “I don’t know, what do you want?”

“Do you have pancake mix?”

Kyungsoo laughed, “You want an American breakfast?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah! I can make the eggs!”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly as showed off a small smile.

The both of them set to work to make their breakfast. Kyungsoo focused on the pancakes while Baekhyun made bacon and eggs. Kyungsoo found that he wouldn’t mind this being a normal routine. He could wake up to Baekhyun and they could eat together, then he could go manage his café with Minseok. He smiled at the fantasies as he stirred all of the ingredients together. He thought more and more when suddenly his mind wandered on a certain image of Baekhyun leaning in to kiss him and he suddenly felt his cheeks going red. He needed to wipe away those thoughts, Baekhyun didn’t see him that way, it was wrong to think these things (especially since he was right there!).

“I’m done!” Baekhyun yelled enthusiastically, startling Kyungsoo. “Oh sorry, did I startle you?”

Kyungsoo looked down at the batter he was about to pour on the pan, “What was your first guess?” He slowly poured it onto the frying pan.

Baekhyun served the eggs and bacon on a plate and placed it next to Kyungsoo on the counter. “You can put the pancakes there when you’re done.”

Kyungsoo looked at him to see Baekhyun giving him small smile that made his cheeks go up slightly. Again, he looked really cute and Kyungsoo looked away before he could get more thoughts in his head.

About 20 minutes later, they were sitting on the table with the food in front of them. “It looks delicious!” Baekhyun said as he reached for his fork.

Kyungsoo nodded as he took a bite. “It tastes delicious too.”

They were both enjoying their meal when the front door opened, Minseok walked in with a hoodie and shut the door behind him.

“Minseok?”

Minseok turned to look at the both of them in the kitchen. “Hey…guys.” He walked towards them.

“What time is it?” Kyungsoo asked.

Minseok walked in the kitchen and grabbed a plate. “Its 10:30 I think. You made an American breakfast?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah, help yourself.”

Minseok placed the food on a plate and walked to sit next to Kyungsoo. “Bam is a nice guy, but he’s an awful cook.” He shoved some pancake into his mouth, “He just packed cheerios for lunch and we left his apartment.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Yeah, I think he told me his roommate is the one that cooks, you skipped work today?”

Minseok shook his head as he took a bite of the pancake, “The rain actually messed up a pipe in the kitchen.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows cocked up, “What?!”

Minseok nodded, “Yup, it’s gonna take at least a week for them to fix it, until then, no one is allowed inside.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped, “So, what are we gonna do for next week?” Kyungsoo asked in disbelief.

Minseok shrugged, “I don’t know, but they are going to be paying us for dis employment until the café is ready to be opened again.”

Baekhyun’s cocked his head curiously, “So you guys are getting paid for nothing?”

Minseok nodded, “Basically, they told me at least a week, but it could be longer.”

Kyungsoo looked down at his food, usually he would be bored at home. But this presented good news: he could stay longer with his parents than he had originally planned. Maybe an extra day or two, Minseok wouldn’t mind either.

“Kyungsoo, you wanted to make pancakes today?” Minseok asked. “It’s rare to make this, what’s the occasion?”

“Oh, Baekhyun wanted them.”

Baekhyun nodded, “We made them together.” He chimed in.

Minseok chuckled, “So you’re here ‘cuz you were hungry and Jongdae isn’t home?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “He slept over.”

Minseok stopped chewing and looked between the both of them. “Baekhyun, you slept over? Why?”

“I just…was lonely.” Baekhyun answered.

Minseok’s eyes quickly gave Baekhyun a once over and his eyes stopped on Baekhyun’s arms. He dropped his utensils as his eyes widened; he reached for his arm and held onto his wrist as he stood up. ”What is that Baekhyun?”  Minseok asked, voice stern as he eyed the bruises.

Kyungsoo was stunned in silence, Minseok only got like this when he grew concerned or angry.

Baekhyun looked Minseok in the eyes as he tried pulling away.

“Baekhyun, you answer me! Where did you get those?”

Kyungsoo looked in between Minseok and Baekhyun, unable to figure out exactly what to do. On one hand, he wanted to tell Minseok to let him go. But if Minseok was acting like this, then it was something serious and Baekhyun needed to spill.

“Let go!” Baekhyun yelled.

“Not until you tell me—“

“I said let go!”

Baekhyun tugged away and almost fell backwards. He quickly retreated behind Kyungsoo and looked at Minseok from behind Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Minseok scowled at him as he took a step forward, but Kyungsoo’s hand went up. “Minseok, you won’t get anywhere by forcing him.”

It was silent for a bit as Baekhyun held onto the back of Kyungsoo’s shirt. Minseok’s features began to soften as he let out a sigh, “Baekhyun please, I just want to help you.”

“I…fell.” Baekhyun responded.

Minseok stared at him intently then eyed Kyungsoo, “Is that true?”

Kyungsoo swallowed. How did he get stuck between this? “Minseok, I don’t know, but I know that he will open up to us in his own time.”

Minseok shook his head and looked at Baekhyun, “Are you seeing him again?”

Baekhyun scowled before yelling out, “No!”

Minseok took a step forward and pointed a finger at him, “You better be telling the truth Baek, you know what Jongdae will do if—“

Baekhyun took a step forward, “Do you think I’m stupid? I learned my lesson and all you and Jongdae do is remind me of how I fucked up! How will that help anyone?”

“You swear that you aren’t seeing him anymore?”

“Fuck no! Why don’t you believe me?!”

“It’s hard to believe when—“

“Guys enough!” Kyungsoo shouted.

The both of them turned to look at him.

“We have neighbors. And yelling at each other isn’t going to help anyone. If Baekhyun says something, then we trust him, isn’t that how friendships work?” Kyungsoo had no idea what happened, it was obviously something bad because Minseok wouldn’t get riled up over nothing. But, he wasn’t about to judge when he didn’t know what was going on.

Minseok released a sigh, “Jongdae will be here in about an hour.” He sat back down on his chair and picked up his fork. “Then you’ll have to spill.”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, “I do what I want.”

Kyungsoo shut his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling. He hated being the peace maker. “Ok guys, drop it please.”

Baekhyun slowly began to sit down.

Kyungsoo sat himself down when the felt the atmosphere beginning to get mellow, “You’ll have someone to let you in the house in about an hour.”

“Let you in?” Minseok inquired.

“I…left my keys in the house.” Baekhyun admitted sheepishly.

Minseok chuckled, “That explains it.”

Jongdae got home about an hour later, Baekhyun quickly ran out to greet him. He embraced him in a hug and yelled out “I missed you!” multiple times.  

“Hey Baek,” He eyed him up and down, eye bags obvious under his eyes. “Are those your pajamas?”

“Uh…” Baekhyun turned around to look at Kyungsoo and Minseok then back at Jongdae. “Kyungsoo let me borrow them.” He lifted up the black bag in his hand. “My clothes are in here.”

Jongdae let out a yawn as he shook his head to wake himself up, “Oh?”

“I slept over ‘cuz I locked myself out.”

Jongdae let out a slight scoff as he shook his head. “Nice one Baek.” His eyes lifted up towards Minseok and Kyungsoo. “Did he snore?” he asked playfully as he pulled out the keys.

Kyungsoo was about to answer, but Minseok spoke up first, “No, he slept fine.” he answered, a smile on his face. “Straight through the night.”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow, “Really?” His gaze went on Baekhyun, “That’s good to hear.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “He snores like a puppy.” He didn’t want to miss an opportunity to tease him.

Minseok laughed along with him, Jongdae sent them a look, “You slept in the same room as him?”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something, but Minseok quickly interjected, “We have a spare bed in the living room. Baekhyun slept there.”

Kyungsoo looked over at Minseok, the elder was lying and Kyungsoo wanted to clear it up, but Minseok continued to interrupt him. Why wasn’t he letting Kyungsoo speak? He wasn’t even here last night, why was he answering like he knew what happened?

Jongdae nodded slowly, “I see. Well, I’ll be seeing you guys. I’m sorry, but I’m really tired from the jet lag.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “It’s fine, rest well Jongdae.”

Baekhyun sent Kyungsoo a wide smile before entering his house, “I’ll be seeing you Kyungsoo, I’ll wash the clothes then give them back to you, deal?”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Yeah, that’s fine, I’ll be seeing you Baek. And you know you can count on me for anything.”

Kyungsoo walked into his own home, Minseok shutting the door behind them. They didn’t turn around, but if they did, then maybe they would have caught the curious glance that Jongdae sent in their direction.  

***

Minseok shut the door behind them and quickly turned to face Kyungsoo, “Hey Soo, what happened last night?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Not much.” He sat on the bigger couch that could be used as a pullout bed and reached for the remote.

Minseok furrowed his brows, “Please Kyungsoo, you need to tell me what happened last night.”

Kyungsoo cocked an eyebrow up, “Sure, but it’s not a big deal. Baekhyun slept over ‘cuz he was locked out of his house.”

Minseok sighed, “Kyungsoo, those bruises on his arms mean nothing to you?”

“You know how he got them?” Kyungsoo’s voice came out abrupt and rash.

Minseok shook his head, “No.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not.  I don’t know how he got them.” Minseok threw his arms up and sat on the couch. “Baekhyun was in some bad stuff when I met him.”

Upon hearing this, Kyungsoo sat next to Minseok, eyes digging into him. “What do you mean?”

Minseok sighed. “It’s not my secret to say. He doesn’t want anyone to know.” He pursed his lips and looked at Kyungsoo, he was staring at him intently, eyes determined. “Kyungsoo, tell me what happened last night.”

Kyungsoo twisted his mouth to the side and sat up straight. “I saw him in front of his apartment, crying.” Kyungsoo’s heart clenched at the memory. The thought of last night when Baekhyun had looked so helpless haunted him.

“Crying? Do you know why?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No. He just told me that he got locked out and I invited him to sleep over.”

Minseok pondered then looked over at the pull out couch. “Kyungsoo, who slept there?” He gestured towards the couch and Kyungsoo looked over at it, then back at Minseok.

“I did, kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“Well…” Kyungsoo hesitated and he looked away.

“Soo, I want to help Baekhyun, tell me what happened.”

“How is me telling you what happened gonna help?” Kyungsoo snapped back.

Minseok sighed, “Listen, the way Baekhyun acts tells a lot about him. I can’t tell you what I know about him, but trust me when I say you can help me figure out what’s going on if you tell me how he acted last night.”

Kyungsoo trusted Minseok with his life, there was no reason to doubt him. But he wanted to keep what happened last night a secret. It was like his own personal secret that involved only him and Baekhyun. He didn’t want an outsider to know the intimacy and utter bliss he felt last night. He looked down at the ground as he thought. Maybe he didn’t have to tell Minseok everything. Maybe he could keep the important parts (his feelings) a secret for a little while longer. His eyes looked into Minseok’s before he spoke:

“Fine, I invited him in and he took a bath and we ate. We went to bed shortly after that and I slept in the living room while he slept in my room. Later in the night, he had a nightmare and—“

“How do you know he had a nightmare?”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth, then shut it. “He was screaming.”

“Screaming? Did he say a name?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “I went to check on him and he said he wanted me to sleep with him and—“

“He asked you to sleep with him?!”

Kyungsoo glared at him, slightly annoyed he was interrupted twice already, “Yes.”

“Did you?”

“Well I wasn’t going to let him sleep alone, he sounded terrified.”

Minseok’s mouth was open wide, “Did he scream again?”

“Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, we both slept fine after that.”

Minseok’s eyes were open wide, shock evident in both of them.

“Please tell me what’s going on.” Kyungsoo pleaded, “I’m worried about Baekhyun too.”

“Kyungsoo, I’m going to be honest with you, okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded, ready to hear whatever Minseok was about to say.

“Baekhyun doesn’t trust anyone. The only person he truly trust is Jongdae. He doesn’t allow himself to be alone with anybody, him letting you sleep with him is a big deal.”

Kyungsoo pondered a bit then spoke up again, “But he is alone with you all of the time.”

Minseok let out a sigh, “No, we have only been alone once. And that was because we HAD to be.”

Kyungsoo raised up his eyebrow in suspicion. How is it possible that Baekhyun wasn’t confident with others when he was so bubbly and happy all of the time? What exactly would make Kyungsoo so special? Unless…his heart began to speed up as a thought entered him mind. Is it possible that maybe Baekhyun liked him back?

“ _I tend to fall for introverts”_

Kyungsoo mentally slapped himself for having that pop in his head. Why did Baekhyun have to say that? He felt his cheeks heating up and he needed to think of something else fast.

“This doesn’t explain why Baekhyun would have bruises on his arm.” Kyungsoo quickly said back.

Minseok let himself fall on the couch as he released a sigh. “I would like to know that too.”   

***

Jongdae shut the door behind him and grabbed onto Baekhyun’s arm. Baekhyun quickly tugged away and bit his bottom lip.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice once I saw you, who gave you the bruises?” Jongdae asked, voice demanding. “Was it Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun frowned, “No! Kyungsoo would never hurt me!” He yelled back.

Jongdae scoffed, “Was it _him?_ ”

Baekhyun sighed as he covered his face, “He found me on the street Jongdae. I think he’s stalking me again.”

Jongdae rubbed his temples, he had just come back exhausted. This is not what he should be hearing. “We can call the police, we have a restraining order.”

Baekhyun shook his head as he looked away, “He doesn’t care about any of that.”

Jongdae quickly dropped his suitcase and embraced Baekhyun, the elder leaned into his touch.

“He found me again.”

“Did he follow you home?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “I got away from him by jumping a fence. I made it home before he could pinpoint where I live.”

Jongdae sat the both of them down on the sofa, he was smiling softly at Baekhyun. “I’m honestly a little surprised you’re not more frightened. Im proud, but surprised.”

Baekhyun smiled back at him, “Believe me, I was horrified last night.”

Jongdae nodded, “Usually you come to me crying, you look fine today.”

Baekhyun smiled wider and looked down, cheeks turning pink. “That’s ‘cuz Kyungsoo was there for me.”

Jongdae’s smile disappeared and his face fell flat. “Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun nodded slowly, “He comforted me and he used sweet words and he held me…” Baekhyun drifted off, remembering last night.

Jongdae sighed, “Baekhyun, we agreed that you wouldn’t allow yourself to do this again.”

Baekhyun looked up at him, eyes determined. “Kyungsoo is different Jongdae.”

Jongdae shook his head, “Please Baekhyun, I don’t want you to get hurt. Just give it more time, let yourself heal completely.”

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, eyes going wide like a puppy. “He is healing me.”

***

Kyungsoo had always known what he wanted out of life. Ever since he was a child, he knew he loved to bake. But there was another dream he realized he wanted as he got older. He realized that he wanted to one day fall in love with someone and be happy with them. He had figured out he was a hopeless romantic in high school, but didn’t let anyone know. He had crushes before, but Baekhyun was different. He didn’t feel this protective over any of his crushes, but with Baekhyun he felt an obligation to keep him safe. But he had a problem, his fantasy of being with someone always involved a girl. Never once did he picture his happily ever after with a guy. Not until Baekhyun came along, his past crushes on guys didn’t compare to how he felt towards Baekhyun. Heck, not even his girl crushes compared to how he felt towards Baekhyun.  He wanted advice and who better to ask than someone who was in a relationship with a guy? That’s why, standing in front of Chanyeol’s door, he can’t regret the decision he made of visiting his friend this afternoon. Minseok’s graduation was fast approaching and his visit to his parent’s house was only two days away, this was his best chance.

He took in a breath and knocked on the door, he heard a stumble then a “Coming!” from inside. He stood there and suddenly the door swung open. Chanyeol stood there wearing a gray muscle shirt and navy blue shorts. His black hair was all in disarray as he leaned on the doorframe, “Hey Kyungsoo, what’s up?”

Kyungsoo scrambled to pick up the bag he had in his hand higher so Chanyeol could see it. “I made too much food and was wondering if you and Jongin would like some?” Minseok was actually out with his Chinese friend, Kyungsoo made too much food on purpose.  

“Really?” Chanyeol grinned wide as he made room for Kyungsoo to walk in. “Yeah, thank you! Come on in, we can eat it together.”

Kyungsoo smiled as he walked inside. The house was just like always, neat, but not too tidy.

“I was actually getting hungry and gonna go on a break.”

Kyungsoo looked up towards the kitchen counter and saw a cup of instant noodles on top of it.

Chanyeol was getting plates and putting them on the table. “You can put it in the center if you want. What did you make?”

Kyungsoo placed the bag in the center and began unwrapping it, “I made fried chicken with a couple of sides, not too fancy.”

Chanyeol sat down, chopsticks in hand. “Sounds perfect!” He reached for the food and began to put them on his plate.

Kyungsoo laughed as he reached for some rice. “When was the last time you ate?”

Chanyeol chuckled, “Sorry, I’m really hungry.”

“You’re working from home again?”

Chanyeol nodded as he chewed, “Yeah, the project is due tomorrow, but I want to finish it by tonight.”

Kyungsoo nodded. He knew that Chanyeol worked writing lyrics for a music company. Sometimes he would need to rewrite songs and make a beat for them as well.

“Jongin isn’t home?” Kyungsoo asked.

Chanyeol shook his head, “No, he had to stay late. Apparently the group isn’t doing too good in picking up the choreography.”

Kyungsoo nodded in acknowledgement as he chewed. He was glad that Chanyeol was enjoying the meal. He seemed famished by the way he was eating.

“Hey Chanyeol, is that how you met Jongin?”

Chanyeol looked at him wide eyed. “Hm?”

“I mean you write songs, he choreographs. I assume you guys bumped into each other eventually?”

Chanyeol shook his head, “No, actually we met at a club.”

“Ah I see. How did you know that he was into guys? Did you ask?”

Chanyeol laughed, “It was a gay club.” He said in between chuckles.

Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped as he turned a slight red from embarrassment. “Ah...I see.”

Chanyeol smiled, “Yeah, then we started talking.”

“How did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That you liked him?”

Chanyeol’s eyebrow quirked up. “I don’t know. I just knew.”

“What’s it like?”

Chanyeol scoffed, “What’s what like?”

“Like...liking a guy?”

“Um...normal I guess? I mean, I fall just like you Kyungsoo. When you fall for a girl you just know. But liking a guy can be a little more difficult.”

“How so?”

“Well...not everyone accepts it. Sometimes we get weird stares from people. Then you have to be careful where and when you show affection. I mean...I’m comfortable around you and Minseok, but there are some places where we can’t show affection at all.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and shook his head. “I don’t understand that. How some people can be so against it, you know?”

Chanyeol smiled, “It’d be nice if the whole world thought like you did. Jongin’s parents still have a slight dislike for me because I “turned” their son.”

“They don’t like you?”

Chanyeol shrugged, “They’re coming around. Jongin’s parents wanted some girl named Soojung for him, but I came along instead. I actually spoke with them the other day on the phone. They’re actually trying to accept us now, so that’s good.”

Kyungsoo punched his shoulder playfully. “Everyone loves you Chanyeol. I know they’ll accept you.”

Chanyeol chuckled, “Finally you admit it.”

“Except me, of course.”

Chanyeol laughed as he clapped his hands. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh along with him, he looked so happy. They began to eat silently once their laughing fit was over.

“So…” Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip, but quickly kept up his poker face. “I have this friend and he thinks he might have fallen for a guy. But he technically hasn’t told anyone that he has found guys attractive before.”

Chanyeol gave him a small smile, “Do I know him?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Maybe. But what advice would you give him?”

Chanyeol placed his finger on his chin. “Well...I would tell him to come out to someone he trusts whenever he feels ready. Then I would tell him that there’s nothing wrong with it, love is love. And if he really loves this guy, then there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“He’s not ashamed of it. He just...he doesn’t really know. He feels confused.”

“Then I would tell him that if you feel that way over a guy, then just follow what you think is right.”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly as he chewed.

“My parents were really accepting when I told them. They really liked Jongin when they met him.” Chanyeol said as he used his chopsticks to pick up more rice. “But maybe I got lucky.”

“I think my friend’s parents would be accepting too. They are really open minded.”

Chanyeol gave him a little smile again, “Are you sure I don’t know this person?”

Kyungsoo looked up at him, “Um...I think you do.”

Chanyeol nodded, “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip again, if anyone would understand it was Chanyeol. But if he told someone, then it would make it more real. He contemplated and finally realized that he trusted Chanyeol and he wanted someone to know.

“Hey, Chanyeol.”

“Yeah?”

“That person is me.”

Chanyeol smiled and looked down, “I see.”

Kyungsoo twisted his mouth to the side. “Are you surprised?”

Chanyeol looked up at him, “No.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “You knew?”

Chanyeol shook his head “No, well not really.”

“Not really?”

“Well I...I had a hunch but I didn’t want to assume.”

“A hunch, really?”

Chanyeol nodded, “Yeah.”

“How? What did I do?”

Chanyeol smiled at him, “Can I ask you a question first?”

Kyungsoo swallowed a piece of chicken, “Sure.”

“Is it Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, “What?”

“Is it?”

Kyungsoo looked away and his cheeks were going bright red. How did Chanyeol know? Did he make it obvious? “How’d you know?” Kyungsoo asked.

Chanyeol laughed, “The day Jongin said that Baekhyun was gay, you got different, fidgety. And honestly when you’re around him, you give him the eyes I give Jongin.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. How did he look at Baekhyun? Did Chanyeol realize he had been liking him before Kyungsoo himself had realized?

“Don’t worry Kyungsoo, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol took both plates and placed them in the sink. “Honestly though, Baekhyun and you look good together.”

Kyungsoo laughed and got up to punch Chanyeol’s arm.

“It’s true! Ow!”


	6. Chapter 6

Minseok parked the car in front of Kyungsoo’s parent’s driveway. Finally he would be able to see his parents. They both decided to leave on Wednesday, the both of them would stay in their old town until Sunday morning. That would give them enough time to visit Minseok’s parents as well.

Kyungsoo unbuckled his seatbelt and scurried out of the car quickly. He already saw his mom waiting for him by the door. Her smile was still just as beautiful as he remembered. She seemed to have gotten more wrinkles under her eyes, but she looked happy. That was the only thing that mattered.

His smile quickly went up when he locked eyes with her. He walked towards her and without uttering a word, wrapped his arms around her.

“Hi mom.” He whispered softly against her hair.

“My Kyungsoo.” She replied. They separated but she kept his hands in hers. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you since your graduation.”

“I been great mom. Minseok and I are so close to getting our café!” he said enthusiastically.

Minseok came up from behind them, both pieces of luggage in his hand.

“Minseok!” She quickly exclaimed. Minseok walked in front of her, his smile evident, and hugged her.

“You poor boys never grew any taller.” She said with a slight pout.

Minseok and Kyungsoo quickly laughed at the comment.

“Your father is in the shower, come inside so you can settle in. Minseok, your parents are coming later for dinner.”

Minseok and Kyungsoo quickly followed after her.

“Mom, I’m going to put my suitcase in my room, then come back.” Kyungsoo told her as he rolled his luggage inside.

“Of course, I’ll be in the kitchen.” She walked towards the kitchen but then stopped to look at Minseok, “Minseok, you are more than welcome to stay in the spare room.”

Minseok smiled, “Yes, thank you.” Minseok was like their second son, Kyungsoo’s brother. He was comfortable being here because he saw them as his second family.

The elder followed after Kyungsoo, “Are you going to help her cook?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Of course. I just need to unpack quickly.”

Minseok smiled, he should have known the answer already. “I’ll see you in the kitchen then.” The both of them parted ways.

Kyungsoo walked into his room and it was exactly the way he left it. His mother hadn’t touched any of his stuff and it still looked the way it did when he moved out. He placed his suitcase on the floor and opened it, he quickly took out his clothes and placed them folded next to him. He would make a pile then place them in his drawer.

His phone suddenly vibrated from his pocket. He reached for it and saw that he got a notification from Kakao. He swiped to look and saw he got a message. He clicked on the app and saw the name and he felt his heart accelerate.

[ Baekhyun: _Hello?_ ] 5:46 PM

Kyungsoo doesn’t remember giving Baekhyun his Kakao, not that he minds. He looked over the profile pic, Baekhyun was wearing a simple light gray t shirt with a white cap. It hid blonde hair underneath and he was wearing a necklace that dangled glasses from it. He was also winking with his neck exposed nicely. It was simple, but he looked really good. Did he just check out Baekhyun? He shook his head as he got slightly embarrassed.

[Kyungsoo: _Baekhyun?_ ] 5:48 PM

[ Baekhyun: _Hey Kyungsoo! :D Chanyeol told me you had Kakao and I realized that I don’t have you! :0 I hope it’s cool that I added you~_ ] 5:50 PM

Kyungsoo scoffed as he shook his head. Was it normal for Baekhyun to message like this? Because it was pretty cute.  

[ Kyungsoo: _It’s fine._ ] 5:52 PM

[ Baekhyun: _YAAAY! ^ ^ Message me whenever you want ok??? I love talking to you~_ ] 5:53 PM

Kyungsoo chuckled as he read it. Baekhyun didn’t understand the effect he had on him, but it didn’t matter. He was happy knowing that Baekhyun loved talking to him as much as he loved talking to Baekhyun.

[ Kyungsoo: _I love talking to you too_ _❤_ ] 6:00 PM

Kyungsoo hesitated sending the last message, but ultimately decided to do it. He placed his phone down and suddenly his thoughts clouded, what if Baekhyun got creeped out? Maybe he could send something right now and say that his finger accidently clicked the heart. He looked at the folded clothes in front of him, contemplating. Maybe he could still salvage this, maybe he could—

“Kyungsoo?”

His eyes darted to the door to see his mom standing by it. “Kyungsoo, Minseok’s parents are here. They brought fried chicken for dinner.” She kneeled next to him on the floor and rubbed his cheek. “Would you like me to help you put everything away so you can come down to eat?”

Kyungsoo shook his head as he held his mom’s hand, “No, I’ll do this later.”

His mom smiled as she squeezed his hand and lead him out the door.

Kyungsoo’s father was standing outside the door, arms open. Kyungsoo chuckled as he walked in them and hugged his dad.

“How have you been Kyungsoo?” He asked.

“I’ve been great dad.” He answered as he smiled at him.

His had kept his arm around him as they both walked to the kitchen. “You have your café yet?”

Kyungsoo chuckled as they entered the dining area. “Almost.”

Minseok was already seated, conversing with his parents at the kitchen table. Kyungsoo walked towards them to greet them both. He hugged the both of them, smiling as Minseok’s mom placed a kiss on his cheek.

They all settled themselves at the table, plates served and began to eat as they conversed.

“So, how is the café coming along?” Minseok’s mom asked as she bit into one of the sides.

“Great!” Minseok answered excitedly. “We’ll be getting it soon.”

Minseok and Kyungsoo had agreed that they wouldn’t tell their families about already finding the place for their café.They wanted to surprise them by inviting them to it up and running.

“That’s lovely.” Kyungsoo’s mom responded. “And Minseok, you’re graduating soon too.”

Minseok nodded, “Yes.” He responded proudly.

“What time should we get there?” Minseok’s dad asked.

“Well, the ceremony starts at 7:00 PM.”

“We should get there at 6:00 pm this time then. We all remember how difficult parking was during Kyungsoo’s graduation.” Minseok’s mom was quick to respond.

“Yes, you’re right. Maybe now we can see Minseok with a girl by his side.” Minseok’s dad was quick to add.

Minseok quickly laughed as he looked down.

“Minseok, is there someone in your life now?” She asked, hope in her voice.

“Moooom.” Minseok whined.

“It’s just a question Minseok. There is nothing wrong with asking.”

“I’m too busy.” Minseok responded.

“I just want you to find someone.”

Kyungsoo loved visiting his family, but he hated when the conversation got to this. Minseok and he didn’t want to talk about this.

“And you Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo looked over to see his mother with hopeful eyes. Baekhyun’s smiling face flashed in his mind.

“Err…no.”

His phone suddenly vibrated from his pocket. He ignored it and continued to chew.

“Kyungsoo, not even someone you find attractive?”

Kyungsoo swallowed. Yes, there was someone. Someone who he may even want to be with, but he couldn’t tell his parents that. They would be happy if he told the truth, but he doesn’t know how they would react if they knew it was a guy. Would they still be happy? His entire being told him yes, but in all honesty, he wasn’t sure.

Kyungsoo shook his head, “It’s like Minseok said, we’re too busy.”

Their parents dropped it after that and continued eating. They talked about high school, times when they were kids and what had been going on in their lives now. Kyungsoo enjoyed times like these. This is what he missed the most. Time seemed to fly by and next thing he knew, Minseok’s parents were saying their goodbyes. Minseok grabbed his suitcase and followed after them. “You’re coming tomorrow right?” Minseok’s mom asked as she hugged Kyungsoo’s mom bye. “Of course! We’ll see you there tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight!” Kyungsoo called after them as they walked out. His dad shut and locked the door once they were out of sight.

“Your mother and I are going to sleep now.” His dad said as he stretched. He looked older and Kyungsoo noticed it right away. He was close to retiring and Kyungsoo knew his dad needed the rest, he looked tired.

“Alright dad, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“It’s late Kyungsoo, you’ll be sleeping too right?”

Kyungsoo smiled at his mom, “Yes mom. I’ll sleep now too.” He hugged her tight and led the both of them to their room. He shut the door as they both entered and he turned off the hallway light before entering his own room.

He took off his shoes and placed them by the side of his bed. He quickly changed into his pajamas and turned off the light. He plopped himself into bed and placed the covers over himself, he sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He reached for his phone and swiped up to unlock it, revealing a message from Kakao that he hadn’t opened yet.

[ Baekhyun: _I bet I love talking to you more~_ _❤_ ] 6:42 PM

***

Minseok and Kyungsoo had arrived on Wednesday. But now it was Saturday, the day before they needed to head back home. The week had been spent well and Kyungsoo wasn’t ready to leave yet. Little things such as grocery shopping with his parents had turned into such a luxury for him. Time spent watching television with his dad or cooking with his mom brought him joy that had never crossed his mind while he was in high school.

Now, he sat on the sofa with his mom, wearing a loose shirt with sweats. His father had come home exhausted from work and went to sleep right away after dinner. His mother wanted to watch her drama and Kyungsoo accompanied her. He would miss her when he left, he would make sure to call her once he arrived home. He was packed and ready to go for tomorrow.

The lead in the drama suddenly confessed to her lover and they shared an embrace, a truly touching scene.

“That’s what I want for you.” His mother spoke.

Kyungsoo half smiled and looked down. He felt his phone vibrate next to him and took a glance at it. It was a message from Kakao. He didn’t need to open it to know who it was.

“I know you’re busy.”

He glanced up to see his mom smiling at him. “And that you don’t like when I bring up things like this. But I just want you to be happy Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo knew his parents meant well. They wanted someone for him because they worried for him being happy.

“I’ll have that one day mom.” Kyungsoo smiled at her.

She looked back at the drama, “I’m sure she’ll be beautiful.”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip and looked away. What if his mom wanted him to be with a girl only? Would she be disappointed if he told her about Baekhyun?

“Mom, what if I said, um,” Kyungsoo swallowed as his throat suddenly got dry.  

 Her eyes darted towards him, they were gentle and inviting.

“What if I do...like someone?”

Her eyes widened as did her mouth.

“What if it’s more than like?”

She giggled, “Kyungsoo, there’s no need to be shy. What’s her name? Where did you meet her?”

He sighed as he twiddled his thumbs. He suddenly felt a huge weight on his shoulders and a lump form in his throat.

“Um...what if it’s not a girl?”

Her smile faltered and her eyebrows went up in surprise.

Kyungsoo swallowed. The only thing that could be heard was the television, the silence was killing him. He wanted to look up and yell “I’m kidding!” then laugh over this.

“Then I would correct myself and ask what’s _his_ name?”

Kyungsoo looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed, and she was...smiling. Her hand grazed his cheek, “I want you to be happy alongside someone. I will love you no matter what you do.”

He felt his eyes swell up and he scoffed as he leaned into her touch. He can’t believe he had actually been worried over what his mom would think. He let his fear cloud his judgement.

“Kyungsoo, you can tell me anything. You know this.”

He felt like such an idiot. How could he dismiss his mom’s kindness and let insecurities take over. He scoffed again and used his arm to wipe his eyes. She reached over and hugged him, he leaned into her.

“Shhh. No need to cry.” She separated them from the hug and Kyungsoo felt so much better.

He sighed and nodded, “I’m not crying. I’m fine.”

She smiled, “Now...what’s his name?”

Kyungsoo laughed out loud as he threw his head back against the sofa.

“Is he the one that you been texting all week?”

Kyungsoo eyes widened as he looked at her. “You noticed?”

She laughed, “Kyungsoo, you smiled at your phone a lot during the week. You think I wouldn’t notice?”

Kyungsoo laughed along with her. “Yes, it was him.”

She smiled wider, “Do you have a picture?”

Kyungsoo picked up his phone from his side and opened up the message from Baekhyun,

[ Baekhyun: _Hey Soo, I miss you~ Why don’t you message me? :( ]_ 9:12 PM

He would make sure to reply later. He clicked on Baekhyun’s picture and made it bigger for his mom to see. She reached for her glasses and took Kyungsoo’s phone to get a better look.

“Kyungsoo!” She exclaimed. “He’s adorable.”

Kyungsoo laughed and threw his head back again. He felt his face go red as his mother began to scroll through other pictures of Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo, he’s cute.” She gave him back his phone. “Will he be at Minseok’s graduation?”

“Minseok invited him. But you can’t tell anyone.” He exited the app and placed the phone down again.

“I won’t...but he’s coming right?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

***

Kyungsoo sat on the bleachers in the football field. His mom was sitting next to him, squeezing his hand in anticipation. Minseok’s parents were next to his as they looked down on the grass. Their eyes were scanning the arena looking for their son, but he was hard to spot with all of the graduation caps blocking the view.

“Excuse me?” Someone said from behind. He looked up and saw a girl tapping his shoulder. “Are these occupied?” Kyungsoo looked to the empty seats next to him. He had placed Minseok’s and his jacket across them.

“They are, we’re waiting for more people, sorry.”

“Oh okay.” She said as she began to walk away.

He glanced at his phone, _7:02 PM._ Where were they? He told them it started at seven.

As if on cue, he heard a deep voice say “Excuse me, sorry.”

He looked up and saw Chanyeol squeezing in through the crowd trying to get to them. Kyungsoo’s eyes darted through his friends and saw Jongin behind Chanyeol holding his jacket tightly. Jongdae was behind them, looking down but glancing up every once in a while. His eyes landed behind Jongdae to see Baekhyun already looking at him. Once they made eye contact, Baekhyun smirked and quirked his eyebrow up.  His blonde hair was styled down and was wearing a white shirt under a blue leather jacket. He looked amazing, Kyungsoo’s mouth almost gaped open but Chanyeol sat next to him before it could, “Sorry, did we miss anything?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, it just started.”

Chanyeol nodded, then quickly sat next to him. The rest followed, if they weren’t so squished then Kyungsoo would greet all of them, but it was too crowded and hard to move without bumping someone. Chanyeol suddenly noticed Kyungsoo’s family next to him.

“Oh shit,” Chanyeol whispered. “We didn’t greet them.”

Kyungsoo shrugged it off. “Do it later.” he whispered back. “It’s about to start.”

Chanyeol smirked and nudged him, “So you guys are matching?” He remarked, loud enough for only Kyungsoo to hear. He looked down and remembered he was wearing a blue denim jacket over a black shirt. And his black hair was styled up, with most of it slicked to the side.

“We’re not, his is leather.” Kyungsoo responded.

Chanyeol fought back a smile, “How did you know who I was talking about?”

Kyungsoo went red and looked down at the field instead. He wasn’t here to get teased, he was here for Minseok.

Finally, they began to announce the names of the graduates and when they said Minseok’s name, they all stood up and yelled for him. He suddenly heard an air horn go off and his eyes darted towards it, even Minseok looked up in their direction. He saw Baekhyun pressing it continuously as he screamed, Jongdae eventually hugged him and made him sit down. The both of them laughed as they leaned into each other. How did he even get that past security?

The announcer announced a little while later that the ceremony was over and the graduates would be waiting for their loved ones on the grass. Everyone quickly stood up and began to walk down the bleachers. Kyungsoo found it easier to simply wait a little until the crowd died down so he could go down. Chanyeol had a different idea, however and instead stood up to join the crowd. He pulled up Jongin with him and it seemed as though Jongin wanted to wait because he grabbed onto Jongdae, but it was useless. The both of them got dragged along with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh as Chanyeol got stuck on one of the steps. He saw Jongin and Jongdae pressing into one another as they tried to walk forward.

“Is that him?” He heard his mother ask. He looked over at her and followed her gaze, her eyes were locked on Baekhyun, who was still sitting on the bleachers a couple of feet away.

“Mom,” he whispered back, “You said--”

“Sh. he’s coming.”

He looked back and saw Baekhyun scooting closer to him. “Hey Kyungsoo.” He said.

“Hey Baek.”

“Chanyeol couldn’t find parking, so we took a little long, sorry.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “You sure you weren’t taking forever ‘cuz you wanted to look good?”

Baekhyun smirked, “Do I?”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something but instead shut it after he heard his mom clear her throat.

“Oh! Baekhyun, this is my mom and dad.” He gestured towards them and he saw his mom looking over Baekhyun with curiosity in her eyes.

Baekhyun smiled and bowed, “Hello I’m Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s friend.”

She took his hand tenderly as Baekhyun extended it. “Hello.” She replied.

Kyungsoo’s father quickly did the same. Kyungsoo then introduced the elder to Minseok’s parents. Baekhyun was very well mannered and bowed to each one of them.

“We should start heading down.” Minseok mother’s said as she grabbed her purse. The crowd had begun to die down a bit on the bleachers because everyone had gathered on the field by their loved one. They each began to walk down the steps to reach the bottom.

Kyungsoo stayed behind his parents just in case one of them tripped, Kyungsoo would catch them immediately. But it wasn’t his parents that stumbled. Just as they got to the field, everyone was gathering around Minseok, but Kyungsoo was taking the final step down. He suddenly heard a gasp come from behind him and he turned around quickly to see Baekhyun falling towards him. It all went too fast and next thing he knew, he was opening his arms for Baekhyun to fall into. Baekhyun shut his eyes as he landed into Kyungsoo’s chest.

It was silent for a bit until Baekhyun straightened up, bright red. “Err…thanks Kyungsoo.” He said.

Kyungsoo felt equally as red as he threw his hands to his sides, “Um, your welcome.”

“Guys! We want to take a picture!” Chanyeol hollered towards them.

They both chuckled as they looked at each other than at the ground. Baekhyun seemed very flustered, it gave Kyungsoo some kind of hope that perhaps…Baekhyun did feel the same way.  The thought had him looking the other way, poker face returning.

“Let’s go.” Baekhyun said as he walked on ahead.

Kyungsoo nodded and followed behind. It was just a friendly thing to do. Baekhyun was going to fall and he caught him. There is no reason to feel so flustered.

Baekhyun reached Minseok and gave him a hug, “Congrats!” He told him with a big smile on his face.

Minseok eagerly returned the hug, “Thanks Baek.”  His eyes went over to Kyungsoo who was still recovering from the incident.

Minseok had about three leis wrapped around his neck. His hands had small bouquets of flowers and a box of cookies in the other. “Congratulations Minseok.” Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun separated and Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his brother.

“One step closer.” Minseok whispered.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the wide smile that sprung on his face at hearing those words. 

“Ok, picture!” Chanyeol yelled as he glanced around to find a stranger to give his camera to.

Kyungsoo chuckled and let Minseok’s parents be the ones next to him. He turned his head and saw Jongdae with his arm around Baekhyun, they had put themselves on the opposite end of Kyungsoo. He didn’t put much thought into it and instead placed his arm around Jongin.

“Minseok!” A voice yelled from behind. Kyungsoo eyes averted towards the voice and he saw a young guy walking towards them. A bright smile on his face and eyes shining like a deer.

“Luhan?” Minseok questioned as the other male got closer.

Luhan hugged tightly then let go. “Hey, congratulations!”

 “Thanks, why are you here?” Minseok asked.

“My friends are graduating. I was looking for you earlier, but I didn’t see you.” 

Kyungsoo noticed that the young man had a cute accent and was pretty tall. He had dark brown hair that was parted to expose his forehead and a white t shirt was underneath a red jacket. He had a young looking face as he smiled.

Minseok smiled wide, “This means a lot Luhan, thanks.”

Kyungsoo noticed something flash across Luhan’s eyes, but he didn’t linger too much on it. He noticed Jongin saw it too by the way he looked at Kyungsoo with a smirk on his features.

“No problem, but I actually have to leave.”

Someone called out to Luhan and Luhan responded in Chinese, that explains the accent.

“I’ll see you later.” Luhan gave him one last smile as he walked away.

“Ok, I found someone to take our pictures!”  Chanyeol exclaimed as he ran back. “Everyone huddle!”

Everybody got closer together as the stranger snapped the pictures. This went on for a couple of minutes, Minseok being the star of the photoshoot, until Minseok’s dad revealed that he reserved a spot at a restaurant not too far from here to toast on his son’s graduation.

“Ok, we’ll meet you all there.” Chanyeol responded. He had brought all of their friends in one car.

Minseok and Kyungsoo’s parents had come in one car together.

Minseok rode with Kyungsoo, piling in quickly and getting out of the parking lot in about twenty minutes. “Can you carry all that?” Kyungsoo asked as he made a left.

“Honestly, my arm was getting tired.” Minseok placed the bouquets in the back seat as he fixed his graduation cap.

“Do you know where this restaurant is?”

Minseok shook his head. “No idea.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “We’re just following your dad then.”

They went through twists and turns, basically a route that an older man would prefer. It eventually lead them to a restaurant in Seoul.

“This place looks nice.” Minseok said as he stepped out of the car. Kyungsoo looked over it, it was all lit up. The walls were painted a pearl white, with flowers painted by the sides. It looked exquisite from the outside.

Kyungsoo stepped inside and the place looked even nicer from the inside. The tables were decked in a white table cloth with wine in front of each table.

“I have a reservation.” Minseok’s father said as he got to the counter.

“Oh yes.” The hostess replied. “This way.” She said as she lead them towards them a table in the back.

“The waiter will be with you shortly.” She told them as she bowed before walking off.

They all settled at the table, Kyungsoo made sure to pull out the chair for his mom before she sat down. He sat next to her and smiled at her before looking ahead. Baekhyun was settling himself in front of Kyungsoo, a wide smile on his face as he laughed at something Chanyeol was saying. Baekhyun’s eyes slowly turned to meet Kyungsoo’s, his smile was still wide. Kyungsoo couldn’t help that his heart began to beat against his chest, Baekhyun truly was breathtaking.

“So Baekhyun,” His mother began. “How long have you known Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun looked at her, “Um…I think…a couple of months now huh?”

“We been living next door to them for six months now.” Jongdae told him.

“Really?” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae then back at Kyungsoo’s mom. “Six months.” He said with a smile.

She smiled, “And do you like Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo dropped his menu as he threw a glare at his mom.

Baekhyun merely giggled and gave Kyungsoo a glance. “Yes, I like Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo picked up his menu and hid his face behind it. Why was Baekhyun like this? Why was his mom behaving like this? Is it possible for your mom to be TOO supportive?

Kyungsoo saw his mom’s smile widen, “Take care of my Kyungsoo, will you?”

Kyungsoo sighed and put down his menu again. “Mom, your son can take care of himself.” Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun, “Thanks, but I don’t need a babysitter.”

Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow up, “I—“

Jongdae placed his hand on top of Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun immediately looked at him. There was something that was in their eyes as they looked at each other and Kyungsoo felt something bubble inside of him, jealousy.

Jongdae removed his hand and Baekhyun looked back at them, face still bright. “I’ll do my best. I wonder what they have to order.” He said as he picked up the menu. Kyungsoo scoffed and looked back at his menu.

“I like him.” His mother whispered behind their menus. “Your father does too.”

Kyungsoo looked at her, “You told him?” He asked quietly.

She nodded and quickly put her eyes back on the menu.

Kyungsoo sighed and looked ahead. He tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach. But the way Baekhyun looked at Jongdae was so immediate, the feeling was hard to push away. Baekhyun had told him that there was nothing between the two of them, but that didn’t comfort him much. He kept his eyes on the menu, away from Baekhyun. But the thought of Jongdae and Baekhyun being a thing couldn’t leave his mind.

***

Minseok and Kyungsoo drove to the location of their realtor’s office. They had checked this morning that the money they sent towards it had just been drained from their account, that meant that it has officially been paid halfway. The contract stated that when it was paid halfway the key to the place would officially be theirs. They wanted to clean up the place a little bit before they focused on buying things for the interior.

“You nervous?” Minseok asked as Kyungsoo parked his car in front of the office.

Kyungsoo turned off the engine and sighed, “Excited.” He replied.

Minseok laughed. “We need to clean that place up, it’s dirty.”

Kyungsoo shut the door behind him as he exited the car. “We can do that all day today.”

They walked past the flower patch in front of her office and opened the door to let themselves inside. The realtor was sitting at her desk, phone pressed by her ear as she talked to someone on the other end. She gave them a quick smile as they waved at her politely.

“Ok, I’ll see you soon. Bye.” She hung up the phone and typed something on her computer before looking over at them. “Hello.” She said in a friendly tone.

Kyungsoo and Minseok smiled at her as they bowed. “Hello.” They replied in unison.

She gestured towards the two chairs by her desk. “What can I do for you boys today?”

They sat down in front of her, happiness radiating from the both of them. “We would like to pick up the key for the property we have been paying off.”

“Ah…ok.” She said as she flipped her chair around. “Refresh my memory, which is one is yours again?”

“The property in Seoul. The one in front of the school.” 

Her fingers were tracing the wall behind her, it was covered in keys. But she suddenly froze her action and instead turned around to them. “Oh…well actually I been meaning to talk to you about that.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” She went to her file cabinet and pulled out their contract. She settled in front of them on her desk. “You see, there seems to be a problem.” She sat down and crossed her arms in front of her.

“Problem? We paid it off halfway and you stated that we could have the key once it was 50% paid off.” Minseok was quick to say.

“Yes, I know. But you see, yesterday a young man saw the place and wanted it.”

Kyungsoo froze and he felt a lump form in his throat.

“So, he paid it all in cash this morning. I, being a businesswoman, couldn’t say no to that. So, he has the key and now owns the place.”

Kyungsoo felt his whole world begin to crumble down as he heard her say the words. ”But, you can’t do that! We have a contract!”

She laughed and leaned back in her seat. “Sweetie, you obviously didn’t read the fine print.”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes and opened up the contract. “On page 34 it clearly states that if someone comes in and pays it in full, then the contract is void.”

Kyungsoo looked it over, he needed to squint and even then he could hardly read the paragraph.

“But…I’ve never heard of something like that.” Minseok responded.

She scoffed and shook her head. “That just shows your inexperience. Besides, it’s better this way.”

“Better?!” Kyungsoo didn’t mean to raise his voice, but he did.

“Yes. If you can’t even handle this, how could you two expect to run that silly dream of yours? It’s childish really.” 

Kyungsoo trusted her…he trusted her and this is what happens instead. He knew it was sketchy from the beginning, but he let her sweet talk get the best of him.

“Ok, fine.” Minseok said as he stood up. “But, we want a full refund.”

She stood up after him. “I’m afraid that is impossible.”

“Excuse me?”

“Read your contract. I gave you a copy of it.”

“This…this is illegal!” Minseok couldn’t hold his composure any longer and Kyungsoo had enough as well. He stood up and looked at her.

“If you won’t give us the property, then give us back our money.”

“No! It isn’t my fault you two are so ignorant that you can’t even read. Now leave before I call security.”

She walked behind them and opened the door for them to exit. “I have a lot of work to do, I don’t have time to deal with children throwing a tantrum.”

Kyungsoo held his fists to his side, trembling from how angry he was, but he wasn’t sure what to do.

Minseok ultimately sighed and grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm, “Let’s go Soo.”

No! They couldn’t just leave! She was leaving with their money! “Minseok,”

“Kyungsoo please, don’t make a scene.”

Feeling defeated, Kyungsoo gave in. He let Minseok drag him out of there, giving one last glare at the realtor.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” She told them in a friendly tone as she shut the door. 

Kyungsoo entered his car, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He started the engine and backed the car up in reverse, heading in a direction that wasn’t towards home.

“Kyungsoo, please don’t.” Minseok pleaded as he rubbed his temples.

“I just need to see it.” Kyungsoo parked in front of the place that was supposed to be theirs. It already had a “No Trespassing” sign in front of it. He looked through the glass and saw what should have been theirs. He looked over it and saw where they would have put the tables and chairs.

“Kyungsoo! Let’s go!” Minseok yelled at him as he covered his face.

Kyungsoo’s eyes looked towards the road and he hit the gas instead. He sped off in the direction to where their apartment was, unsure of what he should do.

“Kyungsoo! Stop driving so recklessly!” Minseok yelled at him.

Kyungsoo began to breathe harder and ignored his friend’s screams, instead ran a red light and got some honks.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo! Slow the fuck down!”  

Eventually, he got home and parked in their designated parking area. They both sat in silence as they looked ahead. It was quiet, both unsure of what to do or say.

“We lost everything.” Kyungsoo said.

Minseok shut his eyes as he placed a hand over his hair. “We need to calm down.”

“How do we calm down when we worked our asses off for nothing?”

Minseok took in a deep breath and exhaled sharply. “I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back in an hour or so. You?”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what he was going to do. He simply stared at the steering wheel. He had just been scammed and he felt so stupid falling into it.  “I don’t know.” Kyungsoo replied as he got out of the car.

Minseok followed after him, “We can go together, just walk and clear our heads.”

“I don’t think feeding off each other’s energy is a good idea.”

Minseok grabbed his shoulder and Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks. “We’ll look over the contract when we calm down. Deal?”

Kyungsoo nodded, eyes still on the ground.

Minseok removed his hand, “I’ll see you later.” Minseok walked towards the street and ultimately walked away. Kyungsoo didn’t know where Minseok was going, but he realized that at the moment he didn’t really care.

He looked back down at the ground, his hands in fists by his side. He let out a big sigh and walked towards his apartment. He walked up the steps then walked towards his home. He turned the key and entered. He didn’t bother locking it, he didn’t care, not at the moment. He felt angry, anguished, betrayed.   

He walked inside, kicking off his shoes and settling himself on the sofa. What was he going to do now? He didn’t know. He couldn’t get the negative thoughts out of his head. He had been so close, but his dream had been shattered.

_How could you two expect to run that silly dream of yours?_

He felt the tears begin to sting his eyes and he bit his bottom lip. Maybe that’s all it was…a dream. Maybe he had been stupid to think that he could make it become a reality. A tear fell, then another and he quickly used his hand to wipe them away. He inhaled and shut his eyes.

_It’s childish really._

He scoffed as he stood up. He tugged at his hair and saw a glass ornament next to the couch. He picked it up and threw it with all his might against the wall. It shattered and he collapsed onto the ground, letting the tears fall down. He covered his face with his hands, he felt helpless and couldn’t do shit about it. He had been close…so close.

He heard footsteps running towards his door and then a knock.

“Kyungsoo?”

The voice sounded frantic and worried and Kyungsoo looked towards the door immediately. He let out steady breaths as he wiped his face with his arms.

The door opened slowly and saw Baekhyun’s head peeking inside slowly. “Hello?” His eyes darted around the room and ultimately landed on Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and stood up; he wiped his eyes and took a sniffle before giving him a small smile. “Hey.” He told him.

Baekhyun’s face changed from curiosity to worry. His eyes began to fill with sadness as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. “Hey, you okay?” His voice sounded genuinely concerned and Kyungsoo hated how his heart began to beat faster.

“Yeah.” He replied. It was an obvious lie and Baekhyun saw right through it.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, “You don’t have to tell me anything Kyungsoo. But don’t lie to me.”

Kyungsoo felt a lump form in his throat again and he did his best to swallow it down. “Alright.” He responded.

Baekhyun’s eyes looked around the room and saw the glass scattered all over the floor. He looked back up at Kyungsoo and took his hand gently. Kyungsoo made no move to pull his hand away, instead he let Baekhyun lift it up onto his cheek.

“Can I take care of you?” Baekhyun asked as he leaned into Kyungsoo’s touch. Despite the feeling of desperation, he began to feel a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It felt soothing and he didn’t want it to go away.

Kyungsoo felt his eyes begin to sting from the tears that threatened to fall and Baekhyun’s eyes filled with worry again. Kyungsoo shut his eyes and exhaled slowly, willing the tears away before he opened his eyes again. “Yes.” He replied.

Baekhyun gave him a gentle smile and sat him down on the couch. “First, I’m going to clean the glass, okay?”

Kyungsoo chuckled a bit as he nodded.

Baekhyun reached for the small broom and dustpan that was in the kitchen and quickly began to sweep it up. Kyungsoo watched with curious eyes as Baekhyun picked up every piece and threw it in the trash.

“I’m making you tea, okay?”

Kyungsoo looked into Baekhyun’s eyes, sincerity written on every inch of them. He smiled at the younger as he headed for the kitchen. Kyungsoo heard as he began to pour water into the tea kettle and how Baekhyun scurried around the kitchen to find what he was looking for. In a couple of minutes, he heard the kettle go off as the water boiled inside of it and shortly after, saw Baekhyun walk back with a mug in his hand.

Kyungsoo smiled at him as he took in between his own hands. “Thank you.” He muttered before taking a sip.

“I’ll put the tea bags away okay? I’ll be right back.” Baekhyun hurried back into the kitchen. He barely noticed that Baekhyun was wearing loose shorts and a loose shirt. His blonde hair was messy, as if he was planning on doing nothing for the rest of the day. He thought that maybe he could get used to this. Baekhyun being there for when he felt like shit. Or doing his best to make Kyungsoo feel better, but that was just a dream. A dream…like his café…an impossible dream.

Kyungsoo’s heart clenched and again he felt his eyes get watery. One tear came, then another, and another, until he couldn’t stop. He placed the mug on the floor and quickly used his hand to wipe them away. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let this happen?

Suddenly, a hand was placed on top of his own and his chin was being lifted up by another. His hand was removed by a soft touch and he saw Baekhyun’s eyes, determined. Baekhyun gave him a small smile as he used his finger to remove the tears on Kyungsoo’s face. “I’m here Kyungsoo.” He whispered. “I’ll always be here.”

Just as those words were spoken, Kyungsoo let everything go. He let the tears fall and he crumbled completely. Baekhyun took him in his arms and pressed Kyungsoo into him. Kyungsoo sobbed into Baekhyun’s shirt and his whole body went limp. The only thing that could be heard were Kyungsoo’s sobs as he tried to breathe and scream at the same time. Baekhyun made no move, instead he held him tight and didn’t say anything. Kyungsoo had never really lost his composure like this, he always bottled up his emotions and released them when he was alone. But this was Baekhyun. He felt comfortable around him, he felt safe.

“I lost it all.” Kyungsoo finally managed to say.

“Hm?”

Kyungsoo separated from him and straightened up as he let out an exhale. “Um…Minseok and I we found a place to set up our café and we lost it.”

Baekhyun listened intently as Kyungsoo spoke.

“We worked our asses off to pay for at least half, we gave her so much money and now the realtor says she sold it to someone else.” Kyungsoo scoffed as he threw his head back. “It was stupid from the start. How did we ever think that we could handle something like this?” He thought out loud as he faced the ceiling. “Maybe it is better this way. Maybe we’re just some kids way in over our heads.”

“Kyungsoo, no.” Baekhyun suddenly spoke out. There was determination in his voice and Kyungsoo glanced at him. “Kyungsoo, your dream is wholesome and pure and someone took advantage of that. You don’t deserve what she did to you.”

Kyungsoo straightened up again, eyebrows furrowed.

“Sometimes, shitty things need to happen in our life before we find our treasure. Please don’t give up on this Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and looked away. “Baekhyun, sometimes some things are shitty because it’s a wakeup call. This is one of those things.”

“That’s not true! Kyungsoo, don’t give up.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “You don’t understand how I feel right now. I feel…stupid and betrayed. This is just a dumb dream, I can’t have the café! And if I try, I may end up hurt again. I don’t want to…” he felt himself choking up again and he swallowed the lump in his throat. “I don’t want to feel like this way again.”

“Life throws shit at us so we can learn from it. Unfortunately, this is how we learn and we can’t do anything about it.”

Kyungsoo shook his head again.

“Kyungsoo, look at me.”

Kyungsoo felt his eyes swell up again, but he turned his head to face Baekhyun. His eyes were practically shining with how much determination there was in them.

“Kyungsoo, something happened in my life that had me thinking exactly like you are. But now, I understand why those shitty things in my life happened. It was so that I could learn from them and find my diamond.”

The sincerity in Baekhyun’s voice and eyes, it had Kyungsoo feeling hope. Maybe he could give it a shot again. It was okay to fall, what mattered is whether you get up or stay down. He can’t let this beat him, he needs to stand up again.

Baekhyun must have seen that he was making a breakthrough because he began to smile and said, “Life is shit. It’s how we grow from the experience that matters.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and shook his head. His own philosophy had been used against him. He felt his sadness begin to dissolve away and it was all thanks to this ball of sunshine known as Baekhyun. He felt himself falling deeper into the elder and he didn’t care. He let himself fall and maybe just maybe, Baekhyun would catch him.

“Thank you Baekhyun.” He said.

Baekhyun’s smile grew wider, “I told you, I’m going to be here. You can’t rid of me.”

Kyungsoo smiled back at him, “I’m fine with that.” He intertwined his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair as he pushed it back, exposing his forehead. “And I’ll always be there for you.”

When he was this close to Baekhyun, he noticed little details he hadn’t before. Such as the moles that made a perfect straight line on his face. Or the fact that he looked a bit nervous. And that’s when Kyungsoo realized how close they were to one another. If Baekhyun moved back or pushed him, he would separate, but he did none of those things. Instead, he took a quick glance at Kyungsoo’s lips. Is it possible that…?

Kyungsoo gulped and put his hand down. Baekhyun’s hair went down and Kyungsoo felt it brush against his forehead. They both didn’t make any sudden movements until Kyungsoo leaned in a bit closer. Baekhyun didn’t move a muscle and Kyungsoo saw the elder begin to close his eyes as he got closer. Kyungsoo shut his eyes and he felt Baekhyun’s breath against his lips.

There was suddenly a loud knock on the door. “Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes opened wide and he saw Baekhyun scrambling to sit back. They heard the doorknob jingle and Kyungsoo turned around to look at the door.

“Kyungsoo! I didn’t bring keys, please open it.”

Kyungsoo looked back at Baekhyun, he was sitting criss cross on the couch, bright red. “Um…you should get that.”

Kyungsoo felt himself begin to heat up, “Uh…yeah.” He stood up and exhaled. Were Baekhyun and him about to kiss?

He opened the door and Minseok walked in, pushing himself inside. “Kyungsoo! I went to see Junmyeon and—“ his eyes drifted to Baekhyun who was still sitting criss cross on the couch. “Oh, hi Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun stood up, “Hey, I see you guys need to talk. I’ll be on my way out.”

“No, it’s fine.” Minseok said.

“No. I should be going.” He responded. “I’ll see you guys. Bye Kyungsoo.”

“Bye.”

Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun left and shut the door.

“Soo?”

Kyungsoo looked back at Minseok who was giving him a weird expression.

“Did I interrupt something?”

Kyungsoo thought back to what would have happened if Minseok hadn’t walked in. “No, why?” he replied.

Minseok nodded slowly. “The atmosphere was just…um…you know what, never mind. I need to tell you something.”

Kyungsoo twisted his mouth to the side and sat down, pushing away the thought of Baekhyun from his mind. “I’m listening.”

Minseok sat next to him. “I went to see Junmyeon and it turns out what she’s doing is illegal. And he told me that he would tell his lawyer about this so he can help us sue her.”

“Sue?” Kyungsoo asked, shocked.

Minseok nodded. “We are getting our money back! Forget that place, there are so much more places we could have for our café.”

Kyungsoo never imagined himself going to court to settle a case. He always imagined that his life would be picture perfect and he would have his café without any problems. He has never been more wrong in his life. “Are you sure about this?”

Minseok nodded, “Junmyeon’s lawyer is amazing! He has won every case he’s taken.”

“We can’t afford a lawyer.”

“I told Junmyeon that and he said that we don’t need to worry. His lawyer works for a special unit under Seoul. He gets paid by the district of Korea whenever he wins a case.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow. “That’s a thing?”

Minseok nodded. “I didn’t get the full details, but he explained that his lawyer prefers to work for those that can’t afford lawyers and joined the unit once he began.”

“It’s like a government run organization?”

Minseok nodded again, “Yes, we won’t have to pay him for his services because it would be provided for by the citizen’s tax dollars.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, he had already trusted a stranger and this is what happened.

“Junmyeon trusts him. We can trust him too.” It was as if Minseok could read his mind. He was probably just as scared as he was.

_Life is shit. It’s how we grow from the experience that matters._

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. Baekhyun was right, he needed to keep going. He couldn’t just stay down and let this beat him. “Fine. We should meet up with him.” Kyungsoo responded.

Minseok smiled as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and squeezed it. “We’re getting our money and our café.” He replied.

***

Kyungsoo laid in bed with his eyes shut. So much had happened today and he felt exhausted from it. He was going to meet up with the lawyer in Junmyeon’s office. Minseok had already set an appointment to meet with him. The lawyer was busy, which meant that it would be two weeks from now, but that didn’t matter. They were doing everything right to get back what was rightfully theirs. His mind lingered on the café, and slowly but surely, it moved on to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was there for him when he needed someone and that made him fall even more. He now knew that he could rely on him. But that wasn’t what his mind was focused on, it lingered on the fact that Baekhyun was going to let Kyungsoo kiss him. He made no move to reproach him, on the contrary, he seemed just as willing. Is it possible that Baekhyun felt the same way? Kyungsoo couldn’t say for sure, but what he did know was that he had never wanted someone so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :) This chapter is a little shorter...I'm sorry D,x but I have big plans okay? :D

 Kyungsoo sat in front of the washing machine. He watched as his clothes twirled inside of it. He had been spending his days looking over that contract and seeing if there were any loopholes in it, but so far, he had been having no luck. They had already sent a copy of it to Junmyeon’s lawyer and Junmyeon had told them that they should trust him. But, he wanted to help in any way that he could. He remembers he had told Yunhyeong about it and the latter had been furious. _“You can’t let her get away with this!”_ He had yelled as he pounded on the dough. Kyungsoo sighed, _“We’re not, we just need a good defense in court.”_

Kyungsoo threw his head down. He hoped that Junmyeon’s lawyer was good and that he could help them, he was afraid to lose and get his hope shattered once again.

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo looked up at the voice, Jongdae was standing with a basket of laundry in his hands. “Washing clothes?” The latter gave him a Cheshire cat smile as he placed his basket on top of a counter.

Kyungsoo smiled, “Yeah, it’s my day off and they been piling up.”

Jongdae chuckled as he opened the washing machine, “Yeah, same here.”

The elder placed his clothes in the washing machine, then the soap. He quickly shut it and it whirred to life as it began to wash.

Jongdae looked over at him, “Mind if I sit next to you?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Go ahead.”

Jongdae sat down, smile never leaving his face. “I actually been meaning to talk to you, but you and Minseok are never home.”

Kyungsoo and Minseok had been staying more hours in the coffee shop, they realized that it helped take their minds off of what recently happened. They had also been trying to hang out more with each other. It was better than being home sulking over what had happened, at home they spent a lot of time looking over the contract.

“Yeah, Minseok and I have been busy lately.” Kyungsoo replied.

Jongdae nodded, “I figured. Um…hey…I heard about what happened. With the coffee shop.”

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and looked ahead, “Yeah, it was a disappointment.”

“Yeah, I could imagine. I hope everything works out.” He gave him a gentle nudge, Kyungsoo looked at him. Jongdae was smiling, “You got this.”

Kyungsoo smiled back at him. He doesn’t know when he got this close with Jongdae, but he felt much more comfortable around him. So much so, that he would consider him a friend.

_You kind of have to, he’s your love interest’s best friend._

Kyungsoo shook the thought away immediately, now was not the time to be thinking such weird things.

“Kyungsoo, I know you’re probably really stressed and I hope I could help you out with that.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, my company has decided to give me a vacation for a week. It’s an all paid trip to Los Angeles. I can bring friends along and I realized that you and Minseok are probably really stressed so I want you guys to come along.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe that Jongdae was this kind. He wanted to help them out when they needed it the most. He didn’t know what to say.

“You don’t have to, I’m just inviting—“

Poor Jongdae read his expression wrong, “No, no! I’m honestly so grateful. Yes! I would be honored! Thank you so much Jongdae!” Kyungsoo knew he needed this more than anything. He needed to escape for a little bit and clear his head.

“Great! You think Minseok would want to come?”

Kyungsoo’s smile grew wider, “Of course! This means a lot, thank you so much.”

“That’s great! It’s in about a month. I’ll tell you guys the specific date soon, deal?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Deal.” Kyungsoo suddenly felt excited. He had never been to Los Angeles, is it warmer? Is it true that people are more accepting over there? How would he have to talk? He would definetly need to work on his English a bit. Suddenly, Baekhyun appeared in his mind. He hadn’t seen the elder since the “kiss” incident and although he got embarrassed thinking about it, he had it in the back of his mind a lot of the time. He imagined Baekhyun with a snapback and suitcase as they got off the plane together.

“Hey, is Baekhyun going too?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongdae’s smile grew a bit smaller, he let out a small laugh. “Kyungsoo, we need to talk about Baekhyun.” He looked ahead and rubbed his forehead, as if he was trying to concentrate on something.

Kyungsoo got slightly defensive, what was he about to say about Baekhyun? Maybe he shouldn’t have asked about him to begin with.

“Look Kyungsoo, you’re a great guy, but you need to…um…” His smile faded as his lips became a straight line. He suddenly looked around the laundromat. Kyungsoo picked up on the change in attitude.

“You need to back off a little.” Jongdae finally said.

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, what the fuck was he talking about?

“I don’t want to come off as rude, but Baekhyun is my best friend. If he gets hurt, I won’t hesitate to hurt you back.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Baekhyun needs time to himself, he needs to focus on himself.”

Kyungsoo twisted his mouth to the side, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jongdae chuckled and shook his head, “You can play dumb all you want, it’s pretty obvious what’s going on.” He stood up and took his clothes out of the washing machine, “I don’t want this to be awkward.” He proceeded to smile at him, “I just wanted to let you know.”

Kyungsoo looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say. He didn’t understand where Jongdae was coming from or why he thought he had a say in any of this. All he knew is that he wasn’t going to let Jongdae tell him what to do. He liked Baekhyun and no one was going to tell him otherwise. Especially now that he knew Baekhyun may actually return his feelings, he hadn’t forgotten their almost kiss. A thought infiltrated his mind, _Jongdae likes Baekhyun._ His eyes widened, Baekhyun had said that they were just friends, but Jongdae...

Kyungsoo looked up at him to see he was folding clothes, “I think the washing machine you were using is done.” Jongdae told him. He looked so calm as he stood there. Was it possible that Kyungsoo was right? Maybe Jongdae had always liked Baekhyun and now suddenly a new guy comes along and is trying to take him away. It didn’t seem very farfetched, if anything, it seemed plausible.

Kyungsoo stood up, smiling at him. “Thanks.” He took his clothes out and put them in the dryer. He then stood next to who he believed may be his rival.

***

Kyungsoo arrived from the laundromat sometime in the evening. He saw Minseok was cooking something in the kitchen. The latter had gone to hang out with that Chinese friend of his again. Kyungsoo had a hunch they were probably dating, but he didn’t want to pry. It did surprise him though that Minseok hadn’t really mentioned this girl much. He usually told Kyungsoo about his crushes, but he seemed to be secretive about this one, not that Kyungsoo minded. It’s just something he had taken note of. Instead of interrupting Minseok, he went into his room to put away his clean clothes.

He had more important things to think about, like the fact that Jongdae liked Baekhyun. It was a one sided thing, Kyungsoo was sure of it. Baekhyun didn’t like Jongdae in that way. But would he ever be able to have something with Baekhyun if Jongdae felt that way? Baekhyun cared very much for Jongdae, would he be willing to hurt him to be with Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo sighed as these thoughts clouded his mind. This is why he wanted to wait until he had his café to focus on his love life, but it seemed like fate didn’t get the memo. He shut his drawer as he placed the last of his clothes in and stood up. He headed towards the kitchen, maybe Minseok could help get his mind off of things. He walked in and sat at the table, “Hey.” He greeted the elder.

Minseok looked over at him and smiled before stirring whatever he had in the pan. “Hey!”

“What time did you get home?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Not long ago actually, but I came home hungry.” He turned off the stove. “Come and get it.” He said as he got bowls from the cupboard.

“What’d you make?” Kyungsoo asked as he walked towards it.

Minseok shrugged, “I just threw some stuff together in with rice.”

Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder to find white rice mixed with bacon and seafood. It looked appetizing and smelled good. “Just got leftovers and mixed them in?”

Minseok giggled as he served himself, “Basically.”

They both sat down together to eat at the table. Minseok quickly began to eat what he had made, taking big spoon fulls instead of using chopsticks. Kyungsoo enjoyed eating with Minseok, the elder had a way to make food look more appetizing.

“You went to wash today?” Minseok asked.

Kyungsoo nodded as he chewed.

“Ah. I should have went with you.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “You were busy, I get it.” He teased.

Minseok rolled his eyes in a playful manner, “Maybe I should have asked you to wash my clothes instead.”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “You should have, but you were occupied with other friends huh?” Kyungsoo quirked his eyebrow up, clearly teasing him. Minseok merely laughed.

“Oh! I saw Jongdae there too.” Kyungsoo added.

“Jongdae?”

“Yeah, did you tell him about the coffee shop thing?”

Minseok shook his head. “I only told Junmyeon.”

That meant that Baekhyun must have told him. The thought of having Baekhyun talking about him to others made his lips want to quirk upwards.

“Why?” Minseok asked, sensing that Kyungsoo was pondering something.

“Err…he knew about it and invited us to go with him on a trip to Los Angeles to help us deal with stress over losing the coffee shop.”

Minseok’s eyes widened and he swallowed the bite he had just taken. “Los Angeles?!”

Kyungsoo nodded, “He said his work is paying for it.”

“An all-expense paid trip to Los Angeles? And he is inviting us?”

Kyungsoo could hear the disbelief in Minseok’s voice. It’s not every day one gets invited to travel and have everything paid for.

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah, I was a bit taken aback too. But it would be nice to go, don’t you think?”

Minseok smiled wide as he nodded vigorously, “Yes! It would be amazing. Who else would be going?”

“Um…well Jongdae, you, me and uh…” Kyungsoo’s voice trailed off as Baekhyun entered his mind again. He was certain that he would be going, yet with Jongdae’s reaction at the laundromat, he isn’t sure if he wants to be around Baekhyun if Jongdae is going to be there.

“And…Baekhyun?” Minseok finished his sentence for him.

“Yeah, probably.” Kyungsoo responded.

“Kyungsoo, is everything okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah, why?”

“You’re doing that thing where you try and keep a straight face. What’s up?”

Kyungsoo twisted his mouth to the side. It’s not that he didn’t trust Minseok, on the contrary, he trusts Minseok with his life. But he didn’t know where to begin. How could he tell Minseok what was troubling him when he doesn’t know where to start?

“Well…there is something bugging me.”

Minseok sat still and stared intently at Kyungsoo. He waited until Kyungsoo spoke, never rushing him.

Kyungsoo sighed, “Jongdae acted weird today when I saw him.”

“Weird how?” Minseok asked softly.

“Well…I think Jongdae likes Baekhyun.”

Minseok let out a light scoff. “Kyungsoo I promise you, Jongdae doesn’t like Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo looked up from his bowl to look at Minseok. “Then why would he tell me to back off of Baekhyun?”

Minseok’s smile faltered, “He…told you to avoid Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo nodded and took some rice in his mouth.

“Ah…Kyungsoo…do you like Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo swallowed down hard and didn’t look back up. He doesn’t understand why he was so hesitant of letting Minseok know, maybe it was because he was scared of rejection. Which is already silly because Minseok would support him, but a piece of him was still scared.

“Hey, Kyungsoo.” Minseok called out to him gently.

Kyungsoo took in an inhale and his eyes looked up slowly. Minseok was giving him a small smile, “I been keeping a secret too.”

“You have?”

Minseok nodded, “I was scared to tell you because I was scared you would think of me differently or something.”

“You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“And you can tell me anything too.” Minseok shot back.

Kyungsoo gulped, he felt like such a hypocrite.

“I’ll go first, okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded and listened.

Minseok sighed and shut his eyes, but opened them again. “Well…you remember that Chinese girl I been seeing?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well…Kyungsoo there was never a Chinese girl.”

Kyungsoo tilted his head a bit to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I been seeing a guy this whole time.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened but he quickly went back to his poker face.

Minseok smiled, “You actually met him.”

“I did?”

Minseok nodded, “Yes, at my graduation.”

The image of the guy who had come running to hug Minseok appeared in Kyungsoo’s mind. He suddenly began piecing everything together and felt so stupid to think he didn’t realize it sooner. All of this time he assumed Minseok was seeing a girl. He never even thought to ask.

“Luhan.” Minseok said.

Kyungsoo looked at him. “Luhan? Yeah, I remember.”   

Minseok smiled, then looked down. “I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to meet him too, but I was just—“

“Scared of rejection.” Kyungsoo interjected.

Minseok looked up at him, “Yeah.”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly, he knew the feeling. “Yeah, I um…can relate.”

Minseok’s eyes widened, then his smile got bigger. “You…love Baekhyun. Don’t you?”

Kyungsoo cleared his throat as his eyes darted to the side. He felt the blush beginning to creep up, “Yeah.”

Minseok practically squealed in his seat. “I knew it! It was obvious but I wasn’t sure.”

Kyungsoo laughed.

“You’re perfect for Baekhyun!”

Kyungsoo placed his hand on his forehead and began to rub his temple, “Your rice came out really good.”

Minseok shook his head, “No! You aren’t changing the subject! Honestly…I think Baekhyun likes you back.”

Kyungsoo scoffed.

“No seriously!”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. If Jongdae likes Baekhyun, then I doubt I have a chance.”

Minseok rolled his eyes, “I told you! Jongdae does not like Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Then why else would Jongdae tell me to back off? He sounded like a possessive boyfriend.” Kyungsoo rested his chin on his hand and he saw Minseok furrow his brows.

“Kyungsoo, don’t be so quick to judge.”

Kyungsoo scoffed again, “I’m simply stating facts.”

Minseok sighed, “You need to see it from Jongdae’s point of view. Baekhyun was in bad company when I met him.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Minseok saying that didn’t help him understand where Jongdae was coming from at all. If anything, it raised more questions about what exactly Baekhyun was hiding. “What does that even mean?” He asked, his annoyance was evident.

Minseok brows furrowed even more.

“Fine! You want to know why Jongdae acts like that?”

Kyungsoo slammed both hands on the table. “Yes! That’s exactly what I want!”

Minseok sighed, “Baekhyun…” Minseok hesitated, “used to date someone that treated him awful.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, “Awful? How so?”

Minseok sighed and shut his eyes. “He used to beat him.”

Kyungsoo eyes began to widen, then he began to feel his blood boil. How dare someone hurt Baekhyun?

“When I met Baek, he would constantly be checking his phone, constantly excuse himself to pick it up.” Minseok looked up at the ceiling. “Looking back, I realize the warning signs. He would always wear long sleeves and scarves.”

Kyungsoo was facing the ground, jaw clenched and fists tightened. He can’t imagine Baekhyun getting hurt, the screams he must have let out when he was getting hit.

“I’m not sure how long he stayed with him, but ever since the breakup he didn’t let anyone in. He was nervous around everyone. According to Jongdae, he would have recurring nightmares where he woke up screaming. Baekhyun only feels himself when Jongdae is around, he doesn’t like being alone with anyone else.” Minseok looked directly at Kyungsoo, the latter looked up as well, eyes as hard as steel. “And then you come along and tell me that Baekhyun is alright with being alone with you.”

Kyungsoo scoffed as he shook his head, trying to control his anger. “I understand why you always gave me that weird stare now.”

Minseok gave a light chuckle. “I was surprised when you told me he wanted to go places with you…just you! He didn’t mind that Jongdae wasn’t around.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. Everything made sense now, he could see why Jongdae would be protective of him. Baekhyun was very vulnerable right now, he understood why Jongdae would be weary of Baekhyun suddenly jumping into another relationship. But, Kyungsoo wouldn’t rush anything. If Baekhyun wanted to take things slow, then that’s what he would do. He doesn’t even know if Baekhyun would want to be with him. 

Kyungsoo twisted his mouth to the side, “But, you said that he’s been alone with you once. That means he trusts you too, right?”

Minseok blinked, “Um…well kind of I guess.”

“Kind of?”

“Well, we were alone together because we had to be. Not because Baekhyun wanted to.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, “What does that mean?”

“Um…Kyungsoo you’re already irritated. I don’t know if I should say.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed, “What the fuck does that mean?” He felt his blood boil again. What does Minseok mean by they HAD to be together?

Minseok sighed, “Kyungsoo, calm down, okay?”

Kyungsoo let his muscles go limp. There was no point in acting up. Minseok was already telling him what he had been wanting to know from day one. He should just let Minseok speak without making him feel as though he was going to lose his temper.

“Sorry, continue.” Kyungsoo responded.

Minseok looked away, obviously thinking how he should word what he was about to say. Kyungsoo waited patiently, hands intertwined together as they rested on his lap.

Minseok ultimately looked back at him, “Remember the day that I told you about Jongdae wanting to move in with his roommate?”

He nodded, the memory was fuzzy, but Kyungsoo remembered that day because Minseok had missed work and texted him later how he wouldn’t be able to make it.

“Well do you remember why I wasn’t able to go to work that day?”

Kyungsoo thought and did his best to remember. That had happened before Baekhyun and Jongdae had moved in, practically seven months ago. “I think…” then it clicked. “You said because a friend of yours was getting beat up in the…” Kyungsoo froze.

Minseok gulped, “Kyungsoo?”

“That fucker beat him in public?!” Kyungsoo stood up, fingernails digging into the back of his neck. He paced towards the living room and stood in front of the sofa. If he was able to have that son of a bitch in front of him right now, he doesn’t know what he would do. Too much thoughts were swirling in his mind, none of them were innocent.

Minseok stood up and walked over to him. He placed his hands onto Kyungsoo’s, slowly bringing them down. “Kyungsoo, Baekhyun doesn’t see him anymore. He learned his lesson and honestly, you help him so much. I have never seen him smile so purely around someone.”

Kyungsoo looked directly at him.

“You’re the reason he is beginning to trust again. I see it, the change.”

“Then what was with the bruises on his arms?”

Minseok bit his bottom lip. “I don’t know. But it’s like you said, we trust him right?”

Kyungsoo clenched his jaw and looked away.

“You know what I found…pretty amazing?”

“What?”

“That day when I saw the bruises and was asking him what happened…he ran behind you. He relied on you for protection. He only does that with Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo blinked, he never thought about that. His eyes reverted back to Minseok.

Minseok smiled wide, “You and Baekhyun are perfect for each other.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the smile that went on his face, he was still upset. But thinking that maybe he was the reason behind Baekhyun’s happiness was something that made him feel warm inside.

“Hey, and for what’s it worth,” Minseok began, “When I saw Baekhyun in that alley, I beat his ex’s ass.”

Kyungsoo smiled wider, “Well…that’s good.” He was glad the guy got what he deserved. He was just slightly disappointed that it wasn’t him who had given that asshole some punches.

“Honestly though, I only know these things because of Jongdae. But Jongdae didn’t tell me the whole story.” They both stayed silent for a bit before Minseok spoke again, “But I have a feeling that Baekhyun would let you know more.”

Kyungsoo twisted his mouth to the side, “I hope he can trust me that much one day.”

Minseok placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “He will.”

It was quiet again, not awkward or weird, but a soothing quiet. Kyungsoo was taking in the information that Minseok had just given him. Minseok was letting it sink in, but then smiled softly as he shook Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “Don’t linger on it too much yeah? Just know that Baekhyun is fine and that Jongdae cares a lot for him, but not in the same way you do.”

Kyungsoo went slightly red and shrugged Minseok’s arm off. “Yeah, thanks.” He muttered.

Minseok chuckled, “I’m happy for you. But I’m going to shower before it gets too cheesy in here.” Minseok turned to head towards the restroom, but Kyungsoo grabbed onto his wrist, “I’m happy for you too.” Kyungsoo told him. “But I need to meet this Luhan guy properly.”

Minseok laughed, “Such a protective brother,” He teased as he shoved Kyungsoo playfully.

Kyungsoo laughed along with him as Minseok walked towards the restroom and shut the door. Kyungsoo let out a small sigh as he walked back into the kitchen. He grabbed the dirty dishes and proceeded to wash them. He could now understand why Baekhyun was so guarded when they first met. It all made sense. He couldn’t even be upset with Jongdae anymore, Kyungsoo may actually do the same thing if it was Minseok in Baekhyun’s situation. There was probably more to this than Minseok knew, but he would wait until Baekhyun told him the full story. The more he thought about Baekhyun, the more protective he felt towards him. As he placed the dishes onto the drying rack he thought about how he would not only be there for Baekhyun, but keep him safe and comfortable no matter what.

***

Kyungsoo sat at home after work. It had been extremely slow and in all honesty, a little dull today. Their appointment to meet with Junmyeon’s lawyer was fast approaching and Kyungsoo was a little nervous. He stared blankly at the television screen but his mind was on the appointment. How exactly do these things work? Do they just sit with him and talk about what happened? The only expertise he had was based on television and that didn’t seem like such a reliable source.

He heard a knock on the door that interrupted his thoughts. He was pretty sure that Minseok took the keys with him when he stepped out, but he could be wrong. He got up and walked towards the door, opening it slowly. He expected to see his roommate, but it wasn’t Minseok. Baekhyun stood there, wide eyed and smile slowly coming up.

“Hey.” He greeted happily.

Kyungsoo’s smile began to creep up as well, “Hey Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun stuck out folded clothing towards Kyungsoo. They were the clothes that he had let Baekhyun borrow while he stayed here.

“You washed them?” Kyungsoo asked as he took them.

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah, I told you I would.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him, “Are you sure it wasn’t Jongdae?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Nope, it was me.”

Kyungsoo chuckled and opened the door wider, “You want to come inside?”

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder, then back at him, “Honestly, yes. But I have work in an hour.”

“Ah…you got the late shift?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah, I just came to drop off the clothes.” Baekhyun sent a wink his way and Kyungsoo scratched the back of his neck.

“You’re weird.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “You’re weird. You’re getting embarrassed from a wink.”

Kyungsoo smirked, “Honestly Baek, these clothes seem too clean, are you sure it was you that washed them?”

Baekhyun pouted, “Yes! It was me.”

“Then why did I see Jongdae washing a couple days ago?” Kyungsoo fired back.

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped, “You went on Wednesday?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yup.”

Baekhyun shook his head playfully. “I should have went on Wednesday instead of yesterday.”

Kyungsoo laughed but suddenly the memory of what Jongdae told him came up in his mind.

_You need to back off a little._

Kyungsoo gulped as he looked at Baekhyun who looked so innocent and pure. His smile was wide and his eyes shined. Kyungsoo understood where Jongdae was coming from. He should respect his wishes until he was able to have Jongdae’s trust fully. Baekhyun cared very much for Jongdae, he knew Baekhyun would appreciate it that way too.

“Hey Baek, I have to go.” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun nodded, but his smile faltered a bit. Maybe he caught the change in Kyungsoo’s demeanor.

“Alright, is everything okay?” Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo looked in his eyes and realized that he couldn’t lie to him, he has been telling Baekhyun the truth ever since they met, and there was no reason to start lying.

“Everything is fine. I just…Jongdae and I talked the day we saw each other.”

Baekhyun raised both eyebrows, “About what?” He asked.

“Um…well just stuff. It isn’t a big deal, don’t worry.”

“You sure?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah. But I understand that you need to get ready for work too, so I’ll say bye for now.”

Baekhyun gave him a half smile, “Okay, I’ll be seeing you, yeah?”

Kyungsoo smiled. “Of course.”

Baekhyun smiled back and walked away, Kyungsoo shut the door.

***

Baekhyun walked into his home and headed straight towards Jongdae’s room. Why did Kyungsoo suddenly cut their conversation short?  What did he tell Kyungsoo? He opened Jongdae’s door and peeked inside, “Jongdae?”

Jongdae was on his bed, laptop in front of him. His glasses were on and he wore his sweats and muscle shirt.

“Yeah?” He responded, his eyes stayed glued on the screen.

“I need to ask you a question.” Baekhyun answered as he walked inside.

Jongdae looked up at him, “What happen?”

“Did you see Kyungsoo a couple of days ago?”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, why?”

“What did you tell him?”

“We just had small talk.” He shrugged. “Nothing big.”

“I just talked to him. He cut our conversation short.” Baekhyun declared, his tone was serious.

Jongdae went back to typing. “Maybe he was busy.”

Baekhyun shut the laptop and continued to stare at his friend. Jongdae stared at his laptop then wet his bottom lip as his eyes went up to look at Baekhyun.

“What did you tell him?” Baekhyun asked again, eyes furrowed.

Jongdae chuckled as he laid back in bed, “You really like this guy?” It was more of a statement than question.

Baekhyun sighed, unsure of how to answer.

Jongdae sat up straight, “I just told him to give you a little space.”

“What?!”

Jongdae grabbed onto his shoulder, “I’m doing this ‘cause I care for you.”

Baekhyun shrugged him off, “So you’re deciding what’s best for me now?”

Jongdae shook his head, “You know I mean well.”

“Yeah, but you’re not my mom Jongdae! You’re my best friend, you’re there for me when I need you, not to decide things for me.” He answered in an annoyed tone.

“Well it’s kind of hard not to worry over you when I would see you covered in bruises and do nothing but cry every time you walked through the door!”

Baekhyun gasped and Jongdae shut his mouth. The younger knew he had just crossed a boundary. Baekhyun had shut that part of his life out, Jongdae had no right to bring it up. It was silent, neither of them said a word. Baekhyun had stiffened and Jongdae knew he really fucked up. Jongdae looked down as he clenched his jaw, “I just don’t want to see you like how you were before.”

Baekhyun let his muscles relax and slowly gave him a half smile. He was no longer that guy who would allow himself to break. He was healing and he wasn’t about to crumble now, that part in his life did happen and there was no reason to run away from it. Instead, he would confront it.

 “I won’t ever make that same mistake again. I learned my lesson Jongdae.” Baekhyun loved his best friend and he knew that Jongdae watched out for him at all times. He would forever be grateful to have Jongdae in his life.

Jongdae looked up at him and hugged Baekhyun as he let out a soft sigh. Baekhyun smiled and hugged him back. It was a tender moment, but it only lasted a couple seconds before the both of them parted.

“Promise you’ll trust me and let ME decide what I want, deal?” Baekhyun was healing and it was because of an emotion he didn’t believe he would ever be able to feel towards someone.

Jongdae let out a soft laugh as he flicked the elder’s forehead. “Fine. But know if anything, I’m here. Got it?”

“Got it.” Baekhyun responded as he smiled and rubbed his forehead.

“So…Kyungsoo huh?”

Baekhyun laughed. “Shut up Dae.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes, “I’m trying to understand you.” He pouted, “How much do you like this guy?”

Baekhyun pierced his lips together, “I’m late for work!” He yelled as he got up to get ready.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“You ready to go?” Minseok asked as he walked into the living room.

Kyungsoo sat on the sofa in his dark attire. He had been nervous for this day ever since Minseok had made the appointment to meet with the lawyer. He hadn’t slept very well last night thinking about it. “Yeah.” He responded as he stood up.

Minseok smiled at him, “I’m nervous.” He told him.

Kyungsoo merely smiled as he opened the front door, “It’ll be fine.”

They both walked out, Minseok held a folder that had the essentials they needed to bring.

“You need anything else?” Kyungsoo asked before he locked the door.

Minseok shook his head, “No. We have everything we need.”

Kyungsoo nodded and turned his key to lock the door. They both walked side by side towards the car. Kyungsoo wasn’t really sure what he should expect. All he knew was that Junmyeon had nothing but good things to say about his lawyer, which put him at ease. But he wasn’t sure what exactly would be happening, he had only seen court shows and had never actually been in one in person.

They both quickly climbed into the car, Minseok took the driver’s seat as Kyungsoo held the folder. The both of them sped away and got to Junmyeon’s office very quickly. The both of them knew the route by heart and knew a lot of shortcuts for it too.

They walked towards it and Kyungsoo opened the door for Minseok. Junmyeon sat at his desk working on some paperwork, but his head flew up when he heard the door open. Once he saw who it was, He smiled wide and stood up, “Hey guys, you’re early.” He told them. He walked around his desk to greet them.

Kyungsoo shook his hand and hugged him, “We didn’t want to make a bad impression.”

“He’ll be here in a couple of minutes, he’s very punctual.” Junmyeon said as he reached out for Minseok.

Junmyeon lead them through a door behind his desk. Inside was a circular table with six chairs surrounding it. “You guys can talk in here.” Junmyeon told them. “There’s a coffee machine right over there, so help yourselves.”

Minseok went straight for it and Kyungsoo followed, after he placed the folder on the table.

“Do you use this place for private matters Junmyeon?” Minseok asked as he poured coffee into a cup.

“Not really, it’s for when I have more than two clients.”

Kyungsoo looked around, it was small, but it was arranged in a way that made it seem as though it was spacious. Junmyeon’s office in general seemed spacious and neat. Everything was organized and put away in a tidy manner. They heard the front door open and Junmyeon turned his head towards it, “That must be him.” He said. He glanced at his watch, “Yup, just like I said, punctual.” Junmyeon scurried off leaving Kyungsoo and Minseok alone in the room.

Minseok sat down in one of the chairs and Kyungsoo sat next to him as they took sips of their coffee. Kyungsoo heard voices from outside and slight chuckles as they got closer. He recognized Junmyeon’s and there was another that he didn’t recognize, it sounded friendly though, he had to admit.

Junmyeon walked in with two people beside him and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he realized he knew one of them.

“Sehun?” Minseok inquired, curiosity in his voice.

Junmyeon and the lawyer’s mouth both went into a little “o” and Sehun’s mouth dropped. “Hyung? You’re our clients?”

“Our clients? You’re a lawyer already?”

Sehun shook his head, “I’m an intern. I told Kyungsoo hyung about it.”

Minseok looked at his roommate, “You knew?”

“I knew he was interning, I didn’t know it was with Junmyeon’s lawyer.”

Junmyeon and his lawyer both began to laugh. “What a small world.” Junmyeon said in between chuckles.

Sehun and the lawyer took a seat in front of them, “I see you know my intern.” The lawyer said with a smile. He wore a navy blue tuxedo and tie with a white shirt underneath. His hair was black, parted slightly to expose his forehead. He had a slight accent that Kyungsoo couldn’t quite pinpoint. He had a friendly smile and innocent look to him. The dimple on his right cheek helped give him an even more kind appearance.

Kyungsoo nodded, “We met him in university.”

The lawyer chuckled slightly, “I should introduce myself.” He straightened up and extended his hand towards them, “I’m Zhang Yixing.”

Minseok shook his hand first, “Nice to meet you. I’m Kim Minseok.”

Yixing nodded and looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo took his hand and shook it. “Do Kyungsoo.” He replied.

“And you know my intern already,” Yixing gestured towards Sehun. “He is here to observe, but if you would prefer it to be just us, then that is alright too.”

Minseok shook his head, “No, it’s fine. We trust Sehun.”

Yixing smiled as he nodded, “Very well.”

Junmyeon brought coffee for Sehun and Yixing and placed it in front of them. “If you need anything, I’ll be right outside at my desk.” He told them.

“Thanks Junmyeon.” They all replied before he shut the door to give them privacy.

Yixing took a sip of his coffee and placed it down before taking out his briefcase. “I like my clients to feel as comfortable as possible and I understood that you felt comfortable talking here, correct?”

Minseok nodded, “Yes, after what happened we were a little weary meeting in a stranger’s office.”

“Ah yes, that’s understandable.”

Yixing took out the contract and a pen from his briefcase. “I made a copy of the contract that you emailed me and I looked over it vigorously.”

His eyes looked up to meet theirs. “Junmyeon told me what happened, but would it be alright if I hear your version as well?”

“Well…we want to run a café, so we met with a realtor and she showed us a property in Seoul. We signed the contract and she told us that once it was signed it became ours. And that when it was paid halfway then we would be able to move in things and have the key to it officially. But once we did pay it halfway, she had sold it to someone else.”

Sehun was taking notes as Minseok spoke, Yixing listened intently as he spoke and when he was finished Yixing nodded and straightened up.

“That story matches with the contract. What I mean by that is that the contract states what you just told me. It also states that the contract is void once someone pays in full.” Yixing flipped to a page that was highlighted and made bold to read more clearly.

“Yeah, she told us that and we examined the contract the same day.” Kyungsoo said.

Yixing nodded again as he looked over the highlighted area. “Technically speaking, since it says it in the contract, then there is no law broken.”

Kyungsoo felt his throat go dry, “Then nothing can be done?”

Yixing looked up at them and smiled, “However, a fake contract is a crime. She scammed you and scammers are against the law.” Yixing smiled wider, “We can win this, all we need is the proper word choice and for her to admit that she made the contract herself. That will not only give you a full refund, but it may shut her entire business as well.”

 Kyungsoo felt a satisfying feeling growing inside of him. He wanted to set things right after he had been lied to and knowing that her business would be terminated would mean that no one could fall victim to her scheming ways.

“Alright, so what can we do to help?” Minseok asked, eagerness in his voice.

“We need to come up with a court date. If you could please tell me the days that work best for you, then I can set up a date and call you later to tell you when it will be.” Yixing looked over at Sehun, the intern quickly nodded and looked towards Minseok and Kyungsoo. He was ready to jot down whatever they said.

Minseok looked in Kyungsoo’s direction. “Wednesdays?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Wednesdays work best for us, but I would be willing to miss work if another date is chosen.”

Minseok looked back at Yixing, “Same goes for me.”

Sehun wrote down vigorously, “Ok, got it.”

“I assume you also asked her for a refund correct?” Yixing asked.

Kyungsoo nodded, “We told her to give us our money back that same day. And we each sent her an email telling her to give us a refund or that we would settle this in court.”

“Did she respond?”

“Yes, she said no.”

Yixing smiled, “Could you please forward me those emails as soon as possible? That will help us with our case.” 

Minseok took out his phone, “I’ll do it right now.”

“One more thing to note, courts are always busy, therefore we may need to wait a while and I can’t guarantee we will get a courthouse close to your home.”

“It’s worth it.” Minseok answered. As long as they could have their money back, then every sacrifice was worth it.

“I do have a question.”

Yixing and Sehun looked over at Kyungsoo. “Yes?”

“Do you need her name?”

Yixing shook his head. “The contract has the name of the company, the address, as well as the woman’s name.”

“So in terms of other information, nothing is needed?”

Yixing shook his head. “Nothing else is needed.”

“I actually have a question too.”

Yixing looked at Minseok, smiling. “Yes?”

“Do all lawyers do this for clients? Because I appreciate everything you’re doing, but I don’t want to put such a burden on you.”

Yixing laughed, “Don’t worry, it’s no burden at all. I enjoy helping my clients as much as I can due to the fact that I know and understand the laws. I love what I do and do my best to help out my clients in whatever they need. In addition,” Yixing’s voice got really soft and his smile wider, “I get paid no matter what.”

“Ah…because of the program you’re under?”

Yixing smiled as he straightened up. “Precisely.”

“I’m going to join that unit after I graduate.” Sehun added, “I’m going to be the best of the best.”

Yixing looked at him, “You need to prove yourself first, they don’t just let anyone in.”

Kyungsoo smiled as Yixing said that. He felt so comfortable and safe knowing that he had Yixing as his lawyer. The latter was trustworthy and he felt more secure knowing that Sehun and Junmyeon trusted him too. He was so grateful to Junmyeon who helped them out with this one, without him, they would most likely be paying a lawyer and having to pay more expenses for a court hearing.

Yixing looked at them again. “Is there any other questions or concerns?”

They shook their head, “No, everything seems to have been answered.”

Yixing nodded, “Okay, so the agreement is that Wednesdays work best for you, we are suing for all your money back, and I will notify you right away when I get a court date and time.”

They both nodded, “Yes.”

Yixing smiled, “Perfect.” He reached for his briefcase and pulled out something from inside and held it towards them, “This is my business card, my number and email are on it. You can contact me at any time.”

Kyungsoo took it and looked it over. It was a simple black and white with a picture of Yixing smiling.

“When I have your information, I will contact you using the emails that sent me the contract and the forwarded messages.”

The both of them nodded, “Thank you so much for everything.” Minseok said.

“It’s no trouble, like I said, I love what I do.”

All of them stood up from the table and Yixing extended a hand towards them. “I’m sorry you got scammed, but I promise we will get justice.”

Kyungsoo shook his hand, a wide heart shaped smile on his face. “Thank you so much.”

Yixing smiled at him, “It’s no trouble at all.” He led them outside into Junmyeon’s main office, “I’ll see you soon and remember any concerns, contact me.”

They nodded, “Yes, thank you.” Minseok said.

Sehun followed as Yixing walked outside but not before whispering something to them, “Yixing is amazing at what he does, you guys have nothing to worry about.” The younger quickly shut the door and ran outside.

“You guys are in great hands.”

Kyungsoo looked over at Junmyeon, who had looked up from his computer.

“Some people wait months to get an appointment with lawyers under the unit Yixing works under.”

“Thanks Junmyeon. This means a lot.” Kyungsoo told him.

Junmyeon smiled. “It’s nothing. You guys worked hard and didn’t deserve the bullshit you had to go through.”

“Without you, we wouldn’t have gotten an appointment with Yixing today, we would have needed to wait months!” Minseok pointed out.

“We owe you one.” Kyungsoo added.

“It’s what friends do.” Junmyeon replied, “by the way, there is something else I want to tell you guys.”

“Hm?”

“I was talking to someone I know and they are selling a place in front of a plaza in Seoul. The plaza is known for plays and performances.”

Kyungsoo and Minseok looked at each other then back at Junmyeon. “You mean the place is located in front of music halls?” Minseok inquired as his head turned back to face Junmyeon.

“Yeah, it doesn’t cost much and it used to be a bakery.”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see new places right after what had happened. He didn’t have the most money right now and he needed to wait first and see if he would get his money back in full.

“I don’t know if right now is the best time.” Kyungsoo told him honestly.

Junmyeon nodded, “It’s just a suggestion. Can I at least give you her business card? You guys can decide if you want to call her or not.”

Minseok sighed and looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gave him a small smile, having her business card wouldn’t hurt anybody.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo responded as he looked back at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon smiled wide and pulled out a card from the drawer in front of him and handed it to him.

“Her name is Sandara, she won’t scam you, I promise. And I told her about you guys and she said she would do everything she can to help you, just tell her that you’re my friends.”

“Help us?”

“Yeah, in terms of price and holding it for you. She is very kind, I’ve worked with her a couple of times.”

“Holding it for us?” Minseok asked in disbelief.

“Well, if you guys show interest in it and tell her you guarantee buying it, then she will be more than happy to hold it for you guys.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped, he didn’t even know real estate agents could do that.

“And I promise, she will give you honesty. But if you want my opinion, getting a cafe in front of music halls is great business. Not only from the people going to see the shows, but a lot of tourists pass by too.”

Minseok sighed as he scoffed, “We’ll see what happens.”

Junmyeon smiled, “I’m not trying to convince you, I’m just stating facts.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “I don’t know if—“

He was cut short when they heard the bell jingle on the front door. A young couple had just walked in the office. Junmyeon quickly stood up and smiled, “Hello, is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes, we want to sell our home.” The woman replied.

Kyungsoo took that as their cue to walk out. They gave a quick wave and smile to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon waved and smiled back, “Bye guys, see you soon.”

Kyungsoo opened the door and Minseok followed after. They walked towards the car and made their way inside, Minseok sat in the driver’s seat.

“What do you think?” Minseok asked.

Kyungsoo shrugged. “About calling?”

Minseok nodded.

“I don’t know.”

Minseok turned the key, “I think we should do it.”

Kyungsoo looked at him, “We can’t just rush into this. That’s what we did last time.”

“Yes, I know. But this time Junmyeon is recommending us the realtor. Besides, we would just be getting information and she knows our situation.”

Kyungsoo twisted his mouth to the side.

“Come on Soo, we can’t give up on this. We are so close now.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “Fine, let’s say we go and fall in love with the place and she does hold it for us. Then we lose the case and don’t get our money back, what then?”

Minseok got out of the parking lot and into the street before answering, “We start off being honest and telling her the whole situation. And if the price is right and she wants to hold it for us, then we do it. But if we lose the case and don’t get our money back, then we tell her to not hold it anymore.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “You really think she would be willing to hold it for a long time?”

Minseok shrugged, “I don’t know. That’s why we should be honest from the start. We would just be getting information Kyungsoo. For sure we won’t be signing contracts right away.”

Kyungsoo sighed and looked out the window. In reality, he wanted his café. But he was scared, although meeting up with her sounded like a good idea, he couldn’t be too sure. He pulled out his phone and began typing a message. He needed a second opinion from someone who made him feel secure and confident.

[ Kyungsoo: _Hey, you busy? ]_ 5:09 PM

The phone vibrated quickly revealing that he had received a reply.

[ Baekhyun: _Hey Kyungsoo ^ ^ no, I’m not. I just got off work!!! Did you want to take me out?  ] 5:10 PM_

[ Kyungsoo: _Yeah, I need someone to talk to. Want to grab something to eat? ]_ 5:11 PM

[ Baekhyun: _Sure. I’ll be ready in 30 minutes_ _❤_ _] 5:13 PM_

_***_

“Why in such a rush?” Baekhyun asked as Kyungsoo drove them to a burger place in the area.

Kyungsoo had gone home and told Minseok he was going out and quickly grabbed his car keys.

_“Where you going?”_

_“I just need to think.”_ Kyungsoo had answered.

He wasn’t lying, he did need to think. But he didn’t tell Minseok that he was going to pick up the neighbor and go with him to eat.

“I’m not in a rush, just a little hungry.”

Baekhyun looked at him, “You knocked and asked in a serious tone if I was ready. I didn’t even get a chance to respond properly.” He pouted as he said the last word, Kyungsoo could see it from his peripheral vision. He couldn’t help but laugh at the elder’s antics.

They arrived quickly and each of them ordered a cheeseburger and sipped on water as they waited for their food to arrive.

“You know, burgers can be really unhealthy.” Baekhyun teased.

Kyungsoo shrugged, “As long as they taste good.”

Baekhyun laughed, “You’re cute Soo.”

Kyungsoo looked up at him and saw Baekhyun giving him those little crescents. He didn’t know how to react and instead looked down at his lap, “Shut up.”

Baekhyun giggled, “Actually I been meaning to ask you something.”

Kyungsoo looked up again.

Baekhyun took a sip of water before speaking again. “What ever happened with your café?”

“Um…that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, “Did something happen?”

“Well…yeah. We’re going to sue to get our money back.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “Wow…okay. When is your court hearing?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Our lawyer is managing all of that. But we went through it with him today and everything seems like it’s going to work in our favor.”

Baekhyun smiled wide. “That’s great! Do you want me to go to the court with you?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, “Huh?”

“Well…I mean if you need moral support. I’ll be there.”

That hadn’t even crossed Kyungsoo’s mind. Would he want loved ones to be there with him in the courtroom? 

“If you don’t want me there. I don’t have to be there.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him, “It’s not that. It’s just…I hadn’t thought that far ahead yet.”

Baekhyun grinned back at him. “Maybe I’ll have a car by then and I’ll drive you.”

Kyungsoo let out a scoff. “You practically worship the bus.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “No! I actually went to look at some used ones the other day. I’ll probably end up with a cool black one. Then I can drive us around.”

“You plan on going out with me a lot or what?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth as if to say something but then shut it. Kyungsoo didn’t think before he spoke, but now he realized what conclusions one could come to with that phrase. He suddenly felt a butterfly form in his stomach. As if to make matters worse, he suddenly remembered the day he leaned in to kiss Baekhyun. He felt his ears beginning to go bright red and he tried to will the thought away. He noticed Baekhyun also looked a little nervous.

Kyungsoo sighed and cleared his throat, “Um…what I meant was—“

“Oh look! Our food is here!” Baekhyun exclaimed, eyeing the cheeseburgers that were making their way towards them.

Kyungsoo felt a bit of relief knowing he didn’t have to think of something to ease the tension. The waiter placed the food in front of them. He told them that he hoped they enjoyed it before briskly walking away.

“This looks good.” Baekhyun remarked as he took a bite. “Tastes good too.”

Kyungsoo smiled as he took a bite as well. It was good.

“Anyways,” Baekhyun began. “I’m glad you’re getting your money back.”

Kyungsoo swallowed. “Yeah…hey Baek, there is actually something else I want to ask you.”

Baekhyun looked up from his meal. “Yeah?”

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Well…our friend, Junmyeon, he recommended us a real estate agent that is selling a place that he thinks would be perfect for our café.”

“Oh, really?” Baekhyun’s voice sounded bright and hopeful.

“Yeah…and he said we should make an appointment to look at it.”

“That’s great news!”

Kyungsoo looked up to see Baekhyun smiling with determined eyes. “I’m…scared.”

Baekhyun’s smile dropped a bit. ”What?”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip and looked away. He was never good at this kind of thing. He had a tendency to cover up emotions, but he wanted to tell Baekhyun. He trusted him.

“I—I don’t want to get scammed again.”

“You won’t. Junmyeon wouldn’t recommend someone unless he knew they were trustworthy.”

“But, what if we don’t get our money back? What if we agree to it and then have no way to pay?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “You’re smart Kyungsoo. I know you won’t do anything rash right away. Just calling her to get information won’t hurt right?”

“Well…no.”

Baekhyun placed his hand on top of Kyungsoo’s “I say, go for it. Remember, life is shit. It’s how we grow from the experience that matters.”

Kyungsoo felt a wave of relief wash over him. Baekhyun always knew what to say to make him feel better. The latter just seemed to have a way with words and his mere presence alone made Kyungsoo feel at ease.

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo told him.

Baekhyun gave him a wide grin as he pulled his hand away to take a bite of his burger again. “Don’t mention it. I wish I could be more for you.”

Kyungsoo looked him in the eyes and he saw Baekhyun’s eyes, bright under the light. Kyungsoo smiled wide at him and in a soft whisper, he answered: “You are.”

He wasn’t sure if Baekhyun heard him, his expression didn’t seem to change, but it didn’t really matter. Kyungsoo was content with how things were moving along. Eventually, he would make Baekhyun his officially, if the elder would have him.

They finished their meal and Kyungsoo left the restaurant feeling more confident than before. He stretched as Baekhyun held the door open for him. “You ready to go?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun imitated the way he stretched in a silly manner, “Yup.”

Kyungsoo chuckled as he fumbled with his car keys, “You’re hilarious.” He said sarcastically.

Baekhyun laughed and pulled open the car door.

“Baekhyun?” a voice suddenly called out.

Kyungsoo turned his head towards Baekhyun as he heard someone call out the elder’s name. Baekhyun had stiffened in his stance and his eyes were wide open as he looked inside the car.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction of where the voice came from. He couldn’t see very much due to the fact that it was dark, but he could have sworn he saw a figure standing in the darkness.

“Kyungsoo, why aren’t you inside?” Baekhyun called to him.

Kyungsoo opened the car door and peeked inside. “Do you know that guy?”

“Hm? What guy?”

“I think someone called you?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “I didn’t hear anything. Hey, can we leave now?”

Kyungsoo turned back towards the darkness and saw that the figure he had seen before was now gone. Maybe he imagined it? He let out a slight scoff but entered the car. “That was weird.” He remarked as he started the engine.

Baekhyun let out a small scoff and shut his eyes. “I’m sorry. We promised we wouldn’t lie to each other.”

Kyungsoo turned to look at him. “Hm?”

Baekhyun looked at him, eyes a bit watery. “I do know that person, but I’m not ready to tell you who he is.”

Kyungsoo stared at him, he had received a glimpse of Baekhyun’s past because of Minseok. But his gut feeling told him that he didn’t know the full story. There were still missing pieces. 

_I have a feeling that Baekhyun would let you know more._

Kyungsoo had a feeling that Minseok was right. Baekhyun would tell him the full story, maybe not now, nor tomorrow, but one day.

“I understand. My only concern is that you’re alright and happy.”

Baekhyun smiled wide. “I’m both of those things.”

Kyungsoo smiled back. “That’s good.”

***

Kyungsoo stopped in front of Baekhyun’s home, “Good night.” Kyungsoo told him as his eyes wandered to the elder’s face.

Baekhyun sent him a small smile, “Good night.” He said as he walked inside, “You don’t want to come in?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I need to talk to Minseok, we need to make an appointment to see a real estate agent.”

Baekhyun giggled, “Good luck Soo. I’ll be here rooting for you.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help that his smile grew into a heart. Knowing that Baekhyun was going to be there had his heart doing somersaults. “Thanks.” He waved and walked towards his home. Baekhyun shut the door slowly, peeking at Kyungsoo until he could no longer see him.

Kyungsoo entered his home and went straight for Minseok’s room, “Hey.”

Minseok was on his laptop and looked up at him. “Hey.”

Kyungsoo sat next to him in bed. “We should make an appointment with the realtor.”

Minseok laughed, “I guess that walk helped huh?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “It really did.”

“But we’re going to have to call tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Let’s just go to her office and ask about it.”

Minseok’s eyes widened. It wasn’t like Kyungsoo to do things spontaneously. He needed a routine or some sort of plan. “You want to just walk in and hope for the best?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, you down?”

“Uh…yeah.”

Kyungsoo smiled. “Alright. I’m gona shower.” He walked out, leaving a bewildered Minseok.

Minseok shook his head and chuckled. Kyungsoo had been with Baekhyun. Minseok knew that for sure because Baekhyun was rubbing off on his friend.

***

It was two weeks later when Minseok and Kyungsoo walked inside the real estate office. They had gotten busy working at the coffee shop and the days seemed to just fly by. A lot of things had happened in those two weeks, Yixing had called them to confirm their court date. It was a month away, but Yixing insisted they needed the time to prepare. Kyungsoo didn’t argue with him, Yixing knew this better than he did and he trusted in him. Jongdae had also given them the date to their mini Los Angeles vacation. It was two weeks away and to say Kyungsoo was excited would be an understatement. He would be able to relieve stress, but that wasn’t the only reason he was excited. Baekhyun was going and to imagine being on a vacation with Baekhyun seemed almost too good to be true. Of course, he was also happy Minseok and Jongdae were going.

The office was a bit bigger than Junmyeon’s. Once they entered inside they saw someone lift their eyes up from the desk. She looked up to face them completely then sent them a smile. “Hello.”

She had dark black hair and a very friendly smile. She looked around their age.

She stood up from her desk and that’s when Kyungsoo noticed that she was wearing a black dress with a black necklace to match. She was very petite and looked tiny due to her height and body type.    

“What can I help you with?” She asked.

“Hello. We are looking for Sandara?”

She giggled, “Yes, that’s me.”

“Our friend Junmyeon told us you are selling a place that used to be a bakery?”

“Oh? Are you the boys that want to have a café?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yes.”

She gave them a wide grin. “I have been looking forward to meeting you!” She sat down and gestured towards the seats in front of her. “Please, sit.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile.

“Or…do you want to see it instead?”

Minseok and Kyungsoo let out a chuckle as they sat down. “Maybe later. Can we get information on it first?”

She stood up as she walked towards a rack that had folders placed neatly inside of it. “Of course.” She walked back and sat in front of them.

She opened up the folder to reveal pictures of a space with boarded up windows. It was located in a corner and next to it was a small clothes store.

“The place used to be a bakery, but it needed to be sold because an elderly couple ran it and their children didn’t want to take ownership of it. It’s been abandoned for years and I was able to buy it off for a very low price.” She took out more pictures from the exterior. It seemed bigger than the one they had originally wanted.

“You’re the owner and the real estate agent that is selling it?” Minseok asked.

She looked up at them. “Yes. I bought it because the agent selling it was tired and wanted to get it off his hands.”

“How much are you selling it for?”

She took out the contract that was under the pictures and pointed to a number on the second page. It costed the same as the space they had wanted before, they could afford it. “But this price includes more than just the space.”

“What else does it include?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Well since I know it’s abandoned, it needs a bit of redecorating. Therefore, my team will decorate the interior and exterior in the way that the buyer wants.”

Kyungsoo felt his eyes widen. That means that he wouldn’t need to clean it nor worry about buying the supplies to model the inside or outside, it would be done for them.

“Does that include tables, chairs, and counters?” Minseok inquired quickly.

“Well if you want that, it would cost a bit extra because my team just offers the paint job and cleaning for free, but I promise that I will make it cheaper than if you go out and buy it on your own.”

Minseok looked at Kyungsoo. “What do you think?”

It all sounded really good, but he wanted to see it in print. “Could I read the contract?”

She handed it to him, “Of course.”

Kyungsoo expected it to be long, but it was only two pages. “This is…short.”

She giggled, “Did you expect a packet? I try to keep it as short as possible.”

Kyungsoo laughed, “I expected an essay.”

Sandara laughed along with him. “No, no one likes to read long contracts. It should be short and concise so my clients can read it at their own pace.”

Kyungsoo looked it over and he was surprised that it was so easy to follow. He read it word for word and it simply stated what Sandara had been telling them. It also explained that they had the option to pay the property in payments or pay it all in full. He finished reading in a few minutes and handed it to Minseok who began reading it.

“Do you have any questions or concerns?” She asked as she crossed her hands on her legs.

“No, honestly it sounds really good and the location itself is great. But we want to be honest with you.”

She nodded as she motioned for him to continue.

“If we see it and it is to our liking and we want to get it, we won’t be able to sign the contract due to the fact that as of right now we don’t have much money.”

She gave him a gentle smile. “You don’t need to worry about that. Junmyeon told me about your situation and I understand what you went through is awful. If you fall in love with the place and want it, I would be more than happy to reserve it for you until after the lawsuit is over.”

“He told you about the lawsuit too?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. He told me and I really want to help you in any way I can.”

Kyungsoo shot his hand up, “No, no. It’s fine.” He smiled at her. “So would the deal be that we don’t have to sign anything until after the lawsuit? It’s a month away.”

She nodded, “If you want the place, then yes. I can wait until after your lawsuit.”

Minseok placed the contract down on the table after he finished reading it. He looked up at Kyungsoo, “Everything sounds really good.” He told him.

Kyungsoo nodded, “It does.”

Sandara stood up, the black dress flowing as she walked towards one of the drawers in the back. “Would you like to see it?”

They looked up to meet her bright eyes and genuine smile. “I want you to come to a final decision certain of what you want. If you see it and want it, then I promise to reserve it for you.”

Minseok smiled, “If we see it and fall in love with it, then we promise to sign the contract if we win our lawsuit.”

Kyungsoo stood up smiling, he suddenly felt joy swelling up inside of him. He couldn’t believe he had been scared of coming to see her before. She was honest and the contract was simple and easy to read. Not only that, but she was kind and understanding.

She grabbed the key and jangled it. “We can all go in my car.” She exclaimed happily.

Kyungsoo laughed, her enthusiasm was contagious and she was so cute, there wasn’t any way they could say no to her.

She led them outside and they followed, climbing into a black van. They both sat in the back while she sat in the driver’s seat.

“You can look over the folder until we get there if you want.” She said as she handed them the folder that held the information inside.

Minseok took it, “Thank you.” He replied.

She drove them into Seoul, which wasn’t too far to begin with. They estimated and by car it would probably take them 20-30 minutes to arrive here from their home.

She parked in a parking lot that was pretty spacious. Only a few cars occupied the lot.

“Is this lot for the clothes store?” Minseok asked as he climbed out.

“Yes, it’s for the clothes store next door and the space we are about to look at.”

Kyungsoo looked around. Parking would not be a problem when he came here by car.

She led them towards the street and sure enough, there it was. It was by the corner next to a clothes store. The windows were boarded up just like in the picture.

“So, your team would also redecorate the exterior?” Minseok asked as they approached it, he eyed the paint that seemed to be chipping off and the old sign that was getting rusty. She stood in front of the door and placed they key in the slot to unlock it, “Yes, they would remodel it to your liking.” She turned the key and opened the door. “Go ahead.” She said as she gestured inside.

They walked inside and looked around. It was much more spacious than the place they had originally wanted. The floor seemed newer as well as the walls. It was painted a light brown, but she said her team would paint it to a color of their choosing.

Sandara stood in the corner as they walked around. She didn’t crowd them or say anything, simply letting them observe it at their own pace.

“Hey Soo!” Minseok called out. Kyungsoo headed towards the back where Minseok was. “There’s an oven here already implanted to the wall.”

Kyungsoo looked it over, it was much bigger than the one from work. They wouldn’t need to worry about buying their own, it was already here.

“Does it work?” he asked.

Minseok went to a knob next to it, “It should. But I don’t know if there is gas to power it right now.” 

This place just seemed too good to be true. Kyungsoo felt that there had to be a catch, but he read the contract, he knew there wasn’t.

“You like it?” Minseok asked.

Kyungsoo nodded, “How much do you think utilities will cost a month?”

Minseok shrugged, “We can ask her. But it’ll probably be the same as the other place.”

Kyungsoo nodded, “I really like it.” His eyes darted around the back, there was already places that could be used to store ingredients. In terms of redecorating, they wouldn’t need to spend anything.  All they would need to work on are small tables so guests could sit down.

“Maybe we can look around the plaza in front and see if there’s competition before we make our final decision.”

That hadn’t even crossed Kyungsoo’s mind. He doubted there would be coffee shops by the music halls, but one could never be too sure.

The both of them walked towards Sandara. She looked very excited, “What do you think?” She asked.

“Honestly, we love it, but is it alright if we look around the area?”

She nodded, “Yes. Take everything into account.”

The three of them headed outside and she locked the door behind them, “Most of these places are clothing, there isn’t much food places around and no beverages either.”

Kyungsoo looked around and all he could see were hairdressers, makeup places and clothing stores. There were no beverage places anywhere and hardly any food places.

“What about crossing the street?” Minseok asked.

She looked over at the music halls that dominated the other side. “Um…honestly I have never been there because I assumed it was full of venues only, but I could be wrong.” She looked at them, “We can check it out!”

Minseok chuckled as did Kyungsoo. “That would be great!” He replied.

She offered to drive but it would be easier to simply cross the street, which is what they ultimately did.

Sandara’s assumption was right. The only thing that surrounded the plaza were music halls. There were people walking around taking pictures in front of them and others waiting in line to get inside. It was busy and crowded, which meant good business for a café.

“It’s a little crowded,” Sandara commented as she walked ahead.

There was a person standing in front of one of the halls passing out flyers, “Auditions!” He yelled out. He shoved a flyer in each of their faces and they had no choice but to take it. Kyungsoo looked down at it. In big bold letters it read:

**Singing in the rain!**

**Auditions soon!**

“Well…that was interesting.” The realtor said as she stood in the main street.

Kyungsoo looked up, he decided to read the rest later.

“Yeah, it was.” Minseok replied.

Kyungsoo folded the piece of paper and put it in his back pocket, he may need it later.

“Would you like to look around more?” She asked.

Minseok looked at Kyungsoo and he smiled at the elder. Minseok had known Kyungsoo long enough to know what he was thinking.

“We love it! Can you hold it for us?” He said as he turned to face her.

She smiled wide and nodded, “Of course!”

“If we lose though, then we—“

She shook her head. “Don’t worry about that right now, as of now, focus on your lawsuit and give me the good news a month from now.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. He felt confident that he would win his lawsuit and he felt that he loved this place more than the first. But Sandara was right, they needed to focus on winning their lawsuit, then they could get back on track with their café.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i had a lot of fun with this chapter. I hope you like it as much I loved writing it XD

Kyungsoo walked towards the taxi, suitcase right by his side.  

“I’ll take those for you.” The driver said as he grabbed the luggage and hauled it into the back.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo replied.

Today was the day that he was going to be introduced to Los Angeles. He had been excited ever since Jongdae had invited him. When he told his friends at the coffee shop about it, they wanted to know details right away.

_“Los Angeles? I actually have a friend from there! Take me!”_ BamBam blurted out. Minseok had merely given him an apron and told him to get to work. The younger did, after throwing a pout in their direction.

Kyungsoo smiled fondly at the memory. Bam was pretty funny even when he didn’t want to be.

“Are you smiling ‘cuz you’re excited?”

Kyungsoo heard the voice and straightened up quickly. He had been so busy thinking about his coworkers that he didn’t notice Baekhyun approaching him. Kyungsoo looked towards the direction of the voice and saw Baekhyun in a white t shirt accompanied with light blue jeans. He wore a face mask under his chin and a white snapback with white shoes. He was smiling widely at him.

“I’m excited too.” Baekhyun told him as he got closer.

“I can take your bags.” The taxi driver had returned and took the bags from Baekhyun’s hands.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun replied. His eyes went back to Kyungsoo. “It’s my first time in L.A.”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Mine too. Isn’t Disneyland there?”

Baekhyun smiled wider, “Yeah! Maybe we’re gonna have time to go.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t fight the grin that began to spread on his features. Baekhyun was irrestible when he was happy and adorable when he got excited.

“But I feel we’re gonna spend most of the time at the beach.”

“We can always get away and go somewhere else too.” Kyungsoo told him.

Baekhyun’s eyes shined, “Yeah, but Jongdae’s company rented out a hotel right next to the beach with a whole bunch of activities.”

Kyungsoo let out a pout as he thought, he actually hadn’t asked where they would be staying. He simply trusted that Jongdae had everything planned out and didn’t bother asking much else.

Baekhyun’s face suddenly scrunched up and his eyes turned into crescents. His smile went up, “Kyungsoo, you look so cute like that.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth then become a straight line as he did his best to control his emotions. “Huh?”

Baekhyun got closer and he tilted his head as he approached his face. “You’re adorable, Soo.”

Kyungsoo felt himself blush and he lifted up his hands to push onto Baekhyun’s chest. “Yah!” He yelled out, but the smile didn’t leave his face.

Baekhyun chuckled as he teased him, “Why so red Soo?”

Kyungsoo laughed and he threw his head back, “Yah!”

Baekhyun laughed hard and grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s wrist. “Come on, let’s get on before Minseok and Jongdae get here.” He sent a wink in the younger’s direction, “You can sit next to me.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “What joy.” He answered sarcastically.

Jongdae and Minseok came down not too long after and the four of them were on their way to the airport in Seoul. He looked out the car window at the buildings they passed on their way there. Little did he know, this was going to be one of the most memorable trips he would ever take.

***

Getting to the hotel proved to take much longer than they thought it would. They arrived to LAX after their thirteen hour flight, Kyungsoo spent most of it sleeping. They got off and there was a big crowd as everyone pushed to try and squeeze out. LAX was crowded with a lot of people, it was difficult to walk without brushing against someone. He kept his head down, simply following Minseok who was ahead of him. As he walked, he suddenly felt a light tug on the back of his shirt, he turned his head and saw Baekhyun looking at him wide eyed as he got pushed around. Kyungsoo’s instincts immediately took over and he grabbed onto the latter’s wrist, pulling him to walk ahead of him. There was no way he was about to let Baekhyun get pushed around by anyone. Kyungsoo’s hands traveled down underneath Baekhyun’s arms and he squeezed tight as they walked towards their bags. Baekhyun didn’t brush him off, he actually seemed comfortable with it. Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s bag and his own and Kyungsoo guided him outside, following Jongdae and Minseok. They both didn’t say a word, they wouldn’t be able to hear anyway because of how loud the airport was and the facemasks they wore. But, Kyungsoo noticed that they didn’t need to speak. With the simple touch of Kyungsoo’s hands on Baekhyun demonstrated everything he was thinking: _I’ll protect you Baekhyun._

A big bus had been waiting for them outside. Kyungsoo hadn’t anticipated so many people coming, but then again, Jongdae had said that the company was paying for it. All of his coworkers were there with their loved ones and they all climbed onto the bus after placing their bags in the cargo area. Jongdae and Minseok entered first, Kyungsoo had to let go of Baekhyun so the elder could climb in. His hands slowly began to go down, but Baekhyun’s hand reached down and squeezed Kyungsoo’s before it could fall down completely. Baekhyun’s hand was soft and was gentle. Kyungsoo felt his heart beat faster as he began to realize that Baekhyun didn’t want him to leave. He wanted him to stay close, even on the bus. He lifted up his head to face Baekhyun, but the latter was already climbing inside the bus, pulling Kyungsoo inside with him. Kyungsoo walked behind Baekhyun, their hands never letting go, even after they had both taken their seats.

Kyungsoo looked around and saw that Minseok and Jongdae had sat next to each other. They both looked just as jet lagged as Kyungsoo felt. He smiled at them and they gave him a lazy smile back. Minseok’s eyes went down to find Kyungsoo’s hand intertwined with Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo felt himself blush. He tried pulling away but Baekhyun merely squeezed tighter, his eyes never left the window he was staring out of. A couple of seconds later, the bus roared to life and they were on their way out of LAX. Baekhyun fell asleep on Kyungsoo’s shoulder shortly after. Again, he had the light scent of strawberries.

L.A. proved to be very crowded. The traffic to get out of the airport was tremendous, Kyungsoo gave up hoping that they would arrive quickly to the hotel. After about two hours on the freeway, he finally saw the hotel they would be staying at. It was next to the beach, just like Baekhyun had said. They arrived sometime in the evening, Kyungsoo felt jet lagged and tired. Everyone scurried off the bus once it had come to a full stop. Kyungsoo had to shake Baekhyun awake and the elder perked up quickly, looking in every direction before suddenly realizing where he was and giving Kyungsoo a small grin. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh at his groggy look.

Getting their bags out was much harder than piling them in. It took about thirty minutes for everyone to get their luggage. Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes once he got his bag and escaped the crowd. He felt jet lagged and tired, he needed sleep.

“You good?” Minseok asked him.

Kyungsoo looked up at him, “Yeah, just a little sleepy.”

Minseok nodded, “Yeah, we spent practically half a day getting here.” He added as he stretched his legs.

“Ok guys,” Jongdae walked up to them with a smiling Baekhyun behind him. “These are your room keys.”

Kyungsoo reached out and grabbed one. “Is everyone here in that hotel?”

Jongdae nodded, “The company rented out the whole hotel for us.”

“Wow! That’s really generous.” Minseok said as his eyebrows went up.

Jongdae chuckled, “They’re happy we made that deal with Japan.” He lifted up his room key, “The room number is on the card.”

Kyungsoo looked down at the card he had gotten, “We each have our own room?”

Jongdae nodded, “Yeah, let’s go!”

The four of them took an elevator up to their rooms. It turned out that the rooms were all next to each other. Kyungsoo wasn’t aware that he would be sleeping alone, he assumed that he would sleep with Minseok. But, he was fine with this arrangement too. Kyungsoo unlocked the door and turned his head to find Baekhyun looking at him curiously, “We’re neighbors again.”

Kyungsoo smiled back, “Yeah, we are.”

“Oh, and guys,” Jongdae began, “There is going to be a dinner in about thirty minutes in the main dining area. So see you back here in thirty minutes.”

They all went into their rooms after that. The room was very spacious and clean. It had a queen sized bed and balcony. He felt rich as he walked deeper inside, he would never be able to afford something so extravagant. It was amazing that he wasn’t going to have to share either, this was all for him.

Kyungsoo felt tired, but he was also hungry. Baekhyun seemed to be hyper and active, but then it dawned on him that the elder had knocked out on the plane and on the bus ride. He chuckled as he shook his head, Baekhyun even slept cutely. He put his suitcase on the floor and began unpacking, placing his clothing in the drawers and hanging some of them using the coat hangers given to him. Once he finished unpacking he quickly got into other clothes that he deemed would be appropriate for a dinner. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much in terms of formal but he did pack an emergency dress shirt which he could use for the occasion. He heard his stomach let out a slight growl and he decided that he would eat, come back to sleep and then enjoy his little vacation.

***

Kyungsoo had woken up a little early the next morning and went over to Minseok’s room to find him awake. He was watching television as he sat on the bed that was already made and ready. He sat next to him and decided to message Baekhyun (luckily the hotel had good wifi) but he didn’t respond. He assumed that it was because the elder was still sleeping.

“You hungry?” Kyungsoo asked as he looked away from his phone and at Minseok instead.

Minseok turned off the television, “Yeah, I was going to message you, but you knocked on the door instead.”

“Should we wait for Jongdae and Baekhyun?”

Minseok shook his head. “I think we can manage on our own. Plus, knowing them, they probably slept really late.”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Probably,” Baekhyun and Jongdae seemed like the type to stay up late, they were very playful when they were around each other.

“We can just meet them on the beach later.” Minseok added as he began to walk towards the door.

Kyungsoo nodded as he followed him out into the lobby. Breakfast consisted of an all you can eat buffet with everything one could imagine. He would forever be grateful to Jongdae for inviting him.

“This is really good.” Minseok would say after everything he bit into.

Kyungsoo had to agree, everything he served himself was very tasty.

After the both of them had their fill, they decided to relax on the beach. So, they went back into their rooms and grabbed their towels and put on their sunscreen. They made their way outside onto the beach sand and stopped under a tree that was providing a lot of shade. Kyungsoo laid his towel out onto the sand and sat on it. Minseok placed a chair next to him and sat himself down. He took out a book and began reading. Kyungsoo laid on his back and released a breath as he shut his eyes. He was wearing a black t shirt and swimming.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he suddenly felt something rough graze his face and he opened his eyes. It seemed like Minseok kicked up and sand had gotten onto Kyungsoo’s cheek. His eyes darted to Minseok who was smiling at someone in the distance.

“Hey guys.” Minseok greeted as he waved.

Kyungsoo’s eyes looked in the direction that Minseok was waving at and he felt his smile begin to come up slowly. Baekhyun was walking towards them, wearing a white long sleeve with white shorts. His blonde hair was messy across his forehead and his black roots were beginning to show, but he looked good nonetheless.

“Where were you guys?” Jongdae asked. Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed that he was walking next to Baekhyun.

“Waiting for you.” Minseok answered.

Baekhyun got closer and eventually sat next to Kyungsoo. “Why didn’t you wait for me?” Baekhyun asked. He crossed his legs as he sat closer.

Kyungsoo smiled as he looked away. “You sleep too much.”

Baekhyun laughed, “It’s called a vacation.” He replied playfully.

Kyungsoo looked back at him, “Lazy.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Relaxation.” He told him as he poked his cheek.

Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and smirked at him, “Lazy.”

“Who wants to play volleyball!?” Someone yelled out. Kyungsoo looked over at the voice to see that it was one of Jongdae’s coworkers. He was holding a ball in hand and standing in front of a volleyball net. Kyungsoo scoffed and he looked back at Baekhyun, who had a wide smile as he looked at the net. His eyes quickly darted back to Kyungsoo. “Wanna play?” Baekhyun asked.

“Do you?”

Baekhyun nodded and stood up. “Let’s play!”

Kyungsoo laughed and stood up, “Sure.” Baekhyun ran towards Jongdae and took his hand. “Play with us!”

Jongdae gave in, laughing as Baekhyun pulled him towards the net. Kyungsoo convinced Minseok to go with them too. Eventually they assembled two teams and a referee. Kyungsoo wasn’t really a sports person, but he did enjoy himself as he played. The four of them were on the same team with two other girls.

As the game went on, Baekhyun and Jongdae were fooling around much more than taking the game seriously. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, did his best to win. When it went towards him, he would never miss. He would even run to places that weren’t his position so that he could get the ball.

“We’re winning!” Minseok yelled out as he hit Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo turned around and smiled at him. He had gotten a little sweaty, so he took the bottom of his shirt and lifted it towards his face so that he could wipe some of the sweat off, he would probably jump into the water afterwards. From his peripheral vision, he saw Baekhyun looking in his direction and Kyungsoo turned his head to look at him. Baekhyun eyes were slowly examining him up and down as he looked at him intently but once he made eye contact with Kyungsoo, he glanced away quickly. Kyungsoo smirked as Baekhyun’s cheeks began to go a slight pink.

“Serve!” Baekhyun yelled out as he began jumping up and down.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh, but then it dawned on him that Baekhyun had been checking him out. He felt slightly embarrassed and twisted his mouth to the side.

The game continued on and their team won. They all did little victory leaps as the referee announced them the winner. Although, even if they hadn’t won, Kyungsoo would have still had a good time.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun called out. Kyungsoo turned to look at him. Baekhyun was smiling wide as he approached him. “Want to jump in the water to cool off?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Sure.”

Jongdae ran next to them, “I’ll race you guys!”

Baekhyun laughed and ran after him. Kyungsoo was about to run, but someone tapped his shoulder.

“Hello.” He heard a soft voice say.

He blinked and looked next to him. The girl that had been on their team was smiling up at him. She was tiny and had her hair braided into two ponytails. She had on a one piece swimsuit.

“Hello.” Kyungsoo answered.

She bit her bottom lip. “You were really good.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Thank you, you were too.”

“You’re friends with Jongdae?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah, he invited me to come.”

She giggled, “Wow, I didn’t know Jongdae had such handsome friends.” She took a step forward and leaned down a little, playing with her hair as she began to lower the hem of her bathing suit.

Kyungsoo turned a slight red, if he looked down he could see inside of her bathing suit, so he took a step back instead. He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. “Uh…thanks.” She suddenly took another step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed herself on him as she smirked, “You want to jump in the water together?”

 His eyes widened and he had no idea where to put his hands. He looked towards the direction that Jongdae and Baekhyun had run off to. He saw Baekhyun looking in his direction, he was standing in the water and Kyungsoo couldn’t say for sure, but it seemed as though he was scowling.

“Uhh….” Kyungsoo looked back at the girl. “I actually gotta go with Jongdae now, so if you’ll—“

“Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo heard Baekhyun’s voice and his head turned towards it, his eyes practically bulged out at what he saw. Baekhyun was running toward him, shirtless. The water traveled down his body and he shook his head as if to dry his wet hair. Kyungsoo felt his mouth wanting to drop open, but he suddenly felt embarrassed as he eyed Baekhyun from head to toe.

Baekhyun took his hand, “Hurry up.” He told him as he smirked. The girl separated and furrowed her brows at him.

“Uh…yeah.” Kyungsoo answered. He felt like such a pervert, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of him, Baekhyun was stunning.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he smirked wider. His head turned to look at the girl, “Sorry, but I’m stealing him from you.”

Baekhyun ran off with Kyungsoo behind him. Kyungsoo would normally feel bad for leaving someone in the middle of a conversation. But, he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to be with Baekhyun, wherever he was.  

Baekhyun ran in the water and splashed Kyungsoo, the younger laughed as he splashed back. He was so busy playing with Baekhyun, he didn’t notice Minseok had snuck up from behind. Minseok grabbed Kyungsoo by the waist and dunked him into the water. Kyungsoo felt as his whole body fell.

He got up, rubbing his eyes and heard Minseok laughing from behind him. He laughed, opened his eyes, and saw Baekhyun with his eyes crinkled as he was bursting out in laughter. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, smirked, and raised an eyebrow as his eyes darted down to Kyungsoo’s chest then back up to his face. Kyungsoo looked down and saw his black shirt was wet, sticking to him. He laughed in embarrassment and pushed Baekhyun, knocking him into the water. Kyungsoo had just figured out that Baekhyun was a pervert.

For a while, they played in the water, but grew hungry and made their way to have lunch shortly after. Kyungsoo grabbed his towel and dried himself off with it.

Jongdae ran up from behind him, towel wrapped around himself. “We can just walk in the lobby like this and eat.” He said.

Kyungsoo looked over at him. “But we’re all wet, we should shower first and then we can eat in dry clothes, right?”

Jongdae laughed, “We could, but tonight’s event is going to be a huge dinner and dance.”

“Dance?” Minseok inquired as he snuck up behind Kyungsoo.

Jongdae nodded, “It’s like a dance at the beach with live entertainment and big buffet. So, lunch is going to be pretty mellow.”

Baekhyun perked up, “We can have a small lunch, then get ready and meet in front of the rooms so we can go together!”

Kyungsoo laughed, “Sounds like a plan.”

Jongdae nodded and smiled, “Yeah, sure.” He led the way towards the dining area. “The theme is Hawaiian.”

***

Kyungsoo quickly put on a black Hawaiian shirt that Jongdae had given him after they had finished lunch. The elder claimed that his boss insisted that everyone come in theme to make it more enjoyable and gave out clothing for the guests to wear. Kyungsoo looked at himself in the mirror, the black shirt had white flowers on it, his black undershirt was slightly visible by his neck. He wore black pants and blew dry his hair and did enough to it so that it wouldn’t look so messy. He ultimately decided to tuck the shirt in his pants instead of letting it hang out.

He took some of his cologne and sprayed a light mist around himself. Just enough to have a small fragrance, not too much. He heard a knock on the door and took one quick glance in the mirror, once he was content with the look, he went towards the door to open it.

He opened the door quickly, startling Minseok, “Oh, you ready?” The latter was smiling wide with a simple white shirt that had green palm trees on it. He wore black pants and his shirt wasn’t tucked in like Kyungsoo’s was.

The younger nodded as he shut the door behind him, “Yeah.”

Minseok leaned in a little and Kyungsoo laughed, “What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked.

Minseok took a step back and smiled wider, “You’re wearing cologne.”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Yeah, I just put a little.”

Minseok smirked, “Trying to impress?”

Kyungsoo flushed a slight red, maybe Baekhyun did cross his mind as he sprayed it, but he always did put on at least a little cologne. “It’s not for Baekhyun.” He said.

Minseok laughed, “I never said a name.”

Kyungsoo laughed loud in response, “Shut up!” He didn’t mind getting teased, it was actually pretty funny.

They heard the door open from Jongdae’s room and Kyungsoo turned his head to see Jongdae with his arm around Baekhyun. Jongdae wore a white shirt with black flowers and what seemed to be black leaves on it. The shirt was tucked in white pants and he styled his black hair across his forehead. Kyungsoo’s eyes traveled to Baekhyun who wore a black shirt and white design on the left side. Unlike Jongdae, his shirt wasn’t tucked in and he wore white pants that wrapped around his legs tightly.

His eyes went up to lock with Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun merely let out a giggle.

“You guys ready?” Jongdae asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Minseok nodded, his hands retreating from his pockets. “Yeah.” He replied.

“Were you guys waiting long?”

Minseok shook his head, “We actually barely got out of our rooms.”

They all headed towards the elevator, Minseok and Jongdae led the way while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo followed behind.

“You look good.” Baekhyun commented.

Kyungsoo chuckled and look down, slightly flustered. “Shut up.” He said loud enough for only Baekhyun to hear.

Baekhyun scoffed, “It’s true.”

All of them got into the elevator, pressing the button so that they could get to the bottom floor. Once they stepped out, they headed outside and onto the beach. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the display in front of them.

On the beach there was a dance floor that had been installed specifically for the occasion. There were people dressed in grass skirts that played the bongos and ukulele. There was also a vocalist that was in the center that let out lovely melodies for people to dance to. The buffet was to the left of the dance floor and there were tables for people to eat on. He looked around and saw everyone was dressed in theme. The ladies had flowers in their hair while the men wore lei’s around their necks.

Jongdae went towards the trio, “Wear these.” He said as he handed each of them a lei. Kyungsoo chuckled and placed it over his head. He looked up and saw Minseok had received a purple one.   
“Can we eat now?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongdae laughed, “Yeah, you can do whatever you want.”

Baekhyun smiled and grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist. “Let’s go.” He said as he pulled him towards the buffet. Kyungsoo isn’t sure when this became a thing, but lately, it seemed as though he had grown accustomed to Baekhyun pulling him along. They both grabbed a plate and Kyungsoo eyed his options. The menu had a lot of seafood and Hawaiian dishes. The desert table had an assortment of cakes. Kyungsoo felt his mouth water and his stomach began to grumble. All he had this afternoon was soup, it’s no surprise that he’s hungry.

He stocked up his plate and walked behind Baekhyun to a table. Jongdae and Minseok quickly followed after them. The four of them ate as they watched the hula dancers begin to dance center stage. The only thing illuminating their night was fire that was held by torches scattered around and the moon above them. The performers suddenly used the fire on one of the torches for their show. They spun it around and Kyungsoo grew nervous at one point when it looked like one of them was about to burn themselves, but luckily nothing happened.

When the show was over, everyone stood up to clap for the amazing performance.

“Now!” the hula dancer announced, “We invite everyone to dance!”

The music began again and some of the guests grabbed a partner to dance. Kyungsoo sat down and began to eat one of the deserts that he had gotten from the table.

“Jongdae!” A female voice called out and someone went up to Jongdae, a big smile on her face. She had blonde hair with a pink flower in it. Another girl was next to her, she had light brown hair and a blue flower in her hair. She was smiling, but not as wide.

“Hey!” Jongdae replied happily.

He turned back to look at his friends, “Guys, this is Hyoyeon. She works with me in the same department.”

She smiled wider, “Hello.”

Kyungsoo gave her a small smile and slight bow.

Hyoyeon faced her friend and looked back at Jongdae, “This is Seohyun, my friend.”

Again, the four of them bowed and smiled as they introduced themselves.

“Jongdae, my friend and I love to dance, but can’t find any partners.” She pouted.

Jongdae laughed, “I’m not really into dancing.” He said.

“Just one song? Please?” She asked playfully.

Jongdae looked at his friends, Baekhyun shrugged, “It’s fine with me.”  

Kyungsoo shook his head and sat back down, “I’m still eating.” He responded, he wasn’t much of a dancer to begin with.

Minseok laughed, “Have fun.” He told Jongdae 

Jongdae sighed, “You win Hyoyeon.”

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo before he left and placed his hand on his leg. Kyungsoo looked up at him.

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow in confusion. It wasn’t any of his business who Baekhyun danced with, besides, they were just dancing right? Was Baekhyun reassuring him? The thought made Kyungsoo’s heart skip a beat.

“Uh…okay.” Kyungsoo replied. He wasn’t really sure what else to respond.

Baekhyun gave him a small smile and stood up. His hand extended and the girl, Seohyun, placed hers in it, Baekhyun squeezed. He smiled wide at her and she let out a small smile of her own.

Kyungsoo didn’t expect the jealousy that suddenly radiated in his body. There was no flirting or any sort of contact that would suggest Seohyun was interested, but the way Baekhyun took her hand and led her towards the dance floor had him feeling all sorts of ways. He looked away from them and instead looked at Jongdae dancing with Hyoyeon. His friend seemed to be having a good time by the way he was goofing off with Hyoyeon. But his eyes darted back to Baekhyun. It seemed the latter was making the female smile as they swayed to the music. Her eyes were staring into his and Baekhyun was smiling ear to ear. He suddenly leaned in and got very close to her face. Kyungsoo saw as Baekhyun whispered something into the female’s ear. She began to laugh and Baekhyun let out a triumphant grin. As if to make it things worse, she threw her head forward and bumped into Baekhyun’s. She rubbed her forehead and Kyungsoo saw as Baekhyun’s hand went up to rub it, “Are you okay?” Baekhyun mouthed. He ignored his own pain to comfort her! He moved her hair away from her face and she opened her eyes to simply smile at him and mouth, “I’m fine.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and looked back down at his cake. He had no reason to be jealous, Baekhyun wasn’t his boyfriend. They were just dancing, he should be happy that Baekhyun was having such a good time, not jealous. But he didn’t control his emotions, just like he couldn’t control falling for Baekhyun, he can’t control the envy burning in his chest. He refused to look back at the dance floor, he wasn’t going to torture himself anymore.

“Hey Kyungsoo, you okay?”

Kyungsoo looked up and saw Minseok staring right at him. Minseok’s hand rested on top of Kyungsoo’s arm.

“Uh…I’m fine. I just…It’s getting a bit stuffy.”

“Stuffy?”  

Kyungsoo nodded and stood up. “I’m going for a little walk, I think I need to get air.”

Minseok stood up right after him, “I’ll go with you.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I just want to be alone right now. I’ll be right back.”

Minseok furrowed his brows, “You sure you’re okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah. Let me just be alone for a couple of minutes.”

Minseok didn’t argue, instead, he let Kyungsoo walk away. His eyes stayed on him and then he looked back at the dance floor and it suddenly dawned on him why Kyungsoo was acting weird.

Kyungsoo walked away from Minseok and walked towards the ocean. He didn’t go far from the event and just looked out into the ocean, hoping to distract himself from his thoughts. Baekhyun wasn’t his, but sometimes, it felt like he was. He sighed, he was selfish…very selfish. He stayed looking at the ocean with his thoughts for a couple of minutes.

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo flinched as he stood in place. He recognized that voice.

He felt someone stand next to him, he didn’t need to turn his head to know who it was.

“Kyungsoo, what are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo sighed, “I just wanted to look at the ocean.” He lied.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He replied.

“Kyungsoo, can you look at me?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes looked over to see Baekhyun’s eyes. They looked concerned and Kyungsoo felt guilty for making him feel that way. He pushed away those negative emotions and decided to instead use his energy to show Baekhyun that there really was nothing wrong. Kyungsoo was alright, how could he not be? Baekhyun was here showing him that he cared.

“Baekhyun, I’m fine. Really.” Kyungsoo said as he smiled. “I just came to clear my head. It’s nice to hear the waves.”

Baekhyun looked out at the ocean, “It is.” He responded. He looked back at Kyungsoo, eyes sparkling. Kyungsoo loved seeing Baekhyun like this, he looked so pure and beautiful.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun approached him and took his hand, “Dance with me.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, “Huh?”

“Please, I can lead.”

“Uh…what about Seohyun?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “She understood that I needed to see you. Besides, Minseok offered to dance with her instead.” He added the last part with a chuckle.

“You needed to see me?”

Baekhyun nodded, “You worried me when I saw you walk here all alone.”

Baekhyun had been watching him?

“So…will you dance with me?”

“I don’t really dance, and honestly,’’ he looked back at the event then back at Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s talk about needing to be cautious swirled in his mind. “I don’t know if people would be alright with two guys dancing.”

Baekhyun giggled, “We’re in Los Angeles! The most open place ever! And don’t worry about the guests, this is between you and me.”

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes. Please?”

Kyungsoo could fight all he wanted, he couldn’t say no to Baekhyun. He chuckled and shook his head. “Fine, I’ll dance with you.”

Baekhyun squealed in delight and intertwined their fingers as they made their way back to the dance floor. Once they reached the wooden floor Kyungsoo began to question his choices. Was this a good idea? The only time he danced was when he was forced to by his parents back when he still lived with them.

Baekhyun stood in front of him and suddenly Kyungsoo felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He was so close to the elder. Baekhyun swallowed as he seemed to realize the same thing.

“Uh, so I’m going to put my hand on your back, ok?”

Kyungsoo flushed red and nodded.

Baekhyun gently slid his hand behind him and once it was firmly put, he pulled Kyungsoo closer. Kyungsoo kept his poker face as best as he could.

“Ok,” Baekhyun managed to sputter out. Kyungsoo wondered if Baekhyun was questioning the choice too. “You put your hand behind my back.”

Kyungsoo felt his heart accelerate. Baekhyun was giving Kyungsoo permission to pull him in closer! Kyungsoo lifted his shaky and sweaty hand and pressed softly into Baekhyun’s back. He pulled the elder closer and Baekhyun lifted his eyes to look into Kyungsoo’s.

“Now,” Baekhyun lifted up his other hand, “You place your hand in mine.”

Kyungsoo placed his hand into Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun’s hand were soft and gentle as they squeezed. He used his thumb to rub the back of Kyungsoo’s hand.

“No need to be nervous.” Baekhyun said that but he sounded just as nervous as Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun swayed to the music and Kyungsoo followed. The rhythm was easy to pick up and even easier with Baekhyun leading. Kyungsoo stared down at his feet and he saw as he wasn’t stepping on Baekhyun. His feet were moving in perfect sync to Baekhyun’s. Kyungsoo smiled wide and looked up. The elder was giving him a small smile and his eyes were shimmering. He had never seen Baekhyun give this look to anyone, it looked…endearing. And the look was meant for Kyungsoo.

The music stopped and everyone began clapping, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo separated as they each let out embarrassed laughs. “You were really good.” Baekhyun told him.

“You too.”

The clapping stopped and the music began again. Baekhyun looked back at Kyungsoo, “You want to dance again?”

“Uh…” The cake that he left on the table suddenly came in his mind and he looked at it.

Baekhyun laughed, “You want to eat cake?”

Kyungsoo looked back at him, “No, I’m fine.”

“I actually ate too much.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, “You did?”

Baekhyun nodded, “If I sit, then I’ll probably get a tummy ache.” He pouted.

“Oh, um, well we can dance, or take a walk on the beach if you want?”

Baekhyun nodded, “I would like that, taking a walk with you.”

Kyungsoo smiled as he walked away from the dance floor, “Let’s go then.”

Baekhyun followed after him and away from the dancefloor. They both got away far enough to a point where the torches couldn’t illuminate them anymore. Their only source of light was the full moon above them. 

“This is nice.” Baekhyun suddenly said.

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah.”

“It’s peaceful to walk with you.”

Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks and looked at Baekhyun, “You think so?”

Baekhyun looked at him as he grinned from ear to ear. “I know so.”

Kyungsoo smiled back at him, but then a mischievous glint entered Baekhyun’s eyes. “But, you should be a little more daring.”

Baekhyun suddenly charged at him and pushed him into the tide that was coming in. Kyungsoo landed on his butt and suddenly felt a wave engulf him. He shut his eyes and as quickly as it came, it left. He opened his eyes and saw Baekhyun laughing hysterically at him. Kyungsoo stood up and felt the weight of his wet clothes. He scoffed and quickly took off his shoes and socks.

“You asked for it!” He said as he charged towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he ran, but Kyungsoo caught him quickly (almost as if Baekhyun wanted to be caught) and threw him over his shoulder.

“Wait, Kyungsoo, I take it back!”

Kyungsoo ignored him as he walked into the water and threw Baekhyun in it.

Baekhyun landed with a splash and stood up immediately. He was rubbing his eyes and laughing. “You’re crazy.”

“You started it.” Kyungsoo shot back.

Baekhyun opened his eyes and saw Kyungsoo standing in the water with him. Baekhyun smiled, “Touché.” He replied.

Another small wave suddenly hit Baekhyun from behind and Kyungsoo laughed as Baekhyun fell into his arms.

“You okay?” he asked as he moved away Baekhyun’s hair from his face.

Baekhyun held onto Kyungsoo’s arms as he regained his balance. “Yeah.”

He shook his head and flipped his hair back. His head went up and his nose brushed against Kyungsoo’s.

Kyungsoo blinked as realization dawned on him. He was just as close to Baekhyun as the day that Baekhyun had comforted him. Kyungsoo wanted to step back, but his feet wouldn’t move and his eyes didn’t want to leave Baekhyun. The moonlight shined on him perfectly, the elder was practically glistening as the water trailed down his face. The moon also illuminated Baekhyun’s jawline more and Kyungsoo allowed his eyes to travel down to it. Baekhyun was beautiful, he was perfect in every way.

Baekhyun’s lips were a bit parted and Kyungsoo swallowed, Baekhyun did the same. Neither made a move to separate, instead, Kyungsoo’s hand went up so he could put his thumb and forefinger under Baekhyun’s chin. The elder began to get closer to him.

Kyungsoo closed the distance and pressed his lips onto Baekhyun’s. His lips were soft and tasted like strawberries, Kyungsoo wanted more. Baekhyun grabbed onto the collar of Kyungsoo’s shirt and pressed himself into him. Kyungsoo grabbed onto Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him in. He had never wanted someone so bad.

Kyungsoo parted to catch his breath, but Baekhyun licked his lips and grabbed the back of Kyungsoo’s head to pull him in again. Kyungsoo could tell by the way their lips moved that Baekhyun had been wanting this for a while. The elder was full of desire, Kyungsoo was too.

They parted after they both needed to air. They stood there, panting quietly. Kyungsoo refused to take his hands off of Baekhyun. It was now confirmed that they both wanted, no, needed each other.

“How long?” Baekhyun asked in between a pant.

“What?”

“How long have you liked me?”

Kyungsoo looked away then back at Baekhyun, “A while.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, why didn’t you?” Kyungsoo fired back.

Baekhyun blinked twice, “Just…kiss me.” Baekhyun threw his arms around Kyungsoo and met his lips again. The first two kisses held desire, but this one…was different. It was pure and innocent, it was as if Baekhyun was telling him everything through a kiss. Kyungsoo held his waist securely, Baekhyun belonged to him in this moment and he felt like the luckiest person alive.

Baekhyun parted slowly, but didn’t take his hands off Kyungsoo. The younger looked into Baekhyun’s eyes full of affection. How did he get so lucky?

Suddenly Baekhyun began to quiver.  

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, “You’re cold?”

Baekhyun smiled at him, “A little.”

Kyungsoo hadn’t felt it before, but they were both wet and the wind was blowing slightly. He began to feel it tickle his skin and realized that he was also a bit cold. Kyungsoo lifted him up in his arms and Baekhyun let out a small squeal. “What are you doing?”

“Going back to the hotel room.”

Baekhyun didn’t protest, instead he leaned into Kyungsoo’s chest as the younger walked on the beach towards the hotel.

“You’re really wet.” Baekhyun said as he curled up.

Kyungsoo scoffed, “And whose fault is that?”

Baekhyun snickered. “Learn to have fun.”

Kyungsoo shook his head as he gave him a half smile, “Hopefully Jongdae doesn’t see.”

Baekhyun blinked twice, “Why?”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “He’s really protective of you.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “We talked about that already. He said he would take it easy.”

Kyungsoo placed Baekhyun down once they reached the lobby. “You told him to stop being so protective?”

Baekhyun shrugged, “Something like that.”

They rode the elevator to their floor. Kyungsoo was a little surprised that he didn’t feel more awkward around Baekhyun, but in reality, he felt more comfortable than before.

They walked out of the elevator and Baekhyun headed for his room and unlocked the door. His eyes darted to Kyungsoo, “Come on.”

“Hm?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pulled Kyungsoo inside, “I have questions for you.” He shut the door behind him and headed towards the restroom for some towels.

“Questions?”

Baekhyun threw a towel at him, “Yeah questions.”

“Can I at least get some dry clothes and come back?”

Baekhyun seemed to be pondering and then sighed, “Fine, but hurry back.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and walked outside. Who knew he was so bossy? It wasn’t until Kyungsoo entered his hotel room that he realized he agreed to sleep with Baekhyun after they had…

Kyungsoo felt his whole face heat up. He had KISSED Baekhyun! He covered his face with his hands. It’s not like he regretted it or anything, it’s just…wow. He had just…

He couldn’t think straight as he jumped in the shower and washed himself off. The shower was quick and he changed into some dry pajamas right after. He brushed his hair and dried it as best as he could with a towel. He was going back to Baekhyun’s room, but for what? He wanted to go back, but what exactly did Baekhyun want to ask? Eventually, he simply thought “screw it” and went out the door to Baekhyun’s room after taking off his contacts and putting on his glasses. Before he walked out, he placed his wet clothes inside of a plastic bag and into his suitcase, as he did that, he saw the flyer he had received. The one about the musical auditions that were about to take place. He stared at it and took it in his hands. He folded it and kept it in a small pocket that were in his sweats.

The elder answered after the second knock. He had put on some pajamas and round glasses. “Oh, we match.” Baekhyun announced proudly as he moved for Kyungsoo to enter.

Kyungsoo got in and Baekhyun shut the door quickly. They both sat on the bed in a criss cross position, the television was on and they both stared at it for a bit. Kyungsoo wasn’t paying too much attention to the show, he had other things on his mind.

“So…” Baekhyun began. “How long have you liked me?”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Didn’t you ask that already?”

Baekhyun blushed, “Yeah, but I just…”

“You want an exact date?”

“Yes? No? I don’t know.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “Um I…well I’m not sure when but I realized a while ago.”

Baekhyun nodded, “I can be content with that.”

“Um…how about you?”

“What about me?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “I mean it’s only fair that I get an answer too.”

“Well…” Baekhyun adjusted his glasses, “I found you very attractive from the beginning, I told you I tend to fall for introverts.”

Kyungsoo laughed, “I found you attractive too I just didn’t realize I did.”

“Jongin said that you had only fallen for girls.”

Kyungsoo perked up. “Jongin?”

Baekhyun nodded, “I told him.”

“Well…I guess that makes you really special to me.”

Baekhyun turned slightly red, “I guess.”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip, “Baekhyun, what are we?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, “What do you mean?”

Kyungsoo looked away, embarrassed, “I mean…I like you…you like me. What are we gonna do about it?”

Baekhyun pierced his lips together. “Kyungsoo. I really like you. I REALLY do. But…um…I’m broken.”

Kyungsoo looked back at him. Baekhyun was looking down at his toes. “I don’t know if I’m ready for the term boyfriend. And I don’t think you would want me like that anyway.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “I would love you as my boyfriend. But, if you don’t want that, I won’t force you.”

Baekhyun looked at him, “I do, I’m just not ready.”

Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun, sensing that there was more he wanted to say. He didn’t say anything and simply waited.

Baekhyun placed his hand on his forehead. “I…It’s time you knew the truth about me. About my past and things that I’m not proud of.”

Kyungsoo scooted closer and placed his hand on top of Baekhyun’s. “I’m ready if you’re ready.”

Baekhyun gave him a faint smile and looked down at their hands. It looked as though he was trying to gather his thoughts. “Ok, well before I finished my music degree, I was able to perform on a stage in Seoul.”

“The rush and excitement was amazing and I loved every ounce of it. I continued to perform and got some fans. Shortly after, I received my degree and earned a lot of money for what I was doing. I thought I was at the top of the world! But nothing lasts forever.”

Baekhyun sighed, “After shows I allowed a lucky fan to visit me backstage and I would give them a small tour. One night, a fan came in. He was tall and kind. He brought me roses and chocolates. He soon came to every show that I was in, even though I was barely making a name for myself.”

Baekhyun looked up at him and then looked back down at their hands, “I was never the leading role. Eventually I fell for him and he became my boyfriend. After I became his boyfriend, he changed. He wouldn’t allow me to perform and constantly put me down. I couldn’t pass auditions anymore as a result.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and let out a long exhale. “He made me quit what I loved and was told that I could make more money doing something better. I was so stupid for listening, but when one is in an abusive relationship, they don’t see it. They think it’s normal and that the other person does it because they care. I know now I should have left him.”

He grew silent and Kyungsoo sensed that Baekhyun had tensed up. He rubbed his back gently to help him calm down. “It was night when we parked in front of a liquor store. He told me that we were going to work and I listened. A man walked out, with a candy bar. He told me to step out and flirt with him. I didn’t want to, I said no and that’s—“ Baekhyun stopped and he swallowed. Kyungsoo saw that Baekhyun was doing his best to tell his story, but he couldn’t do it alone. Kyungsoo scooted closer and continued to rub his back softly, “Take your time.” He comforted the elder.

Baekhyun sighed, but continued, “That’s when the first punch came. He was smart though, he knew Jongdae wouldn’t let him live if he saw me with a bruised cheek, so he knocked the air out of me. I was so stunned and baffled, I didn’t understand what had just happened. Eventually, out of fear, I went to the man who exited the liquor and flirted with him.”

Baekhyun pierced his lips together and he shut his eyes as he tried to will away the tears that were set to fall, Kyungsoo squeezed his hand, “I’m here.” The younger reassured.

Baekhyun cleared his throat and opened his eyes, “Sorry, anyway, he went behind the guy with a bat and knocked him over the head with it. I saw his body hit the ground and I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn’t believe that someone was capable of such a terrible thing. He quickly grabbed his wallet and other belongings that could be sold and we left. I didn’t want to do it anymore, but he made me. He would threaten to hurt me physically or Jongdae or my family. I was scared that he would fulfill his threats, I didn’t have a choice. At this point, I didn’t feel anything for him but fear, but he made me think like I couldn’t tell anyone. It was also around this time when Jongdae introduced Minseok to me.”

“The robberies got more aggressive as time went on. We moved on to rich places at night to rob from folks that were better off. I didn’t get much money though, he took it all. Jongdae was basically paying for our home all on his own, the utilities, food, insurance.” Baekhyun tightened his fists, “and as a last resort, I sold my car.”

Kyungsoo wanted to say so many things. How it wasn’t fair that someone was taking advantage of Baekhyun using fear as the incentive. He wanted to know why he didn’t tell Jongdae, but he knew that abusers tend to isolate their victims by making them believe that there is no way out.

Baekhyun continued his story after a slight pause, he was again willing away the tears that had built up. “He would beat me when we didn’t get anything good, but like I said, he was smart. He made sure to make bruises in places that weren’t so obvious. Of course Jongdae saw them sometimes, but bruises on arms are easier to explain away than one on the face.” Again Baekhyun needed to pause as he got a lump in his throat. Kyungsoo could see that Baekhyun was doing his best to remain strong, Kyungsoo squeezed his hand again.

 “But eventually he had a slip up. After about two months of robbing richer neighborhoods, I got fed up and told him that I wouldn’t do it anymore. He punched me across the face, making a purple eye. I still told him that I didn’t care, that I wouldn’t do it again. I barely escaped with my life that day.” Baekhyun looked up at him, small smile on his face, but his eyes showed grief. Kyungsoo wished that he could meet the son of a bitch so that he could make him pay for the torture he had put Baekhyun through.

Baekhyun looked away towards the wall. “I got home, Jongdae was in his room, but he heard me crying. He stormed into my room and saw the bruises on my face, arms, and neck. Long story short, he snapped. I don’t know what he did to him, but Jongdae came back home with bruised knuckles. Shortly after that, I got a restraining order, but he still stalked me. That was when Jongdae remembered that Minseok had told us about a place next door to him. It seemed safer to be next door to a friend. So, while Jongdae was at work, I walked to Minseok’s place to get a look at it, but he had been following me. He cornered me in an alley and began to beat me again, Minseok saved me.”

That was the story that Minseok had told Kyungsoo. How he had saved Baekhyun from someone that was beating him.

“Then…I moved in next door to you.” Baekhyun looked at him, smiling. “You…helped me a lot. You’re the reason I feel things that I didn’t think were possible to feel towards someone.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to say, he didn’t know how to respond. Baekhyun had gone through so much, now he could fully understand why he was so cautious the day they met. He could also see perfectly why Jongdae looked out for him. He couldn’t imagine seeing a loved one come home with bruises on them, he would probably snap too.

Baekhyun mistook Kyungsoo’s silence for disgust and his smile began to fade. His eyes began to get moist and Kyungsoo furrowed his brows in worry. “Kyungsoo, I don’t blame you if you don’t want to be my friend. I…I know I’m an awful person and I…” He cleared his throat, “Please don’t hate me. You make me feel safe and loved and…please don’t…” A tear rolled down his cheek and Kyungsoo’s arms were around him in a heartbeat.

“I could never hate you.”

Baekhyun sniffled as he buried his face into his shoulder, “Not even after what I told you?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “You mean a lot to me Baekhyun, I will never hate you.”

Baekhyun looked at him as he sat upright, “You mean a lot to me too.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him, “I’ll wait for you, until you’re not broken anymore.”

Baekhyun sent him a small smile, “I’m really lucky.”

Kyungsoo sent him a smile back. “Baekhyun, I promise to protect you. I’ll never let you go through that again.”

Baekhyun scoffed as he wiped a tear. “You’re something else.”

Kyungsoo sat back and felt something poke his leg. That’s when he remembered the folded piece of paper in his pocket. Maybe he should tell Baekhyun about it, he just needed to choose his words carefully.

He cleared his throat, “Hey, Baekhyun. Didn’t you tell me that you wanted to do musicals again?”

“Well…I would but I don’t know if I could.”

“What if an opportunity came up?”

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, “Auditions are hard to find, I don’t know if an opportunity would come up.”

Kyungsoo wet his lips as he took out the folded piece of paper from his pocket. “What if I told you I found an audition?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and Kyungsoo handed him the folded up piece of paper. “When I went to Seoul, some guy in front of a music hall handed it to me.”

“Kyungsoo, I don’t know if I could.”

“Well just think about it then. Keep the flyer and think about it.”

Baekhyun scoffed as he placed it on the nightstand. He sighed and suddenly crumbled. He began to sob uncontrollably and he lifted up his hands to bury his face.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and went next to him, his arms wrapped around him. “I’m here. It’s okay.”

“Kyungsoo, I want to, I want to so bad! I’m just so scared. Musicals are what got me in that mess, what if it happens again?”

Baekhyun sobbed in his hands before he continued, “I don’t want to get hit again!”

“And you won’t.” Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s shoulders and made him look at him. “I will never let ANYONE lay a finger on you.”

Baekhyun sniffled, Kyungsoo gave him a half smile, “Tell me, where did it hurt the most?”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and pointed to his cheek.

“Let me rewrite it then.” Kyungsoo leaned in and placed a tender kiss where Baekhyun had pointed, “I’ll rewrite everything.”

“On the other cheek.”

Kyungsoo smiled and placed a kiss on that cheek as well.

Baekhyun turned his head and kissed Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kissed him back, slowly, but surely, Kyungsoo laid Baekhyun on the bed. He parted and hovered over him. He smiled down at him and kissed his forehead, his cheek, then his lips again.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

He left a trail of kisses down Baekhyun’s neck and stopped above the first button of his shirt. His eyes darted up and Baekhyun giggled, he reached for the button and unbuttoned it. Kyungsoo looked down and saw Baekhyun’s smooth skin. He leaned down and kissed it tenderly. He slowly began to unbutton Baekhyun’s shirt all the way down, revealing soft, smooth skin. There was no blemish, no imperfection, he was beautiful.

“Don’t just stare.”

Kyungsoo looked up at him then back down, admiring how perfect he was. He left a trail kisses all of the way down to his tummy. Baekhyun giggled, Kyungsoo smiled as he heard it.

“Am I your first?”

Kyungsoo blinked and looked up at him.

“Guy, I mean.”

Kyungsoo smiled again, “Yeah.”

Baekhyun smiled back and took off Kyungsoo’s glasses, “You have my permission you know.”

Kyungsoo laughed in embarrassment, “You just made things weird.” Of course Kyungsoo wanted Baekhyun, he wanted him more than anything. But Baekhyun suddenly saying things like that made it seem so much more real.

Baekhyun sat up and took off his shirt completely. “Let me fix my mistake then.” He kissed Kyungsoo tenderly and began to take off Kyungsoo’s shirt. Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun’s lead and allowed the elder to remove the garment. He placed his hand behind Baekhyun’s head as he softly pushed him back onto the bed again. Baekhyun’s hands felt Kyungsoo’s body and the elder let out a soft moan. His hands ultimately reached their goal by Kyungsoo’s swears and he cupped him. Kyungsoo let out a moan as he continued to kiss Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo knew if this continued any further, he would give his entire self to Baekhyun. But he was fine with that, in fact, he wanted it. He had been wanting this for a while and now Baekhyun was about to be his. He made love to Baekhyun that night, the moonlight being the only witness of them becoming one. Now, he was truly trapped in him.

***

Kyungsoo felt a stir next to him and he scrunched up his face. He let out a small snort and turned over. He felt another stir and he furrowed his brows as he opened his eyes slowly. Baekhyun was looking directly at him, eyes still groggy and blonde hair messy.

Kyungsoo let out an exhale, then smiled.

“Morning.” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo stretched his limbs, “Morning.”

Baekhyun smiled and snuggled into him. “You sure that was your first time?”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “You really want the answer?”

Baekhyun giggled, “With a guy!” He snapped playfully.

Kyungsoo snuggled into Baekhyun, “Shut up.”

There was suddenly a knock on Baekhyun’s door. “Baekhyun?” Jongdae’s voice sounded demanding.

Baekhyun opened his eyes wide, “Wait, what time is it?”

Kyungsoo looked around the room and found his phone on the floor, he reached for it and looked at the time:

12:53 PM

His eyes widened and he climbed out of bed, “Baekhyun! It’s almost one!”

Baekhyun let out a laugh as he covered himself with the blanket.

“What time did we sleep last night?”

Baekhyun shrugged, “I didn’t check. I was busy.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Okay.” He looked down and face palmed. “I need my clothes.”

He looked around the room and found everything on the floor. Baekhyun climbed out of bed and stumbled, “Jesus Kyungsoo, I’m sore.” He walked into the restroom.

Kyungsoo turned red as he put on his boxers. “Baekhyun, can we please focus on what we’re going to tell them?”

Baekhyun came back dressed in some jeans and a sweatshirt. “We fell asleep in my room. That’s the truth.” He went up to Kyungsoo, brush in hand. “Let me fix your hair.”

“I need a shower.” Kyungsoo replied.

Baekhyun shook his head, “Too late for that.”

Kyungsoo suddenly thought about how worried Minseok must be. “You’re right. I’ll take one in my room right now.”

There was another knock on the door, “Baekhyun? Are you in there?” That was Minseok’s voice.

Kyungsoo let out a huff as he put his glasses on. “I’m going to shower in my room.”

Baekhyun put on his round glasses, “Me too. I just need to tell Jongdae I’m fine.”

They both walked towards the door and Baekhyun was about to turn the handle.

“Wait!”

Baekhyun turned to look at Kyungsoo.

“Will everything be the same after this?”

Baekhyun shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip. He didn’t want to lose Baekhyun, not now.

Baekhyun sent him a smile and a quick peck on the lips. “Of course things won’t be the same. You made me yours last night.”

Kyungsoo flushed red and looked away.

Baekhyun giggled, “Just let this happen on its own.”

Kyungsoo let out a sigh and looked back at him. Baekhyun was right. He should let this develop naturally, after all, it was working out so far. He would let time tell what happened between him and Baekhyun. He sent the elder a smile as he nodded, “Yeah.”

Baekhyun smiled back and Kyungsoo kissed him before he opened the door.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae yelled out.

Baekhyun flinched, but smiled “Hey.”

Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo, “Kyungsoo?”

Minseok’s eyes widened. “Kyungsoo! I was so worried! Why didn’t you reply to any of the messages?”

“Uh…” Kyungsoo looked down at his phone and suddenly saw missed calls and messages on his notifications. “Oh…sorry. I just slept over at Baekhyun’s and barely woke up right now.”

Minseok’s expression softened as he looked between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it.

“It was my fault, I had a nightmare and wanted him to stay.” Baekhyun interjected. “We didn’t mean to make you guys worry.”

“Alright.” Minseok responded.

Kyungsoo walked outside, “I’ll go to my room now. See you guys at breakfast.”

“Lunch.” Jongdae corrected.

“Oh, yeah.” Kyungsoo threw a final glance at Baekhyun and smiled. Baekhyun smiled back, Jongdae and Minseok continued to look between the both of them.

Kyungsoo ultimately walked away into his room, Minseok followed after. He walked in with Kyungsoo and sat himself on the bed.

“What’s going on?” He demanded.

Kyungsoo looked at him as he shut the door. “Hm?”

Minseok smiled, “Are you and Baekhyun a thing?”

Kyungsoo walked towards the drawers and took out clean clothes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Minseok rolled his eyes, “You disappear with him then suddenly end up waking up in the same room as him.”

Kyungsoo chuckled and looked at him, “Alright, so something happened with Baekhyun. That’s all there is to it.”

Minseok smiled wide. “I’m happy for you Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo shut his drawer and walked towards the restroom, “I’ll see you when I get out.” He said as he closed the door.

Minseok didn’t miss the look that Kyungsoo had given Baekhyun when he walked away from him. It was endearing and tender. It was the kind of gaze that one gives when they truly care.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) I'm trying to finish before I go back to Uni cuz I know I'll be too busy after D,x So yeah. I hope you are liking it so far ^ ^

The rest of their vacation went by very fast. They spent most of it on the beach and even went to Disneyland! Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had been hanging out much more than before. Everywhere Kyungsoo was, Baekhyun wasn’t far away and vice versa. Not only that, but whenever they knew they were alone, they took advantage and ended up in each other’s rooms. Kyungsoo had been waking up with Baekhyun next to him for the past week. They didn’t feel ready to tell their friends what had happened. Kyungsoo would feel more comfortable telling Minseok after he and Baekhyun were officially dating.

Kyungsoo did his best, but he couldn’t help the smile that sprawled on his face every time Baekhyun would come around. He noticed Jongdae would throw him curious glances, but he did his best to avert his gaze throughout the rest of the days.

Now, they are on their way back home. Vacation was over and it was time to resume their daily lives.

“Are you guys hungry?” Minseok asked as he grabbed his luggage from the conveyor belt.

Baekhyun yawned before answering, “Yeah. They just gave us shitty chips on the plane.”

“We can eat here if you guys want.” Kyungsoo replied. The airport had a lot of fast food places, they could go to one, then call a taxi to take them home. For some reason, the plane ride back home seemed longer than when they arrived to LAX. He felt hungry and jet lagged.

“Can we get hamburgers?” Baekhyun asked.

“Sure.” Jongdae replied as he walked towards a small burger place behind them.

No one argued and simply ordered their food and picked it up once they were called. No one was really talking, Kyungsoo would guess it was because everyone felt tired and disappointed that their vacation was over.

Baekhyun rubbed his eyes and wrapped up his burger in the paper it had been wrapped in. “I don’t want anymore.” He pouted.

Kyungsoo looked at him, “You have to eat. I know you’re probably gonna sleep after this and you won’t eat for the rest of the day.”

Baekhyun giggled before leaning on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and shutting his eyes. “You’re too sweet to me.” He whispered.

Kyungsoo swallowed and looked away. He didn’t want to turn red, but he already saw Minseok giving him a playful smirk. He also saw Jongdae giving him a questioning look. He hadn’t forgotten what Jongdae had told him. He just…couldn’t control his feelings. He wasn’t going to hurt Baekhyun, there was nothing wrong with this, right?

“So,” Minseok began. “Back to reality, huh?”

Jongdae turned his head to look at Minseok, “Yup, back to working at the coffee shop?”

Minseok nodded, “Yeah.”

“By the way,” Baekhyun sat up straight. “When are you guys going to court?”

“Court?” Jongdae asked.

Kyungsoo was honestly a little surprised Jongdae didn’t know about it. He had assumed that Baekhyun had told him.

“Yeah, Kyungsoo and I are suing to get our money back.” Minseok replied.

Jongdae’s eyes widened, “Wow, when is that?”

“It’s next week.”

Baekhyun suddenly straightened up, “We should go Jongdae! To give them support.”

“Well if I’m not working then yeah.”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. “Well, I’m going.”

Jongdae scoffed, “Go right ahead then.”

“Can loved ones go?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun placed his finger on his chin as he thought, “They should. Ask your lawyer.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “Alright, I’ll ask him.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, “’Cuz you want me to go, right?”

“Basically.”

He suddenly heard Minseok let out a loud chortle and he suddenly realized what he had just agreed to. He felt his ears going red and he shook his head. Baekhyun let out a laugh next, Jongdae merely face palmed.

“I…I meant that ‘cuz Baekhyun wants to go and it would be nice to have him there.” He tried explaining away.  

Minseok glanced at him, a playful expression on his features. “Whatever you say.”

 

***

It was a couple days away from their court hearing. Kyungsoo had been mentally preparing himself for it. His coworkers had been giving the both of them support and encouraging words.

_“You can do it hyung!”_ Bam and Yugyeom would constantly say this while at work. Kyungsoo was so grateful to have such amazing friends. Not to mention, that Baekhyun had been messaging him constantly so that he could get all of the information he needed to know about the time and place. He said that he would be showing up so that he could be there to hug Kyungsoo when they won. Kyungsoo felt blessed to have so much support.

He sat in the smoothie place in the plaza, sipping on a smoothie that he had gotten for himself. Jongdae had messaged him asking if it would be alright to meet up. He said that he knew it would be more convenient at home, but he didn’t want Minseok nor Baekhyun to know that Jongdae wanted to talk to him. Kyungsoo respected his wish and said he could go to the smoothie place in the plaza. Jongdae agreed and said he would meet him there after work.

Now Kyungsoo sat alone, scrolling through Instagram as he waited. He doesn’t post much, if anything, he doesn’t even go on often. But he has nothing better to do right now and besides, Baekhyun added something to his story. He could just message the elder, but he was at work right now.

He heard the door open and his eyes looked up. Jongdae stood by the door, eyes scanning the area. Kyungsoo lifted his arm to give a small wave and caught Jongdae’s attention.

The elder walked towards him, smiling. “Hey.” Jongdae greeted as he sat down.

“Hey.” Kyungsoo replied. “How was work?”

Jongdae shrugged, “Just the usual.”

“Yeah, same here.” Kyungsoo pushed a smoothie towards him.

Jongdae looked down at it, “Oh, thank you.” He proceeded to take out his wallet. “How much was it?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.”

“You sure?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “It’s on me.”

Jongdae put his wallet away. “Thanks.” His smile got brighter and he took a sip. “Pineapple?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah.”

They proceeded to drink and make small talk, until Jongdae cleared his throat. “Kyungsoo, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

Kyungsoo took a sip, before answering. “Yeah?”

“Um…” the latter fidgeted in his seat. “I just want to apologize for that time in the laundromat.”

Kyungsoo didn’t respond.

“You have to understand, I just want what’s best for him. But I realize now that you’re what’s best for him.”

“You don’t need to apologize Jongdae. I know you meant well.”

“It was wrong of me to tell you that. I just feel protective of him. He’s like my brother, I watch out for him.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “It’s fine. I know that you come from a good place.”

“Yeah…um…Baekhyun told me what happened at the beach.”

Kyungsoo’s smile faded. Did Baekhyun tell him everything? “What?”

“He told me that you confessed and he confessed so, yeah.”

“That’s it?”

Jongdae scrunched up his face, “Yeah. Trust me, I don’t want the details.”

Kyungsoo felt relief knowing that Baekhyun didn’t actually tell him the full story. “And…you’re cool with that?”

Jongdae laughed, “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m his friend. I’m there for him when he’s in trouble, but I feel you’re a good guy for him.”  

Kyungsoo went a little red and looked away, “Thanks.”

“Although, it isn’t hard to guess what happened while we were there.”

Kyungsoo flushed red, “Oh hey! Look!” He pointed out the window at nothing in particular.

***

To say that Kyungsoo was nervous, would be an understatement. In reality, he was terrified as he sat on the plaintiff’s side. He knew he had a solid case and an outstanding attorney, yet he still felt uneasy. Yixing had insisted that they arrive early to organize everything they would need. The attorney had everything laid out in front of them and ready to use for when it was necessary. The judge was still on a fifteen minute break, hopefully their case wouldn’t take too long.

He let out an exhale and turned around. Baekhyun was sitting on one of the benches next to Luhan. Baekhyun caught his gaze and threw him a smile with a thumbs up. “You got this.” He mouthed. Kyungsoo smiled at him and nodded. His eyes looked at Luhan, whose eyes were fixated on Minseok. The Chinese boy had come to support Minseok after he had told him what happened. Kyungsoo was almost certain they were dating, but he had no time to worry about that now. His mind was somewhere else. Jongdae was sitting on the left of Baekhyun, while Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun sat next to Jongdae. It was nice to know he had so much supportive friends. Junmyeon and Sandara had also managed to come. His coworkers, although not present, had all sent him supportive messages through SNS. They all wished him luck and that they were anxious to hear the good news the next time they saw him.

Minseok nudged him softly, Kyungsoo turned to look at him, “Ready?” he mouthed.

Kyungsoo sighed, “I think so.” His eyes looked behind Minseok to the realtor that had scammed them. She was glaring in their direction and she had nothing but anger in her eyes. She had emailed them multiple times trying to psyche them out by claiming that they had no case. She assured that they wouldn’t win and that she would end up getting more money. However, they simply ignored each email. What she did was wrong, and it was time to pay.  

Finally, the judge stepped into the court. Everyone stood up to bow as she walked behind the podium and looked around before sitting down. She had a black ponytail and looked between the plaintiff and defense. Kyungsoo felt his throat go dry as her eyes landed on them, but darted away.

“The judge has arrived, the case will now commence.” The security spoke.

The judge seemed to be getting comfortable before she spoke, “I need the defense and plaintiff to raise their right hand.”

They did just as they were told.

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?”

In perfect unison they responded, “Yes.”

“You may be seated.”

They sat down and waited, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to expect. But, it did seem similar to court shows he had seen on television.

“Plaintiff.” She suddenly spoke.

“Yes your honor?” Yixing stood up as he smiled kindly at her.

“Why are you here today?”

“My clients would like a full refund of the amount they gave this women.”

“Why?” She shot daggers into Yixing and Kyungsoo grew more nervous.

“They signed a contract stating that a space for lease would be theirs. However, it now belongs to someone else.”

She turned to look at the security next to her. “Please bring me the contract.”

The security went to Yixing and grabbed the packet. He walked back and handed it to the judge. She made a visibly surprised face as she held it. “Why is this so many pages?”

She flipped through and found an area that Yixing had highlighted.

“Do you have any evidence of asking her for a refund?” She asked.

Yixing nodded, “Yes mam. Two emails.” He held up the two printed emails.

The security again went to retrieve them. He gave them to the judge and she read them over.

“Very well.”

She looked at the defense. “Is what he is saying true?”

The defense attorney stood up. “Your honor, my client clearly told them that if someone else comes around and pays in full, then they will get the space. Therefore, no crime has been committed.”

“Where does it say she did that?”

“On the contract you are holding.”

She flipped through it and found it quickly. It was highlighted and in bold. She nodded and looked back at the defense. “It does say that, you do understand that this is illegal, correct?”

“Yes, but my client did not write that contract, someone she trusted did.”  

“Who?”

“A person that does not work with my client anymore.”

“Name?”

“An old partner, he goes by the name of Kim Jinhwan.”

“So you fired him?”

The defense attorney nodded, “My client realized that the contract was illegal therefore causing the dismissal of the person. She has new contracts she wrote herself and these poor folk just managed to get scammed by someone else. This is not my clients fault.”

Kyungsoo looked at Yixing who looked completely calm. Then why did he feel so scared?

“What evidence do you have that your client didn’t write this?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t have evidence, but I do have the new contracts she has written. This proves that she didn’t write the old one.”

“That doesn’t prove anything.” She said bluntly.

Yixing raised his hand, “Your honor, pardon my interjection, but I can prove that she did write the contract.”

Her eyes darted towards him, “Go ahead.”

Yixing nodded, “May I call a witness to the stand?”

“Of course you may.”

Yixing smiled and turned around, “If you could please step forward.”

From one of the benches, a young man stood. He was shorter than Kyungsoo and wore a leather jacket. He had a pretty mole by his eye and walked nervously towards the podium.

He heard a slight gasp and Kyungsoo saw as the realtor’s expression suddenly changed, she looked furious.

Just as the witness took a seat, security made the young man raise his right hand, “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?”

The young man nodded, “Yes.”

Security stepped back and Yixing took steps towards him, “Your name?”

“Kim Jinhwan.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. This Kim Jinhwan seemed too young to be running a realtor business, especially with such an older woman.

“Are you the partner that worked with the realtor?” Yixing inquired.

“I was actually her intern for a year, not partner.”

Yixing nodded, “What did you do while you worked there?”

“Well…a lot of paperwork. She would leave me alone in the office a lot and expected me to do all her work for her.”

“Why did you leave?”

“I quit.”

“You quit? But she claims she fired you.”

Jinhwan shook his head, “That’s not true. I quit after her rude remarks and the constant insisting of writing a contract I knew was illegal.”

“Oh? So you knew a contract like the one the judge is holding is illegal?”

“Yes, she always insisted I do it, but I knew a contract like that is something only a scammer would write.”

“So, who wrote it?”

“She did.”

The defense attorney stood up, “Objection your honor! This is all substantial evidence. How can we believe the words of someone who was fired? He is lying about everything.”

“I am not lying, I have voice messages and emails to prove it!”

There was a silence in the court room once those words came out. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he gulped. His eyes suddenly flew to the realtor, she was clenching her teeth and had her hands in fists. It seems the tears would fall soon judging by how furious she looked. He looked back at Yixing, this was it.

“May I hear and see them please?”

Jinhwan pulled out a usb. “I put them all in here.” He handed it to the security who placed it in a slot next to a screen. The screen was big enough for everyone in the courtroom to be able to see.

The screen itself turned on, but it looked black. Then there was a voice that spoke:

_“Jinhwan! I told you to write the contract! Is it done? Fuck, you’re so lazy.”_

There was a three second pause, then again another voice,

_“Never mind, I wrote the goddamn thing myself. Please come in earlier to work tomorrow.”_

There was an email afterwards, the email read what Jinhwan had stated earlier. He had quit, he did not get fired.

The screen turned black and there was her voice again: _“Fine, quit. You couldn’t even do a simp—“_

The realtor suddenly stood up, tears streaming her face as she trembled, “This is not true!” She yelled as she threw her hands up, “This is edited! It’s false! Stop lying Jinhwan!”

Jinhwan merely swallowed and looked away from her. Kyungsoo was surprised that she let out such an obnoxious outburst.

The judge looked at the defense attorney and struck her gavel, “Control your client.” She said, no emotion in her voice.

Kyungsoo saw as the attorney tried to get her to sit down, she went down, fury evident in every one of her features.

After the voicemails were over, the usb was removed.

Yixing smiled at Jinhwan before looking at the judge, “No further questions.”

“You may go back to your seat Jinhwan.” She said as she looked at the papers in front of her.

Yixing went back to Minseok and Kyungsoo, smile very evident. He turned to look back at the judge. “My clients have been having a dream since they were children. That one day, they would open up a food business in Seoul. However, someone came along and took advantage of that innocent dream. My hope is that scammers could be picked out one by one and leave innocent people alone.” He sat down, “That is all I have to say.”

She sent him a small smile before looking at the defense attorney, “Is there anything else you would like to bring up?”

He sighed and looked down at the ground, “No your honor.”

“Very well, I have made my decision.”

She sat up straight and grabbed her gavel as she pointed to the realtor. “Your business is hereby shut down. The last thing you will do is give them a full refund with 20% interest.”

Kyungsoo heard his friends clap from behind him. Minseok hugged him and he felt the tears stinging his eyes, but blinked them away. He was already beyond enthusiastic with a full refund, but 20% interest? He would have never imagined this, not even in his wildest dreams.

“But your honor,” Her attorney tried to argue, but she merely placed her finger on her lips.

“My decision is final, you have until the end of the week.” She struck the gavel down, “Case dismissed.”

The realtor left with a sour look on her face. She grabbed her things and stormed out the door before Kyungsoo could even stand. He was beyond disbelief, he couldn’t believe that he had just won…more than what he had originally wanted.

Minseok grabbed his wrist to pull him up, “Let’s go. Our friends are waiting.”

***

Yixing led the way out, everyone was already outside. Their friends had gotten kicked out right away while they gathered all of their belongings.

“There is actually someone I want you to meet.” Yixing said.

Kyungsoo was on cloud 9 right now, he would meet anyone.

By the exit was the witness, Jinhwan. He was on his phone and when he caught sight of Yixing, gave a shy smile.

“Guys, this is Jinhwan.”

Minseok immediately extended his hand out, once Jinhwan took it, he pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.” The elder murmured.

Jinhwan was a little surprised, but hugged him back, nonetheless.

They both parted, Jinhwan grinned at him, “Your welcome.”

Kyungsoo came up from behind Minseok and looked straight at Jinhwan. “No really, thank you so much.”

“I met him after searching and searching for old employees.” Yixing added. “I needed a witness and then I finally was able to track an old intern.”

“Sincerely, thank you.” Kyungsoo said once again.

Jinhwan shook his head, “It was nothing really.”

“Nothing? You were key to us winning.” Yixing said.

Kyungsoo would be forever grateful to him, “Without you, we wouldn’t have been able to do this.”

Jinhwan smiled, “I was just doing what was right. It was wrong what she did to you. I’m just sorry I didn’t report her sooner.”

Minseok took out his phone, “Please, let me get your number. I want to return the favor, it’s the least I can do.”

Jinhwan let out a chuckle, “Well…okay.” He pulled out his phone, “but don’t feel you owe me anything. I was happy to do it.”

Minseok and he exchanged Kakao accounts and added each other as friends.

“When our café opens, you can come whenever you want.” Kyungsoo piped in. “Free of charge.”

Minseok grinned wide, “Yes!”

Jinhwan laughed, “Thank you, but again, you don’t owe me anything.”

The four walked out of the courthouse after security cleared his throat loudly. Once Kyungsoo looked up he saw his friends waiting for him. They were all smiling as they cheered. His eyes scanned the crowd and finally landed on Baekhyun. He was radiating joy as he jumped up and down. Kyungsoo smiled even wider as his eyes stayed fixated on Baekhyun. He walked down the steps and Baekhyun ran straight towards him. He grabbed onto his face and leaned in to kiss him, Kyungsoo was a little surprised at first, but quickly kissed him back. He heard even louder cheers as his hands went down to wrap around his waist.

Baekhyun parted and hugged him. “I knew you would win.”

Kyungsoo hugged him back, “Thank you.”

Minseok was still next to him, Luhan had run up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He was spinning him around. Kyungsoo had yet to meet Luhan properly, but that could wait. Jongin, Sehun, and Jongdae were crowding and throwing confetti in the air.

Sandara and Junmyeon walked next to them, “You won! I knew you would.” Sandara exclaimed.

Kyungsoo and Minseok let out a laugh, they were beyond ecstatic. “Noona,” Minseok began, “Could we meet you tomorrow in your office? To discuss things.”

Her smile grew wide as she nodded, “Of course! I’ll be waiting.”

Chanyeol suddenly hugged Kyungsoo from behind. “Congrats Soo!”

Kyungsoo laughed and Baekhyun took a step back as Kyungsoo’s grip began to loosen. He had just won and he felt on top of the world! Not to mention Baekhyun had just kissed him, adding to his high.

Kyungsoo saw that Luhan was next to Minseok they were hand in hand as they talked. Minseok’s eyes were wide with excitement as he spoke. Luhan looked captivated in whatever Minseok was saying.

“Kyungsoo! Party at my house!” Chanyeol hollered out. “Everyone is invited!”

Everyone let out a holler in agreement.

“I don’t know if I—“ Yixing began but Sehun quickly pulled his arm.

“Your schedule is clear for the rest of the day. You can come.” The younger said with a full smile on his face.

“Caught in a lie?” Junmyeon teased.

Yixing scoffed, “Fine, I’ll go.”

***

Everyone except Jinhwan and Sandara had gone to Chanyeol’s house. Once they arrived, Chanyeol blasted the music and took out beer from the refrigerator. “Okay, we are celebrating!” Chanyeol yelled.

Kyungsoo laughed, he knew it wouldn’t last long. Everyone had work the next day, they couldn’t stay too long.

Yixing and Sehun sat on one of the sofas next to Junmyeon and Jongdae. Kyungsoo didn’t want to assume, but he could have sworn that Jongdae got a little quieter when Yixing sat next to him. He had been talking to Junmyeon and suddenly clammed up. Kyungsoo shook it off and leaned against the wall. Minseok was with Luhan, they were on the couch and talking. But, the gazes they were giving each other showed more than words could describe. Little gestures they would do, such as the hand on Luhan’s leg or the brush of shoulders just seemed intimate. His eyes traveled to Baekhyun, who was talking to Chanyeol. He didn’t know what they were saying, but Baekhyun seemed to be laughing about it. Baekhyun caught his gaze and their eyes met. His smile got small and a shine came in his eyes. Kyungsoo scoffed and looked away as he took a sip of the beer Chanyeol had given him.

Jongin came up from behind him, “Hey.”

Kyungsoo turned around to look at him, “Hey.” He replied.

The younger took a sip of the beer. “Congratulations.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Thanks.”

“Sorry we can’t make you an official party.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “This is already enough.”

“The pizzas are on their way though.” He exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kyungsoo laughed, “Thanks.”

They took a sip and Jongin smirked at him after he swallowed. “So…you and Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“I mean, I saw it coming.”

Kyungsoo remembered how Baekhyun had told him that he had told Jongin. It didn’t take much to put two and two together.

“Chanyeol told you?” Kyungsoo asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

“Huh? Oh, no. He didn’t. He barely told me on the drive back here that you had told him. I kind of figured out on my own.”

“You figured out?”

He nodded, “It wasn’t rocket science. Just the way you looked at him was enough.”

Kyungsoo laughed again, “Wow…I must not be as poker faced as I thought.”

Jongin shook his head, “Nope, I’m actually good with these things. Like that Luhan guy and Minseok.”

“That one’s easy.”

Jongin furrowed his brows, “Fine.” He scanned the room then looked back at Kyungsoo. “Jongdae and your lawyer.”

Kyungsoo nearly spat out his drink, “Okay, you’re crazy.”

“Mark my words.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Yeah, sure. But Baekhyun and I aren’t technically a thing yet.”

Jongin shrugged, “Simply a matter of time.”

Kyungsoo looked back at Baekhyun, who was still chatting it up with Chanyeol. He knew that Jongin was right, it was only a matter of time before he and Baekhyun would be an official title. But until that day comes, he doesn’t mind being like this. He liked Baekhyun and Baekhyun liked him. He could be content with that.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyungsoo sat at home as he waited for Baekhyun to message him that he was ready. He put on his usual black attire and sat on the sofa by the door. Baekhyun had asked him if he wanted to go out to eat after they both got off work. Kyungsoo agreed right away, leaving Minseok to cook a meal for one.

“You’re already by the door?” Minseok asked as he peeked in the living room.

Kyungsoo looked towards him, “Baekhyun said it would only be a minute.”

Minseok rolled his eyes, “Yeah, sure.”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Kyungsoo stood up and practically sprinted towards it, causing Minseok to laugh.

He opened the door and there was Baekhyun, his hair was now black and he wore a blue long sleeve combined with light blue jeans. “Hi.” He greeted.

Kyungsoo smirked, “Finally.” He grabbed onto the elder and pulled him in for a kiss. Baekhyun smiled into it and grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s waist as he pulled him against himself. At this moment, it was just the two of them, nothing else mattered. As long as Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun was with him, he didn’t care about anything else.

Minseok cleared his throat from behind (or at least he thought he didn’t care about anything else).

They both parted and Baekhyun giggled, walking inside, “Hey hyung.”

“Nice to see you Baekhyun.” Minseok answered sarcastically.

Baekhyun chuckled, “Don’t worry hyung, we won’t be out long.”

“Yeah, right.” Minseok scoffed.

Baekhyun sent him a mischievous grin and pulled on Kyungsoo’s arm, “But he may not come home until tomorrow.” He sent a wink in the elder’s direction.

“Ugh. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo away, the younger shut the door after giving Minseok a quick smile. They both walked down the steps and headed towards the parking lot for the apartments, Baekhyun quickly moved his hand to interlock with Kyungsoo’s. The younger didn’t mind, if anything it felt right to have Baekhyun like this. It was actually a very simple gesture, but it felt like so much more. Their fingers slid easily into each other’s as if they truly were meant to be. The thought had Kyungsoo’s heart skip a beat.

“Where are we going?” Kyungsoo asked to try and drive the thought away.

“To my car.” Baekhyun responded confidently.

 “What?” Kyungsoo asked in disbelief.

Baekhyun snickered, “I bought a car.”

 

“What?! When?”

“I got it yesterday. Why do you think I was gone from the apartment all day?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “I thought you were at work.”

Baekhyun scoffed as he clicked the button on his key. “You’re so attentive.”

It feels like so much has happened since their lawsuit ten days ago. He and Minseok had gotten their money back with the 20% interest and signed the contract to the space that Sandara showed them. Not only that, but the money they had received, they used it as a deposit towards the space. Sandara’s team was remodeling the interior and exterior according to what they said they had wanted. They also came to the agreement that they would pay the rest in payments. Life was looking up for them.

Baekhyun walked towards a small black car and opened the door. It was clean and looked relatively new.

“Where did you get it?” Kyungsoo asked as he stepped inside.

“At a used car dealership. I’m still paying it off, but it’s not too bad.” Baekhyun adjusted his mirror and put on sunglasses.

Kyungsoo eyed the car, it looked like something Baekhyun would drive. It was roomy, but not big.

Baekhyun got out of the parking lot and onto the street, “Oh, by the way, what’s your lawyer’s name again?”

“Zhang Yixing, why?”

Baekhyun shrugged as he took a left, “No reason. Just curious.”

“No one is just curious to know about a lawyer.”

Baekhyun snickered and gave him a mischievous grin, “I promised Jongdae I wouldn’t tell anyone he’s been asking for him.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, “He’s been asking?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Nope, I didn’t say anything, remember?”

Kyungsoo laughed, that was unexpecting.

They arrived at their destination and got out of the car, “Sushi?” Kyungsoo questioned as he shut the door.

Sushi in this area was not cheap, if anything it was very expensive. To think that Baekhyun would be willing to spend so much on him.

Baekhyun ran in front of the entrance and waved his arms, “Surprise! It’s to celebrate you winning your lawsuit! Just the two of us.”

Kyungsoo chuckled at his antics. To think that such a small gesture could have his chest swelling up with emotion was amazing. He walked towards the elder and moved his hair away from his face. He leaned in and shut his eyes as he placed a tender kiss on his forehead. He pressed their foreheads together and looked into his eyes, “Thank you.”

Baekhyun crinkled his face as he smiled, “You deserve it for working so hard.”

They walked inside, hands intertwined together. They got a table for two and ordered off the all you can eat menu.

“So, what’s new?” Baekhyun asked as he took a sip of his water.

Kyungsoo shrugged, “You know everything already.”

Baekhyun smiled, “Nothing I don’t know?”

Kyungsoo pondered, “Not really, you know we got the space already.”

The waitress came back and placed the sushi they had ordered onto the table. “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

Kyungsoo eyed the food and felt his mouth water.

“That’s all for now, thank you.” Baekhyun answered.

She bowed and walked away.

Kyungsoo eyed one and picked up his chopsticks to grab it. He put it into his mouth and savored it before grabbing another. 

“I actually have news.” Baekhyun said as he looked up from his plate.

Kyungsoo looked up at him, “What?”

Baekhyun swallowed down the sushi, “Well…you remember the flyer you gave me?”

Kyungsoo nodded as he chewed. How could he forget? It happened the same day that Baekhyun became his for the first time.

“I went to the music hall where the audition’s gonna be held and I got more information in terms of characters and scripts.”

Kyungsoo felt a smile wanting to creep up, “Uh huh?”

“I decided to audition and signed up for it.”

Kyungsoo wanted to jump out of his seat and kiss him. But he remembered he was in a public place, “That’s great!” he exclaimed.

“I been practicing my dancing.”

“What role are you going for?”

“A friend of the lead’s. I been practicing my singing too. I’m really rusty.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “At the karaoke we went to, you sounded great.”

Baekhyun smiled, “Can I ask for a favor?”

“What happen?”

“Can you come to the audition with me?”

Kyungsoo was mid chew when he decided to swallow instead. Baekhyun had sincerity in his eyes as he looked at him. Of course Kyungsoo would go! He wanted to go. He would always be there for Baekhyun when he needed him.

“Yeah.” He answered. Kyungsoo extended his hand and placed it on top of Baekhyun’s slowly. “I would love to go, when is it and at what time?”

Baekhyun beamed, “It’s the day after tomorrow at 7 in the evening. Luckily it’s after work for the both of us.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he gave him a heart shaped smile, “Then I’ll be there.”

Baekhyun smiled wider, “We can go together! I can drive.”

Kyungsoo loved seeing Baekhyun happy. He may still be broken, but he was healing and it was amazing to see. This could be the thing Baekhyun needed, to see that it was alright to continue what he loved.

“It’s a deal.” Kyungsoo replied.

***

The next day after work, Kyungsoo went out with Baekhyun. They both went to a karaoke place and Baekhyun sang his heart out. Kyungsoo listened and applauded after each time the song finished. It was easy to see that singing is something Baekhyun loved to do. He took it seriously as he hit high notes and low notes.

“Is this the song you’re planning on singing to the audition?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yeah, I been practicing it over and over. And memorizing the lines too.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Keep practicing until you feel ready.”

He isn’t sure how long they stayed in the karaoke place, but what he did know was that Baekhyun had a lot of talent.

They left sometime in the evening and both drove home in Baekhyun’s new car.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Baekhyun said as they stopped in front of Kyungsoo’s house.

Kyungsoo smiled as he leaned in to kiss Baekhyun, “Yeah.”

Baekhyun smiled, “Do you want to sleep over?”

Kyungsoo laughed, “Tempting, but I promised Minseok to be there when the real estate agent calls us.”

Baekhyun pouted, “It would be nice to sleep next to you.” He clung onto Kyungsoo’s hand tighter as he swayed side to side.

Kyungsoo smiled tenderly at him as he flicked his nose, “You need to sleep without distractions to prepare. But I promise, tomorrow after your audition, I’m all yours.”

Baekhyun grinned wide, “You promise?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “I promise, after your audition, I’ll do whatever you want.” Kyungsoo was always honest. He would do anything to keep Baekhyun happy. He would keep his promise no matter what.

“Tomorrow, after my audition, we come home and watch movies until we sleep.”

Kyungsoo laughed, “Yes Baekhyun.”

“Or, we come home and I snuggle in your arms.”

Kyungsoo gave him a quick peck, “Whatever you want.”

Baekhyun jumped in glee, “I’m more excited for after my audition.”

Kyungsoo laughed, “You need to get some rest for tomorrow.”

Baekhyun chuckled and then he leaned in to place a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips, “Goodnight Kyungsoo. You need to keep your promise.” He scolded as he waved a finger.

Kyungsoo nodded, suddenly missing the pressure of Baekhyun’s lips on his own. “I promise and you know I keep my promises. Goodnight Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun disappeared into his home after giving Kyungsoo another peck, Kyungsoo walked into his own.

Minseok was in his pajamas on the sofa. He was snickering at his phone screen and it wasn’t until Kyungsoo got closer that he saw his friend was video calling with Luhan. Kyungsoo let out a snort, “Hey.”

Minseok looked up, “Hey.” He looked back at his phone, “Lu, I actually gotta go.”

Kyungsoo half smiled and went into the kitchen to make himself some tea. He needed to wait until Minseok hung up on Luhan if he wanted to talk to him properly.

Minseok came into the kitchen ten minutes later, “Hey.”

Kyungsoo closed the cupboard where he was getting a mug from. “Hey, isn’t Sandara going to call?”

Minseok nodded, “Yeah, she messaged me to say that when she got home she would.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he shut the stove off.

Minseok smirked, “Where were you?”

“Out with Baekhyun, his audition is tomorrow.”

“How is he doing?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “He seems confident. He said he has been practicing a lot.”

“And what do you think?”

“Honestly, I think he’s good enough to get the lead.”

Minseok snickered, “You’re bias though.”

Kyungsoo grabbed his mug, “A little bit.”

Minseok sighed, “I wish I could go.”

Kyungsoo poured the hot water into his mug, “Yeah, too bad you agreed to overtime already.”

Minseok pouted, “I’ll call him before he goes on.”

“It would be nice if Chanyeol and Jongin could come too.”

“You know they can’t.”

Chanyeol and Jongin had gone to spend time with Jongin’s parents. Chanyeol confided in him that Jongin’s parents were the ones that invited them. That meant that they were finally coming around. Kyungsoo knew they would love to come if they could, so he asked them if they could send Baekhyun an encouraging message instead. They agreed instantly.

“When Baekhyun gets the part, we can tell them the good news.” Kyungsoo said, a hopeful tone to his voice.

Minseok smiled, “Definetly.”

“So,” Kyungsoo leaned against the counter as he blew on his tea, “how’s your boyfriend doing?”

Minseok took in an inhale then cleared his throat. Kyungsoo waited for the correction, but it never came. Minseok instead got fidgety.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Well…you’re not wrong.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, “He’s your boyfriend?”

“I asked him and he said yes…so yeah.”

Kyungsoo laughed, “Wow…” He knew it was coming but it suddenly seemed so soon.

“Well you and Baekhyun are practically together too!”

“No, he isn’t my boyfriend, not yet.”

“You’re in love with him though.”

This Kyungsoo couldn’t deny, instead he opened his mouth and shut it.

Minseok grinned triumphantly.

“You—shut up!”

The phone rang and it got both of their attention. “How should we greet her?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Just normal.” Minseok walked up to it and answered the call from Sandara.

***

Baekhyun sat in the back seat as he muttered the song he was going to sing. Jongdae sat in the driver’s seat and Kyungsoo sat next to him as he looked at Baekhyun through the rearview mirror. The elder was a sputtering mess as he did his best to remember the lyrics.

“Baekhyun, you’ll be fine. Don’t be so nervous.” Kyungsoo tried to comfort.

Baekhyun shook his head, “I don’t want to mess this up.”

“You won’t. You’ll do fine.” Kyungsoo said as he tried to lighten the mood.

Baekhyun let out an exhale and shut his eyes. “Okay, I’ll just meditate for a bit.”

Jongdae turned off the car, “Can’t, we’re here.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, “What?!” he looked out the window and sure enough he was outside of the music hall.

The trio climbed out of the car and walked towards the music hall.

 “Wow, it seems bigger now.” Kyungsoo said as he looked at the building he was walking towards.

Baekhyun looked extremely nervous, and Jongdae put his arm around him. “Hey, you’ll be great. I promise. And remember, after this we’re going out to eat and then Kyungsoo made you a promise too.”

Kyungsoo laughed, “Just think about the positive.”

Baekhyun smiled as they walked inside the main hallway. There was a table by the corner that a lady was running. Those who were going to audition needed to sign a paper that confirmed they showed up. Baekhyun printed his name neatly.

The lady behind the table handed him a name tag, “Wait to be called.” She told him. “Oh, and here is what you will be saying.” She handed him a paper that had a paragraph on it.

“What’s that?” Kyungsoo asked as he eyed the paper.

“It’s a line from the script, I need to say this once I hit the stage.” Baekhyun responded as he focused on it.

They waited outside for Baekhyun to be called. The crowd began to disappear as others left. The sun began to set, and night fell on them. An hour past, then another. Who knew it would take so long to be called? Baekhyun didn’t seem fazed, he studied the sheet of paper over and over.

“How long have we been here?” Kyungsoo asked Jongdae.

Jongdae shrugged, “A while.”

They were the only ones outside and eventually, Jongdae began getting fidgety.

“I gotta go to the restroom.”

Baekhyun shot him a glare, “You can’t! They may—“

“Byun Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun’s head shot up as he heard his name.

“The judges are waiting for you.” The man held the door open and Baekhyun swallowed.

He grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s hand and squeezed. Kyungsoo smiled at him and placed a kiss on his forehead, “You’ll be fine.”

“We’re not going anywhere.” Jongdae assured.

The trio walked inside. The outside looked big, but the interior was huge! They walked through the hallway into the concert hall. There was a lot of seats, some close up and some up high. Kyungsoo’s eyes scanned the area and admired it. It was beautiful.

“Byun Baekhyun?”

A voice called out from the front of the stage. Kyungsoo and Jongdae took a seat behind the judges and Baekhyun took his place on stage.

Baekhyun took in a deep breath and then released it. He smiled wide at them.

“Hello, I’m Byun Baekhyun.” He bowed and stood up straight.

“There will be three parts,” a female judge announced, “a line reading, a singing portion, and finally a  dance portion.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Alright.”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Kyungsoo bit his lip in anticipation, he suddenly felt nervous.

“Don’t doubt him,” Jongdae began. “He’s really good.”

Kyungsoo looked over at Jongdae, who had nothing but hope in his eyes.

“He was born to do this.” There was no hesitation in Jongdae’s voice. He sounded confident.

If Jongdae was this sure of Baekhyun, then there was no reason to worry. Kyungsoo looked back at Baekhyun, he knew the elder possessed a gift and had tons of passion.

Baekhyun recited the lines perfectly, and the scene came out beautifully, full of emotion and confidence. He didn’t even use the script! He memorized every single line and even got the facial expressions right. When he was done, the judges wrote something down, then spoke, “Sing please.”

Baekhyun nodded and opened his mouth. He sang the chorus of “Like Music, Like Rain”. He began with gentle honey like vocals, but then built up to strong stable vocals that had Kyungsoo’s mouth dropping wide open. Baekhyun also had a cute little habit when he got into singing, he crinkled his nose and shut his eyes. The judges wrote vigorously on their sheets of paper.

Baekhyun ultimately opened his eyes and smiled, the judges nodded. “Ok, we will now play a random song and we want you to freestyle.”

They played a song that sounded old fashioned with a bit of a bounce to it. Baekhyun got the rhythm easily and began to dance playfully, but kept it professional.

So, not only could Baekhyun sing, but he could dance too! Kyungsoo scoffed as he looked down, how did he get so lucky?

The judges turned the music off and wrote on their sheets of paper again, “Ok Mr. Byun. Thank you so much. We will definetly be calling you.” The female judge looked up at him and smiled.

Baekhyun bowed and walked towards his friends, who were clapping loudly as they waited for him.

“That was amazing!” Jongdae cheered as he hugged him.

“Really?” Baekhyun asked.

“You did great.” Kyungsoo added.

Baekhyun gave them both a smile as they walked out of the music hall.

“Okay, to celebrate, we can go out to eat! Baekhyun’s choice!” Jongdae yelled.

Kyungsoo nodded in agreement, “Whatever Baekhyun wants.”

“Yeah! But…let me just go to the restroom.” Jongdae said as opened the door again.

“Why didn’t you go before we walked out?” Baekhyun asked as he chuckled.

Jongdae began to fidget again, “Just wait for me, okay?” He ran inside and the door shut behind him.

“Don’t be long!” Baekhyun shouted back.

Kyungsoo laughed, “We passed by it too, on our way out.”

Baekhyun smiled wide, “It’s alright. We can just wait for him out here.” Baekhyun looked up at the night sky, then back at Kyungsoo. “Hey, Kyungsoo?”

“Hm?”

“Did I really do well? Or are you just being nice?”

Kyungsoo grinned at him as he held his hand, “We agreed never to lie to each other, remember?”

Baekhyun’s eyes shined under the stars, “Thank you.”

“Nice to see you’re doing well Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he turned towards the sound of the voice, Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed and followed Baekhyun’s gaze.

There was guy standing a couple of feet away. He wore a bucket hat and long, black, oversized coat. He had his hands buried in it.

“Wha—how—what are you doing here?” Baekhyun stuttered out as he squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo looked in between Baekhyun and the stranger.

The stranger took a step forward and Baekhyun pulled back. Kyungsoo’s eyes landed on the elder. The atmosphere was becoming tense and Baekhyun held terror in his eyes. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought…could it be possible that this guy was Baekhyun’s—

“Baekhyun,” The stranger called out.

Kyungsoo averted his gaze towards the stranger.

“Baekhyun, what are you doing with this guy? Come back to me.” The stranger opened his arms as if for Baekhyun to walk in them. It was beginning to add to the growing agitation in Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tugged on Kyungsoo’s hand. “We need to go, now.”

Kyungsoo glared at the guy in front of him. This had to be the one that Baekhyun had feared for so long. The one that had brought him agony and pain.

The stranger walked closer to them, “Baekhyun,” He raised his voice and it was as if he was getting impatient. “Don’t keep me waiting. Be a good little—“

“Back up.” Kyungsoo demanded, his voice monotone. He shot daggers at the guy and stood his ground.

The guy’s eyes flickered towards him, “Am I talking to you? This is none of your business.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “You made it my business.”

Baekhyun pulled on his arm again, “Kyungsoo please, let’s go!”

The stranger’s eyes flickered anger, but went back to normal. “This doesn’t concern you! Who do you think you are anyway?” the stranger took a step forward, closer to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lifted up his hands and pushed the stranger away, causing him to stumble backwards. “I said back up.” He told him sternly. “I’m his boyfriend.”

The guy’s eyes radiated fury as he clenched his teeth together, “What was that?”

Kyungsoo put himself directly in front of Baekhyun, “He’s mine.”

The guy trembled in outrage and threw a swing at Kyungsoo, he ducked just in time and threw a swing back, landing on the guys face.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun yelled. He grabbed onto the younger’s waist, but Kyungsoo slipped away easily. He ran towards the guy and punched again, this time the guy dodged and hit Kyungsoo instead.

“Don’t touch him!” Baekhyun yelled as he threw a punch at the guy from behind. The guy let out a grunt and turned around, quickly grabbing Baekhyun’s fist before it could land again.

He hit Baekhyun across the face, sending the elder onto the floor.

Kyungsoo saw red as he aimed for the guy again. Kyungsoo had never been in a fight before, but he didn’t need to be. He simply needed to let his instincts take over. He swung left and right, sometimes missing and getting hit, but he didn’t care.

“Please help!” He heard Baekhyun yell.

“I’ve had enough of your shit!”

The guy landed another blow on Kyungsoo, causing him to stumble. The guy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in. Kyungsoo shut his eyes and waited for another punch to the face, but it never came. Instead, he felt a sharp pain coming from somewhere in his abdomen. He felt as though something was wiggling inside of him, he let out a grunt and nearly vomited. A sudden weight was taken off of him and he opened his eyes to see security had grabbed the guy and were pulling him off. Baekhyun’s ex struggled to be let go. He yelled out obscenities and security held him tight to keep him from doing further harm. Kyungsoo stayed staring at him, but from the corner of Kyungsoo’s eye, he saw what seemed like a shiny object on the floor. Kyungsoo placed his hand on the lower area of his abdomen, where there was slight pain radiating. Jongdae ran towards him, “I called security once I saw what was happening, are you—“ Jongdae’s sentence cut off as his eyes locked on Kyungsoo, then they widened in shock. “Kyung—“

“NO!” Baekhyun yelled out loud, he sounded distressed and Kyungsoo’s eyes shot towards him. Baekhyun’s eyes were watery and they held fear again. He followed the elders gaze and looked down towards his stomach. The hand that was resting on it had a pool of red underneath it. He lifted his hand up towards his face to see blood, he felt his own eyes tear up as throbbing pain began to pulsate. He panted and looked next to him, the shiny object from before was a knife that had blood on it, his blood. Kyungsoo felt his knees go weak as pain overtook his senses.

“Kyungsoo!” The elder was by his side in an instant holding his head so it wouldn’t hit the floor. Kyungsoo scrunched his face as the pain shot again. Baekhyun looked down at the wound and placed his hand over it.

Kyungsoo hissed in pain and Baekhyun’s hand went up again. “Ok, ok. It’s going to be ok. I’m here.” He dug his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair as tears began to fall.

Kyungsoo let out steady breaths as he placed his hand on the wound again, that’s when he realized the blood was pouring out profusely.  

“How…how bad?” Kyungsoo asked in a hushed whisper.

Baekhyun shook his head, “Shh…don’t talk okay? It’s going to be okay.” He caressed his cheek gently, leaving a small trail of red on it.

Jongdae kneeled next to him, “Security called paramedics. They’re on their way. They told me to keep him awake.”

“What is security doing? Why aren’t they doing more!?” Baekhyun sounded desperate, Kyungsoo wanted to comfort him.

“They’re containing that fucker.”

“Baekhyun—“ Kyungsoo tried speaking.

The elder looked back down at him and rubbed his cheek lovingly. “It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

The pain shot up again and Kyungsoo made a face as he shut his eyes. He let out heavy pants as he kept from screaming.

“He’s losing a lot of blood!” Jongdae yelled as he looked back down.

“Jongdae, use your sweater!” Baekhyun commanded.

Jongdae quickly obeyed and shrugged it off.

Kyungsoo suddenly felt dizzy and his vision began getting blurry.

“Jongdae! He’s turning pale!”

At least, that’s what he thinks Baekhyun said. It was getting hard to hear. He saw fuzzy and it seemed like their mouths were moving, but he couldn’t make out the words.

“Kyungsoo! You can’t leave me, please!”

Jongdae placed his sweater over Kyungsoo’s wound and pressed down on it. Baekhyun was crying hysterically, eyes puffy and tears everywhere. Kyungsoo wanted to sit up and cradle him in his arms. Tell him that everything would be fine, but he didn’t know that.

“Kyungsoo, stay awake buddy, come on.”

That was Jongdae’s voice. They were beginning to sound far away.

“He’s bleeding too much!”

Kyungsoo felt his eyelids getting heavier.

“I don’t want to press too hard! What if I hurt him? ”

Kyungsoo shut his eyes.

“Kyungsoo please! I love you!”

Darkness.


	12. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished yay! ^-^ Thank you so much to everyone who made it this far :) I accomplished my goal! Finished before University starts XD  
> I also want to give a shout out to my wonderful beta reader @myxiubun. I couldnt have finished this without you!

Kyungsoo arrived on the stretcher in critical condition. He had lost a lot of blood and had not woken up from his fainting spell at the theater. The doctors rolled him into the emergency room, running frantically through the halls.

Baekhyun had no trouble keeping up with them. He made sure to hold on securely to the stretcher. His eyes were directed at Kyungsoo, who was very pale. The doctors had tried to stop the bleeding by bandaging him up in the ambulance, but the bandage had gotten bloody from the wound.

“Sir, we need to conduct surgery on him, now!” The doctor told Baekhyun sternly.

Baekhyun looked up at the doctor, “I’m going with you.”

The doctor shook his head, “Unauthorized personnel are prohibited from coming inside. I’m afraid you’re going to need to stay in the waiting room.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “I’m going with him!”

Jongdae grabbed him by the waist and held him securely. “Go ahead.” He told the doctors.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he saw them taking Kyungsoo away from him. Kyungsoo was in serious condition and he couldn’t even be by his side. “Jongdae! Let go!” He yelled as he kicked.

Jongdae merely tightened his grip on him, “Baekhyun, stop!” He commanded.

“Kyungsoo!” He screamed as tears fell down his face.

“Baekhyun! They’ll kick us out! You need to calm down.”

Baekhyun let out sobs as the fight began to leave him. Kyungsoo had promised to protect him, but he couldn’t even do the same. Kyungsoo had defended him and he had failed him. Baekhyun began to go limp as tears continued to fall.

“I’m here.” Jongdae comforted.

Baekhyun turned around and threw himself onto his best friend. He cried into him as he clung on desperately to his shirt. Jongdae held him securely, “He’s gonna be alright.” He soothed him.

Jongdae’s phone rang and Baekhyun let him go so he could answer it. He felt worthless, he didn’t deserve comfort.

“Hello? Minseok?” Jongdae answered. “Ok, we’re in the emergency room. I’ll meet you outside.”

Jongdae hung up, “Minseok is outside, come on.”

Baekhyun followed him reluctantly. How could he face Minseok? The elder would surely hate him after he hears what happened.

Minseok was a couple of feet away from the entrance, walking towards it quickly, “I came once you called me. Where is he?”

“He’s having a surgery in intensive care.” Jongdae answered.

Minseok gritted his teeth and tightened his fists. “And the guy?”

Jongdae shrugged, “I didn’t see where they took him.”

Minseok was mad. Baekhyun could hear it in his voice. Minseok hadn’t even looked over at Baekhyun, he probably hated him. He probably knew that this was all Baekhyun’s fault. Baekhyun’s shoulders began to shudder as he lost his composure. He let out a scream as he covered his face. Jongdae was by his side in an instant. He held the elder in his arms securely.

“I couldn’t even protect him.” Baekhyun said in between sobs.

Jongdae let out a sigh as his grip on Baekhyun tightened.

“I’m a failure. If he hadn’t met me, then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Baekhyun, stop.”

“It would be better if we never met!”

At this, Jongdae stiffened. “You—you don’t mean that.”

“Minseok hates me! Everyone is going to hate me! Because I killed Kyungsoo!”

Jongdae furrowed his brows and took a step back, causing Baekhyun to stumble a bit. Minseok was shooting daggers at him, just as Jongdae was.

“You really think Kyungsoo would be happy if he heard you talking like that?” Jongdae asked, tone getting louder.

Baekhyun sniffled and swallowed.

“I get it, your upset. So am I, but this is no one’s fault. Imagine how heartbroken Kyungsoo would be if he knew you said that. You know what Kyungsoo needs right now? He needs you to be strong for him.”

Baekhyun sighed, “I couldn’t even protect him.”

“Then start now! Start by swallowing that bullshit you just said!” Minseok yelled out in anger.

“He might not make it!” Baekhyun shouted back.

“Yeah, go ahead. Think like that. Think that Kyungsoo doesn’t have any fight in him. For all we know, Kyungsoo is holding onto life to be with you!” Jongdae screamed back.

“Shut up!” Baekhyun shouted as he covered his ears. “Shut up! I don’t deserve him!” He kneeled onto the floor.

The only thing that could be heard in that moment were the cries of someone that was completely torn. The sound was heart wrenching and they knew in that moment that if Kyungsoo didn’t make it, neither would the elder. Baekhyun had been so broken before Kyungsoo came into his life. If the younger left, Baekhyun would be done. Jongdae knew that yelling at Baekhyun would do no good, Minseok had the same idea by the way he was looking at Jongdae.

Jongdae and Minseok slowly walked towards Baekhyun and kneeled next to him, “Kyungsoo will make it.” Jongdae said softly.

Minseok lifted up his hand and rubbed Baekhyun’s head gently, “He loves you Baekhyun. He is so in love with you.”

Baekhyun stayed quiet, breathing heavily in the night. “I’m in love with him.”

“Then show it. Show it by being strong for him.” Minseok replied. “I’m upset that asshole hurt my best friend. I don’t blame you at all. This isn’t your fault, so please, don’t blame yourself.”

Blaming himself won’t do any good. Jongdae and Minseok were right. If Kyungsoo heard him talking like this, he would be crushed. He needed to demonstrate to Kyungsoo that he was willing to be strong. He was willing to do whatever it took to make sure that he would be protected from now on.

“When Kyungsoo wakes up, he is going to want to see you.”

Baekhyun put his hands down slowly and looked up to look at Jongdae, “And I’ll be there.”

“He’s gonna need you.”

Baekhyun nodded, “I’m willing to do whatever it takes.”

 

The doctor revealed in the early hours of the morning that Kyungsoo’s surgery was a success. He was going to be fine and just needed to sleep for the next couple of hours. Unfortunately, they were still unable to see him, they needed to wait until the afternoon.

Kyungsoo’s parents arrived later that morning, “Where is he?” his mother asked frantically.

Minseok walked up to soothe her, “He is fine, just resting.”

“I want to see him Minseok.”

Minseok shook his head, “He is sleeping and they aren’t letting us in yet. But the doctor promised that he was fine.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in worry, Minseok smiled at her. “I promise you, he is fine.”

Baekhyun saw the look of concern on Kyungsoo’s parents. He felt the guilt begin to rise again, but he quickly pushed it back down. He couldn’t allow it to take over. He had already promised to be strong for Kyungsoo. He walked next to Minseok, looking directly at Kyungsoo’s parents, “I promise you, he is alright. The doctor just doesn’t want us to wake him up from his rest.”

Kyungsoo’s mother gave him a small smile, “I would still like to see him.”

Baekhyun nodded, “I understand.” She took her hand and led her to sit next to him, “Perhaps we can wait together.”

She took his hand and sat down, “Thank you.”

Baekhyun gave her a small smile, “I love your son very much. I want nothing more than for him to be safe and happy.”

Her smile widened a bit and her eyes grew gentle, “I’m glad he has you.”

***

He heard his breath as it came out steady. He felt his chest going up and down. He felt a bright light on him. Where was he? He doesn’t know.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes slowly, vision blurry. His tongue darted out and his lips felt dry. He swallowed and felt like something had been lodged inside of his throat. He saw white sheets atop of him and his eyes slowly lifted up, he felt weak. He made out a figure in front of him, he blinked, trying to get a better view.

His vision began to clear and he made out someone with a ponytail standing in front of him, it was a female and her back was towards him.

He blinked again and his vision got even better, “M—mom?” His throat sounded raspy as if he had a cold.

His mom turned around and her eyes swelled up in tears as she hurried to his side, “Kyungsoo,” She put her hand in his hair and caressed him soothingly, “Hey.”

“Where am I?”

He looked around and saw an IV tube connected to his arm. A machine was next to him recording his heartbeat. 

“You’re in the hospital sweetie.”

“Hospital?” He was at Baekhyun’s audition, how did he…? He looked into his mother’s eyes and the memories flooded in. He had defended Baekhyun from that monster. And he had gotten stabbed. But Baekhyun, what had happened to Baekhyun?!

He tried sitting up, “Where is he?” he grunted as he felt a pain from his abdomen and laid back down.

His mother held his hand, “You were hurt Kyungsoo. You had a surgery.”

“Surgery?”

“Try to be careful Kyungsoo, you’re still fragile.”

“Where’s Baekhyun?”

His mother gave him a small smile and gestured towards the opposite direction. He turned his head, and Baekhyun was sleeping on a sofa. He had his face curled up inside of his arms. Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip. “I got stabbed.”

His mother cleared her throat, “Yes, and the ambulance brought you here. He hasn’t left since you’ve been here or slept.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He looked so frail as he sat there. He was curled up in a ball and only his eyes were visible, the rest of his face was disguised by his arms. “How long have I been here?”

“Three days.”

He looked back at her, “What?”

“The doctors made you inhale anesthesia to keep you sleeping during the surgery. Then they decided to keep you sleeping because the pain would be unbearable if you woke up right away.”

“I…I’m under anesthesia?”

She shook her head, “No, they gave you sleeping gas last night instead of the anesthesia. They determined that your body was well enough to not feel as much pain anymore. You’re under another drug to help prevent pain.”

That would explain why Kyungsoo didn’t feel so groggy. He felt normal, it didn’t feel as though he was under anesthesia.

Kyungsoo looked back at Baekhyun, “He hasn’t slept for three days?” He felt his eyes swell up but he blinked the tears away.

“He was willing to wait longer without sleep, but I promised to wake him up if anything happened.”

He looked up at his mother. He can’t begin to imagine the pain she must have gone through when she heard her son had gotten stabbed. “Mom, are you okay?”

She smiled, “Yes, don’t worry about me. How are you feeling?”

Kyungsoo hadn’t even thought about how he was feeling, he felt fine, but it hurt if he moved too much. “I feel alright.”

“Your friends are downstairs in the cafeteria, I’ll go tell them you woke up.” She planted a kiss on his head. “The doctor comes in every hour. He’s gonna be glad to see you’re awake.” She rubbed his head gently and Kyungsoo gave her a small smile. She removed her hand and headed towards the exit, but walked to Baekhyun first.

Kyungsoo looked curiously as his mom bent to his level. She shook his arm gently, “Baekhyun?”

The elder stirred in his sleep but woke up quickly.

“He’s awake.” She told him just above a whisper.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he looked up to lock eyes with Kyungsoo. His eyes got moist and he stood up in an instant, nearly stumbling as he made his way towards him.

Baekhyun sat on a chair and gripped his hand, “Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo squeezed back. With Baekhyun this close, he could see the small details he couldn’t before. He had eye bags and his face seemed smaller, as if he hadn’t been eating properly.

“I’ll be right back.” She told them before walking out.

“I thought you—“, The elder’s eyes got watery and he wiped at them. “I was so scared.” A tear fell and he wiped at that too.

“Baekhyun, I’m okay.”

Baekhyun sighed as he shook his head, “I was so worried, I don’t know what I would have done if you wouldn’t have—“

“Don’t think like that. I’m fine.”

The elder looked up to lock eyes with him, “Don’t do that again. You’re such an idiot. I almost lost you.”

Kyungsoo looked back at Baekhyun, keeping his poker face, but it turned into a small smile. “I would do it again, if it meant that you could be safe.”

Baekhyun’s watery eyes widened and he shook his head, “I don’t deserve you.”

Baekhyun gripped onto Kyungsoo’s hand and put his head on the bed next to Kyungsoo, he was crying softly. Kyungsoo used his other hand to gently rub Baekhyun’s head. “Shhh…” He soothed. “I’m okay.”

Baekhyun looked at him and wiped his eyes, “And I’m thankful for that.” Baekhyun gave him a heartwarming grin and leaned over him, “May I?”

Kyungsoo half smiled, “You may.”

Baekhyun leaned down and kissed Kyungsoo tenderly. He would never let anything happen to Kyungsoo ever again. He would protect him from anything. That was what the kiss conveyed.

Baekhyun was gentle with him as he parted, “I love you Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, Baekhyun merely grinned from ear to ear, “Be my boyfriend.” Baekhyun suddenly asked (more like declared). He intertwined their fingers together. “Be mine Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo scoffed but then grunted as slight pain hit him.

“Be careful Soo.” Baekhyun held him in place and leaned over him again.

Kyungsoo looked up at him, their eyes making contact again. He would forever be enchanted by him, everything about Baekhyun was beautiful.  

“I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Baekhyun smiled wider and leaned down once again to kiss his forehead, then went down slowly to kiss his cheek, then landed a peck on his lips. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “And you never will.” He lifted up his hand and placed it on top of Baekhyun’s cheek, “I love you Baekhyun.”

He heard a knock and they both turned their heads. His friends stood by the doorway with his parents next to them.

Baekhyun stood up straight as he giggled, Kyungsoo placed his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his slight embarrassment.

They all walked in, “I see you’re feeling better.” Minseok said as he stood next to him on the bed.

Kyungsoo smiled at him, “Yeah I do.”

Chanyeol and Jongin placed balloons next to him on the nightstand, “Does it hurt hyung?” Jongin asked.

“Only if I move.” Kyungsoo replied.

Minseok sighed, “You had me worried Kyungsoo, don’t be stupid again.”

Kyungsoo looked up at his friend, “Sorry.”

Baekhyun quickly interjected, “It wasn’t his fault.” He slowly intertwined their fingers again, “Shouldn’t we be happy that he’s feeling better?”

Chanyeol nodded, “That’s all that matters.”

Minseok smiled, “And the fact that Yixing landed that asshole 20 years behind bars without a chance of parole.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, “Really?”

Jongdae smiled wide, “Yup, that prick is going to rot in there.”

Jongin clapped before speaking, “And Baekhyun got the part too!”

Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped, “What?”

“Jongin! That was supposed to be a surprise!” Baekhyun scolded.

Kyungsoo looked up at him, “Did you really?”

Baekhyun put his lips together, “Well…actually, I got the lead.”

Chanyeol let out a laugh, “Can this get any better? But seriously though, I thought they were going to let you be garbage boy or something.”

Everyone laughed and Baekhyun’s mouth dropped, “Says Yoda over here.”

Kyungsoo grinned from ear to ear. He was officially the luckiest person alive. There always needed to be a storm before one can get to the rainbow. He looked around and realized he had amazing friends, wonderful parents and now…he looked at Baekhyun who was laughing along with everyone else, a perfect boyfriend.

Kyungsoo’s mother stared at him intently and realized that her wish had been fulfilled.

 

_*** Months Later ***_

 

The red ribbon was tied around the café. Minseok and Kyungsoo held the scissors in their hands as they stood in front of it.

“Smile!” Their mothers yelled as the cameras flashed in front of them. Everyone they knew was here for the opening of “XiuSoo’s Café”. Their old coworkers stood there with smiles on their faces, their close friends were all in the front waving their arms, even Sandara, Yixing, and Jinhwan had come! Kyungsoo shut his eyes as he saw the white fuzzies from the cameras beginning to cloud his vision, “Ok, done?”

“Take a picture with Baekhyun and Luhan!” Minseok’s mother yelled out.

“Mom, we’ll do it after the ribbon, deal?” Minseok responded.

She pouted but agreed reluctantly.

They both smiled and placed the scissors in front of the ribbon, “We officially declare Xiusoo’s café,” They cut the ribbon, “Open.”

Their friends let out a loud holler as they jumped up and down. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae were the loudest. Jongin jumped next to them with a wide smile as he waved his hands, his engagement ring shining under the sunlight.

“Congrats!” BamBam yelled out as he jumped with Yugyeom. Yunhyeong was next to them, holding his girlfriend’s hand as they both smiled and cheered. Lisa and Jeongguk clapped alongside each other, connected to the hip.

Kyungsoo smiled as he held the door open wide, “Open for business.” He stated, a wide grin adorning his features.

Everyone walked inside, congratulating the both of them as they walked in.

Minseok was one of the last inside, Luhan took him by the hand and lead him in. Minseok looked just as enthusiastic as Kyungsoo, if not more.

Kyungsoo stayed by the doorway and Baekhyun ultimately walked up to his boyfriend. He grabbed his face and kissed him wholeheartedly.

“You did it.” He whispered as they parted.

Kyungsoo grabbed his chin and leaned in to give him a small peck. “We did it.” He stated, connecting their foreheads together.

Baekhyun’s role in his musical had been a big success. He got called by other directors telling him that they would love if he could audition for their plays. He made a big impression as the lead and now, he is living his dream, just like Kyungsoo was.

Baekhyun gave the younger a wide grin, “It’s all because of you.” He replied. 

Kyungsoo shook his head, “You just needed a little bit of a push. You did it all on your own.”

A sudden giggle was heard from their left and they turned their heads. The young ladies that were peeking through the clothes store window quickly hid away.

Baekhyun scoffed as his eyes darted back to Kyungsoo, “I feel your café is going to be really popular around here.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “I hope so.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, “I know so.”

Kyungsoo laughed as he placed his hand gently onto Baekhyun’s cheek, “I only have eyes for a certain idiot.”

Baekhyun leaned into the touch, “I only have eyes for a certain introvert.”

Kyungsoo smiled and couldn’t help but wonder, how did he get so lucky?

“Kyungsoo! I could use a little help!” Minseok yelled from inside.

Baekhyun giggled and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand to bring it down.

“On my way!” Kyungsoo yelled back. He tugged Baekhyun along behind him, “Such a distraction.”

Baekhyun leaned into his ear, “Punish me then.” He whispered before running where Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Jongin were sitting.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and smirked as he went behind their counter. He would punish Baekhyun later when they got home, but right now, he needed to worry about other things.

The interior was painted in a light brown color, the tables were the same color to match the walls. As of right now, it was simple, with nothing decorating the walls. But they knew that it would soon get better as they progressed.

“You put the open sign outside right?” Minseok asked.

“Yup, and the 50% off sign too.”

For the first week of opening, they had decided to celebrate by having all drinks and pastries on sale.

“Can I have a…café macchiato?” Yixing asked as he stepped up to the counter. Luhan stood next to him, the both of them had become good friends much to everyone’s surprise.

“Of course.” Minseok replied.

“And I want the cute barista behind the counter.” Luhan suddenly burst out saying.

Yixing cringed, “No one wants to hear your lame pickup lines.”

Luhan snorted, “You’re gonna need them if you wanna get anywhere with him.” Luhan loomed his gaze over to Jongdae’s table, then smirked at the other Chinese male.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, had Jongin been right?

Yixing pinched his arm, “Shut up! He might hear you.” Yixing’s gaze went towards the table, but went back to the front counter quickly.

Luhan looked back at them as he rubbed his arm, “Seriously though, I want a cupcake.”

Everything was going according to what they had always dreamed of. Their friends and family all sat at a table or in line waiting to get their drink and pastry.

Kyungsoo felt a sense of pride as they enjoyed themselves. He couldn’t ask for a better gift.

***

Baekhyun put the gas pump into the fuel tank. They were on their way to his parent’s house so that he could introduce them to his new boyfriend. Kyungsoo stood next to him as Baekhyun let go of the pump and let it fill itself.

“What are your parents like?” The younger asked.

“Hmm…they’re really nice, don’t worry.”

Kyungsoo sighed. It would be the first time that he met Baekhyun’s family and he was a nervous wreck. The café would be closed for the weekend while Minseok met Luhan’s parents and Kyungsoo met Baekhyun’s. At first, he didn’t want the café to be closed for the whole weekend, but Baekhyun’s persistence had paid off. They had decided that after it closed on Friday, they would drive to Baekhyun’s house and come back on Sunday.

“Kyungsoo, they’ll like you, I promise.” He reassured him.

“How do you know?” He asked, a slight pout on his lips.

Baekhyun giggled as he leaned into him, “Because I know you. There is no one in this world that could dislike you.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “I would like to think that.”

Baekhyun smiled at him and intertwined their fingers. “You are amazing. You helped me realize that it’s alright to fall in love.”

Kyungsoo blushed and looked away, “Don’t just say things like that.”

“But it’s the truth.” Baekhyun laid on his shoulder, “You healed me.”

Kyungsoo brushed away some hair from Baekhyun’s face as he leaned in to kiss him softly. “I would do it over and over again.” He whispered.

Baekhyun looked him in the eyes and gave him a small smile, he reached for him quickly and pressed their lips together again. In that small kiss, Kyungsoo knew one thing for certain, he was in love. He was undeniably in love with the idiot. And he knew, by the way Baekhyun grabbed onto him and dipped his head to deepen the kiss, that Baekhyun felt the same way about him. There was no need for words, their actions spoke louder.

The tank filled up and they went on their way to meet Baekhyun’s parents. Kyungsoo put on his sunglasses and looked out the window. He knew that this was barely the beginning of a long and happy life.  

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) If you want to comment privately, you can message me on Twitter: @exoprincess456 or DM me on Instagram ^ ^ @_exo_princess_


End file.
